


虫铁——为你铭记我姓名（千与千寻AU）

by ladywang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 66
Words: 145,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywang/pseuds/ladywang
Summary: 等《蜘蛛侠：英雄远征》首映的时候先在影院看了《千与千寻》，觉得把里面的男女主角换成Peter和Tony，好像也是可以的。所以有了这篇AU文。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：文中提及虐童情节

声明：他们属于漫威。故事情节、脉络、走向来自《千与千寻》。我为OOC道歉。  
预警：文中提及虐童情节。

Peter觉得自己一直都是清醒的，却说不清世界是什么时候安静的，车子是什么时候停下的，叔叔婶婶是什么时候不在自己身旁的。  
他盯着车顶看了一会，短暂的恐慌之后，终于能够听到车外不远处有两把熟悉的声音在切切絮语，并因此放下了心中的无措，嘴里喊着叔叔婶婶，翻身起来打开车门出去。  
“Hey,宝贝，我们在这里。”听到他的叫声，Ben和May都从正竖着的引擎盖找角度露脸回应他。  
“你们在做什么，车子为什么不走了，这里是哪里？”  
他一跑过去，May即小心地外翻起黑乎乎的手掌给了一个拥抱，又亲了一下他睡得乱糟糟的卷发，“我们遇到了一点点的小麻烦，不过别担心，我和你Uncle Ben可以很快地处理好这个。不，甜心，情况没有严重到需要你帮忙……好吧，那请你回车里在我的包包拿出手机，帮忙打电话求助好吗？我们能够应付这个，但是，有备无患。”  
她说得轻描淡写，大而化之。可是不管是她和Ben已经灰头土脸，满头是汗的模样，还是在Peter接下来亲眼目睹着的一个多小时的各种尝试，都还是没能够让这辆车给出点不一样的反应，哪怕是发出一声咳痰患者病入膏肓时的喘息。更加令人沮丧的是，Ben之前似乎迷路往荒无人烟的地方走得过深过远了，Peter来回调试两部手机却始终没能够找到一点信号把电话拨出去。  
眼看着太阳西斜的角度越来越大了，May先丈夫一步放弃，“这车我们是修不好的了，电话也打不通。光在这里干等可不行，我看前面的森林不像我们来时的那边那么茂密，要不我们往前走走看看能不能找到人家求助吧？”  
Ben再看了一眼这辆查不出任何故障，但是就是没办法启动的车，又看看神色疲惫的妻子，懵懂中带着掩饰不住的忐忑的侄子，点头应了下来。  
因为四周找不到任何一条哪怕是浅浅一线的溪流，以防万一现在的情况下也不敢奢侈地拿他们车上带着的纯净水来洗手。两夫妻甚至连黑糊糊油腻腻的手都没有条件洗一下，只能拿纸巾随便擦擦就带着Peter沿着这条几乎要被荒草完全遮盖住的路往前面走。  
本来这样远离大都市的丛林应该是除了人类之外的其他动物的天堂。可是Peter在跟着叔叔婶婶一路走的过程中，听不见，看不到也感觉不到任何其他大小动物存在的痕迹。这不得不让他觉得怪异。  
他刚想和叔叔说这点，May已经振奋地分享，“看，是个隧道！”  
他应声把本来还在观察小路两边的树林的目光投向了前方：拐过这个小弯后，还真的有一座钢筋水泥结构的隧道静静地横在前面不到一百米的地方。隔着这段距离，还是可以看到隧道那头的出口传来的光，似乎穿过了这人类文明的现象之一的隧道之后，他们就可以到达一个人烟相对密集的地方，寻求帮助。  
这让May格外开心，“我就说这边的树林没有那么茂密，你们看吧！说不定穿过隧道我们就可以空降到某一个比较大的城镇了，那里肯定有汽车维修人员，而且，我们也可以在天黑前找到了一个落脚的地方。Ben，你能不能推测一下这里会是哪里？”  
“匈牙利，罗马尼亚，塞尔维亚？鉴于我们已经迷路了那么久了，这个真的说不准。”Ben回想一下今天的行程，想要大概推测一下现在最可能在的位置，最后也只能放弃，“不过，这里的人应该也听得懂英语。我大学的时候还选修过德语，公司里也有几个同事是德国的，德语说得也还算不错，应该也算是一重保障。”  
“当然，亲爱的。如果英语、德语都还不够，我还会点西班牙语……”May跟着丈夫一起快步走向隧道，“而且，我们还有Peter……”  
这时，被前路吸引了的夫妻俩终于注意身边并没有侄子的身影，一下子都有些慌张，往回看，见Peter在他们身后十几米的地方驻足不前，还在滴溜滴溜着眼睛打量着面前的建筑，这才松了口气，“Honey，快点过来，我们走过隧道去那边找人帮忙。”  
不知道为什么，这个隧道乃至整个建筑给Peter的感觉都特别不对劲，那明明有光线透出的隧道口却让他觉得黑洞洞的，像是魔鬼贪得无厌的嗜血喉咙，一旦走进去就会万劫不复， “Uncle Ben，Aunt May，不要过去了，我们回去吧。”  
“乖宝贝，不要害怕，我和你Uncle Ben都在这里，我们会保护你的。”May转过身来朝Peter张开双臂，“我们没办法修好车，必须去寻求帮助。留你一个人在这里的话，我们两个都不会放心。所以，请过来和我们一起，我们一起走路过去。我知道你累了，宝贝，但是不会太远的，坚持一下好吗，来，过来。”  
“嘿，小男子汉，探险开始了，准备好了吗？我们是最勇敢的Parker骑士团，May是我们要保护的最美丽的公主。”Ben带着温和的鼓励直视侄子满满都是犹疑的眼睛，朝隧道的方向偏了偏头，示意他加入进来一起前进。  
Peter看看隧道，又看看都带着微笑疼爱地看着他的叔叔婶婶，咬咬牙尝试着往他们的方向迈出了一步。这一步让他感觉到连心都在不断颤抖，一股寒意从脚底直冲上头顶，浑身的汗毛都立了起来，不对劲的感觉比之前还要明显得多。  
可是，叔叔和婶婶还在鼓励他，安慰他，呼唤他。他猛地闭了一下眼睛，拔腿朝他们的方向飞快地奔去。  
“Easy，easy，小老虎。”Ben哈哈大笑，想要摸摸闭着眼睛跑过来，也能精准地扑进了自己的怀里的侄子，却让妻子用“手脏得很，别摸脏了Peter”的正当理由给拦住了。  
他转而用还算干净的肘部蹭了蹭Peter的脑袋，“好了，我宣布，Parker骑士团即刻出征！”  
骑士的说法似乎真的给了Peter骑士的精神，他勇敢地走在侧边，和叔叔一起一左一右地把May夹在中间，呈现出保护的意味。一路上还高度戒备，不小心踢中一颗小石子在隧道中引起的回响也能够让他噔地紧张起来，张开双臂护住婶婶，还瞪大双眼四下察看。  
看着这个也就高出自己腰间不到两英寸的，在恐惧中无所畏惧地想要给予保护的可爱侄子，May的心温软甜蜜得几乎快要融化了，只恨现在双手真的是脏得没处放，无法如愿以偿地给他一个结结实实的拥抱。她和丈夫交换了一个洋溢着笑意、满足和欣慰的眼神，选择用温情的语言安抚和鼓励侄子。与此同时，带着他脚步不停地往前走。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

最开始的时候，隧道那端出口的光像是从海市里借来的——看得到，一直走却一直都是那么远。  
途中Peter又本能地几次提出要往回走。  
Ben不断地安慰他：快了，再往前走上一段我们就可以走出隧道了。  
果然，又走了几分钟之后，眼前的光圈越来越大，吹拂到脸上的风也越来越凉爽，越来越清新，他们越来越接近隧道的出口了。似乎隐隐的，还能够看到出口投进来的光圈里的，不知道是信号塔的塔尖，还是高楼大厦的避雷针。不管如何，那绝对是人类文明的又一项杰作，是可以让他们走出眼下的困境的祥兆！  
在这个的感召下，夫妻俩不由自主地用更大更快的步伐带着侄子前进。  
一走出隧道，引入眼帘的是青天白日之下，绵延起伏的山岭上绿草鲜花共荣共盛，颜色繁华浓稠得让人挪不开眼，迈不开脚。  
更神奇的是，不同于隧道中的以及隧道那头的小路难行，荒草丛生。顺着这条小路往前不到两英里的地方，在一条他们站在这个地方看不到水光的河道之后，和那边的河岸阶梯连在一起的就是一条可以同时容纳八辆大车并驾齐驱的柏油大马路。清明的日光下可以眺望到马路像金泥缎带一样闪闪发亮，顺着它前进的方向往前看，缓缓的丘陵起伏几下之后，就是数不清的高高低低，建制不一的高楼大厦安安静静地屹立在夕阳之下。其中最高耸的一座建筑，即使隔着这么远也能够让人感觉到它的宏伟。它草样墨绿和不锈钢银的配色是如此新奇大胆，它古典与现代相融合的造型是如此别出心裁，它直指苍穹的塔尖，早在三人行走在隧道中时，就已经通过这边的隧道口投进了他们的视线里。  
Peter觉得怪异。  
Ben夫妇却觉得开心和惊奇。  
开心是因为一个看起来这么大这么繁华的城市，绝对能够轻而易举地解决他们的难题，不管是今晚的落脚之处，还是如今依然抛锚在荒郊野外的车子。  
惊奇是因为他们以为人迹罕至的荒郊野外里竟然还隐藏着一座这么大这么繁华的城市。  
“虽然说我们的环游世界大计划目前才完成了不到百分之一，但是我可以说这样的话了，这绝对是我见过的和即将见到的地方里面最适合居住的那个！瞧瞧这完美的大自然，瞧瞧那城市，Ben，哪里能够把人类文明和自然风光结合得这样好！真可惜我没有把车里的三明治带来，不然我们可以吃一顿最完美的野餐！”May陶醉于自己所看到的，不禁感慨万千。  
“如果你和Peter都喜欢这里的话，我们不妨停留一段时间，亲爱的。我相信那座这么繁华的城市可以为我们提供一个舒适的落脚点。”  
“当然！这会是我们这次的旅途中最意外的一个惊喜。真是个完美的地方。”May毫无保留地赞成丈夫的建议，两人迫不及待地沿着小径缓缓下坡，往西边的城市那里走。  
走出去一段距离后，他们发现Peter再次掉队，又停下来招呼等待。  
“宝贝是不是太累了？如果太累了一定要和我们说，我相信你Uncle Ben很乐意背着你走上一段的。”May看着颇有点心不在焉，魂不守舍的侄子，又是疼惜又是担心。Ben也在一旁看着他，还展示展示自己手臂上的肌肉，言外之意是随时准备着提供援助。  
“我不累，我可以自己走的。”Peter连忙摇头。  
“既然如此，那我们就接着往下走吧。很快就到了，我的甜心，去到城市里，我们可以吃饭，找地方好好休息，说不定还能够找到商店，里面全都是你喜欢的玩具。”May语气轻松地给出一个大画饼，在观察到Peter跟着他们一起走的步态确实没有什么疲累的意味，心头也跟着轻松起来。  
很快，他们走过了小径，踩着宽阔但是没有一丝水汽的河道里弯弯曲曲的大鹅卵石走过了低处，等他们爬完上升的台阶再次回到平地，之前看到的那条宽阔的柏油马路就在脚下了。  
近看这条马路更宽更大，还纤尘不染，走在上面的感觉很是舒适，Ben和May只觉得精神抖擞，连走路都成了一种享受。  
Peter在四下察看的时候只是落后了一点点就看到叔叔婶婶的步子几乎可以用奔赶来形容了，自己和他们之间的距离一下子就被拉开了一大截，心里不由得再次涌起了强烈的不安和怪异，“Uncle Ben，Aunt May，你们不要走那么快。”  
“当然得快点，宝贝，你也得快点，看到前面的建筑没有？天，那可真的是一个宏伟的艺术品，相比之下，我们之前在柏林所看到的勃兰登堡门和在巴黎所看到的星门简直就是不值一提……”  
当然看到了，那座巨大的建筑似乎正是这个地方的大门，他们脚下的这条柏油马路正从它的中央穿过。建筑的两侧和中央都雕着一些人或者动物的形象，随着Peter的慢慢走进，这些图像也变得越来越线条清晰：两侧的类似于机器人的画像已经够怪异，在圆形拱顶的上方，还雕刻有很多尖锐的机械爪和看起来很邪恶的武器，就算是动物，也要么像是杂交出来的，要么就干脆高大威猛，青面獠牙，还见所未见，还有一座人的巨型雕塑把这些都踩在脚下。  
Peter又脚部开始往上看，目光扫过雕塑的高筒战靴，扫过上身的铠甲和定格在迎风状态的披风，最后落在雕塑头部的金属面具上面，努力想要看清出面具上的五官，当看到长着眼睛的地方时，似乎能够看到里面的幽光一闪，就好像那里有着一双活生生的，正不怀好意地窥伺着来者的眼睛。  
这像是压倒他心中那只恐惧骆驼的最后一根稻草，他连忙大声呼喊叔叔和婶婶。  
这些呼喊不像往日那样可以在第一时间得到回应。他这时才幡然察觉，就在他观察这座建筑的时间里，他的叔叔婶婶竟然已经消失不见了。  
这下他再也顾不得对于这个地方，对于这座建筑特别是建筑顶上的那个雕塑的恐惧，朝着大门里面边跑边大声呼喊他们。  
他在狂乱中跑完了整条柏油马路，城市里的各色建筑开始纷纷靠近他，擦过他，又被他甩在了身后。  
可怕的是，偌大的城市里除了他的声音没有任何的响动，也没有任何的人烟，他几乎可以感觉到自己已经快要破音的呼喊在空荡荡的街道中四下乱窜，却得不到一丝一毫的回响。  
眼看着太阳马上就要下山了，天会越来越黑，又找不到叔叔婶婶，即将孤身一人面对黑暗的空城这种想法让他快要哭了出来。  
他不知道的是，在他低头给自己打气，努力要忍住眼泪，想出办法应对面前的情况的时候，天上有一片乌云飘掠过即将要落山的太阳。在乌云蔽日的那一瞬间这片地方有风在涌起，然后，这条街道中的临街房子中有一些突然开始亮灯。  
感觉到变动抬头时，他第一眼就看到了叔叔和婶婶正背对着他站在马路尽头的一家像是销售汽车的店里面，似乎正在和里面的人在说着话。  
这让他顿时心头一松，立刻抬腿跑过去，推门进到里面就去拉婶婶的手，“Aunt May，你们怎么跑这么快，我找了你们好一会了……”  
手中不同于往日的温软触觉让他不自觉地住嘴，看了一下，发现自己牵着的那只手不但冰冷坚硬，在店里明亮的灯光下还闪着金属的光泽已经够骇然。而一抬头，就看到一张五官如同浇铸成的一般没有特点，更加没有情感的金属脸庞，更让他不由得大叫一声松开那只手，往侧边跳开。再看到这个穿着和May今天所穿的她最爱的那条裙子如出一辙的机器人旁边那个穿着很像Ben的机器人，他更是恐慌得两股战战。  
正哆嗦着的时候，看到两只机器人不约而同地向他逼来，同时还伸出了双手，下意识地夺门而出，撒腿狂奔。  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

就Peter进到店里的这么一会功夫，再出来时天已经又黑了好几个度。  
街道两旁的店面全都敞开了大门，里面灯火通明。  
在灯火的映照下，Peter看到了很多的机器人在忙碌，还有更多的身影面目都模糊的不知道是什么的物体在各家店里，在街上来回飘荡着。而且眼看着有好几个就迎面向他走来。  
他连忙趋避，还是不小心撞到了其中的一些，有几个被撞了之后就朝他伸出手来，即使是模糊的影子，不曾实体化，那尖锐的指甲也让他毛骨悚然，被刺激得根本上就顾不得礼仪之类的东西了，边目不视物地拔腿狂奔，双手边四下乱挥，企图用这样的方法隔开那些他很害怕的影子，不让它们靠近自己。  
一直到他撞上了一个温暖的，实在的身体，被架住了乱隔乱挡的双手，听到一个清稚稚的声音带着诧异地问他，“是你，你为什么会在这里？这不是你该来的地方”，才不得不停了下来。  
这是个没比他高出多少的小少年，他微微一抬眼就可以看到镶嵌在那张还很稚气的脸庞上的精致的大眼睛。很明显这是一个人，一个实实在在的，完完全全的人。  
谢天谢地！他像是得救了一样迫不及待地想要抱一抱眼前这个人，舒缓一下巨大刺激之后乱糟糟的神经。  
可是这个小少年完全没有给他这个机会，短暂的诧异之后，立刻松开他的手并强迫他转身面向东面，“你不应该来这里，赶紧回去，赶紧尽力往回跑，一定要在天完全黑下来之前跑回到河的那边！”  
“可是……”  
他还没来得及往下说，在他们的侧方就隐隐传来了整齐划一的类似钢铁杵在地上的声音。  
“糟糕，它们要来了！”小少年更加着急地推着Peter，“你快走，我在这里挡着！”  
“可是我的叔叔和婶婶还在这里。”  
“什么？我会帮你找到他们的，赶紧走！赶快，记得要在天黑之前回到河的那边！”  
小少年用力一推，Peter不由得往前踉跄了几步，他一回头就已经可以看到钢铁大军的一角，而小少年身前已经升起了一个虚拟屏，正十指翻飞地在上面戳戳划划，感觉到他的目光，还拧头又强调了一句，“快走”！  
他不再迟疑，朝着小少年指示的方向狂奔，急切地想要把这里诡异的一切都全部甩掉。  
不知道是不是这种精神力发挥了作用，不一会他就再次看到了之前给他很不祥的感觉的那座大门建筑，并一口气就把它也甩在了身后。  
快了快了，过了这座大门，再往前跑一段就是柏油马路的尽头了，只要跑下柏油马路，踩着大鹅卵石，很快就会到达河的那边了。他会在河的那边等叔叔和婶婶，这个小少年像天使一样好看，也像天使一样能干，一定能够帮忙找到他的叔叔和婶婶，并像帮助自己一样帮助他们出来的……  
“呀，这条河怎么突然间就有水了！”一脚踩空落入冰凉的河水之后，Peter反应还算快捷地赶紧扒住台阶稳住身形，并快速地蹭回到岸上。  
他抬头看看天，之前还有一丝光亮的天现在已经完全黑了。他们过来时没有一滴水汽的河道现在成了宽阔的河面。不说他在小时候曾经落水一次，由此对水生出了恐惧感，到现在都还没有学会游泳。就算他会游泳，也不能够保证自己有能力安全泅渡这么开阔的水面。  
天黑了，他被隔阻在河的这边，不远处就是一座诡异至极的城市，他该怎么办？  
正当他在水边抖着小身子惶惶然无计可施的时候，河的那边，黑乎乎的地方，突然传来了一声汽笛。紧接着，一艘体型庞大的轮船就出现在他的视线里，上面的灯光、人影、乐声也越来越清晰。  
他眨了一下眼，想要确认一下。结果，就这一眨眼的功夫，轮船竟然就来到了这边，在码头边停靠好，放下了梯子，类似于轮船工作人员的动物头，金属身的物体率先下船纷纷站在两边，统一做出迎接的手势，还发出在他听来不知所云的声音，接着里面的客人纷纷下船登岸。  
这种熙熙攘攘顿时就蔓延到了岸边。他看着上岸的客人中，有虚虚的，像是只有一个影子的，有半肉体半金属的，有全金属的……  
就是没有一个是像他一样一搭眼看去像个正常人的。  
还有一个浑身都是黑乎乎的东西的金属骷髅上岸之后就把脸拧向了他所在的位置。  
他正疑心着那黑洞洞的眼窟窿是不是正在和自己对视，那个骷髅就抬腿向他的方向走了过来。  
这吓得他往后一坐，应激之下连忙伸出双手往后撑住地面想要避免让自己摔一个结实的屁股墩这种情况的发生。这时，耳边传来的金属碰撞石面的声音让他更加惊惶，连金属骷髅都顾不得了，坐在地上借着轮船上传出的灯光抬手一看，不但自己的十个指尖已经变成了金属，而且还用肉眼可见的速度不断地沿着手掌往上蔓延。  
他的面前还有一个缓慢逼近的金属骷髅！  
这些都快逼疯他了，却还是在求生意志的主导下站起来跌跌撞撞地逃走。  
在他跑过岸边的一丛乱石的时候，那里突然伸出一只手把他扯过去，另一只手还见机很快地捂住他的嘴巴，“Peter，是我，别出声。”  
黑暗中，面前的大眼睛依然有光芒在微微闪烁，这让Peter稍微安心一点，连忙点头表示自己绝对会听话。  
得到他的保证后，小少年放开了捂住他的嘴巴的手，拉着他低声说，“跟我来。”  
对于这里的地形，小少年似乎很熟悉，带着他在黑暗中完美地避过了所有的障碍物，迂回而无声地前进。  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

两个人在黑暗中安静地走了一会，小少年终于停了下来，在暗得最浓稠的地方蹲下，从怀中摸出一支小小的针管，“这里平时很少有人来，相对安全一点，我们先解决了最紧迫的问题，来，把手给我。”  
说着，不由分说地拉过Peter的手，针管的头部按在了肘弯的位置。  
Peter被刺激得一个激灵，死命地要挣脱掌控抽回自己的手，说什么也不肯让一个来路不明的人给自己打一支来路不明的针。  
“Peter，你看，你的手已经金属化了，你需要这个，我不会害你的，相信我。”  
Peter一看，金属的色泽在光线如此吝啬的地方依然可以隐隐看见，自己在跟着小少年逃跑的这段时间里，本来还在手指的金属化现象已经蔓延到了下臂的中部，这点小少年并没有骗他。  
在他的沉默中，小少年再次拉过他的手，“相信我，Peter，你得相信我。会有一点点痛，但是打下去你就会好了，也可以听得懂这里的人所说的话……”  
小少年的手很轻很灵巧，针尖刺破皮肉的痛确实只是那么一点点，完全在可以忍受的范围内。  
Peter像大多数人一样不曾能够感觉到针筒里的液体是如何被推入体内的。不过，在针头拔出之后，他切实地感觉到了金属带来的冰冷感和僵硬感慢慢地从自己的身体里面消退。他慢慢地从和自己相握的手掌中感觉到了小少年的体温。  
这种感觉有点类似于在末日中得救了，可是Peter此时却完全没有庆幸，他迫不及待地问小少年，“我的叔叔和婶婶呢？”  
联想到自己刚刚的遭遇，如果小少年没有及时地出现的话，他大概就会慢慢地完全地被金属蚕食掉了， “他们是不是都金属化，变成机器人了？”  
黑暗阻挡不了他把身边的小少年点头的动作看得真切。这让他一下子就脱力了，坐在遍布尖锐石头的泥地上，对于肉体所感受到的刺痛完全无感，只顾着内心浓浓的彷徨和伤痛，“我多希望那是梦，可是那真的是我的叔叔婶婶。我才和他们分开一会儿的功夫，他们为什么会变成了机器人，为什么我刚刚也有变成机器人的征兆？这里是哪里，为什么会这么恐怖？我没有能够在天黑之前回到对岸，是不是要一辈子都留在这里了……”  
小少年连叫了好几次他的名字才让他冷静下来，“我会想尽一切办法帮助你，帮你找回你的叔叔和婶婶，帮你们逃离这个地方。而在这之前，你得坚强，Peter，你得坚强，你得保证不要让恐惧和困难压倒了你自己。告诉我你能做到这一点。”  
“你是谁，为什么你会认识我，我却没有印象曾经见过你？”纵然现在的环境让他无法把小少年的面容看个真切，可是之前在城市里的惊鸿一瞥，Peter并没有这么快就忘记。不管是从面相上看，还是从身板上判断，都可以断定这个小少年最多也就大自己一两岁，也就是说如果是在一个学校读书的话，最多也就比自己高个一两年级。一个这么好看的人，在学校里肯定也是风云人物，是所有女孩子的话题中心，如果是和自己同校的话，自己绝对不会从来没有见过，没有听过。而且这里远离美国本土，两人是校友的机率并不高。但是，如果不是同个学校的，他又是怎么认识自己的呢？  
“我已经忘了自己叫什么名字了。可是我记得你，我们在很小的时候见过。我还记得你的名字，不知道为什么，我就是清楚地记得你的名字。”  
“小时候，多小的时候？是我爸爸妈妈还在的时候吗？你的爸爸妈妈是我的爸爸妈妈的朋友吗？你来过……”  
“嘘，不要说话。”小少年再次捂住了Peter喋喋不休的嘴，被迫停下来之后，他也敏锐地察觉到空中有一只巨大的金属鸟正在翱翔，它眼睛的部位还在发出红色的光芒，似乎正在搜寻着什么。  
“它正在找你，你不要出声，也不要动。”小少年用低得一不留神就会听不见的声音告诫他，同时手上不停地操纵着腕部的一个装置，“Friday，启动隐形庇护模式。”  
Peter看着小少年手上的装置瞬间射出了一丝光线，并快速地在他们两个的周围散开。这光线刚刚隐没，几乎没有任何时间差的，顶上的金属鸟眼中射出的红外线探测光就从他们的头顶之上几寸的地方扫过去，然后往前投射到了其他的地方。  
“它走了。”小少年利落地解除隐形庇护模式，站起来继续在前面带路，“跟我来。”

Peter紧紧地跟在小少年的身后，脚下不停地走街过巷，走的都是光线和人迹不到的地方。  
途中几次遇到钢铁侦察队，小少年总是能够在它们到来之前的前几秒时间精准地把两个人都隐藏好。似乎这样的工作，这样的行动，在他到来之前，在今天之前，就已经做过了无数次那般。  
两个人一起走了起码有一个多小时，一个天堑横亘在他们的面前，唯一的通路是不远处灯火通明，各色诡异的非人来往不绝的大桥。  
小少年躲在暗处观察了一下大桥，才转过身来对Peter说，“我要把你带去那边，那里是Latveria的统治者Doctor Doom的宫殿，也是他所有的物业里面最庞大的一个。Doctor Doom的魔法能力和科技能力都特别强悍，为了保证你能够安全地过去，你一定要照着我说的做。”  
“Latveria？这里是Latveria？它属于那个国家，为什么我从来没有听说过？还有，这个Doctor Doom是谁，就是他把我的叔叔婶婶变成这样的是吗？”  
“Latveria就是Latveria，它本身就是一个国家，只是不为世人所知晓而已。Peter，时间紧急，以后如果有机会了我再和你细说，现在我们要保证的是能够安全过桥，混进Doctor Doom的宫殿里面。他虽然很强大，可是与之成正比的是他的自负，而且那里每天的客流量都很大，难免有顾及不到的地方。只要我们能够安然地混进去了，远远比在其他的地方要安全。”说着，小少年从怀中摸出了一个小装置，“这是个简易的隐形装置，和刚刚我们躲过侦查鸟的那个功能差不多，只是需要你一刻不停地按着这个按钮，一直到我们过了桥，回到我住的地方，我叫你放开了，你才能放开。Peter，你一定要做到这个。”  
“这个并不难，我保证我能够做到。”Peter就着微光看到小少年的展示之后，给出了承诺。  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

只是，Peter还是把这个想得太简单了点。  
这个装置很轻巧，哪怕是一直按住按钮也花不了他多少力气。  
可是，一等小少年带着他从暗处走出，脚步不停地往桥的方向走，在看到矗立在桥的这边的两个正不断地扫描着过桥的各色物体的高大的机器人时，他的心就抖了抖，手心也在不断地渗汗，当红外线扫描到他们时，他连腿肚子都控制不住在发抖。  
偏偏这时，两个机器人还骤然发出了声音，“Welcome back,Iron Mam.”  
他一个激灵，差点就握不住手中变得滑不溜秋的装置了。身边的小少年神情不动，微微点点头就往桥上走，走出了一段距离后用一个特别隐蔽的方式朝他微微勾勾手指，他才醒过来，在自己即将被后面一辆排队过桥的破汽车撞上之前紧了紧装置小跑着跟上去。  
“不用紧张，只要你按着这个装置，连我都看不到你，它们是发现不了你的。”  
“它们刚刚说Iron Man，你是Iron Man？”见少年点了点头，Peter又接着说，“为什么那两个机器人会对你打招呼，还和你说Welcome back？我见它们都没有对其他的人……东西打招呼……”  
“因为我为Doctor Doom做事，它们都知道我。但是，放心，Peter，我是站在你这边的，我绝对不会帮Doctor Doom做任何对你或者你的叔叔和婶婶不利的事情。”  
眼睛大大概能够让一个人的心底里的真诚更加精准地传达出来，Peter看着小少年脚下不停，却能够准确地看向自己所在的位置的眼睛，用力地点了点头，在察觉到他大概也是看不到自己的动作之后，又补充了一句坚定的“我相信你”。  
听到他的话，小少年唇边露出了一丝一瞬即逝的笑意，拧过头目视前方继续走着。Peter连忙甩开不知道怎么就出现在了脑海中的“这个小哥哥笑起来一定也很好看”的念头，加快脚步噌噌噌地跟上去，还贴着小少年走路，眼睛开始不断地观察着身边的事物。  
不得不说，就像Latveria这个国度从来不曾为他所了解一样，在这座目测能够充当飞机起飞的跑道的大桥上或行走，或停留的的各色人等中的绝大多数都不是他的认知中，人呈现出来的形态。  
路过一个桥墩时，他还看到一个空洞洞的斗篷凌于其上，衣角迎风上下翻飞，猎猎作响，却没有被吹走，大概是里面也有一个隐形人。果然，下一刻他就看见斗篷也跟着隐形了，只是一下子隐得不怎么好，斗篷的下半部分还在迎风招展。  
这个场景诡异得有点好笑，忧患之中Peter固然笑不出来，不过心下却觉得戴着这个斗篷的隐形人大概会是这些奇形怪状近于魑魅魍魉的怪异人物里最能够让他接受的一个。  
毕竟，看看周围行走的这些，看看后面的那些，再看看前面的，以及大桥那端，是所有怪物以及自己和身边的这个小哥哥的终点的那座高耸的建筑。  
一切都那么奇怪。这座建筑在这个奇怪的国度里也极尽奇怪之能事：它的大部分都像是用钢筋水泥构筑而成，和他在大都会里看到的摩天大楼几乎无差。可是，就在这摩天大楼的顶处，和它衔接到一起的却是一座中世纪的哥特式城堡。鉴于环顾之下，就是这座怪异的大楼最为高耸，他们下午的时候在隧道里，以及在河的那边所眺望到的建筑的塔尖应该就是这做城堡里最高耸的那个的顶尖了。  
想想就是这座大楼引诱着自己和叔叔以及婶婶来到了这里。如今他们不但和自己分离了，还变成了金属机器，Peter就伤心得不知所已，眼泪一颗一颗地打到了拳在胸前的手上、指缝间，把本来就满是汗水的手濡湿得更加厉害。  
现实却没给他时间振作精神，整理情绪，1英里有余的长桥在他们脚下不停地走动中已经渐渐到达尾声。  
这边迎接来者的队伍比之桥的那边人数在加多，而且不再是用机器人充当。距离缩小到大约3英寻的时候，正在点头哈腰欢迎客人的迎宾队伍里，有一个长着蜥蜴脑袋，身躯和四肢都像侏儒一样粗短的人迎了上来，“Iron Man！您可算回来了，Doctor不久前可正在念叨着您……”  
Peter本来就手滑，被这个迎上来的人一冲撞，手中的装置立刻就拿不住了，隐形功能由此失效。  
“啊！这里有个人类！”那个蜥蜴人登即大叫。  
小少年立刻低喊了一声“Plan B”，从Peter手中掉出去滚落到迎宾队中的装置立刻自爆并放出大量的烟雾。他趁乱拉着身边的Peter在烟雾中飞快地跑下桥，就近找了一个暗处像之前那样潜伏着前进。  
此时，桥前的动乱已经迅速地在大厦里传开，各处人声涌动着要找出那个人类，还有很多杂乱的声音在不断地叫着“Iron Man”。  
这种情况之下，想要潜伏已经是不可能的了。前进的打算又一次到处被刮人的巡卫阻拦之后，小少年拉着Peter躲入建筑与建筑夹成的昏暗死角里面，在手腕的装置上点了一下，调出整座大厦的3D图像，“Friday，给Peter展示这里去往底层的路线。”  
装置应声把路线在Peter面前立体详尽地展示出来。  
小少年等Peter看过之后，才继续说话，“Peter，你的行踪已经暴露了，Doctor Doom肯定也已经知道，他第一个要找的就会是我，我们之前所商量的那个计划现在已经行不通了。待会我就出去把人引开，你等外面没有人了，就照着刚刚的那条路线去到大厦的最底层，去那里找一个人叫Mr.Fantastic的人，和他说是我叫你过去的。无论如何，你都要请他收留你，让他给你一份工作。Peter，你一定要做到这个，就算他凶你，就算他一直赶你走，你也要赖在那里恳求他，一直到他答应给你工作为止。在Latveria，所没有工作的人都会受到Doctor Doom的诅咒，会慢慢地金属化变成机器人，如果不能胜任机器人的工作，继而会变成一块金属，最后被他制造成其他的物品卖出去。所以，你一定要找到一份工作，你不能说你想要回家，想要叔叔和婶婶，哪怕你的心中真的很想很想，你都绝对不能说出来。尤其是在面对Doctor Doom的时候，除了请他给你一份工作之外的其他话，都绝对不能说。记得我说的话，以及，记得，我是站在你这边的。”  
情况不允许小少年再做过多的停留，他把最紧要的话说完了，就从黑暗的夹角走出去，走到光线明朗的地方高声问，“是谁在找我？”  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Peter竭力要止住自己身体的颤抖，把头抵在膝盖上蜷缩在黑暗中，用力地深呼吸勒令自己冷静下来，细听小少年的挺身而出让周围乱糟糟找人的脚步声、叫喊声渐行渐远。  
他告诉自己要沉住气，要严格遵照小少年的话来行动，一定要等到周围完全安静之后才冲出去按照路线去底层，一定不能着急，一定不要出错，因为他自己，他的叔叔和婶婶甚至还有这个刚刚认识，却愿意帮助自己的小少年的命运，都系在自己的这一行动中，所以，只许成功，不许失败。  
不知道等了多久，终于，四周彻底安静了。  
Peter生怕自己僵化的关节会发出打破这种完全安静的响动，就慢慢地，小心翼翼地站了起来，刻意轻手轻脚地蹭到黑暗和光亮的交接处，警惕地四下观察，确定四周没有任何人或者巡卫之后，把目光投向路线图里所标注出来的自己必须要穿过去的第一扇门，又连续深呼吸了好几次，确定身体上和心理上的颤抖都暂时消停了，就抓紧时间提着一口气拔腿朝那扇门的方向狂奔，用最快的速度隐身到门的后面，而后马不停蹄地在狭窄的，晦暗的过道里继续奔跑。  
孤身一人深陷敌后，如果不抓紧，如果不小心那随时都会有可能被发现的危机感在此时特别有帮助。  
他像是被注射了强效肾上腺素，身体动作保持在一个特别巅峰和灵活的状态中，脑子也极其清醒和专注，除了奔跑什么也不做，除了路线什么也不想。之前看过的路线图此时神奇地随着他的位置的不断变动也在脑海中不断地更新，每当他的面前出现岔路时，总是及时而准确地指示他往左或者往右。  
这样一直心无旁骛地狂奔着，在他打开这一路上的不知道是第几扇门并保持之前的速度冲出去的时候，如果不是有围栏护着，肯定就已经反应不过来，更加刹不住冲劲，一举冲进了深渊里面，摔个粉身碎骨了。  
他捂着被金属栏杆撞得生疼的肋骨，维持着趴在上面的姿势往下看，触目所及是一大片的黑茫茫，完全看不真切离地面究竟有多深，只是可以感觉到劲风自下而上吹得他疑心脸都已经变形。  
情况不允许他休息太久，等冲撞到的地方不再疼得完全不敢行动之后，他立刻调整呼吸，走到平台边，手扶着大厦粗糙的外壁，探出脚往下触到台阶踩实了再往下伸另一只脚……  
他有意力求稳妥，可是不管是从底下刮上来的不间歇的狂风，还是他阧遭变故之后一直疲于奔命到现在的身体都无法为他提供他想要的稳妥——本来他的两条腿就已经因为生理性疲惫颤抖得很厉害，还有风不断刮来，在他踩到了第十六级台阶，正在向第十七级进发的时候，突然脚底打滑，一下子就踩空了，身形顿时往下坠落。他顿时条件反射地大叫出来，又在下一刻里，迈出后脚企图用快速往下奔跑卸掉险情和意识到自己不能够发出响动暴露行踪，于是死死咬紧牙关同时并举。  
随着他不得已而为之的往下奔跑，风也顿时改道，由往上刮变成了迎面刮，却没办法帮助他把速度给降下来。一直到他的身体活生生地撞上了一面结实且凹凸不平的石墙，巨大的冲劲和痛楚像是浑身的骨骼都断裂了，才终于如愿以偿停了下来。  
这次他贴在墙上缓了更久的时间，才勉强恢复过来，站直身体打量身处的地方。  
在他的右手边三、四英尺的地方，有另外一扇铁门。他回想了一下脑海中的路线图，似乎穿过这扇铁门，就是Mr.Fantastic所在的底层了。  
这个认知一下子就振奋了他的心情，身上的那些痛楚似乎一下子就变得微不足道了，他连被撞出的鼻血已经流进了嘴巴里都没有察觉，立刻打开门走进去。  
门之后也是一条过道，不过不像他之前跑过的那些过道那样狭窄、脏乱、灯光忽明忽暗。这是一条大约30英尺长，9英尺宽的光朗、洁净、空无一物的过道。过道的那端，是一扇比之他身后的这扇要考究得多的不锈钢色泽的大门。  
看到这些，不知道怎么的他就更加笃定自己确实是到了小少年要他去的那个地方了。困顿中不知所措的心情稍微轻松了一点，利用走过去的时间调整一下自己的状态，才打开这扇锃亮的金属门进去。  
一进到里面，映入眼帘的就是一个更明亮的、空旷的空间。在他的右手边，上百个实体屏，虚拟屏同时亮着，点点蓝光汇在一起成了刺激眼睛的强度。  
在这些屏幕的前面坐着一个人，就Peter进来站着的这么几十秒的功夫，这个人的躯干、双手已经变长、缩短了好几次，处理了好几个屏幕的内容。  
看到过这么多非人的存在之后，骤然见到这样一个可以随意改变自己身体长度，而且在长度正常时看起来就像个正常的男青年的人Peter也还算接受良好。他只愣了一会神，在察觉到身后传来类似于开门的响动之后，立刻转过身去，结果发现响动是因为他身后的那一面金属墙壁正在开启，从里面滑出了很多大小不一的机械臂，它们的爪中或是提着一桶液体，或是抓着一块金属，或者是其它他说不好是什么形态的东西，排着队滑向右边，各自找一个也洞开的小口，把所带的东西扔进去，再滑回来隐身到墙壁里面。  
Peter看着所有出来的机械臂又回去了，后边和右边的那些洞口也都关闭起来，这里重归安静，就赶紧清清嗓子出声询问，“请问您是Mr.Fantastic吗？”  
坐在屏幕前的人闻声拧过脖子扫了他一眼，又转过头去，没有理会他的问题，他唯一的收获也就是知道了这还是个面相英俊的男青年而已。  
“Mr.Fantastic，是Iron Man介绍我来这里的，请您给我一份工作。”  
这句话依然没有得到回应。Peter丝毫不在意这个软钉子，继续重复着申诉自己想要一份工作的请求。  
重复到第七次时，Mr.Fantastic又回头看了他一眼，“我这里不缺帮手，你想要工作的话到别的地方找吧。”  
小少年只给自己指了这么一条路，而且，根据今晚的所见所闻，Peter也不觉得他到别的地方能够继续地保住小命，因此还在不断地请求。  
在他说到了第十三次的时候，Mr.Fantastic终于不耐烦了，“工作、工作、工作！我这里又不是收容所！你没看到吗，我有的是任劳任怨的工人，而且，你一个身板小小的小孩子，能够做什么工作？”  
恰好此时，有好几个屏幕同时闪烁起来，Mr.Fantastic又伸长身体去察看并不断地敲打键盘，下一刻，Peter身后的那面墙壁再次开启，这次从里面滑出了的机械臂清一色地举着大小不一的金属块。  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Peter正观察它们的时候，Mr.Fantastic再次出声，“看清楚了吧，我这里确实是满员了，赶紧离开这里，别打扰到我工作，耽误了客人可不是你能够负得起责任的。”  
结果这话音刚落，运送金属块出来的机械臂小队里就有一只抓不住金属，让它滚到了Peter的脚边不远处。这只机械臂赶紧滑过来，爪子张张合合尝试了好多次，就是没有办法再次抓起这个光滑的金属。  
他看了一会，竟然从一个构造分明的金属机械臂的举动上看出了一点可怜的意味，忍不住上去用力抱起了金属，两手颤颤着要把它递给机械臂。  
谁知道这个机械臂竟然立刻把自己的爪子给合起来，并伸到了远离他的那个方向，不肯接手了。  
这下Peter傻眼了，抱着个看起来不算很大，但是重量却够他喝上一壶的金属块，放又不是，不放又累得慌，一个不慎滑落了，还会砸到自己的脚……  
正无计可施的时候，那边的Mr.Fantastic又开口了，“说了不需要你，你还要出手帮忙，既然已经出手了，就帮到底吧。”  
帮到底？  
Peter看了一下，因为这次所有的机械臂运的都是金属，所以右边的大墙上只有一个口开着，它们排着队过去，把金属投进那个不断有火苗冒出的开口，再折返回来。  
好吧，那就帮到底吧。Peter伸出右腿借力把金属块往上颠了颠，佝偻着身体像螃蟹一样横行着往那个方向慢慢挪去，后面的机械臂看到他行动缓慢，都不得不降下了滑行的速度。慢慢地在他的身后聚集了越来越多的运金属队伍，刚才撂了摊子，说什么也不肯继续接手金属块的那个机械臂也伸长身体看着他的动作。  
好容易挪到了开口边，他尝试了好几次，终于适应了熊熊火光辐射出来的温度，也摸到了冒出来的火苗弱下去的规律，觑着火苗的又一个低潮咬着牙把金属块给投了进去，然后转身跑离开口。  
没等他跑出几步，就被纷纷掉落在他面前的金属块给堵住了去路。  
“Hey，你们做什么？是不是不想干活了，是不是想被拆了熔掉变回一块金属任敲任打了？”Mr.Fantastic见状立刻骂了起来。可是这些机械臂颇有点油盐不进的意味，有些还胆子大到顶风作案，明明他都已经开骂了，依然头铁地把金属块扔到Peter的面前。  
“真是的，还Iron Man出品呢，还装了AI，有感情的机械臂呢！拈轻怕重，好吃懒做才是真的！还有你，我都说了我这里不需要人帮忙，也没有工作提供给你，你还非要掺和，一个一个都是那么不省心……”  
“吃饭时间到！”  
突然对面的墙壁里开出了一扇门，一把柔和微沙的声音插了进来。Peter应声看过去，一眼就看到了一个梳着一条乌黑油亮的侧麻花辫，身材高挑，大约有十七八岁的美丽姑娘提着一个餐篮走了进来，看到屋子里乱糟糟的金属块，乱糟糟的机械臂有点诧异，当她淡蓝色的眼珠子扫过更是乱糟糟的Peter时，这种诧异就更甚了，“Mr.Fantastic，您这里是怎么啦，还有，这里怎么有个人类，他是谁，该不会是整座大厦都在找的那个吧？”  
“没什么事，这不要饭点到了吗，大家休息一下而已。”Mr.Fantastic伸长身体接过了女孩子手中的餐篮回到自己的桌子前摆好，开始开动，切了一块牛排送进嘴里后才继续说，“至于他，是我的养子，我想让他在大厦里找一份活干，贴补贴补生计什么的，你来得正好，帮我带他去Doctor Doom那里签约吧，今天的客人多，我走不开。”  
“你突然之间从哪里冒出了一个养子？又不是只有你才忙，我也走不开，你找别人带他去吧。”女孩子手下不停地打开左边的墙壁，屋子里的机械臂们用干活时绝对拿不出的劲头冲过去各自找好充电口，也开始“用餐”。  
“好Karen，给点面子帮我这个小忙吧，我知道你是整个Latveria里面最漂亮，最善良，最热心的好姑娘。”  
“您说漏了一点，最聪明，我还是最聪明的好姑娘。所以，别以为就您这么一句轻飘飘不费力的好话就能够骗我给您带小孩，而且还是带去见……总之，不。”  
“这样吗，那如果再加上这个呢？整个Latveria里最漂亮，最善良，最热心还最聪明的好姑娘肯定能够算得出来，以你现在的资历，需要多久才能积攒到这个数额吧？”Mr.Fantastic手一挥，把一个虚拟屏调到了Karen的面前，让她看里面的内容，“只要你帮我把这小孩带上去，不管他最后能不能签约，这些都是你的。”  
Karen研究了Mr.Fantastic好一会，确定他是认真的之后，未免夜长梦多，立刻从怀里掏出一个像U盘那样小的东西递给他，“成交，现在立刻过户给我。”  
前后不到一分钟的时间，Mr.Fantastic就把那个东西还回去，“那这个小孩就麻烦你了。”  
Karen喜津津地点开装置察看里面的更新后的内容，越发笑逐颜开，朝Peter偏了一下头，见Peter没有反应还很是新奇，“嘿，小人类，跟上来。Mr.Fantastic，您确定这真的是您的养子，为什么看起来这么傻？”  
“小家小户缺少教养，请不要见怪，快，跟着Karen姐姐去Doctor Doom那里求他给你一份工作。”  
这时Peter才反应过来，连忙小跑着穿过纵深的房子，跑到Karen的身边。在即将要跟着她走入小门的时候，回头往身后看，刚好看到Mr.Fantastic也正在看他，迎上他的目光，还伸手比了比人中的部位。他连忙端起领口揩了一下上面已经接近凝固的鼻血，朝Mr.Fantastic鞠了一个躬，在Karen不耐烦了出声叫他的时候走进里面，看着她点了点旁边的一个按钮，小门就把Mr.Fantastic和一众安安静静地在充电的机械臂都关在了外面，紧接着，他们站着的小房间就在快速地上升。  
“那个……”  
“别以为我不知道，你并不是Mr.Fantastic的什么养子，你是今晚混入大厦里面，一直到现在都没有被找到的那个人类！”他一句话还没有说出口，Karen就先声夺人，“别以为带你上来是很容易的事情，而且还是要带去见……总之，你必须毫无保留地照着我所说的做，从现在开始不要说话，站到我的身后小心藏好。”  
Peter看了一下神色认真的Karen，联想到之前小少年的谆谆告诫，于是乖乖地闭上嘴巴，一点一点往里蹭，老老实实地站在她身后的夹角里面，安静地感受电梯的不断上升。  
大约一两分钟后，电梯停下下来。Karen伸手按住电梯的按钮侧耳倾听了一会，朝Peter说“跟上我”，就按下开启按钮闪身出去，带着Peter飞快地拐进电梯旁边的一条走道，在那里等来了另一部电梯，幸运的是里面刚好空无一人。Peter一进到里面，不用Karen再次提醒就自动自觉地藏到她的身后，这让背对着他的Karen严阵以待的神色柔和了一点。  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

这辆电梯比刚刚的那辆运行了更长一点的时间才停了下来，一接到Karen的示意，Peter立刻打起精神跟在后面往外走。努力争取跟上Karen翻飞的脚步，不掉链子的同时，他还是忍不住滴溜着眼睛打量正走着的这条长廊。  
他们到达的这一层在整座大厦中的层数应该已经比较高了，因为鼎沸而繁华的声音都是从下面隐隐传来的，这个楼层的灯光照射在厚实精美的昂贵地毯上得不到更多的反射，所以光线相对来说没那么明亮。但即使是匆匆一瞥，也能够看到其中的布置高雅舒适，不像这个诡异国度的其他地方那样奇怪吓人。  
正在Peter忍不住暗暗四下偷瞧的时候，在他前面几步的Karen突然低声说，“低着头跟紧我，表现正常一点。”  
他吓了一跳，在照做之前眼睛下意识地就往前看，结果看到一个躯干像是人类，不过四肢和头部都是膨胀的金属的“人”在前方不远处迎面而来。  
突如其来的插曲让两个人都很紧张，费了好多力气故作淡定，若无其事地保持着步伐的稳定往前走，双方的距离越来越近。最后，像是慢镜头播放那样，那人终于率先和Karen擦肩而过，彼此相安无事，却在路过Peter时脚步顿了顿，并停了下来。这让Peter的心跳急剧加速，不由自主地加快脚步，希望赶紧离这个人越来越好。  
可是现实偏偏不让他如愿，那人不但停了下来，当Peter走出了不到二十步后，他还调转方向跟在两个人的后面走。  
Karen暗叫一声倒霉，咬咬牙调出一个微笑回过头来朝那人说，“这位先生，您是需要吃饭还是娱乐呢，不管是哪个，都需要乘坐下行电梯才行的。”  
说完，她就用气声和Peter说，“跟着我加快速度”，两条大长腿迈得飞快，Peter不得不在后面小跑起来才能跟上。后面的那个人步调不紧不慢的，始终从容，不知道为什么却能够紧紧地咬着他们，半点都没有被落下。  
这都不算，他们的噩运到这里还没有终止。  
Karen带着Peter紧走慢走，终于走过长长的走廊，到达乘坐上行电梯的地方的时候，竟然恰逢电梯门打开，从里面走出一个长了鬣狗头，身上裸露的皮肤布满冷血动物的鳞片的人。他一看到刚刚来到电梯侧边的人，红通通的眼睛里绽出了别样的光芒，“Oh，Karen，这么巧。你这是去哪里？”  
Karen见机很快地把Peter完全地掩在自己的身后，“晚上好，Mr.Molos……”刚好这个时候后面那个一直跟着他们的人已经走到了身后，她就接了下去，“这位先生需要乘坐上行电梯，所以……”  
正说着，后面的人直接从她和Molos 的中间穿过，走向电梯，她不知道从哪里生出来的胆气，看到Molos的视线被遮住，脸上也没有怀疑她的说辞的意思，就立刻把身后的Peter扯向正走向电梯里的人。Peter此时精神高度紧张，反应也特别快捷，巧妙地利用这个体积膨大的人作为遮掩，飞快地窜进电梯里面，躲到Molos的视线死角里。  
Molos确实没有看到他们的地下活动，但是嗅觉却灵敏得很，Peter的行动搅乱的微小气流把一些气味分子送到了他那边，他抽了抽鼻子，“这是什么味道，就像是……”  
“好吧，居然还是让你发现了，看来今晚我是吃不了独食了……”Karen从怀中掏出了一个油纸包打开，烤肉的气味无遮无挡地散发出来，她扬声朝电梯里面说，“需要上楼的先生，您按一下操作盘上的绿色按钮就可以了，我就不送您上去了。”  
Peter听得真切，抬头看偌大的电梯不好好站，偏偏站到了他这边的这位客人一副不动如山的样子，就从他的身侧伸长手去按了一下绿色的按钮，电梯门缓缓地关闭，随即上行。  
这时，Peter才小小地出了一口气，往身侧的衣服上蹭干全是手汗的掌心，又悄悄看了和他同乘的这个人一眼，发现他始终都是呆呆木木的之后，也收回了自己的目光，借着他的身影遮掩自己，数着数等电梯停下来。  
数到213下的时候，感觉到一阵失重，接着电梯就静止了。Peter立在那里等着身边的人出去，但是等了好几秒，只看到他伸出厚重的金属手去戳了电梯的开门按钮，之后就对着敞开的电梯门照旧发呆。  
Peter回忆了一下Karen的话，又再等等，见这个人依然没有动作之后，才壮着胆子从他的身侧穿过，走出电梯。他刚刚出去站好，电梯门就再次缓缓闭上，应声转头也只来得及看那个人没有任何内容的庞大金属脸庞消失在门的那边而已。  
孤身一人在这个陌生的楼层，Peter环视了一下宽阔，也静谧得过分的空间，目光最后落在了左手边的一扇雕饰繁复诡谲的大门上，对比之下觉得如果这是属于大家口中的Doctor Doom的楼层，那么他在这扇大门里面的机率应该比在其他地方的机率要大，就抬腿朝那里走去。  
这不是件容易的事，尤其是想到自己今天所遭遇到的一切诡异又惊险的事情，全都是因为这个叫做Latveria的神秘国度，因为这个神秘国度里面，所遇的诸人都讳莫如深的Doctor Doom，他前行的脚步就像是像灌了铅一样沉重拖沓。  
可是搭救自己的小少年说得很明白，他的叔叔婶婶已经被变成了机器人了，他如果不想遭遇同样的命运，如果还想着把叔叔婶婶解救出来，不让Parker一家全部葬送在这里的话，就必须要在这里，谋到一份工作。  
底层那里的Mr.Fantastic也说得很清楚了，想要一份工作必须得到Doctor Doom的首肯，必须签订合约。所以，无论如何，他都不得不走向那扇门，走进那扇门，直面Doctor Doom，得到一份工作。  
Peter一遍一遍地想着叔叔和婶婶，一遍一遍地回想往日里他们给自己的呵疼，一遍一遍地在心底里给自己打气，一步一步地拉近自己和那扇大门的距离。  
仿佛用上了一辈子的时间从海角走到了天边，他终于走到了门前，深深吸了一口气之后，刚抬起手想要推开门，就被触手的感觉烫得跳着尖声叫了起来。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本更涉及虐童。

“连门也不会敲，愚蠢得有多不可饶恕的人才能带出这么没教养的小孩！进来吧！”一把浑厚凶狠的声音就在Peter的耳边响起。他捂着才短短的零点几秒钟就已经被烫得红辣辣的手，生理上的疼痛和心理上因为听到诋毁自己最尊敬，最热爱的亲人们的话语而泛起的愤怒感一起铺天盖地地涌来，一时之间反而做不出任何反应了。  
“我说，进来！”随着这声不耐烦的高喝，面前的大门陡地打开，Peter觉得无形中有一股力量提起自己的身体飞快地从其中穿过，而后面前的一层层装饰和颜色各不相同的大门都适时地在他的眼前打开，他一重一重地掠过去，途中还往左或者往右拐了几次，最后一扇黑黝黝的大门在眼前打开后，他眼睛刚接收到前方高高的王座上似乎坐着一个人，就感觉到身体一重，摔在了厚实的暗色地毯上。  
因为有这地毯的保护，他并没有感觉到疼痛，一摔之后，立刻爬了起来，眼睛瞟向王座，看清上面的人的时候，就呆住了——他早就见过了这人。  
准确来说，是这个人的雕像，就矗立在这座城市或者说这个国度的大门的最顶端。  
“一个没礼貌，没教养的小毛孩。”  
Peter听到他再次这样指责，赶紧把目光移向了脚下不远处的地毯上。  
“我的人正在到处找你，你自己就已经送上门来了。说说吧，你是想变成机器人和你的叔叔婶婶一起呢，还是像变成其他的怪物？”  
“Doctor Doom，我想为您工作，请给我一份工作！”  
一听到Peter的话，Doctor Doom隐藏在金属面具之后的眼睛寒光一闪，手一挥从王座上飘落到Peter的身边，右手食指微动，Peter的身体就再次被提起来，不得不和他对视。  
“是谁教你说这话的？告诉我，是谁让你说要工作的，是谁把你带到这里来的？别想骗我，如果没有人帮忙，你绝对不可能能够找得到这里。现在，就说出来。”  
这种受控于人的压迫，和那双完完全全是黑暗的眼睛的合力让Peter无所适从，脑子正想照着耳边听得的问话思索的时候，小少年的话再次在深处响起，“请让我留在这里工作。”  
Doctor Doom一听，这个小毛孩不仅没有交代出自己想要的信息，还在继续说让自己的诅咒无法生效的话，眼中的杀意更盛，手指在虚空中微微画了一个圈，立刻有一股力量箍住了Peter细嫩的脖子，让他的呼吸一窒，“停止说这句话，告诉我有哪些好心人帮了你，我就给你空气。”  
被扼住咽喉的昏乱中，Peter竭力地，贪婪地想得到哪怕是一丝一缕地氧气分子，但是比之就在跟前的Doctor Doom的蛊惑，反而是分别前小少年的话语要更加的清晰，一字一句像是刻进了他的心里。因此，他费力地蠕动着的双唇拼凑出的还是那句，“请让我留在这里工作。”  
“既然如此，那就不好意思了，我这里并没有工作可以提供给你。”Doctor Doom的目光越来越森寒，也越来越享受地看着Peter脖项处的皮肤被看不见的力量勒出了一条越来越深的肉痕，看着Peter嘴巴不断张开，口涎慢慢滴出，慢慢成线，看着面前的稚嫩脸庞的紫涨在不断的加深，红丝缓缓爬上本来清亮的眼睛，眼珠子慢慢地往外凸……  
王座之后的房间突然传来的瓷器破碎的声音让他一顿，魔法因之失效，“傻鸟，你在里面做什么？”  
Peter直直地摔到地毯上，身体呈现了僵硬的状态好一会，才终于抖心抖肺地咳嗽起来。  
其时，里面的扑翅声，物品不断落地，间或的破碎声都在不断地传来。Doctor Doom在面前投出了一个平面，就可以看到他口中的那只傻鸟正在兴致勃勃地追逐一只体积可观的八脚蜘蛛，横冲直撞着给房间造成更大的破坏。  
“停下来！你只是一只金属鸟，追这小虫子有什么用！”Doctor Doom连声大骂，偏偏Peter不识相，还在不断地，狠命地咳嗽，于是他又低头朝着Peter大喝一声，“给我闭嘴！”  
Peter听到，还真的是拼命压抑着自己咳嗽的冲动，却沙哑着继续坚持，“请让我留在这里工作。”  
这声音和眼前的画面里，金属鸟还在忘乎所以地追逐着蜘蛛的影像合在一起，越发让Doctor Doom暴跳如雷，“我说了闭嘴，我说了停下来！”  
可惜可是，Peter还在不断地重复。于此同时，影像里的金属鸟也追逐得更加起劲。Doctor Doom一看金属鸟还跟着那只该被千刀万剐的虫子飞进了自己的寝宫，兴奋中张开的翅膀刮倒刮破了沿路的陈设和帷幔，而且还不偏不倚地直逼自己放着最重要的东西的大柜子，狂躁得更加站不住，登即往那里飞，咬牙切齿地要用最残忍的手段弄死那蜘蛛，并严厉地教训自己的金属鸟。  
逃出生天的Peter从地毯上坐了起来，继续重复着小少年让他只能说的话。Doctor Doom的声音在那边传来，“闭嘴，你是不是只会说这么一句？！”  
他只当没有听到这句，觉得有力气了，就从地毯上站了起来，用更大的声音不断地重复。  
刚刚开始的时候，Doctor Doom还吼了两句闭嘴，之后因为那边的碰撞声、咒骂声越来越密，这个空荡的室内就只剩下Peter一个人的声音了。  
在他颠来倒去地不知道把这句话重复了多少次之后那边的的声音终于消停，不久，有一张纸和一支笔凌空飘到了他的面前。  
“你既然这么想要一份工作。行，那我就给你一份。”Doctor Doom在其后慢慢走了出来，“现在就把契约签了吧。”  
Peter连忙接住纸张和笔，一目十行地扫了一下，惊奇的是里面明明是从来没有见过的文字自己竟然能够看得懂。不过，谨慎起见，他还是指着末尾的一个地方问Doctor Doom，“请问，我是把姓名写到这里吗？”  
见Doctor Doom没有理自己，那么应该是没错的，于是Peter趴在地上力求端正地写下了自己的名字。  
他刚刚写完最后一笔，纸和笔就从他的手中脱出，飞到Doctor Doom的手上。  
“Peter Parker。”Doctor Doom念了一声，“在我这里，姓名可是件奢侈得完全不容企望的事情。你不要叫Peter Parker了，既然你和那只倒霉的虫子那样打不死，那就叫Spidey吧。听到没有，Spidey？”  
Peter仰头看着随着Doctor Doom的话语，自己刚刚签好的契约里有光芒飞出，接替的是一线深色飞入，还有不知道为什么不断在自己脑海中重播的“Spidey”，不禁有些呆了，直到他再次强调，才点头回应，“是的，Spidey听清楚了。”  
Doctor Doom看了一眼他的表情，还没来得及再说些什么训导新员工的话，大门就被推开。  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Peter应声转过头去，看到早先和自己分开的小少年走了进来，径直来到Doctor Doom的面前，“听说您找我？”  
“来得正好，Iron Mam，这是Spidey，他刚刚签下契约，你就带着他去人力部报道，给他安排个差事吧。”  
小少年顺从地领命，向Doctor Doom致毕告别礼就带着Peter出来。  
跟在他的身后，Peter的心下稍安，费了些心思克制着自己说话的冲动，一层一层帷幕，一重一重门扉地走下去，终于走回到了电梯那里，见如今只剩下两个人在私密的空间之后，才开口，“小哥哥……”  
“你要和其他人一样叫我Iron Man。还有，别说话。”小少年的目光在Peter脖子上的勒痕处停驻了一会，最终选择挪开，落在电梯的地毯上。  
Peter听了，乖乖闭嘴。两人在沉默中往下，又换乘了一次电梯，到达了一个人声鼎沸的楼层。  
他的出现立刻就受到了很多奇形怪状的生物的侵扰。  
小少年回过头来对它们说，“Spidey已经和Doctor Doom签定契约了，是这里的正式员工，现在需要一个人带着他熟悉这里的工作。”  
这话立刻就让那些生物作鸟兽散。  
小少年环视了一圈，最后把目光落在和其他同事一起站在远处看热闹的人身上，“Karen，以后你负责带他。”  
闻言，四周立刻升起了庆幸乃至幸灾乐祸的笑声。Karen在其中连连跳脚，“为什么，凭什么？这个小人类身上没有几两肉，他能够做什么？我才不要带！”  
“你要违背Doctor Doom的指示吗？”  
Karen一听这话，登即噤声。等小少年转身走远之后，才终于敢低声嘟囔，“狐假虎威的东西……”  
周围的同事，尤其是那些奇怪的雄性生物看到她有苦没处诉的样子，都笑得更加厉害。这样的嘈杂声音让Karen火气更加大，冲怯生生地呆立在原地的Peter大吼，“还不过来，呆在那里做什么？真是的，给我一个这么傻的人类，怎么可能能够教得了！”  
说着，她转身甩帘子进到里面，那力度似乎是想把同事的嘲笑和自己的晦气全部甩掉。  
不过，这种徒劳的出气行为也只能让看的人笑得更加厉害而已。  
周围怪桀桀的哄笑声让Peter禁不住激灵，连忙拔腿朝Karen离开的方向跑去。  
最后，他在一个小过道里找到了Karen。正当他走过去想说话的时候，Karen已经转过身来笑吟吟地看着他，“你在楼上的表现实在是太棒了，而且还真的让Doctor Doom给了你一份工作，真的很了不起！以后你就跟着我，放心，我会照顾你的。”  
“Karen姐姐……”  
“Oh，真是可爱的Spidey。”Karen一听到这个称呼，表情就更加柔软，忍不住揉了揉Peter的头发，又仔细瞧了瞧他脖子上的伤痕，“现在还痛吗？来，跟我来，我找点药给你涂一下，顺便把你这身脏兮兮的衣服给换了。”  
说着，不等Peter回应就从小过道里出来往右边走。Peter只能跟在她的身后走过曲曲折折的过道，最后走进了一个排着数不清的小床的大房间。两人又在小床列队里拐了几拐才停下来。  
Karen指着最靠边的一张空出来的小床说，“以后你就睡在这里，旁边就是我的床位，方便照应。我先给你找出被单被子，你会铺床吗？”  
“Karen姐姐，这是不是女孩子住的地方，我也住这里吗？”  
“是啊，你当然得和我一起住在这里。”  
“可是我是男孩子。”  
“不，你是小孩子，小孩子可以不用分性别。”  
“我不是小孩子了，我还有不到一个月就满十岁了。”  
“哈，真了不起！就算你下一秒就满十岁也还是小孩子。”Karen找出了一套床上用品递给Peter，并弯下腰来直视他的眼睛，“还是说，你更愿意和那些粗鲁的男人一起住？”  
粗不粗鲁倒在其次，关键是他们的形象连称作人都有点勉强。Peter咽了咽口水，忙不迭地表示，“我喜欢和Karen姐姐一起。”  
“这才是乖乖的小蜘蛛。”Karen对这个回答很满意，又埋首到柜子里给Peter翻出了一套他的身量能穿的工作服，让他现在就换上。之后，递来一个药瓶子让他抹在伤口上。  
这个时候已经是凌晨，Peter一个小孩子本来就熬不住，况且这一天还诸多变故，他遵照指示换好衣服涂好药，见Karen已经利落地帮忙把小床给铺好，抬头给了一个微笑，“谢谢Karen姐姐。”  
Karen诸般不忍心，还是不得不止住他就要往床上爬的动作，“小蜘蛛，我们还有工作，现在不是睡觉的时候。”  
Peter登即醒觉今非昔比，连忙振作精神跟在Karen的身后走出这个房间，按原路返回到人力部，在那里承下工作，和其他人一起劳作起来。  
一个小人类同事的加入在大厦的员工群体里引起了轩然大波，大家都争相目睹Peter干活的场景。众目睽睽之下，Peter的表现完全不出他们所料，却为他们所喜闻乐见：擦地板，Peter是远远落后于其他人的那个；提水，Peter是只能提分量最少的那个；坐下来清洗物品，Peter也还是完全被甩在身后的那个……  
每个项目的负责人看到Peter都想骂人，可是Karen一看有这个苗头总会先用，“先生，您看看这Spidey，虽然速度还没有跟上，可是态度却特别认真，这么小的小孩子竟然不娇气，那可真难得”，来把负责人来不及宣诸口舌的情绪给堵了回去。  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

大厦里的浮华与鼎盛随着天色渐明慢慢消寂。太阳在远处的山峰上露脸时，偌大的建筑已经被调到了静音模式，偶尔还能看到一些没能够在天亮之前离开的客人变成了透明状态，在大厦里飘来飘去，最后飘入各自的房间里潜伏着，等待又一个夜幕的降临。  
这整座喧闹了整个晚上的城市国家，又再次变成了一座死寂的空城了，和昨天下午自己跟着叔叔婶婶走进来的时候没有多大的区别。  
世界上有多少地方会是这样，明明每时每刻都有很多猝不及防的变故改变了很多人甚至很多家庭的命运，一旦放到了更大的范围里却激不起更多的回响，宏观来看一切还像之前那样看起来毫无区别。  
Peter趴在员工宿舍外面的露台上，眯着眼抵抗高楼的峻风和东边的太阳，倔强地看着座座建筑之后，个个丘陵之后，他昨天和叔叔婶婶一起走入这个万劫不复之地的那个方向。  
“Spidey…”为了避免吵到已经安寝的同事们，Karen的叫唤和脚步声都很小心地放得轻轻的。  
Peter回过头来，看到Karen把一个黑面包递到他的面前，“我在厨房偷的，赶紧吃。我看你刚刚吃饭时根本抢不过其他人，肚子肯定还饿着。”  
“谢谢你，Karen姐姐。”Peter现在实在是没有什么胃口，已经劳累了一个晚上，看到结实筋道，要费劲嚼的黑面包更是累得慌，“不过我已经饱了，这个你留着吃吧，我吃不下。”  
“人类小孩子都吃这么少的吗？”Karen怀疑地看了Peter一眼，见他神色恹恹，对面前的食物真的没有什么兴趣，也只能作罢，自己在旁边的金属椅子上坐下来一口一口地解决着这个偷来的黑面包。  
Peter继续把目光投向自己之前所看着的那个方向。正在走神的时候，眼角的余光突然看到有一列长长的东西快速地从大厦的右边掠过，他定睛一瞧，发现那是一辆类似于磁悬浮列车的交通工具，正在离地三四英尺的高度飞快地从城市建筑群的空隙钻过，向着东南方向飞驰而去。  
“Karen姐姐，那是什么！”  
“嘘……”Karen先是提醒Peter不要闹出太大的响动，才低声说，“那是一辆车，据说从很远的地方来，到很远的地方去。终有一天，我也要坐着它去很远很远的地方！”  
“很远很远的地方是哪里？我们还可以离开这里吗？我以为只能留在这里一辈子。”  
“只要攒够了贡献值就可以离开。”Karen从怀里摸出了那个类似U盘的装置，并让Peter把自己的也拿出来，调出了两人的虚拟屏，耐心地给他讲解，“我们的工作报酬都会折算成贡献值储存到这里。当贡献值的达到满格之后，身上的诅咒就会消除，到时候我们就可以选择离开了。你看，我已经攒了这么多了！”  
Peter看着Karen的虚拟屏里表示贡献值快要到达大约二十分之一的图标，感受到她的喜悦之情，即使是看到自己的依然空荡荡一片，没有任何贡献值，心里面也还是很替她开心，“你用了多久时间才攒到这么多？”  
“十多年了，我从比你小得多的时候就在这里工作了。”Karen喜津津地把自己的图标颠来倒去地看，吃黑面包的动作也跟着抖擞而昂扬，“昨天Mr.Fantastic给了我一些，让我的贡献值从这里一下子就涨到了这里，多了一倍有余，可以少奋斗很多很多年了。说到这个，还要谢谢你呢。”  
Peter听到这些，本来为她高兴的心情突然就黯淡起来，“Karen姐姐，你在这里这么多年了，有多少人最后终于攒满了贡献值的？”  
Karen想了一下，摇摇头，对于这个并不怎么放在心上，只是豪情万丈地展望未来，“我们两个一起努力，争取越快攒够贡献值，去看外面的世界！”  
见Peter点头附议，她更加高兴，三下两下吃完面包，把自己的贡献值装置重新稳妥的藏好，看着Peter也这样做了，就拉他一起回到房间里面加入休息大军，以备养足精神迎接今天晚上的工作。  
很快，Karen就沉沉睡去。  
明明劳累了一天，惊吓了一天，躺在小床上用被子紧紧捂着脑袋，Peter也没办法让自己睡过去，只能瞪着眼睛看着天花板，静静感受时间的流逝。  
不知道过了多久，满屋子的静谧中，他疑心自己听到了房门被打开的声音，正想侧耳仔细听清楚的时候，还感觉到了似乎有人在无声无息地潜进来，更要命的是，偷偷进来的人似乎就是往他这个方向来的，他被吓得不敢再细究真假，立刻闭上眼睛装睡。  
不，不是似乎，来人已经在他的小床前站住不动了！  
Peter心底里不断勒令自己不要动，不要颤抖，不要让来人看出自己是在装睡……  
然后一只小手隔着被子搭在了他的身上，一个声音轻轻地在耳边说，“去底层。”  
接着，旁边有人的感觉立刻消散。几秒后，Peter在房门又轻轻掩上的声音中腾地坐了起来，先是观察了一下Karen，又看了看其他床上熟睡着的人，没有迟疑地下床穿好鞋子就轻手轻脚地摸出了房间，在空无一人，寂静无声的过道里狂奔着去底层。  
赶到那里时，小少年正站在静悄悄的空间里摸着一个个张张合合的机械臂，看到他来了，偏偏头示意他过来这边，然后在前面带路从这边的门走出去。  
这路他昨天已经走过，但那毕竟是夜晚，无法看清周围的景物。如今在白天里再次站在悬空的平台上，往上是一级一级看不到尽头的镂空金属台阶，往下是足足有十几层楼那么深，其中还布满了尖锐石头的深渊，而手边除了锈迹斑斑的栏杆，只有风在来来回回。  
明明白白地看到这些，感受到这些，他的胆怯比昨天更甚，“小哥……Iron Man，我们要去哪里？”  
“我带你去见见你的叔叔和婶婶。”  
于是，接下来的攀爬，Peter奋力跟上，毫无怨言。  
大约半个多小时候，小少年带着他走出了大厦，绕着建筑拐了好几个弯，最后推开了一座独立的大平房的门，带他进去。  
里面触目所及的都是闪着金属光芒的机器人。Peter见小少年来到其中的两个面前站定，知道那意思就是这是自己的叔叔婶婶了，立刻就跑过去抱了一下其中一个矮一点的大腿叫“Aunt May”，接着又抱着高一点的那个叫“Uncle Ben”，并仰头看着他们，满心期待得到回应。  
他的动作使得两个处在休眠状态的的机器人都觉醒过来，他们的头部一点一点往下，眼中冒出了红色的光芒扫描过Peter，接着发出了声音，“警告，发现非法入侵人类体……”  
后面的话被小少年手中射出的脉冲光给打断了，机器人登即又回到了无知无觉的休眠状态中。  
Peter看了看由自己的叔叔婶婶变成的机器人——他们的身上除了一个他的拇指头大小的，要从一定角度仔细观察才能看出来的光斑之外毫发无损——又看了看小少年，下一刻就撇下这里的所有夺门而出。

小少年是在远离平房，更远离大厦的西北边一处山岭找到Peter的。  
其时，他正坐在草地上呆呆地看着宽阔的深壑对面，迎着太阳闪闪发光的峭壁。  
“你吃点东西吧。”小少年递过来一个纸包，见Peter摇头拒绝，又补充了一下，“吃点吧，这是我亲手做的，不会有什么问题。”  
Peter接过来打开，里面是一块夹了一点颜色不怎么讨好的腌黄瓜的三明治，他拿出来送进嘴巴里咀嚼，完全尝不出味道的好坏，然而因为下咽的动作，放松了对泪腺的警惕和防守，眼泪开始肆意地冒出来。  
本着不能辜负小少年的好意的心情，眼泪流得越凶，他往嘴里送三明治的动作就越狠。终于把所有的三明治都塞进了嘴巴之后，他连咽下去都来不及就再也控制不住了，含着满嘴的食物放声大哭起来。  
这哭声却让小少年暗暗松了口气，他在Peter的身边坐下，用自己细小的手臂搂住更小的Peter的肩膀，“这里没有人，你想哭就哭吧，哭出来就好了。”  
Peter放声大哭了一会，之后又抱着小少年抽抽噎噎，含含糊糊地边哭边说，“我的叔叔和婶婶他们不但变成了机器人，还不记得我了……”  
“他们只是暂时不记得你了，Peter，我会帮你解决这个，我会帮助你把你的叔叔和婶婶救回来，我会帮助你们安全地离开这个地方。请放心，Peter。”  
“Peter是……我。”这个名字在Peter的脑海中不断盘旋，让其中某些已经开始变得模糊的地方再次清晰起来，“我的名字是Peter。Peter Parker，这才是我的名字，不是Spidey。”  
“是的，Peter Parker才是你的名字。”听到了Peter的话，小少年的神色更是多了一丝轻松的意味，“Doctor Doom的其中一项魔法就是靠着剥夺姓名来奴隶人一辈子。大家都叫你Spidey，在不安全的地方我也会叫你Spidey。但是，在你自己的内心深处，一定不可以忘了Peter Parker才是你本来的名字。Peter，没有什么比这个更重要，你一定不要忘了。如果你最后想不起自己的名字的话，那么就不可能可以再离开这里回家了，你自己，你的叔叔和婶婶都只能一辈子留在这里了。”  
Peter郑重地点头，“我会记住的，Spidey不是我的真实名字，Peter Parker才是。为了可以救叔叔和婶婶，为了可以回家，我一定会牢牢记住自己的名字！Iron Man也是Doctor Doom给你起的名字吗？”  
“……是的，这里的人都这样叫我，我也只知道自己叫Iron Man，本来的名字已经完全想不起来了……”  
想不起来就无法逃离这里找到自己的来处。看到小少年失落的样子，Peter顿时忘了自己也是身处厄境中，把所有的心疼全都给出去了，调整姿势握住小少年和自己一样小小的，却满是硬茧的手。  
小少年不愿意让自己的事情加重如今已经是厄运加身的Peter的心理负担，“不过，我却记得你。你尽力记住自己的名字，我也会一直帮你记住的。如今你已经见过了你的叔叔和婶婶了，目前来说，他们最坏的情况也就是这个样子，你放下心来留在大厦里面，我会争取尽快把你们都救出去。现在，赶紧回去吧。”  
太阳已经渐渐到达中天，眼看着就要中午，Peter也知道自己不能久留，毕竟晚上还要忙碌，只能听话地站起来往回走。  
走了十几步，他停下来转身对还站在原地目送他的小少年说，“Iron Man，谢谢你。”  
等他走出更远的地方，再回头时，小少年还在那里，像山岭一样在默默中永恒。  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

夜幕一旦出现了一鳞半爪的降临迹象，Latveria就开始渐渐活跃。  
Peter只能小小地眯了一下，就不得不跟着Karen起来，和其他同事一起投入到新的工作里面。  
作为昨天才空降的小人类，Peter给大厦管理层的新鲜感还没有结束。今天晚上，除非其他同事闹出了什么大的幺蛾子，不然监工人的目光还是落在他的身上，对于Karen的曲意维护也隐隐多了不耐烦。  
就这么短短的一两天时间，在察言观色方面，Peter已经有了一定的心得，知道如果自己不表现得更好一点，不用多久，大厦的管理层就绝对不会这么客气，到时候估计再没有人可以维护得了。于是，他努力鼓动着肺部和外界争取更多的空气，不管是派他做什么工作，都毫无怨言，哼哧哼哧地干得更卖力。  
负责人见他可怜，却喜欢看着他的可怜样寻开心。一看他刚刚放下手中的扫帚，立刻就指着角落里面的一大堆垃圾冠冕堂皇地表示：因为他是所有人里面干活最慢的，其他人都去领下一份活了。没办法，这些垃圾只能由他拿去扔。  
他听了依然没有多说什么，只是顺从地去做。  
Karen看着他咬紧牙关，涨红着一张小脸颤颤巍巍地背起一大袋是他的身体三四倍体积的废弃物，看不过眼想要帮忙却让负责人给拦住了，“Karen，-2楼的洗车间需要加派人手，你现在就过去帮忙。这些垃圾由Spidey来处理就行了。”  
“可是……”  
“赶紧去！”  
Peter怕她还继续坚持的话，负责人会迁怒于她，背着一袋沉沉的垃圾已经够吃力了，也还是尽量挤出一句话，“Karen姐姐，你赶紧过去吧，我扔完垃圾也过去帮忙。”  
Karen看着Peter这样很心疼，可是人微言轻，再心疼也是白搭，只能服从负责人的调遣，一步三回头地走去下一个工作地。  
这边Peter遵照负责人的指示，绝对不能让散发着不良气味的垃圾冲撞了客人，走的都是行人稀少的员工通道，需要走的路程活生生地被拉长了三四倍。他想咬牙坚持，一鼓作气把垃圾背到了大厦外面扔进垃圾车里再休息。可是在走的过程中，双腿不断发抖，双手不断渗汗，滑溜得连垃圾袋的袋口都快要抓不住了，实在没办法，只能在趁着路上没有人的时候放下袋子歇上一歇。  
这样一路走走停停地歇了三四次，Peter终于把大袋垃圾挪上了车里，拿衣袖擦擦脸上的汗水，又颤抖着双腿往回赶。  
走上一段距离之后，他的心中突然升起了一股被尾随的感觉。壮着胆子一回头，就看到昨天晚上在桥上看到过的那个斗篷正在他身后五六步开外的地方飘着。  
可能是因为第一印象，对于这个穿着斗篷好让别人知道自己的存在的隐形人，Peter是不怕的，此时见到只以为是偶遇，他还礼貌地点头打了招呼，才继续往回走。走了十几米，他发现斗篷好像还是跟在自己的身后，又不管确定，尝试一下停下来，斗篷也跟着停下来，他再走时，斗篷也跟着走……  
“先生，这里是大厦的小侧门，接着员工通道。您是客人，请往左拐直走，那边是大厦的正门，会有人招呼您的。”  
这是个不听劝告的客人。  
Peter在指明道路之后，发现斗篷还是跟着自己身后，心下暗暗吐槽。不过，他作为小人类新员工，可不敢明目张胆地和客人对着干，进到门里发现斗篷还是继续跟着他后，就打开门等着，“如果您坚持要从这里进来的话。”  
斗篷却没有立刻进来的意思，他又不能完全把客人关在门外，只能退而求其次，“好吧，也许您现在还不想进来。那我把门给您留着，您想从这里进来也行，改变主意了想走大门也可以。”  
表明了自己并没有把客人拒之门外的立场，Peter匆匆地离开。  
作为一座功能完备，设施齐全的休闲娱乐销金库，大厦总是在天黑之后才开始正式营业。这个时候的客流量正在不断地增多，各种各样的声音突破空间上重重叠叠的障碍传到了这个人迹罕至的晦暗角落。  
斗篷在Peter特意给它留着的门口站了良久，终于慢慢地飘了进来，还没有忘记贴心地把门带上。  
几乎在同一时间，大厦最高层的城堡里，凌于一切的王座上，Doctor Doom正在不疾不徐地转动着一条油光水滑的骷髅手串的手突然一顿，“有东西混进我的王国了，Kristoff.”  
正单脚站在宫殿的金栖架上休息的金属鸟睁开了眼睛瞧向自己的主人，正想要振翅飞出去代为侦查一番的时候，远远的有嘈杂声乘着夜风飘进了宫殿里面。  
Doctor Doom当即抬手止住了金属鸟的动作，“不忙，就冲着这份胆气，我也应该亲自会会来者。”  
说着，他的手一挥，城堡的千门万扉当即洞开，呈现出迎客的态势，与此同时，整个王国的每个角落都听到了他的指令，“Latveria欢迎来者。”  
话音刚落，更大的嘈杂声涌了上来。而这次一起飘到宫殿里面的，还有铺天盖地的惊人恶臭，不说金属面具捂不住，连金属鸟竟然都被熏得头晕脑胀，几乎要抓不住金栖架。  
这时全知全能的Doctor Doom才终于明白自己难得一次的翩翩风度，完全用错了地方。  
可是说出去的话泼出去的水，整个王国都已经听到了自己的指令，再想后悔已经来不及了，他只能打落的牙齿和着血往肚子里咽，不仅不能逃避，反而要迎臭而上，亲自上阵震住脚下几乎要罢工的员工们和已经产生了愤怒情绪的顾客们。硬着头皮飞出城堡时，他都有点羡慕打死也不肯跟着自己来的金属鸟能耍性子撂摊子不干了。  
因为他国王本人的亲自放行，Latveria的子民们抵触归抵触，却不敢明目张胆地加以阻拦。这个时候，恶臭的散发体已经缓缓地来到了桥的中央。虽然说这东西除了臭得特别突出之外，全身上下的每一个部位都隐藏在烂肉一样黏黏糊糊的附着物下面，完全看不清楚。不过，Doctor Doom一看它行进的步态就知道了它不是来这里寻衅滋事，而是来寻求清洁乃至治疗的。  
这个认知让他更加火起：我Victor Doom在外面的名声就这么差吗，是什么钱都赚的人吗？  
不过，还是刚刚那句话，作为一国之君，他不好在全体子民面前出尔反尔。因而，装作对越来越强烈的恶臭云淡风轻的样子降落在大厦的正门前，向本来正在背风处掩鼻不迭，一看到他就像看到香饽饽一样立马趋上来巴结的Molos说，“准备妥当迎接客人。”  
Molos本来指望着国王亲自降临是来收回成命，亲自送客的。谁知道竟然是来亲自迎客的，登即就傻眼了，骤然之间不知道这个准备应该如何准备。  
手下这么愚钝的样子对于Doctor Doom的心情来说是绝对的火上浇油，偏偏客人就在眼前，他还不能立刻教训出气，只能忍着刺激眼睛的臭味再观察了一会又走近了一点的客人，勉强判断出它应该是属于机械类，于是亲自布置，“最大的洗车间现在空着吗？”  
“空着，空着！小的不到半个小时前还派了Karen和Spidey去那里打扫，绝对空着！”  
Spidey？此情此景下听到这个名字，Doctor Doom的心情突然有所好转，“那么，你现在就找人去那里叫来Spidey。”  
这个Molos在正事上能力不足，歪点子坏心眼却一大堆，察言观色的本领更是一流，不然也不会能够混到管理层的地位，偶尔还能够在国王面前冒头。此时听到Doctor Doom的话，如何猜不到他的意思就是让Peter来负责这位谁都不想负责的客人，当即幸灾乐祸得屁滚尿流，立刻推搡一位小跟班，让他用最快速度把Peter找来。  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

很快，在大洗车间里几乎已经湿成了落汤鸡的Peter就被带到了这里。Doctor Doom看到这个小小的孩子衣服还在往下滴水，小卷发湿哒哒地黏在额头上，被臭气熏得眉毛鼻子嘴巴都快皱在了一起也不敢捂鼻，还恭顺地站在自己面前鞠躬问好，心情又好了一点点，“Spidey，你负责接待这个客人。”  
听到这话，Peter抬头看了Doctor Doom一下，又拧头看了客人一眼，被臭味刺激得眉头纠结得更加厉害，回头过来还没来得及说什么，站在侧边的Molos就已经开口了，“我说Spidey，你应该也清楚你这两天的表现用烂透了来形容都已经是很给面子的了，要我说像你这种员工，还不如直接变成金属会更加有贡献一点，但是我们国王慈悲，愿意再给你一次机会，你还不谢谢陛下？！”  
Peter只能违心地挤出一句谢谢，承下这个任务。  
过了一会，客人即将下桥。Peter被熏得实在受不住了，下意识地伸手捂住了口鼻，被Molos一把劈下，还用力把他往前推，“在客人面前不要做这么失礼的动作！赶紧过去迎接！”  
他被这股毫无保留的力量推得从台阶上直往下冲，一直冲到了撞上客人才刹住了车。  
这边他已经因为直接接触像是烂肉，又像是淤泥，还像是浓稠的粪便的东西恶心得快要晕过去。那边的Molos还在不嫌臭地大骂，“没长眼的Spidey，赶紧向客人道歉！”  
撞到人确实是不对，他此时顾不得自己的恶心，依言真诚地向客人道歉。  
这位客人没有什么表示，只是对着Peter缓缓抬起了应该是手的部位。Peter不明所以，Molos又在后面连连指挥，“赶紧收下客人的钱，带客人去﹣2AAA！”  
Peter掬起双手，眼睛微微下瞥，尽力避免直视这个。只听到“吧嗒”一声，一坨臭胶泥掉进了自己的手里。他实在没有勇气合合掌感觉一下里面有没有硬物，只木木地转身，迈着生硬的机器人步伐在前面引路，“请您给我来。”  
他和客人所过之处，所有的人的退避三舍，国王亲自监工，员工们人前不好表现太过，等他们走过之后，都纷纷掩鼻鼠窜。前去取餐回来的Karen刚刚走到岔路口就遇到Peter带着客人擦过，近距离接触之下，更是被冲击得连餐点也不要了，转身找路去洗手间大吐特吐。  
因为被拉走之前，Peter正在洗车间里和顽固污渍做斗争，匆匆忙忙之下，连水闸都还来不及关。此时洗车间周围的十几个出水口还在源源不断地供着水，客人一进到里面，也不用Peter招呼，自己就主动走到中央能够让所有的水流一起冲刷到的地方，想要冲掉身上的污秽。  
Peter也忙不迭地弯腰用地面上的积水洗掉自己手掌的那坨臭泥，看到里面是几块亮晶晶的石头，也不细究是为何物，价值几何，随手丢进了不远处的小桶里，接着清洗身体的其他地方。  
“嘿，Spidey，别光顾着自己，赶紧给客人刷身！”随着Molos的喊声，一把大刷子从上面扔了下来砸中了Peter的肩膀。  
Peter揉着被砸痛的肩膀抬头，见上面的连续好几层楼都围满了看热闹的同事和客人，Doctor Doom甚至还在视角最好的地方坐了下来，俨然一副监督到底的样子，只能捡起刷子，过去帮客人冲刷。  
客人见他来了，还很体贴地在水幕中降低高度，好方便他工作。  
这份配合Peter是领情的，也希望可以投桃报李地用帮助它重返清洁作为回报。不过他用力地刷了两下，发现即便是硬毛刷子，在这不知道究竟有多厚的胶状恶臭物中也不好施展，于是向上面申请了钢刷，然而钢刷的上阵效果也不理想。他又改主意要用铲子，可是的结果依然是让人失望。  
最后，几乎要束手了。他突然想起早些时候，穿着斗篷的隐形人给了自己好几瓶超级好用的强力清洁剂，于是隔着水帘大喊着让客人再稍等一下，自己脚底不断打滑地跑回到放小桶的地方，先是伸手按墙上的按钮把水给停了，接着抱起两瓶清洁剂回来，狠命地往钢刷上挤，再用这个满是清洁剂钢刷给客人刷身。  
这个法子立刻就凑效了，凡是清洁剂滴到的地方，顽固的胶状烂泥立刻就有了稀化的迹象。Peter一看如此，当即先放下钢刷，转而拿起一瓶清洁剂用力地挤着往客人的身上甩。  
Doctor Doom把底下的一切看在眼里，拧头问还在他身边奉承的Molos，“这不是我亲自研发的清洁剂么？给他就算了，几滴就够清洁一个房间的东西，你竟然还给了他那么多？”  
“这……”只要是长脑子的人，都知道Doctor Doom并不喜欢这个小人类，作为必须紧跟其站队的下属，不说会不会给Peter的工作提供便利了，就算真的提供，也不会如此纵容地给那么多。可是，要推脱也十分难办，这些东西全都应该由自己分配，如果坦白说自己不知道Peter怎么会有这么多的强力清洁剂的话，无疑就是在告诉国王自己能力配不上现在的位置。一时之间，Molos权衡不出是承认还是否认会对自己好一点。  
“那个是谁？”  
Molos还在踌躇酝酿说辞中，听到Doctor Doom话锋陡转，一怔，转头一看，原来下面的洗车间里，Karen已经走到客人的身边，正拿起刷子帮着Peter洗刷，心下不禁暗暗感谢她的出现实在太是时候，完美地帮自己转移了国王的注意力，立刻狗腿地回答，“她叫Karen，Iron Man把Spidey分配给她带，有什么工作他们都是一起去做。”  
“哼，她倒是热心慷慨，尽职尽责。”  
有强力清洁剂的加持，又有Karen的帮助，习惯了臭气之后，接下来的清洁工作并不算太艰难。大概用了一个小时的时间，两人合力把客人由头到脚都擦了一遍了，Peter跑到墙边再次按下按钮，十几个出水口立刻冒出了大股的水流，把客人身上还带着的稀泥都冲掉了，露出了它本来的金属面目。  
这场面不但楼上的观众看得舒爽，Peter更是心头一松，连忙又跑回去和Karen一起，用刷子刷水流没有办法冲走的部位，让客人彻底地焕然一新。  
这查缺补漏的过程中，他们发现客人头部一个类似能打开的地方夹缝中的藏污纳垢现象还比较严重，Karen穿着裙装不好攀爬，之前的高处清洁也是Peter爬上去做的，他看到了，就请Karen去把水关掉，自己再次爬上去，专力对付那个地方。  
绝大部分的污泥已经冲掉之后，Peter才发现这个夹缝里还夹带了一条脏兮兮的类似于绳子的条状物，他尝试着往外拉了拉，客人立刻就发出了像是鼓励的声音，似乎很希望Peter帮它解决这个。然而，Peter用力到把夹缝都扯得更宽了，却没有办法把条状物扯出，反而是里面同样难闻的气味扑鼻而至。  
“Karen姐姐，麻烦你帮我找一个撬子，这位客人里面还有很多东西需要清洁。”  
Doctor Doom看到客人的真容的时候已经若有所思，此时听到Peter的话语，不由得站了起来。随着他的手指轻轻一动，Peter使尽了吃奶的力也没办法打开的小门立刻洞开，各种垃圾和石头以铺天盖地之势从里面喷出，臭味再次熏得楼上的客人大哗。  
Karen堪堪避过垃圾扑头扑脸砸落的险情，就在人声鼎沸中听到了Peter的一声惨叫，惊愕地抬头看去，刚刚好看到Peter从客人身上直直地栽落，没容她接救一下，就已经摔在了积水的地面一动不动。她赶紧滑跑过去察看，发现Peter已经昏迷不醒，正疑惑着就这么不过七八英尺的地方，又没见头部有创口，怎么人就昏过去了的时候，看到了有一只花脚蜘蛛咬在了Peter左手的虎口处。  
她还想再看认真一点，此时恰恰顶上的出水口再次冒出了大股的水流，打在他们的身上，立刻就把蜘蛛给冲进了排水口，想捞都来不及捞。  
这时楼上还冒出了声震楼顶的欢呼，“啊，钻石！全部都是钻石！”  
紧接着，有具备从高处跳落能力的人立刻从天而降，砸进水里面疯狂地捞取钻石。很快，有更多的人从洗车间的入口涌了进来，加入到捞钻大军里面。  
Karen看着偌大的空间被人群塞得拥挤，连忙抱起Peter，想要换个空旷一点的地方想办法施救。  
她正在艰难突围的时候，Doctor Doom也从高处降了下来，志得意满地说，“所有的钻石都为我所有，捡到手的也必须上交。”  
一见到他，Karen立刻就忘了自己平时的惧怕，抱着Peter迎了上去，“Doctor Doom，Spidey给蜘蛛咬了，请您救救他。”  
骤然间得到了如此多的宝藏，Doctor Doom的心情很是愉快，好说话地扫了一眼那个红肿的伤口，又格外加恩地搭了塔Peter的手腕，发现脉搏平稳有力，并没有生命危险，“死不了，既然昏迷了，你就送他回去睡上一觉，明天他肯定就会生龙活虎了。”  
Karen本身不懂医理，听到虽然残暴，但是始终是整个Latveria最有见识的国王如此说，只能抱着Peter回到房间里面，给他做了简单的清洁，擦干头发换上干爽的衣服，保证他在小床上能睡得舒舒服服，最后还是不放心，又给他的伤口涂了药水，守到Molos派人上来催她下去干活，才不得不留下Peter一个人。  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Peter觉得自己倏忽在雪原里跋涉，倏忽在火山中行走，茫茫然不知所之，惶惶然不得所止，只有一道熟悉又让人心生亲近的声音一直在对他说，“Peter，记住你的名字，你的名字是Peter Parker.”  
因为这始终不停歇的声音，他觉得不管是冰天雪地里的冻馁，还是炎山火海中的煎熬，都不会让他无从忍受。只要和这声音一起，只要跟着这声音重复着“Peter Parker”，似乎就可以从困顿走向光明。  
这不，走着走着，火山和雪地都突然消失不见了。他站在原地刚想欢呼，随着顶上突然传来的，“以后你就叫Spidey”，使得实地顿成失地，他陡地踩空在深渊中不断地坠落……  
“啊……Iron Man…”Peter大叫着坐了起来，发现身下是自己这两天睡的小床，才终于醒觉刚刚如此清晰如此真实的种种感受，都只是一个梦，不由得松了口气，顺手用被子抹了一把满头满脸的汗。  
紧接着，他发现偌大的房间里面，只有自己一个人，其他的所有床上，被子枕头都叠得整整齐齐，它们的主人早就已经离开了房间了。  
“糟糕，我铁定迟到了，Karen姐姐怎么不叫一下我。”  
Peter忙不迭地跳下床，手忙脚乱地翻箱倒柜要找干净衣服替换下自己身上这套汗津津的，忙乱中不小心扯了一把紧拢着的窗帘，才发现窗外正白日浩浩。  
“竟然是白天……”他又把窗帘全部拉开，确定这真的是白天之后，更觉得奇怪，“Karen姐姐说Latveria习惯晚上工作，白天睡觉，现在正是睡觉时间，她们都去哪里了？该不会出了什么事了吧？”  
越脑补越觉得绝对是这样，着急连衣服都顾不得换了，就想着出去看看究竟是发生了什么事。  
他刚刚跑了几步，突然听到了外面传来奇怪的声响，连忙折回来察看，发现在虚空中有着无数带着火星的光圈在随生随灭，这些光圈正团团围住一个身量看起来还是孩子的银色金属装甲，里面还伸出数量繁多的同样带火星的棍棒、扇子、长鞭以及其他武器对之进行攻击。  
被围在其间的受攻击对象几次想要突围，可是所有打出去的激光炮都没有能够达成这个任务，而且颓势还越来越明显。  
“Iron Man…”不知怎么的，这个名字就从Peter的嘴里冒了出来滑出了，耳朵听到嘴巴所说的之后，他立刻就打开房门冲出去扑着趴到栏杆上大喊，“Iron Man！”  
他清楚地看到装甲的头部一听到这个名字就转向自己，更加确定这副装甲或者这副装甲里面的人就是小少年了，于是喊得更加起劲，“Iron Man，你坚持住，我现在就来救你！”  
说着，Peter焦急地察看周围的环境，看到两英尺外的地方有一张金属椅子之后，立刻跑过去举起来，使出全身的力气狠狠地砸向光圈群。这一砸，还真的让他给搅乱了光圈的阵型，而且下一刻，所有的光圈都消失了。  
他丝毫没有察觉自己的小胳膊小腿哪里来的力气举起一张沉甸甸的金属椅，非但举起来了，还能够把它投过起码有10英寻的距离准确砸中目标，全部心力都用来庆幸于小少年终于不用被围攻了。  
“Iron Man，来这里，来我这里！”  
金属装甲的面罩只是短暂地再次转向他这边，之后力所不殆，直直地在半空中坠落，不久又在他魂飞魄散的呼喊声中歪歪扭扭地上升，一路跌跌撞撞，擦着大厦的外壁留下了一串火星，撞到金属管道又发出巨大的响动，最后完全消失在Peter的视线里。  
“不不不，不要去上面，不要去Doctor Doom那里……”Peter探出身子往左右扫视，没有找到可以快捷往上的通道，连忙拔腿跑出房间，向电梯的方向飞奔。  
大白天的大厦里竟然人声鼎沸，似乎正在进行着某种庆典。跑到公众活动区域时，他反应敏捷地避过了一个又一个端着各种各样的东西风风火火赶路的同事，用最快速度赶到了电梯那里，看了一眼正守着电梯的人，着急之下完全顾不得客套，埋头就要往里面闯，结果被强硬地拦了下来。  
他再三表示自己有特别紧急的事情，需要使用电梯上去，这个同事依然一副不管他有重要的事，都绝对不会放行的样子。  
无奈之下，Peter只能放弃这个最便捷地往上的方法，转身往步梯的方向跑去，数着秒往下冲。  
“噢！Spidey？”  
如果不是反应快，在最后关头往旁边挪动了一点，以Peter刚刚的冲劲，估计能把恰好走到这里的Karen给撞倒在地，并疼上一阵。  
“Karen姐姐，对不起。”一口气下了五层楼，Peter此时的气息依然平稳如常，乖乖地站着时，完全让人看不出什么异样。  
Karen来回扫视了他一会，又拉过他的左手看了一下，放心地笑了出来，“竟然连伤口都完全消失不见了，看来我的那个药得改名为万能药才行。”  
“什么伤口？”  
“你不记得了？”Karen有些讶异，“昨天晚上我们在给一个客人洗刷的时候，你被一只蜘蛛咬了……都不记得了？”  
Peter摇摇头，“好像昨晚我是招待了一个很脏的客人，不过我不记得还有蜘蛛这一部分。”  
“也是，你一被咬到你晕了过去，不记得也很正常。不过幸好现在已经完全好了，Doctor Doom竟然没有骗我，你睡了一觉之后真的要精神多了。我好不容易才有空，正想上去看看你呢。既然你已经没事了，那我们赶紧一起去讨点钻石吧。”  
“钻石？Karen姐姐，现在是白天，大家不应该都在休息吗？”  
“我们刚下班不久，还在吃饭的时候来了一位很慷慨的客人，他有数不清的钻石，只要服务得好，就会给我们一块。你看，我已经得到两块了！”Karen把自己得到的两块小指指头大小的石头拿出来给Peter看了一下，拉着他想往来路走，“我们赶紧过去，不然钻石都让其他人讨走了。”  
“Karen姐姐，你去吧，我就不去了，我不想去。”  
“为什么不想去？钻石在Latveria是最昂贵的硬通货，可以换很多贡献值的。你匆匆忙忙跑下来，不是来这里找我那是要去哪里？”  
“我，我想去一下Mr.Fantastic那里。所以，Karen姐姐，你自己去吧。”Peter说完，朝Karen挥挥手就继续朝下一个下行的步梯口跑去。  
“Mr.Fantastic不一直都在那里吗，什么时候去不行呢，还重要得过钻石了？”Karen看着一两秒的功夫就已经跑得成了一个小小的影子的Peter，尝试揣摩一下，还是理解不了小朋友的脑回路。此时恰好有同事在远处大着嗓子炫耀自己又得了多少钻石，一下子就把她的注意力给拉回到了这个热闹的现场。  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

诚如Karen所言，今天整个大厦的工作人员颠倒作息，倾巢出动似乎就是为了服务一位持有大量钻石的慷慨客人。Peter往下再跑了十几层楼，人声和人影都已经渐渐减少至无了。  
他用最快速度来到底层，这里远离上面的纷纷扰扰，Mr.Fantastic和机械臂们都在各自的空间里休息，整个大房间里空寂寂的。他踮着脚尖飞快地从房间的一端跑到另一端，从那里开门出去，又一口气爬到金属楼梯的顶端，在平台上调匀一下不知道为什么其实并不混乱的呼吸，眼睛紧紧地盯着离他的所在起码有三十英尺，之间只有一条直径十几英寸的金属管道作为唯一的连接点的金属爬梯，不断地给自己打气，不断暗示自己一定可以，一定能够过去。  
接着，将胸中的一口浊气吐出，代之以长长的清新的空气，他抬腿踩上金属管道，刻意无视在室外无遮无挡地经受多年风吹日晒雨打已经老化的管道发出抗议的呻吟，其和墙壁的连接处也在外力的冲击下越来越松动，尽力保持那口气不外泄，脚步不停地朝前方飞快迈近。  
眼看着爬梯越来越近，再多迈几步就可以够上了。金属管道却已经不堪重负，嵌进墙体的铆钉纷纷罢工，一下子就把他往外甩，打乱了他前进的轨迹，也使得他一直提着的那口气没有办法再保持，感觉到身体一重，想往前扑够住爬梯栏杆的垂死挣扎最后也因为差了微毫，只是中指指尖狠狠擦过锈迹斑斑的金属表面而功亏一篑，前不久在梦里体验过的，眼睁睁地看着小少年经历过的那种坠落如今切切实实地发生在了他的身上。  
在这个正往着地狱里自由落体的时候，什么秘密行动，什么面子里子，全都是虚的了。Peter歇斯底里地大声尖叫，手脚在空中不甘地，拼命地挥动，还试图用质地粗糙但是平坦的大厦外壁来降低一下下落的速度……  
结果……  
下坠了十几英寻后，他竟然牢牢地粘在了墙壁上。  
就是字面意义的粘在了墙壁上。  
大约有十几秒后，他再次睁开眼睛，咽了咽情绪紧张之下加速分泌的唾液，战战兢兢地看向离自己的脸只有几英寸的墙壁，没有发现什么异样，之后慢动作地往左看，往右看，得出的结论依然是这是再正常不过的墙壁，再抬头往上看，爬梯和颤颤巍巍，摇摇欲坠的金属管道已经高得不可企望了。而往下瞟时，深处一片雾蒙蒙的深壑震慑得他的身体根本上止不住发抖。  
然而，抖得那么厉害了，他竟然还是没有从墙壁上脱落并继续往下掉。就好像，他突然被未知的力量给钉在了大厦的墙上。  
这个想法吓得他的小脸煞白——从高空中坠落绝对是死，可是如果是被钉在了墙壁上，那么死相也未必会比摔死好看。鉴于他刚刚闹出了这么大的动静，都没有得到一点点反响，鉴于这是小少年那时指示给他的逃脱之路，估计本来就是人烟稀少，他搞秘密行动时被发现的机率固然很小，可是如今想要得到外力帮助获救的机率一样不高。  
“不要是被钉住了，不要是被钉住了……”Peter口中不断念叨着，忍不住冒着再次坠落的危险，轻轻抬起了自己的左手，发现能动，再壮着胆子往外拉，能从墙壁上离开，而且身体也没有坠落，再贴回去，又能够牢牢吸住。他接着又试验了一下左脚、右脚，最后是右手，发现都一样。  
所以，他并不是被钉在了墙壁上，而是可以贴在墙壁上，就像壁虎一样，或者像蜘蛛一样……  
蜘蛛？  
Karen说自己昨晚被蜘蛛咬过，难道这是被咬的后遗症？  
如果真的是的话，那真的是太感谢那只蜘蛛了——咬了自己一口，也救了自己一命。  
那蜘蛛可以在墙壁上自由活动，自己是不是也可以呢？Peter回忆一下曾经在学校科学小课堂上曾经观察过的蜘蛛行为，尝试着从墙上拿开左手向上方一点举起，在贴向墙壁，同时右手和双腿配合着往上施力。  
这个尝试凑效了，他真的往上爬了一点点！贴在这个新挪动到的位置缓了一会，他又继续往上举起左手，再次尝试。如此花了十几分钟的时间，竟然让他给爬回了爬梯的位置。双手双脚牢牢地勾住爬梯的金属栏杆，他终于敢为自己的大难不死庆幸一会。想着小少年此时还在Doctor Doom的城堡里，生死未卜，又不允许自己庆幸太长时间，就开始手脚并用地攀着爬梯的栏杆往上爬。  
爬到即将一半时，他全身裸露的肌肤突然像是感受到了寒意，后脑勺更是有一种森寒的微微刺痛感，整个感觉是那么危险，那么不详。他转头往东边看，就看到了天边有一个黑影在慢慢地向着大厦的方位逼近，下一刻他还看到了细节，那个给他留下了深刻印象的金属面罩——Doctor Doom！  
“Doctor Doom之前不在城堡里”和“Doctor Doom即将回到城堡里”这两个信息在同一时间全砸到Peter的面前，让他都还来不及为小少年庆幸就不由得心急如焚，当即什么都顾不得了，连之前还觉得稳妥的金属爬梯，现在也觉得太慢了，碍手碍脚得很，立刻就伸出手脚改道贴在墙壁上，使劲抡着四肢往上爬。  
如此不管不顾可能让他快了一点，然而，始终快不过Doctor Doom。尤其是Doctor Doom是城堡名正言顺的主人，身姿潇洒地御风飞行，还可以堂堂正正地在正面降落，从正门进入。而他，却像个蜘蛛一样只能在偏僻的地方攀爬，垂直方向的那扇窗还从里面锁得紧紧的，根本没有办法打开。他不得不做出新的尝试，像个小螃蟹那样一点一点地水平移动，去寻找其他可以进入的窗口。  
连续试了十几个窗口，终于有一扇只是虚掩。Peter伏在窗边细听良久，确定窗后没有任何会发现他的踪迹的活物，才悄悄地推开窗子，爬进城堡里面。  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

对于这座凌驾在大厦顶端的城堡，Peter唯一有所认知的就是上来求Doctor Doom给他一份工作的时候所到过的地方。而那只是整座城堡里很小的一个部分。至于现在身处的这个城堡的哪个角落，应该往哪里走才能够找到小少年，他一时之间完全拿不定主意。  
所幸城堡真的特别安静，安静得他都能够听得到自己的心正狂乱跳动的声音。而等他经过不断的自我暗示暂时让自己冷静下来，好想一个有效的方法的时候，耳朵先一步接收到了城堡的某处传来的细小响动。他再凝神去听，似乎正是Doctor Doom的声音，于是立刻循着声音走过去。  
随着距离的不断缩短，耳朵接收到的声音也就成了清晰的话语。  
“你确定他冲进来的时候没有其他人跟着？”  
“你确定他没有到过城堡的其他地方？”  
“哼！自己申请的任务，结果什么都没有带回来，还想着和我谈条件！临死还弄得我这里乱七八糟的，还不如干脆死在外面干净。你赶紧把这尸体处理了。”  
Peter听到尸体二字，心下大恸，完全忘了自己如果被发现了会面临着怎样的境遇，脚步踉跄了一下，然后不要命似的朝声源处狂奔。等他赶到时，设有王座的宏大宫殿里已经不见Doctor Doom的踪影，只有那只金属鸟正在用自己的喙顶着地上的金属装甲翻滚着前进。装甲表面的刮痕、战损以及还没有凝固的血迹连同这个场面混在一起，一下就刺痛了Peter的眼。  
他余光扫到门边不远立着一个有正常的成年男子那边高大的瓷器，二话不说就过去把它举了起来，大吼着冲向金属鸟，在它的应声回顾中狠狠地砸上去，然后扑过去要抱起穿着装甲的小少年。因为心情悲痛、精神紧张，装甲又被鲜血染得更加滑溜溜的，尝试了几次都没有办法抱住。  
这几秒功夫，金属鸟已经从突然袭击中反应过来，踩着瓷器的碎片走向还在不依不饶地进行尝试的Peter，同时展开了巨大的金属双翅，向后摆到最大幅度，接着猛地向前一阖，一阵制造出来的狂风就把Peter吹得睁不开眼。它借着这个机会立刻接二连三地用翅膀将这两人给扫进了不远处正打开一个缺口的地面，猝不及防之下坠落，又被钢铁装甲的自重带着，Peter的尖叫声都没能够回荡几秒就被城堡之下的大楼里面，震天动地的哀嚎尖叫所淹没。  
这众多个体不约而同发出的仓惶尖叫昭示着大厦发生了巨大的变故，Doctor Doom因为外面发生的响动而再次出来就从地面的缺口清楚地听见了这个，顾不上责备金属鸟处理个尸体也能在宫殿搞出这么大的破坏，当即调出画面看楼下发生了什么。  
这一看，他幽深的眼睛燃起了更大的怒火，“是谁把这东西放进来的！”

“Iron Man，你醒醒啊，Iron Man！”尖叫过后，在黑暗中不断下坠的Peter狂乱地拍打着怀中的装甲，又是害怕，又是伤心，又是欲哭无泪，不知道是接受不了小少年已经死去，还是自己也即将跟着死去，抑或是已经死去的小少年又要跟着自己再死一遍。  
峰回路转的是，他不死心的接连叫喊竟然真的起了作用。一直毫无反应的装甲的眼睛部位突然亮了起来，并转动头部四下扫视，紧接着，装甲的双手齐动，向这个深井的两侧发射掌心炮，把自身连同Peter的姿势由虚空横着改成了头上脚下，下一刻，脚底的喷射装置也启动，喷出气流减缓两人下降的速度。  
因为这个，所以最终降落的时候，Peter固然被震得身体骨骼和五脏六腑都隐隐生疼。但是，和被摔得粉身碎骨比起来，这点疼痛真的不算什么。而且，小少年用装甲带着他着陆之后，再次倒地昏迷，想办法加以救治才是正紧。  
Peter连忙在黑暗中朝着深井的四壁边摸索狠砸，边大声呼救。大约过了几分钟，他身后突然被打开了一个小口子，一道声音随着光亮传了进来，“是谁在里面？”  
“Mr.Fantastic？Mr.Fantastic！是我，是我和Iron Man在里面，请您救救我们，Iron Man流了好多好多血，他受了好重的伤，请您快点……”  
“躲到Iron Man身后，护住头部。”  
听到这话，又见Mr.Fantastic的两只手都从小口里伸进来，并不断变大握住边缘，Peter赶紧把小少年抱到远离小口的角落里，护到自己身后，“Mr.Fantastic，我已经准备好了。”  
微光中，他清晰地看见Mr.Fantastic手上的青筋兀地突起，接着，小口应声崩开，有细小的碎石和灰尘溅到他的脸上，使得他不得不眯起眼。  
“不是叫你躲到Iron Man后面吗？”  
耳中听得的声音里面包含的不知道是轻微的责备还是无可奈何，Peter感觉到一只大手把自己圈着往外面举，立刻着急地说，“我没事，请您赶紧救Iron Man。”  
“笨小孩，我有两只手。”  
感觉到生理眼泪已经冲刷掉了迸进眼中的异物，Peter睁开眼睛一看，果然，Mr.Fantastic的右手中也同时圈着金属装甲，正快步往他的房间走，一进去就把倾巢出动的机械臂全部关在门外，将Peter和金属装甲放到地毯上，自己到一边翻箱倒柜。  
Peter一落地就立刻扑回到小少年身边，一遍一遍地叫着“Iron Man”。  
“Friday，授权密码SSR6111，指令：解除装甲。”  
装甲应声即开。Peter一看到小少年直条条地躺在血泊中，脸色苍白得像极了自己被装进裹尸袋时的父母，当即大哭起来，“Iron Man…小哥哥……”  
Mr.Fantastic看到满装甲的血，短暂的骇然之后赶紧镇定过来，去摸小少年的颈部，没有感觉跳动之后又想附耳去听心跳。但是Peter的哭声太响了，他只能先稳住这个心神大乱的小孩，“Spidey，你赶紧去打点水来，我们需要先给Iron Man清洁血迹，这样子没办法给他处理伤口。”  
说着，伸长手打开房门，把Peter推出去又立刻关上，等哭声渐行渐远，不会造成干扰了，再次把耳朵附上去，搜寻生命的迹象，结果依然毫无所得。他又让Friday阖上装甲来扫描一次，足足一分钟后，Friday才给出了结果：有微弱的迹象，但是心跳极其缓慢。  
他又问了具体的损伤情况，得出的结论是身体表面有多处大创口，并无骨折骨裂现象，更无内部出血。  
“真是奇怪的伤情……”他嘟囔了一句，再次解除装甲，把小少年从里面抱出来，轻轻地平放在地毯上。  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

这时门外又传来了Peter的声音，“Mr.Fantastic，我取到水了。”  
这样快？Mr.Fantastic有点怀疑，又伸手去开门，结果看到不仅仅是Peter取到水了，还有众多的机械臂也都捧着或多或少的水想要登堂入室。他看Peter虽然还在抽抽噎噎，但是已经有意识地整理过情绪，不再像刚才那样完全处于崩溃状态，就放行了，“Spidey进来，其他的在外面等着。”  
“Mr.Fantastic，Iron Man会没事的，对吧？您会把他救过来的，对吧？”  
“嘘……”  
见Mr.Fantastic忙着帮小少年擦拭身上的血污，Peter只能噤声，抿着唇强忍住泪意蹲在旁边帮忙递干净的湿手帕，一盆水完全污浊了，又端出去和机械臂们替换一盆干净的。  
他们花了足足八盆水，才将小少年身上的鲜血完全擦干净。Peter看着那瘦小的身体上纵横着数不清的旧疤痕，其中左肩往下，右侧腹和右大腿还有三道长度都在五六厘米以上的深创口，泛白的皮肉已经严重外翻，眼泪再次失控地流了出来。  
“我必须立刻为他缝合伤口，你需要回避一下吗？”  
“Mr.Fantastic，我可以把我的血分给Iron Man吗？”  
安静了有好一会的房间里同时响起了两个人的声音，Mr.Fantastic拧头看了止不住眼泪，也不妨碍目光中的坚定迸发出来的Peter一眼， “你们的血型未必匹配，就算匹配，Iron Man也绝对不会接受一个比他还要小两岁的小孩子作为供血体。放心吧，在这个受伤了多数时候只能自救的世界里，他又不是第一次受伤，早就有准备了。我这里备有他自己的血包，等处理好伤口就给他输血。你要出去吗？”  
“不，我想留在这里帮忙。”  
“好吧，那帮我夹住他的伤口，我好施针。”  
让Mr.Fantastic诧异的是，这种治疗过程明明给Peter造成了严重的心理不适，他还是能够保证夹住伤口的手纹丝不动，大大方便了自己缝合。一个如此懂得自我控制的孩子，不得不说，也是个可塑之才。  
缝好三个主要的大创口，其他小伤口也涂好药后。Mr.Fantastic把小少年抱到床上安置，伸长手去药物保鲜柜里取出一包鲜血，开始给他输血。  
“这血是Iron Man自己的？”  
“是的。你也看到了Latveria的情况了，他受伤的机率又比别人大得多，如果不想死，就只能自救。所以，每个月他都会存几十毫升的鲜血在我这里。”  
“您刚刚说了，他才比我大两岁……”  
“这是没办法的事，看到他身上的这些磨不掉的伤口了吧，存鲜血对于别人来说，可能只是有备无患。对于他来说，却是必要之举。事实上，这已经不是第一次救他的命了。”  
Peter闻言，眼泪再次吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉，忍不住伸手去轻轻握住小少年一片冰凉的手，“他说我们以前见过。可是我完全忘了，怎么想都想不起来了，我真希望我可以记得他的名字，我真希望我可以叫出他的名字，他本来的名字，而不是Iron Man。”  
这样，他就可以逃离这个地方，不用承受种种非人的折磨和痛苦了。  
“事实上，对他来说，Iron Man这个名字也得来不易。”Mr.Fantastic起身去翻自己多如毫毛的各种柜子，“他刚被Doctor Doom带回来时，才六七岁的光景吧，总之比你现在还要小很多，浑身都是伤。那个时候，Doctor Doom给他起的名字是小臭虫，整座大厦的人都以为，当Doctor Doom折磨腻了，就会像踩死一只小臭虫一样把他给弄死。甚至，不用等Doctor Doom亲自动手，以他的小身板，用不着多久就会吃不消，就此死去。谁承想，他不但经受住了所有生理上的，心理上的折磨顽强地活了下来。一年后，还利用自己负责的一个废金属处理室里面的资源打造了一副钢铁装甲，并在Latveria有敌人入侵时帮忙进行抵御，救了好些平民。这下不仅整座大厦的人都对他刮目相看，连Doctor Doom也故作姿态地说要奖励他，问他想要什么。他只要了独立地为自己重新取一个名字的权利。Iron Man这个名字，是他靠自己的能力争取来的。在这里，在那种情况下，除了他从来没有人能够做到这点。”  
“他为什么不要求Doctor Doom把他放回去？”  
“这就是他的聪明之处了，他知道要在Doctor Doom的掌控着之下独立起一个代号一样的名字，可以。但是，想要彻底逃脱掌控，绝无可能。”Mr.Fantastic似乎终于找到了自己想要的东西，回到床边拧开手中的瓶子勺了两勺深色的粉末倒进杯子里，加水调匀了递给Peter，“我扶起他，你帮忙把这个喂了。”  
“这是什么，有一股子铁锈味。”  
“我也不清楚成分，不过肯定不是毒药，你放心给他喝吧。”  
Peter尝试了一下，“Mr.Fantastic，喂不下去，他不肯张开嘴。”  
“噢，忘了关键步骤了。”Mr.Fantastic从冷藏柜里拿出半个柠檬，“把酸汁挤到他的嘴里，百试百灵。”  
百试百灵的方法偏偏今天就不管用了，Peter怀疑是自己的操作不当，“要不您亲自来吧，我可以扶住他的。”  
说着，两人动作缓慢，尽力不给伤者造成太多干扰地交换了位置，Peter在被子底下张开双臂把小少年稳稳地抱住，换Mr.Fantastic往他嘴里挤柠檬汁。可是依然不见昏迷者的嘴唇在受刺激之后下意识的蠕动。  
“奇怪，之前只要轻轻点一点，就会动的。”  
“动了。”  
“没动。”  
“动了，真的。”Peter惊疑地看着Mr.Fantastic，伸手轻轻地把被子拂开，让他看小少年正在间歇性往上鼓起的胃部，“是有东西在里面吗？”  
“恐怕是的。Friday，过来，X光透视。”  
装甲自动关闭飞过来，伸出手掌悬在小少年腹部一起一伏的地方，“成分不明。”  
“有无生命，有无威胁，是否能通过胃液自动消化？”  
“不明。”  
“这是什么怪东西。”Mr.Fantastic手脚麻利地拔了小少年的输血针头。  
“Mr.Fantastic，您要做什么？”  
“Friday的话你也听得清楚，没办法了，Iron Man必须再多受点零碎之苦。”说着，他还周到地把刚缝合的三个大创口都用喷满了止血剂的纱布包扎起来，又从柜子里找出一支小针管和一小瓶注射液，“不肯张嘴也没事，我有注射型催吐剂。”  
很快，一管子液体就被推入了小少年的体内。这药见效快得几乎可以说是立竿见影，也就是两三分钟的功夫，小少年的四肢就开始微微抽搐，胃部蠕动得更加厉害。Mr.Fantastic还嫌进展太慢了，伸长手扯来一个盆子放在床前，右手扶过小少年，左手握成拳头一下一下用力地抵在他的胃部。如此双管齐下，又过了大约两分钟，只听得微微的一声呻吟，有大量的暗黑色液体从小少年的嘴里涌了出来，流进下面的盆子里，中间还混有一声硬物接触盆底的声音。  
“成了！”  
“Mr.Fantastic，那是什么？！”Peter眼尖地看到有一只软体动物从盆中的暗色液体里飞快地爬出盆子，在地毯上一跳一跳着往门的方向逃离，情急之下伸手一指，谁知竟然从自己的手腕射出了一条丝状物，精准地黏住了那个软体动物并带回到自己的掌心……  
……  
TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Mr.Fantastic看看Peter，看看Peter手腕，又看看他手心里的软体动物，最终是恶心盖过了震惊，“什么恶心东西，还不赶紧弄死了！等等，别在我的房间做这个！再等等，把这盆子东西也拿去倒了，里面的东西，洗干净了再带回来给我！”  
Peter喏喏依从，跑去底层的清洗间弄死了这个邪恶的小动物，冲进下水道里，又把盆子里的液体倒尽，滤出硬物冲洗了，发现是一块发出绿光的石头，样子非但不像那只动物邪恶，反而颇为好看，就攥在手里拿回去。  
在回去的路上，想着刚刚抓住那只动物的场景，他的心下惊疑不定，试探性地往前伸出右手，并没有出现异状。他再回忆一下，除了食指其他的手指全部收起，一切依然如常。  
真是奇怪，刚才那个难道是幻觉吗？他伸出左手的食指从自己的手腕开始按压检查一下，当按到手心时，立刻就有一条白色的丝状物从自己的手腕处射出，粘在了前面一个在Mr.Fantastic房门前探头探脑的机械臂身上。  
居然还有个开关。  
他连连说对不起，跑过去帮被粘住的机械臂扯掉，发现这丝状物柔韧之余，还有粘性，就像……蛛丝一样。  
“这么怪异的国度，我被叫做Spidey，又被蜘蛛咬了，难道接下来就真的要变成一只蜘蛛吗？”  
“外面发生了什么？”  
“没事，我就进来。”小少年昏迷不醒，Peter无暇顾及自己身上的变故究竟会是好还是坏，把自丝状物团成一团，随手塞进口袋里，就走进房间把自己洗好的硬物交给Mr.Fantastic。  
Mr.Fantastic一看到这个石头，脸色登即凝重起来。  
Peter看在眼里，心头直打鼓，“Mr.Fantastic，怎么了，情况很严重吗？”  
“比我想的要严重得多。我没有想到Iron Man竟然会去帮Doctor Doom偷时间宝石，而且还偷到手了。”  
“这个是时间宝石，它有什么用？”  
“时间宝石是镇压黑暗力量的神器，持有它的人可以穿越到任意的时间点，甚至还可以利用它操纵时间和因果，进而改变现实。Doctor Doom对它一直孜孜以求，但是Iron Man之前总是推脱，为什么现在突然答应了？守护时间宝石是历代至圣法师的最高使命，神器被窃，古一法师是绝对不会善罢甘休的，怪不得他的伤情这么奇怪，这么严重，说不定，古一法师还在他身上用了法术，他以后可能就这样了……”  
Peter看向躺在床上，已经继续恢复输血，但是依旧苍白得让人不敢触碰，如果不是头发和眉毛睫毛还有点色彩，几乎完全和被单被子融为一体的小少年，怎么也接受不了不久前还是温暖的，站得比山还要坚定的人，就只能永远都这样了，“Mr.Fantastic，您知道古一法师住在哪里吗？”  
“你问这个做什么？”  
“我想代Iron Man向他道歉，把时间宝石还给他，请他解开法术，让Iron Man恢复过来。”  
“是她，古一法师是一位女性。她住的地方太远了，不是你一个小孩子能够到得了的。”  
“Mr.Fantastic，请您告诉我，不管她有多远，我都一定会过去，如果这是救Iron Man的唯一方法了，不管都艰难我都一定会过去。”看着Mr.Fantastic的神情已经有点松动，Peter打算再加把劲。  
这时，门外传来了Karen的声音，“Mr.Fantastic，那边的墙壁怎么突然破得这么厉害？是发生了什么事了吗，Spidey呢，他还好吗？”  
见Mr.Fantastic点头应允后，Peter跑过去开门，“Karen姐姐，我在这里，我很好，那只是一点点的小意外。”  
“又有突发情况？今天真奇怪，哪里都是突发情况……噢，Iron Man，他看起来很不妥，这究竟是怎么啦？”  
没有人理会Karen，Peter给她开门后，注意力继续回到了刚刚被打断的正题上，“Mr.Fantastic，请您把古一法师的住所告诉我。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“是的，不管有多远，不管要攀多少高山，渡多少大河，即使是要漂洋过海，我也一定会去！”  
“你可以坐车去。”Mr.Fantastic从一个柜子里摸出了一枚小小的圆币，递给Peter。  
Peter拿过来一看，上面写着“东向”，“就是从Latveria穿过的那辆车么？”  
Mr.Fantastic点点头，“这车每天有两趟，你如果真的要去，可以搭下午四点的那趟。但是，我只有去的车票，没有回程的。所以，你确定吗？”  
“嗯！我确定！我见过那辆车，它虽然是悬浮的，但是离地面并不是很高，我可以一路记住路标，到时候走回来。谢谢您，Mr.Fantastic。”  
“那么，你记住了，你要在第五个站下车，那个站叫Lhotse。”  
“第五站，Lhotse,我记住了。还要麻烦您帮忙照顾一下Iron Man。”  
“没事，这个麻烦我已经习惯了。”  
“我能够知道你们究竟是在商量什么吗？”Karen好涵养地等了一会，看着他们你一句，我一句地说得起劲，终于还是忍不住开口问。  
“你也看到了Iron Man现在的状况，Spidey要去想办法救他。”  
“哈！终于，Iron Man也有需要人搭救的时候，而且还是我们勇敢的Spidey！”Karen听了很是兴奋，但是下一刻，脸上的笑容就慢慢淡去了，惋惜地看向Peter，“我猜你去不了，Doctor Doom现在正在到处找你，我来这里就是想提醒你一下的。”  
“你知道他找我做什么吗？”Peter以为是自己潜入城堡的事情已经被Doctor Doom发觉了，生怕他的介入会使小少年的情况雪上加霜，紧张得不知道如何是好。  
“我之前不是和你说过今天白天来了一位很慷慨的客人吗，结果这客人不知道发什么疯竟然是吃人了，已经有三个同事被他吞了进去，我们都能够听到他们在他的肚子里说话的声音，但是他怎么都不肯把他们吐出来，还在不断地搞破坏，连Doctor Doom出面也无济于事，只说要见你。你没在上面不知道，好几层楼都被毁坏得很严重！Doctor Doom说就是你把他放进来的，现在生气得很。”  
Peter回想了一下，自己昨晚确实给一个穿着斗篷的隐身人留了门，“他是不是隐身，但是穿着一个斗篷？”  
“真的是你放进来的呀？”  
“我以为他是客人……”Peter忙不迭地把时间宝石和车票都放进怀里妥善藏好，拔腿往外面跑，跑出房间后，又折回来，“Mr.Fantastic，您刚刚给Iron Man打的那个催吐针，可以给我一支吗？”  
Mr.Fantastic二话不说，拿了一支给Peter。Peter攥在手里藏好，口中快速地说着，“Mr.Fantastic，Karen姐姐，我先上去看看那位客人，接着就去古一法师那里。我会记住时间的。”  
话音未落，房间里的两人已经看不到他的踪影了。  
面面相觑了一会，Mr.Fantastic想起了还有正事，“刚好，帮我喂药给Iron Man.”  
TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Peter一鼓作气地往楼上冲，上面的尖叫声，物品碎裂声越来越清晰地传来。很快，他就跑到了灾难的现发楼层，看到Doctor Doom正悬浮半空，底下有一股旋风上下左右乱刮不休，但凡遇到一丁半点儿打击，立即挑大厦的昂贵设施进行破坏，且下手必中，无可挽回。以Doctor Doom的能力，此时并没有再亲自下手对付可能就是因为投鼠忌器。  
一片混乱中，有人眼尖地看到了Peter，“Spidey，Spidey来了，就在这里！”  
当即，人丛给他分出了一条宽裕的通道。  
Doctor Doom狠狠地刮了Peter一眼，才朝那股小旋风说，“好了，这位无礼的客人，你想要的是Spidey，现在Spidey已经在这里了，随便你怎么处置，可以停止破坏我的大厦了吗？”  
小旋风当真停了下来，还原回了斗篷的模样，飘到Peter的面前，用衣角捧出一捧亮晶晶的石头递到他的面前。  
Peter摇头，猜测着看向隐形人的眼睛大概会在的位置，“我不要这个，你把里面的人吐出来吧。”  
“对啊，客人，Spidey已经在这里了，您要吞就吞他，把我们放出去吧。”斗篷里面也传出了哀求的声音。  
斗篷的领子用一种坚决的力度往左右甩了甩，又把分量更多的石头捧到了Peter面前，示意他接过去。  
Peter扫了一眼长廊那边挂着的一个还完好的时钟，看到现在已经过了下午三点半了，生怕错过四点的列车，于是觑着斗篷慢慢接近的当口，小手在后面悄悄拔掉注射器的盖头，接着以迅雷不及掩耳之势往斗篷的中央扎，听到一声惨叫，揣摩着应该是扎个正着，于是立刻把液体全部推完，跳到更远的地方观察斗篷的反应。  
很快，斗篷那里就有声音连连呻吟，“刚刚是谁扎我，我觉得很不对劲……”  
Peter听了，暗叫糟糕——本来是想扎隐形人的，该不会用力过度，扎到了在隐形人肚子里面的同事了吧？  
没一会，那里就传来了呕吐的声音，接着有两个不同的声音几乎同时抱怨，“你吃的都是些什么东西，怎么这么臭”，也被传染到跟着呕吐起来。  
这此起彼伏的呕吐声传出来，外面的人听了都隐隐有些反胃，连Doctor Doom都条件反射地飘远了一点，更别说是正把这些呕吐者和他们的秽物装在自己里面的斗篷了。它当即抓狂地甩掉了所有的钻石，朝Peter的方向逼近。  
Peter一看如此，立刻转身夺路逃跑。  
他的举动对于斗篷此时的情绪来说无异于火上浇油，卯足了劲儿要追上始作俑者，好几次眼看着都触到他在奔跑中翻飞的衣角了，不知道怎么地又让他像泥鳅一样滑开，这刺激得斗篷越发斗志昂扬，不抓到手决不罢休。  
带着三个人跑对它来说虽然只是像高速运行的列车上多了一粒微尘，丝毫不影响速度，不过想想那些呕吐物就实在是膈应得很。最终它把他们三个全部吐了出来，再接着追Peter。  
Peter站得远远的看到三个被吞的同事已经转危为安，心里松了一口气，隔着长长的距离朝着人多的方向大声喊，“Doctor Doom，这位客人确实是我放进来的，对不起，我现在就把他引出去。”  
说这话时，他正被斗篷给逼到了一个已经被砸破的大窗那里，想要向左右突围的胜算不大，于是深吸了一口气咬咬牙就从窗口跳了出去，身体在虚空中下坠的过程中，边祈祷着边伸直双臂，中指和无名指往掌心用力一按，立刻就有丝状物从左右手腕中弹射出，粘在了大厦的外壁上停住了他的下落，“谢天谢地……”  
斗篷在后面咬得非常紧，Peter无暇再发表更多的自我感谢辞，借助两手能不断射出丝状物的新得技能在大厦的外壁上继续奔跑，很快就转过了一个弯，绕到了大厦的南侧，在自己今天早前不久才走过的金属步梯上安全降落，正想开门从里面的过道溜出大厦，就听到了Karen的呼喊。  
他一拧过头，就看到Karen戴着防风镜，开着一辆巨型悬浮摩托从远处飞驰而来，再转头见斗篷也在后面狼扑而至，担心Karen会受到牵连，“Karen姐姐，你赶紧离开这里！”  
Karen不但没有听话离开，反而加大油门，一下子就冲到了栏杆外停住，随手摘下眼镜瞪圆清澈的蓝眼睛逼视恰恰赶到，正在朝Peter伸出衣角的斗篷，“怎么，你要恩将仇报，伤害一个主动对你好的人？”  
斗篷听到这话，衣角一顿，领口的方向转向了Karen。  
“我们赶时间，现在没空给你计较！你要是敢再动他我给你好看！”Karen重新戴好眼镜，“Spidey，时间不多，赶紧上来，我送你去车站。”  
哪怕是小男孩子，对于机车也有着狂热的爱好。Peter闻言，手脚并用地爬过栏杆，坐到Karen的身后伸出两条手臂紧紧地抱住她的腰，兴奋不已地等待机车发动，看到后面斗篷还维持着刚刚的姿势立在那里，里面的人似乎依然在看着他们，却真的没有再动他，就腾出一只手来挥了挥说再见。  
“赶紧坐好了，Spidey。”  
“是。”Peter立马把自己腾出去的手回归到原位，下一秒，Karen即启动机车，而且还是一下子就加到最大的油门，急速地拐了一个弯，向着正南方向飞驰。  
“太酷了！”Peter在后面忍不住大叫出来，“Karen姐姐，你的机车超赞的！”  
“这是我趁乱从大厦偷的，反正今天已经砸烂了那么多东西，多一辆车少一辆车也没什么区别。”Karen的声音很是得意，“怎样，我的驾驶技术不错吧。”  
“简直是好到飞起！”  
Karen听了，逸出了一串更开心的笑声。扫兴的是很快，她就从后视镜看到了斗篷不远不近地跟在他们的后面，“糟糕，他竟然还不死心！看来是欠撞了……”   
Peter听了拧头看了一眼，连忙止住Karen要掉头的举动，“Karen姐姐，我看他并没有恶意，不要管他了，我们还是赶紧去车站吧。”  
赶车要紧，加上斗篷只是在后面跟着，并没有什么出格的举动。Karen也就打消了刚刚的念头，继续往前开。  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20

大约五分钟的光景，他们就在到达候车的站台。Peter担心Karen出来太久会被发现，更担心迟一点的话，她连车都不好还，便劝她赶紧回去。  
“这辆车我可是打算偷到底了，是不会还回去的。”Karen拍拍身边的机车，“我宣布，这就是在未来的某天会和我一起冲出Latveria的亲密战友！”  
Peter听了忍不住笑了起来，可是笑着笑着，他突然就坚信有那么一天，Karen真的就会得偿所愿，永远离开Latveria，在更广阔的天地更自由更开心地生活。  
于是，他靠近一点，把声音也降下来，“Karen姐姐，哪天你离开了Latveria，就去美国纽约……”  
他牢牢记住小少年的话，不敢在这个地方提及自己的真实姓名，“你到美国纽约找一家叫做《号角日报》的报社，在那里登载寻找宠物Spidey的启事。这是一份我们家必订的报纸，只要我能够回去，我一定会天天看，一看到有启事，我就会去找你！Karen姐姐，你一定要记得。”  
Karen听毕，眼里泪光盈盈，吸了吸鼻子伸手摸摸Peter的卷发，“我的记性好得很，不管过多久都不会忘记的。放心吧，我的宠物Spidey。你看，车来了。”  
Peter听了，拧头朝西边看。之前他在大厦高层的露台上俯瞰过的列车正朝着他们所在的站台飞驰而来。于是他抓紧时间抱了抱Karen的腰，见斗篷一直静静地站在他们不远处，此时还飘了过来，也壮着胆子伸手摸了摸他，然后从怀里摸出Mr.Fantastic给的圆币，等车在站台边停好开门了，仰着头递上圆币，对站在车门处，面目隐在帽檐之下的乘务员说，“先生，我要到Lhotse。”  
乘务员接过圆币，向Peter身后指了指，Peter转头一看，见Karen还站在原处，而斗篷已经跟过来几乎要贴到他的后背，就低声问，“你也想坐车吗？”  
斗篷立刻频率很快地点着领口。  
于是Peter拧过头来问乘务员，“先生，他可以和我一起吗？”  
乘务员取出机器扫描过Peter给的圆币，就默默地从门口走开，让他们上车。  
他们一上来站定，车即再次启动，Peter只来得及朝车窗外的Karen挥了挥手，整个站台就飞快后退，一眨眼功夫就成了一个小小的黑点。等他在座位上坐下来，再拧头往后看，整个Latveria也逐渐从城市国家变成城市国家的模型大小，接着面积一路递减，所有的楼宇都在距离里失去了轮廓，整个国家慢镜头一样变成西瓜大小，还在瞬息变化，直至也完全消失不见，眼里的一切全被连绵不断的大片森林所取代。  
Peter记得自己递出去的是一枚单程票，打上车之初，眼睛就一直黏在窗外，以期不会错过一路上的标志性路标，省得迷失在回来的路上。  
过了Latveria之后，列车穿过森林，穿过大河，穿过黑暗的山腹，却不再穿过有人类文明的地带。看在眼里的景物不能说没有不同，可是到底不像有文字说明那样通俗易懂易记。  
幸好Peter现在完全不觉得累，从太阳还在半山开始坐车，坐到了明朗的天穹被一点点泼上浓墨，漫天星斗开始一闪一闪，他的精神还像刚上车时那样饱满，注意力也始终保持着高度的集中。  
现在这趟列车正在水中前进，不是水上，不是水底，而是水中。他看着自列车驶到黑暗的水中，就像受到了感召一样自觉分列两旁连成一条水路的发光的生物，认出其中的几种都只能生活在海洋中。看来，这里是一片海了。  
他从列车开入海中就开始数秒，数到1563时，列车开始慢慢减速，最后停在了一个标着“Dadinoper”站名的水中站，让乘客上下车。  
这是从他上车开始，连续行驶了起码有四五个小时之后，列车第一次停下来。他忍不住从座位上微微抬起身，伸长脖子往窗外看，看到有乘客在从车上下去，沿着站台往出口指示的方向走，走到边缘的时候像是骤然接触到水面似的，身侧有层层波纹向外不断扩展，再走几步，这乘客还长出了鱼鳍，鱼尾，开始像鱼儿一样游动着前进。  
“原来车并没有直接接触到外面的水，怪不得没有水涌进来。太神奇了，对不对？”Peter拧头朝也好奇地贴到了车窗上的斗篷说。见外面再次变成了数不清的发光生物构成的指路带，连忙坐好继续在心里默默数数。  
第3208下，列车再次回到了漫天的星光下，车里的灯光，加深了车外一切的黑度，连几英尺以内的景物都无法看得真切。后来，星光被遮掩了，只有偶尔一闪而过的一双双绿幽幽的眼睛，向乘客昭示外面正是有大型肉食动物活动的森林。而且他们之后似乎一直都是在森林中行进，晨雾浓得让人疑心可以缝成衣服穿在身上时，车子再次停了下来，Peter直接站起来，学着斗篷把整张脸都糊在玻璃上，如此费尽力气也无法看到外面站台的名字，只能默默地记住车子如今已经到达了第二站。  
后来，新一天的太阳精明而熟稔地找到了密林的所有漏洞，把暖融融的光线投进来，缓缓刺穿了厚重的雾瘴。随着光影推移，光线的热度逐渐升高，逼得浓雾以肉眼可见的速度丧城失地。倏忽，世界转为清明，一只幼龄梅花鹿正好奇地看着风一样掠过去的巨物。  
那不到一秒的时间，让Peter从小鹿出尘的大眼睛想到了小少年同样清亮的大眼睛，想着那双眼睛的主人此刻还在昏迷不醒，自己却依然在路上，内心的焦躁可想而知。然而现在所能做的，就仅仅只是祈祷抵达的那一刻早点到来，他可以早点找到古一法师，求她收回法术，让那双眼睛早点再次张开。  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本更涉及虐童。

Peter不知道的是，在他对着车窗外的莽莽山林虔诚祈祷的时候，同样沐浴在阳光下的Latveria，寂静无声的大厦底层，那双他用尽全部期待，愿意付出所有只要它们能够再次张开的大眼睛，张开了。  
小少年顺着鼾声看向身侧，见Mr.Fantastic正在床的另一侧睡得昏天黑地，往其他地方只扫了一眼就知道这里是大厦的底层，便努力回想一下自己会在Mr.Fantastic的床上醒来的原因。  
首先闪入脑海的画面是数不清的，让他疲于应付的光圈，突然有一把金属椅子砸过来，似乎还有声音在叫他过去，下一刻他就想起了失重，想起了没完没了的下坠，好像还有人和他一起一直往地狱里冲，还发出害怕的尖叫，让他赶紧醒过来……  
那是Peter！  
他腾地坐了起来，拉扯到身上的伤口下意识地嘶了一声，也顾不得这些小事，连忙伸手去摇醒Mr.Fantastic，“Spidey呢？Spidey在哪里，他现在怎么样？”  
见Mr.Fantastic撑起上半身，神情呆板地看着他，心里面的不详之兆更加明显，“不，不要是这样……”  
“我拦不住他，他和你一样固执……”  
拦住？小少年正自痛心，听到Mr.Fantastic这样说，连忙抬起眼睛问，“他去哪里了？”  
“尼泊尔，他去帮你把时间宝石还给古一法师，让她救你。”  
太好了，Peter没死！  
可是他却没有多少的时间来庆幸这点，飞快地掀开被子下床，“胡闹！他还是个小孩子，你竟然让他去！”  
“别忘了你其实也只是个小……”  
“噢！”房间门口传来了一声短促的低呼，打断了Mr.Fantastic的话。他抬头看去，见Karen还维持着开门的姿势，正有点无措的立在门边，不由得松了口气。  
但是旁边的小少年却尖叫起来，飞快地躲回到床上手忙脚乱地扯过被子遮住自己赤条条的身体，“你怎么不敲门就进来了！”  
见他这个样子，Karen的那点子不好意思反而就烟消云散了，亡羊补牢地在门上随意轻敲了两下，就走了过来，“我拿衣服和万能药下来给你。”  
见Karen落落大方地把一套干净的大厦儿童工作装递到了自己的面前，小少年也不好意思再计较刚刚的事情，低声嘟囔了一句谢谢，接过衣服开始在被子底下忍着痛手脚麻利地穿了起来。  
早在Karen说万能药的时候，Mr.Fantastic就先一步伸长手从她那里拿过去研究了，结果一看，“这不就是从我这里拿的，用来治疗头晕之类的普通药水吗，怎么就成了万能药了？”  
Karen一副“这你就有所不知了”的高深模样，“是的，不过可能您对于药水的功能了解得还不够透彻，这就是万能药，Spidey给蜘蛛咬得昏迷不醒了，就是因为我给他涂了这个药，结果他睡上一觉之后，不但伤口完全消失了，还精力旺盛得鲜蹦乱跳。Iron Man，你也赶紧涂一涂，我保证很快那些伤口也会好了。”  
“我才出去多久而已，怎么他就出了这么多事情？”小少年对于Karen的话只选择性听进去，动作越发狂乱起来，短短的一两分钟时间里多次碰到伤口，痛得细瘦的身体的禁不住微微颤抖。  
“你这么着急是要做什么？”Karen看得心里一抽一抽的，精神假痛得慌，想要帮忙又无从帮起。  
“我要去找Spidey，嘶……”  
“恐怕你去不了，今天凌晨，Doctor Doom发现Spidey失踪了，把整个Latveria都封锁起来，Kristoff此时正在外面一寸一寸地找。”因为知道Peter已经坐车走出了很远很远，Karen说起这个很是轻松。她甚至祈祷古一法师可以帮助Peter解除诅咒，这样他就一辈子都不用回到这里了。小少年下床的动作一顿，“那Spidey的叔叔婶婶呢？”  
见Karen的神情有些茫然，他改口问 ，“你有没有见他召两个机器人去上面的城堡？”  
“还真的有！虽然我没有亲眼看见，但是事后有听到其他人议论。那是Spidey的亲人？”Karen一听，吓得花容失色。  
“我先上去见见Doctor Doom。”

“Iron Man.”Doctor Doom正坐在王座上盘着骷髅手串，看见脸色苍白的小少年步履从容地走过一扇又一扇洞开的大门，缓缓而至，声音里有丝意味不明的波澜，“你竟然没死，我天天看着的大厦里的热心分子真的不是一般的多，看来我虽然看见所有，却也不曾知道所有。”  
“您虽然看见了所有，却也确实不曾真的知道所有。甚至连自己小心保管，爱逾性命的珍宝失窃竟然都不知道。”  
听到小少年的话，Doctor Doom立刻调出画面，察看自己的寝宫最深处的保险柜，看到自己每天都会几次检查的盒子还好好地放在那里，心里头松了口气，正想嗤笑小少年的危言耸听，却见他还是像刚才那样用一种介乎嘲讽和怜悯的眼神看着自己，不由得再次升起了不确定，立刻起身快步走回寝宫。  
片刻之后，Doctor Doom的怒吼使得整座城堡都微微震颤起来。接着，小少年就被一股无形的力量提到了半空，很快，浑身杀气的Doctor Doom就攥着一把花花绿绿的装饰品戒指出现，恨得咬牙切齿，“叛徒，你竟然和古一法师里应外合，盗走我的Makluan Rings！”  
“我没有，如果我是她的同谋，怎么可能还会傻到留在这里！”小少年的双手奋力地和扼住咽喉的透明大手作斗争。  
听到他的话，Doctor Doom的钳制稍微放松了一点点，“也许是因为我加在你身上的诅咒古一法师也解不开呢，也许是你还想看我的笑话呢？毕竟你就是一个大胆的疯子，别以为我不知道，我比你还要了解你的本质。”  
“那您就应该明白我没有参与其中。因为身上的诅咒，我永远不可能敢背叛您。我不无辜，如果不是我行动失败还让古一法师跟到了这里，给了她可趁之机，那么您的宝物就不会失窃……”  
“看来对于自己的死有余辜，你心里明白得很。”Doctor Doom再次收紧了束缚。  
“我可以帮您把宝物讨回来。”小少年用自己的话再次争取到了呼吸的机会，他利用这点点放松赶紧往下说，“我有能力混进古一法师的地盘一次，就有把握可以混进去第二次，我会为您取回宝物！”  
“你倒是有信心得很。”  
“因为我会不惜一切代价，哪怕被千刀万剐也在所不辞，就算最后我不能回来了，也一定会保证您的宝物完璧归赵。不过，作为交换，请您放了Spidey和他的叔叔婶婶。”  
Doctor Doom怒极而笑，“Iron Man，Iron Man，小孩子就是小孩子，不过是两天前，也还是在这里，你也一样这样不知天高地厚地和我谈条件，说拿时间宝石来交换Spidey他们三个。那时，我给了你机会，一个你本来不配拥有的机会，我施舍给你了。结果怎样呢？到现在，不仅你的计划完全失败，而且连累得我损失惨重的现在，你竟然还有胆子来谈条件？你竟然还这么天真，以为我还会给你机会？”  
“我以为Makluan Rings对您来说很重要，不过您如果觉得掐死我，继续奴役Spidey和他的叔叔婶婶这两件事情比宝物还要重要得多的话，那么是我失算了。”  
“哼！”Doctor Doom不忿地把少年狠狠地摔回地上，“你们在我的眼里不值一提！你现在就出发吧。”  
小少年不顾冲撞之下，身上的伤口再次裂开流血，立刻乘胜加码，“我还需要一重保障，请您现在立刻召集全体国民，当场宣布我们现在所作的交易。”  
TBC


	22. Chapter 22

这一天的时间，Peter在列车上看尽了深林百态，领略了大漠风沙 ，见识了雪山巍峨，觌过了深谷洞天。  
午后，车曾泊在高山上的湖边几分钟。那是Peter曾经见过的最清澈的水，干净得仿佛可以洗涤世间上最污秽的灵魂。有那么一瞬间尘世的一切都已经远去，他似乎想像斗篷一样，站在湖边汲水尽情冲洗一番，或者像车上的一些客人那样，步履从容地走进的这湖水里面，享受永生永世的纯净与安祥。  
可是忧患是这样的真。  
他的脑海中更加挥之不去的是一双同样清澈的大眼睛，连同责任沉甸甸地压在心上，却成了一种恋栈和踏实的感觉。  
日暮里，车终于到达第五站。  
Peter一下车，就感觉到了一道凛冽而清新的长风。这是地球保留在世界最高处的一股来自远古的呼吸。他忍不住瑟缩着身体，先是再去看了一眼站牌确定这里就是Mr.Fantastic所说的地方，再左顾右盼，想着接下来应该往哪走。  
“Oh…”突然一阵舒适的温暖笼罩全身，Peter见斗篷已经严严实实地罩在了自己的身上，便像做头部运动那样仰着头画着圆圈说，“先生，您把斗篷给了我，自己怎么办呢？”  
斗篷伸出衣角硬生生地把他的头从仰角给摁成俯角，让他看自己挥来挥去的两个衣角。  
Peter似有所感，“您不是隐形人，您本来就只是一件斗篷？”  
他自己的头立刻就被按着狠狠地点了几下，最后在头晕脑胀中，也只能又“Oh”了一声，接受了斗篷就只是斗篷，里面并没有什么隐形人这种设定。  
“斗篷先生，您说我们接下来应该往哪个方向走才可以找到古一法师呢？”  
闻言，斗篷的两个衣角分别指向了东西方向，Peter自己的两条手臂被迫抬起指向了南北方向。  
“Wow…真的……特别有帮助，嗯，呵呵，谢谢您。”Peter挣了好一会才把自己的两条手臂的自主使用权给争取回来，眼看着如此高的视角也没有办法挽救落日的沉沦，心里面越发着急起来。  
幸好此时，站台上凭空出现了一个亮色图标，箭头直指西南方向。  
Peter看这个图标的颜色和昨天日间所看到的围攻小少年的那些光圈的颜色如出一辙，心里面笃定这是古一法师的引路标识，就立刻抬腿要跟着走。  
谁知斗篷一看这图标指的方向和自己刚才指的完全不一样，觉得面子上过不去，说什么也不肯走，非但自己不走，还死圈着Peter不肯放行。最后把Peter急得哭了出来，奋力挣脱它跟着图标上路，它不得不跟上来，一起走了好长一段路，见Peter脸色已经和缓，不再发脾气，才敢再次去当取暖器。  
他们跟着图标一起走到了夜幕沉沉，才终于看到有一座木头构造的大房子出现在视线里。  
应该就是这里了。Peter脚步轻轻地走到大门前，还在肚子里构想见到古一法师应该怎么进行交涉的时候，随着里面传来的“既然到了，那就进来吧”，他觉得自己的后背似乎被人轻轻推了一把，有那么一下微微的晃神，人就已经在温暖如春的室内，房子中央的火潭里炭烧得正红，时不时传来噼叭的轻爆声，靠近墙壁的陈设架上陈列着各式各样形色古朴的装饰品，斗篷看到其中有一个精巧的木制人型立塑，立刻离开Peter飞到那里舒舒服服地停好，衣角偶尔享受地摆动一两下。  
“Welcome to Kamar—Taj,我等了你有好一会了。”正在Peter四下张望打量的时候，刚刚听到的那个声音从他的前方传来，他连忙拧头看去，见一个身穿宽松的单衣的光头女性正带着淡淡的微笑立在离他十步左右的地方。  
Peter可以指天发誓那里刚刚真的没有人。  
“也许你眼花看错了。”不知道是不是Peter心思表现得过于明显，这位女性的笑容不但在加大，还有了些许俏皮的意味。  
这逗得Peter有些不好意思，连忙鞠躬问好，“请问您是古一法师吗？”  
见这位女性点头，他又从怀里掏出时间宝石，双手捧着递过去，“我把属于您的东西还给您，请您原谅Iron Man，他是一个很好的人，不是故意要偷您的东西。而且，他受了很重的伤，这已经是很厉害的惩罚了，您可不可以收回法术，让他醒过来？”  
古一法师接过时间宝石端详了好一会，“我大概知道他为什么这样做了，在私人情感上没有再责怪他，也没有在他身上施加过什么法术，该醒的时候他自然就会醒过来了，放心吧。对了，你在他那里就只看到这个，没有其他东西了吗？”  
“Oh!”Peter连忙擦掉脸上的泪珠，有点不好意思地说，“还有一条软绵绵的黑色小虫子，但是当时我们都急着抢救Iron Man，而且那个虫子的样子让人有点恶心，所以我就弄死它了……古一法师，那是您养的宠物吗？”  
“我问的不是这个。”古一法师看到Peter说到最后，心虚得全身上下的每一个毛孔里都是怯意，不禁笑了起来，“那更不是我养的宠物，这件事情你做的很对。Doctor Doom心智高超，不管在科技还是在魔法领域的成就都远超这个世界上的绝大多数人。可惜的是，他的这些超凡脱俗的能力没有用在正道上，那条虫子是他用来控制Iron Man的诅咒之虫，你杀了它，以后他就无法再利用虫子操控Iron Man。所以，你在无意中做了一件天大的好事，Iron Man应该好好感谢你才行。”  
Peter听了心情有短暂的雀跃，可是很快小脸就黯淡下去，“但是，这并不能够帮助他彻底逃离Latveria。Iron Man和我说必须记得自己的名字才能够彻底地离开那里，可是他不记得了。他说我们小时候见过，可是，我也不记得了……”  
“曾经发生过的事情，人是不会忘记的，只是暂时想不起来而已。”古一法师轻声安慰，见Peter神色困顿，心下怜惜他一个小孩子长途来到这里，便走回火潭边沏了一杯热茶，又摆出了几碟点心请他，“你也有好长时间没有进食了，赶紧过来吃点，顺便把身体也烤暖了。”  
那边的斗篷被香气所吸引，从立架上飘过来，见Peter走得太慢，又飘过去在背后推着他走，一起来到火潭边也做出个席地而坐的样子，还让古一法师也帮忙沏了一杯热茶，往自己身前的小碟子里布上不同的小点心，领部动来动去，像是要把香气全都吸进去。  
Peter心下有事，只喝了一杯茶，点心吃得很懒。  
古一法师再三保证Doctor Doom能力再强也没有办法从这里把他弄走，让他放宽心，甚至还欢迎他以后都留在这里，跟着她学习法术。  
Peter婉言谢绝了她的好意。既然时间宝石已经物归原主，也确定了她并没有在小少年的身上施加什么法术，他现在更加关心的是自己回程的问题。  
TBC


	23. Chapter 23

在Mr.Fantastic的面前他还不知天高地厚，信心十足地表示自己可以一路记下路标，到时候沿着记忆中的路线回去。可是乘着车看过这一路之后，他知道这个方法不仅笨，而且根本行不通，想回去的话，乘坐列车是必然的选择。于是就向古一法师打听回程的车应该怎么乘坐，车票需要去哪里购买，以及，能不能借点钱。  
古一法师淡淡一笑，“明天的中午十二点，你还在那个地方等车就行了。我以前经常坐车，东向西向的车票都有很多，还没用完呢，送给你一枚就是了。不过，你得容我好好找找，最近一段时间很少外出，都快两百年了，我一时之间想不起放在哪里了。”  
Peter听古一法师说最近一段时间竟然是以百年计，不禁呆愣了好一会，毕竟她现在的形象看起来就是一位四十刚出头的女性而已。不过自己这两天的遭遇，又有哪一件是可以用人类浅薄的常识来理解的，这样想想也就觉得这不是不可接受了。  
至于她说的好好找找，就真的是一顿好找：先是她自己找了一个多小时；觉得工程浩大，需要帮手，可是由于时间宝石失窃，所有的弟子都被她派往世界各个角落防范黑暗力量了，身边并没有得力助手，就把之前她发出邀请时，和Peter完全相反，强烈同意留下来，可以算作她自己人的斗篷拉去帮忙，一起埋头苦找到凌晨时分；这下没办法了，必须放下主人家的矜持，将客人Peter也纳入帮忙的行列。  
也许是因为天色已晚，视线受阻，Peter当时在室外看是一座大房子，谁知道如今需要找东西了，才知道这房子往后还有10进，底下还有20层，每层有数百个房间，每个房间中或多或少，或大或小，加在一起有数量多得让人已经没有胆量去数的柜子。至于车票放在哪里？可能是任何一个角落……  
这下Peter真的恨不得自己可以变成八脚蜘蛛，最好还是每只脚都长有眼睛的那种了。  
大家齐上阵，大概把这一层的房子找到了第五进的样子吧，古一法师突然停了下来，画一个圆圈，将外界的画面呈现给Peter看， “我想我们不需要再找车票了，有人过来接你了。”  
Peter一看到正在暗夜的空中极速飞行的银色装甲，惊喜万分地大叫“Iron Man”，立刻扔下翻找的工作，夺门飞奔出去，一进一进房子地跑过，遇到其中一些设在进与进之间的照壁时，连绕过去的时间都不耐烦给，直接 从手腕射出丝状物沾到高处借力跳过。  
被斗篷圈住跟在后面的古一法师看在眼里，情不自禁地发出惊喜的感叹，“这竟然是又一个不可思议的小男孩。”  
斗篷对此似乎很是赞同，衣角热烈地拍在一起。  
“Iron Man！”跑到大门时刚好赶上装甲降落，Peter立刻从高高的台阶上跳扑下去，丝毫不嫌冰得慌，紧紧地巴在装甲身上，一遍一遍地不断喊着“Iron Man”。  
小少年见他扑过来时生龙活虎的样子，一声声叫喊也中气十足，一路上紧悬着的心慢慢放松。不过小心起见，在费了些力气把他从自己身上哄下去之后，还是让Friday扫描了一番，确定内伤外伤俱无，才彻底放下心来。  
这下Peter也懂得该怎么关心人了，连忙询问小少年的伤势，还想要他解除装甲给自己亲眼瞧瞧。  
小少年之前在Latveria和Doctor Doom对峙时伤口再次裂开，之后要紧盯着他在全体国民面前发誓，接着又要马不停蹄地赶来这里，只能匆匆地倒了一大堆止血药外敷，再随便拿绷带绑一下就穿上装甲了，根本上就没有时间实行缝合，这一路上也一直都在隐隐作痛，指不定里面成了什么样子，当然是说什么都不肯给Peter看。  
其时刚好古一法师和斗篷也已经赶到，他就降下装甲的面罩，郑重地向古一法师道歉，也好借此转移Peter的注意力。  
果然，Peter立刻飞快地接了过去，“古一法师已经原谅你了，她人特别特别好，还请我吃东西，还要送我车票！”  
“谢谢您对Peter的厚爱。”小少年听了，更是真诚地致谢。  
“Oh？你原来叫Peter？”  
“是的，我叫Peter，Peter Parker才是我的真实名字！”  
古一法师笑得很是宽慰，“还是寻常人家的名字好，简简单单的音节里，包含了多少的期望、祝福与安稳。骤然间经历了那么多，你还能够记住自己的名字，这点很好，以后也要牢牢记住了。”  
“嗯，我会的！而且，就算我忘了，Iron Man也会帮我记得的，他永远记得我是Peter Parker！”  
看到Peter脸上眼里掩饰不住的骄傲之情，古一法师心中也涌起更多的爱惜与温暖，拧头低低地和斗篷说了句什么，只见斗篷飘然入里，再出来时两只衣角捧着一张毯子，飘到了Peter面前，示意他接过去。  
“高处不胜寒，在高空中飞行更是如此，这张毯子送给你御寒。本来我想请你们坐坐，起码喝上一杯热茶，以尽待客之道的。不过，Iron Man似乎归心似箭……”  
“是的，我们还有重要的事情，越早赶回Latveria越好。”  
Peter听了，赶紧把毯子严严实实地围在身上，听从小少年的提议走到他身后紧紧抱住装甲的腰身，在装甲开始启动时又探出头来朝古一法师和斗篷不断挥手，“再见，古一法师。再见，斗篷先生。能遇到你们真的太好了，谢谢你们！我会一直一直记得你们的！”  
很快，装甲就飞入高空，并迅速调整姿势，让他可以相对舒服地以趴着的方式度过这漫长的飞行时间。  
TBC


	24. Chapter 24

然而相对舒服也真的只是相对舒服而已。  
之前的来路，采用的是坐车的方式，要是觉得累了，还可以站起来走走。如今的回程，在高空中凭借着装甲乘奔御风，而小少年身量没比Peter高大多少，即使穿上装甲也就是这点子空间，他连挪动的动作都不敢太大，更别说活动肢体了。  
这样一直从夜色里，隐忍到朝阳下。Peter终于忍不住了，往上挪一点点，伸手轻叩装甲的头部引起里面的小少年的注意，大声提出请求，“Iron Man，我们可不可以换个姿势？就是，我不想趴着了，我想吊着飞，你可不可以吊着我飞？”  
小少年也理解长久维持同一个姿势，身体肯定僵硬得慌，没有迟疑地就应了下来，表示等飞越这片水域就给他换姿势。  
可是Peter在这么高的地方眺望，都说不准前方的水天交接处之外究竟是水还是岸，觉得自己实在无法再忍受到飞过水域才换，说什么也要立刻执行，而且不顾劝阻就把毯子绑在自己的项间、腰间，恃着自己的手脚像蜘蛛那样可以牢牢抓附平面物，从装甲的背部挪动到身侧，把不知道他身体发生了重大变化的小少年吓得够呛，赶紧把速度降下来，出手协助他调整姿势，如他所愿地把双手架在他的腋下，吊着他飞。  
这下Peter满足了，先是在不会影响小少年飞行的情况下尽情地活动像是生锈了的身体各个关节，之后又来了兴致，想要靠近水面，一个劲地让小少年往低处飞，往低处飞，好让他欣赏水中各式各样的游鱼。  
小少年再次如他所愿，纵然有要事也还是奢侈地把速度降下来，让他可以看得更加清楚。  
他看着，赞叹着，欢叫着，毫不嫌弃被水和风揉碎成亿万的阳光争先恐后地涌入视网膜中闪花了眼。非但不嫌弃，他还感觉到一种真切的熟悉，就好像自己曾经有过相类似的经历，见过相类似的场景。  
“发生过的事情不会忘记，只是暂时没有想起。”  
不是好像，他是真的见过经历过！也是像这样被吊着飞行，也是这样看到无数的阳光在水中闪烁，充满了生生不息的希望！  
于是，他连忙把头抬起一点朝装甲里的少年大喊，“Iron Man！你说我们很小的时候就已经见过，我想起来一点东西了。那好像是我爸爸妈妈还在的时候，我还特别小，跟着他们去湖边野餐，一时贪玩不小心掉进湖里了。那时，是一个小哥哥操纵他会飞的机器人找到我并把我救起的。我妈妈和我说过那个小哥哥的名字，他好像是叫……Tony…”  
话音刚落，装甲就突然把架着他的姿势改成了紧紧搂住，并陡地调整方向垂直往上冲，冲到一定的高度后水平行进了一段又不断地旋转，末了一直维持着仰姿飞行，同时装甲的面罩升起，露出了小少年盛大的笑脸和盛满了阳光的眼睛，“我想起来了！Peter，我想起我的名字了！我的名字是Tony Stark！Anthony Edward Stark！谢谢你，Peter，你让我想起我是谁了！”  
“Tony Stark！Anthony Edward Stark！这是全世界最好听的名字！”Peter被这种狂喜所感染，不顾飞驰中长风正紧，放开紧搂着装甲腰部的双手，往上挪动着改为紧紧地搂住装甲的脖子，“Tony Stark是全世界最好听，最温暖，最了不起的名字！你拯救了我。你在那么小的时候就已经发明了会飞的机器人，还用它拯救了我！”  
“你也拯救了我，你帮我找回了我自己！”

找回了自己，这是Tony经历了诸多艰难，在今天才终于得偿的大愿。  
他们都为此欢喜得不知所以，一等飞过水域，就忍不住着陆紧紧地抱在一起又叫又跳又哭又笑。  
“Tony！Tony！Tony…”Peter不停地喊着，乐此不疲。  
“Yes！Yes！Yes…”Tony不停地应着，乐此不疲。  
“Peter！Peter！Peter…”Tony不停地喊着，也乐此不疲。  
“Yes！Yes！Yes…”Peter不停地应着，同样乐此不疲。  
……  
“Tony，我们走吧！你现在想起自己的名字了，我也弄死了Doctor Doom埋在你身上的诅咒之虫了，古一法师也说他不能再操纵你了。既然他加在你身上的所有诅咒都失效了，那我们一起走吧！我们和叔叔婶婶一起走吧！如果你已经没有家，那我的家就是你的家，我的叔叔婶婶会像爱我一样爱你，我也会很爱很爱你，我会把我的所有玩具，所有零花钱，所有爱吃的东西都给你。如果你的家还在，我的家就是你的另一个家，我们一起走吧！”  
“不。”Tony慢慢地冷静下来，“我们不能一起，你要和你的叔叔婶婶先走，而且就在今天，绝对不能拖，不能给Doctor Doom反悔的机会。”  
“……”一听Tony这样说，Peter的心情登即从高空坠入深谷，眼里瞬间布满了泪水。  
Tony不知道这个小弟弟的情绪转变来得这样快，瞬间有些手足无措，连忙解释，“不要哭，我只是不能和你们同时离开Latveria，并不是说我还要像之前那样一辈子都留在那。你帮我弄死了诅咒之虫，你帮我想起了我的名字，你帮我解除了Doctor Doom施加的所有诅咒了，我已经是自由的了，还记得吗？”  
“那为什么不能和我们一起离开？”Peter吸了吸鼻子，努力忍住眼泪，想做个坚强的，可靠的小男子汉。  
“因为在Doctor Doom的眼里，你和你的叔叔婶婶只是他通过伎俩引诱进来的无数普通人中稀疏平常的一批，而且你在Latveria待的时间不长，对于那个地方，对于他都没有过多的认知，不会对他构成威胁。我不一样，他控制我的目的远远不止是把我变成一个奴隶，或者变成一块金属这么简单。何况，我在Latveria这么多年，对于他的秘密又了解得太多，他是无论如何都不会愿意放我走的。绝对不能因为我让你们受牵连。”  
“我不怕受牵连的，我想和你一起离开！”  
“我知道你不怕受牵连，你一直都是个勇敢的孩子。但是，你还有你的叔叔婶婶啊，我怎么可以一下子就把你们全部都拖累呢？”  
Peter知道Tony说得在理，知道无论如何都还要考虑自己的叔叔婶婶。一想到不得不和他分开，再也忍不住了，仰着头大哭起来。  
“不哭不哭。”Tony解开了手部装甲，拿起毛毯的一角帮他擦泪，“不管以后会发生什么，我向你保证我永远都不会再忘记我的名字，我不会忘记你帮助我找回来的我自己。我的精神是自由的，我会离开Latveria，我会回去，我会找你。你要相信我。”  
“呜呜呜……我，我相信……我相信你……呜……”  
TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Latveria越来越清晰时，太阳也已经偏西了。  
Tony特意带着Peter绕了一个大圈飞到Latveria西北方向的峭壁间放下，叮嘱他先留在这里不要动，然后自己往大厦飞去。  
Peter站在那里等待的几分钟似乎有几年时间那么漫长，幸好Tony说到做到，在他承受不住等待之前就回来了，还把他闯入Latveria时穿的那身衣服递给他，让他穿在大厦的统一形制工作服下面。  
“这是什么？”Peter手上忙不迭地换着衣服，目光还是落在Tony那边，看到他带回来的小箱子里又有一个更小的盒子，里面装着很多五颜六色的戒指，很是好奇。  
“这些是Doctor Doom最宝贝的Makluan Rings。”Tony手脚很快扯过解下来掉在地上的毯子，倾斜小盒子把所有的戒指都倒进去，并制止了Peter伸向其中一只深红色的戒指的小手，把它们都包起来让他拿着，然后还把盒子放进小箱子里，锁好了将它往西边甩，“Friday，带着这个箱子到最深的地方引爆，不要留下任何的痕迹。”  
做完这些，他再次抱起Peter从原路绕回来，转向正东方向进入。  
Peter远远地在半空中就看到了大厦前的聚集着为数众多的人群，Doctor Doom正稳稳地坐在平台最高处的王座上，隔着这么远的距离，面具下的眼睛也还是能够准备地捕捉到他的，并传达某种幽深寒凉的意味，让他活生生地打了个颤。  
“不要怕，他已经当着全体国民的面起过誓会放你们走，这么多双眼睛在这里看着，他不会拿你怎样。”利用装甲快速扫描分析过周围的环境之后，Tony低声给予安抚，很快就带着他飞近大厦，缓缓地在桥上降落，步行到大厦前面。  
等在那里的人群很默契地给他们让出了一条道路，并一直行以注目礼。  
“Doctor Doom，您的东西我们带回来了。”Tony从Peter的手中拿过那个包着立方体的毯子刚扬了扬，就感觉到手上一空，毯子包已经到了Doctor Doom手中，层层叠叠的布料还像有一只看不见的手操纵那样自动解开。  
Tony一直目不转睛地观察着他的反应，敏锐地察觉到他眼里的神色终于被如假包换的Makluan Rings安抚得不那么凌厉了，立马接着说，“既然我已经按照承诺带回了您的东西了，那么，现在也请您兑现承诺，立刻解开Spidey和他的亲人身上的诅咒，还他们自由。”  
Doctor Doom把戒指收起来，手中生出了一张契约，同时，人群外传来了一队金属人行进的声音，那边的人群避之不及地让出了一条宽大的通道，让他们来到了正中央的空地上。  
“我一向言而有信，契约在我手上，自由就在眼前。Spidey的亲人就在这里面……”说着，Doctor Doom给了台阶下的Molos一个眼神，后者随即端出一把枪，朝着其中的一个金属人射击，那个金属人立刻倒下，在众人的惊呼声中融化成了一滩液体。  
“你这是什么意思？”Tony一手搂住想要往前扑的Peter，一手捂住他的眼睛，不让他看这么残暴的画面，自己藏在装甲里面的身体却忍不住颤抖。  
“很简单，Spidey想和他的亲人们一起离开Latveria，我允许。但是，前提是他必须从这些金属人中认出他的亲人，并把其他的射杀掉。”随着Doctor Doom的话，Molos已经来到两人面前，把枪递过来等着他们接过去。  
“我们有言在先，你怎么可以出尔反尔？”  
“我们的有言在先只说了我要放他们离开，可没说到我在放他们离开之前，不可以给Spidey一个小小的考验，Latveria之民，哪个不可以作证？”  
Tony扫视在场的民众一圈：看热闹不嫌事大的；不论如何都坚决站在国王一边的；保持中立冷眼旁观的……  
便是感情上坚决偏向他们这边的Mr.Fantastic和Karen，也只能是一脸痛惜或是愤然流泪。所有的人都没办法找Doctor Doom的漏洞，因为最大的漏洞，已经被他捷足先登地利用了。  
而这个漏洞，是自己亲手交到他的手里的。  
是自己亲手把Peter以及他的叔叔婶婶推到这种万劫不复的境地。  
是自己让他们从地狱，跌落到更深的地狱。  
清醒地认识到这一点，有装甲支撑也掩饰不了Tony的痛悔和心如死灰。他脱力地放开了Peter，一下子瘫在地上，又改成了匍匐称臣的姿势，“您还想要我的什么？我的装甲，我的技术，还是我这一条命？不管您还想要什么，都请您统统拿去，请停止折磨他们……”  
“我还想要你闭嘴！”Doctor Doom从怀里掏出一件类似手枪的东西，朝着Tony的方向射出红色的光线，Tony就立刻被提到半空中定住，求上不能，求下不得，“你以为，如果我没有能够轻而易举地制住你的工具，会让你在我面前蹦跶这么久吗？你的装甲，你的技术，你这条命？所有的这些，在我眼里连垃圾都不如，还真以为自己是什么东西了？”  
“Iron Man！Iron Man…”Peter一看Tony在虚空中神色痛苦，动弹不得，立刻想扑过来加以援助，被旁边的Molos眼明手快地拦住了。  
几乎不分前后的，有更多手持大型武器的机器侍卫从大厦里走出来分成两组，一组直接瞄准侧上方的Tony，一组的枪口直接顶在了Peter的身上。  
“既然你们的感情这么好，这么在乎对方，那么就要注意了，我的这些侍卫并不是人，没有你们这些除了碍事之外，毫无用处的感情，它们只会按照指令行事。而它们被输入的指令是，但凡你们中的任何一个不按照我说的话做，立刻射死另一个。现在，都冷静了吗？”  
见Tony血色淡薄的嘴唇颤抖得厉害，Peter浑身像抖筛，两只手更是抖到连拳都握不住，两人的眼睛里都有干烈烈的怒火。但是为了对方，都不敢再做什么挣扎。  
对于这个，Doctor Doom很是满意，“很好，那现在就开始吧。”  
一听到主上的话，Molos就把枪塞到了Peter的怀里，并把他推向列队的金属人。  
Peter不停地来回看着眼前没有表情，没有反应的金属人，想到他们之前都像自己和自己叔叔婶婶，是有血有肉，有人爱着也爱着别人的活生生的人，而且自己的叔叔婶婶还在这里面，心里就更觉惊惶，向上位者申诉的话里满满都是哭腔，“Doctor Doom，我可不可以不要枪，可不可以不要射死他们，我只是想要我的叔叔婶婶，不想伤害其他人。”   
“和平主义者哈？”Doctor Doom的心情被受苦者的苦难感染得不错，从金属鸟的喙中接过自己的骷髅手串把在手里，“不想伤害别人，多动听的话语！可惜，这由不得你。”  
说着，他盘着手串的拇指轻轻一用力，本来对外界毫无感知的金属人全都觉醒过来，红通通的眼睛四下扫视，很快就定位在Peter的身上。  
这种反应Peter之前就已经见过，知道是发动攻击的前兆，吓得一下子就把手里的武器扔了，身体往地上一趴，从金属人与金属人的脚间钻进去，一个一个地扫过，想要尽快找出自己的叔叔婶婶。  
围观者都被他的举动震得惊呼出声，Karen徒劳地喊着“Spidey”大哭起来。  
TBC


	26. Chapter 26

因为目标已经锁定，Peter钻进金属人丛也只是打乱了他们的队列而已，却无法让他们停止攻击。而且，因为他在不断地移动，金属人的瞄准混乱，很多次射击都堪堪擦过他，结结实实地打在其他金属人的身上，次数一多，留下的痕迹越来越明显。  
他注意到了这点，这种混乱中已经给辨认亲人造成了极大的麻烦，还要担心因为自己的逃避使得这些金属人在自我攻击中出现不可逆转的伤口，即使以后还能变回活人，也非死即残。  
这种进退不得的困局逼迫着他脑子快速转动，寻找解决办法。这时，北边人丛外的一尊Doctor Doom雕像引起了他的注意。于是，他在忙乱中连声预警，让那边的人们全部让开。  
事关生死，所有人都闻声而逃，短短几秒，整个北面都给他空出来了。他立刻朝雕像伸出了右手，猛按掌心，一条丝状物射出去粘住雕像以此作为着力点拉住他在地上飞也似的滑行。  
得亏Doctor Doom是个面子里子俱重的人，大厦前全部的空地铺的都是质料考究的光滑地板，不然的话，这段10英寻左右的距离，足够把Peter磨到见骨头。  
饶是这样，侥幸擦着金属人的射线追击躲到了雕塑背后，他也已经觉得隔着两层衣服和地板摩擦的部位像是起火了那样疼辣辣的。  
这种情况下可没有什么时间给他抚慰自己的伤口，听到金属步伐已经在逼近，Peter立刻攀爬到雕塑的身上露脸，一看已经被瞄准了，连忙在射线发出前用丝状物吊着自己着陆，就地滚到雕塑底盘处护住头脸朝下匍匐着。  
下一刻，伴随着雕塑破碎的声音，有数不清的碎块倾泻而下，其中的一些砸到他的背上，引起身体的生理性抽动。等碎块流变小之后，他立刻就摸了一块看一看，觉得大小还算合意，就归入到自己的怀中，又手快地去拿其他的。  
也就几秒钟的功夫，走在前面的金属人已经拐了过来，头部刚刚拧向他的位置，他就立刻朝那双冒出红光的眼睛射出丝状物，并在另一端粘了一块雕塑碎块，准确地隔绝了金属人的视线。然后学着和Uncle Ben看的打斗片里面的角色的样子，手狠狠地一推塑像的底座，让自己在地上滑行出去，凭借着现在的大力气用一个不纯熟的飞铲把金属人活生生地铲得正面朝下摔倒在地上。  
“你现在是金属人，应该不会毁容吧？”那脸着地的声响让Peter有点良心不安，不过后面的金属人涌来得更快，他的危机远远没有解除，“不管了，只要保住一条命，没有断手断脚就好了。”  
接下来的战斗中，Peter用同样的方法先是那碎石块干扰金属人的视线，接着或是把他们掀翻在地，或是将之背对背用丝状物绑起来，一个面向大厦，一个面向对面广阔的空间，还有的堆叠罗汉一样叠起来，头部像花儿一样错落排开，各不侵扰……  
在这个的过程中，刚刚开始时，是Karen和Mr.Fantastic不顾自他射出丝状物起就吃惊得站了起来的Doctor Doom时不时射过来的死亡凝视，一看到他解决一个金属人就叫一声好。慢慢地，叫好的人在不断地增多，发展到最后，不管是发自内心，还是大环境之下不由自主地跟风，在场起码有过半数的人在为他高声加油助威。  
当他解决掉最后一个金属人，急剧起伏着小胸膛站在战场上朝Doctor Doom高声说“我的叔叔婶婶不在这里”时，目睹到国王手中的契约瞬间灰飞烟灭，诅咒就此消除，现场更是出现了欢呼的巨浪与高潮，无数的声音汇聚成一个共同的要求：放人、放人、放人……  
Mr.Fantastic伸长手拨开人群和Karen一起赶来。  
“天啊，Spidey，你真的是太棒了！”Karen欢喜得又哭又笑，搂着Peter一顿揉搓。Mr.Fantastic要淡定许多，只是觑着空伸手摸着他的脑袋。  
“我的叔叔和婶婶呢？”  
“他们已经先一步离开了，之前我们所有人都被施了咒语，不能说出这个。”Karen连忙安抚因为见不到叔叔婶婶着急得要哭出来的Peter。  
“Iron Man…”听到叔叔婶婶平安无事，Peter心下稍安，立刻就要挣脱Karen的怀抱，去解救Tony。  
其时因为Doctor Doom注意力的转移，加诸Tony身上的束缚已经越来越淡薄，Mr.Fantastic先一步伸长手到半空中帮忙解开，帮将他圈住带到这里。  
“Iron Man！”Peter立刻扑跳到金属装甲的身上紧紧地搂住Tony的脖子，后怕得抽抽噎噎地哭了起来。  
“没事了，Peter，你可以光明正大地恢复自己的名字了。你做得特别好，我为你骄傲，我们所有人都特别为你骄傲。”巨大的喜悦和骄傲蒸发掉了Tony所有在看着Peter孤军奋战时的自怨自艾和担忧紧张。同时，他的理智又比任何时候都要清醒，“现在，你得抓紧时间离开这个地方。”  
“我舍不得你……”一听到Tony说这个，Peter的抽泣就变成了大哭，又拧头看了Karen和Mr.Fantastic一眼，“我舍不得你们……”  
现在不是可以放任情感做主的时候，这里不是可以让情感自由生长的地方。Karen和Mr.Fantastic都不遗余力地帮着Tony哄劝Peter，信口给出一张张画饼，一颗颗定心丸，等他情绪稳定一点就让Tony带着他迅速升空，目送他们往Latveria东边的界河掠去。  
这条河现在就是他跟着叔叔婶婶走过时的模样，河道上没有半点水汽，大鹅卵石连成一条可以踩着过去的小径。  
Tony在岸边降落，协助Peter把身上的工作服脱下来，“我只能送你到这里，接下来的路你要自己走。Peter，记住，一直往前跑，在没过隧道之前千万不要回头。我会一直在这里看着你，你想看的一切，我会帮你看，无论如何都不要回头。”  
Peter顺从地点点头，在被推着走下河道前看了Tony最后一眼，拿这安慰自己，假装自己一直都能好好看着。踩着鹅卵石走过河道的路，他走得很慢，渐渐地他的速度在不断加快，风在耳边的声音越来越清晰。  
还有其他声音夹杂在风的呼啸中，似乎是Doctor Doom在给他改名“Spidey”、似乎是Mr.Fantastic让他搭把手、似乎是Karen告诉他吃饭时间到……  
所有的声音，最后都在叫他Spidey，叫他留下来，叫他回头看一看。  
但是，他的心里面有一把始终清晰，始终坚定的声音一直重复着“Peter，一直往前跑，不要回头”。  
他更愿意听取这把声音的指引。  
不，他只愿意听取这把声音的指引。  
他就在这把声音的指引之下跑过了一道道起伏的丘陵，跑过一片片绿意葱茏的鲜花草地，跑进了光线晦暗的隧道，用尽全力朝着那边光投射进来的出口跑去。  
随着距离的不断缩小，站在离隧道入口前不远的长身玉立的叔叔和身姿袅娜的婶婶越来越清晰，这对璧人正含着最温暖，最包容的微笑疼爱地看着他，用软和的语气让他快点跟上。  
“Uncle Ben!Aunt May!”Peter停顿了几秒，身体里陡地生出无限的力气，冲过去抱住了他们的大腿，把夫妻俩冲撞得往后连连退了好几步才稳住身形。  
“噢，噢，力气真大呀，小老虎。”Ben紧随在妻子后面也用没有沾到污渍的手臂蹭了蹭Peter的脑袋，然后示意他也挽着自己的一条手臂，“既然隧道后面一样没有人烟，那么我们还是靠自己吧。放心，只要存在问题，最后肯定能够被我们找出来，并解决掉，只要给我们时间！”  
记忆似乎衔接到了他们的汽车在荒郊野外罢工的那天。  
一家三口一路往回走，走到拐弯处，感觉比常人要敏锐得多的Peter首先接收到异状，下意识地听了下来，“你们听到没有？”  
“听到什么？”  
Peter再侧耳细听，“是引擎工作的声音！有人在那边！”  
这个消息让三个人都很振奋，不约而同地拔腿往前跑。在跑过去的过程中，引擎的声音也越来越清晰……  
最后，他们发现视线的那端，声音的来源，就是他们停在林间小道上的那辆车。  
引擎盖已经有一层薄薄的落叶覆盖的车，正启动着，像是在等他们。  
“我们修了半天它没反应，结果，我们走开去求助，它就好了？这么一会功夫，就好了？”May困惑不已。  
“事实上，我们走开了恐怕不是一会功夫……”Ben的目光从带有日期提示的手表上移开，看向妻子，“你还记得我们来到这里是是多少号？”  
“今天？16号啊。”  
“不，现在已经是20号的下午四点半了。”  
“不可能！我们步行了一会，过了隧道去那边见还是一片荒山野岭，完全没有人烟就往回走了。前后最多半个小时，肯定是你的手表坏了！”May笃定地说，顾不得手脏翻出自己的手机点开屏幕一看，“Oh…难道我记错了，今天其实是20号？”  
她的目光再次和丈夫的汇聚到一起，里面都写满了不确信。  
Peter看看叔叔，又看看婶婶，反而更关心另外一个问题，他率先跑回车里察看油表，探身出来对还在自我肯定又自我怀疑的两人大喊，“还有很多很多油。”  
闻言，两夫妻也走过来，Peter连忙爬向后座给他们让位。  
Ben一坐回驾驶座就去看油表，“油还是车子突然不能发动时的那个量，今天大概真的是20号，我们都记错了，而且，这车好像也是在我们快回来的时候才突然好的。”  
“真是奇怪。不过，是好的那种奇怪。宝贝，坐好了吗，我们要出发咯！”  
Peter应了一声，在车掉过头来，往来路开回去的时候，在互相说服着是自己记错时间，完全没有察觉自己曾经在另外一个神秘的国度用另外一种形态度过了四天的叔叔婶婶讨论接下来的行程的声音中，爬起来跪在座位上往后看，看着隧道越来越远，越来越小，心里面Tony的眼，Tony的脸，Tony的声音和这四天里Latveria的种种依然清晰。  
这对叔叔婶婶来说，都不曾能够以梦的方式继续存在的四天时光，连同那里面的人，都是真的。  
那么，Tony给他的关于未来，关于重逢的许诺，也会是真的。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上篇完结。  
> 《千与千寻》AU至此结束。


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下篇开启

走出那片森林和外界有接触，有交流后，Ben和May终于确定他们的记忆没有错乱，而是足足缺失了四天。  
而最惊悚，最诡异的是，不管他们再怎么努力地去回溯，能够整理起来的都只是：开车前往森林酒店—午后时分迷路，车子抛锚在森林里—夫妻齐上阵修车至下午四点左右，无果—决定徒步探索前路寻求帮助—走过隧道，发现那边依然是没有人迹的原林，无奈折返—回到泊车处发现车子奇迹般好了，其时刚过四点半。  
时间线衔接得天衣无缝。  
然而，他们出发时是7月16日下午四点左右，回来时已经是7月20日的下午四点半出头。  
那消失在时间之海里的四天，就像水融入了水中，沙子掉在了沙丘上，叶子隐身在森林里一样，明明知道有这么一件事情的存在，却没有办法把它找出来。  
夫妻两人惊疑不定，当晚May就病倒了，高烧一直不退。  
这吓坏了Peter。他寸步不离地守在婶婶的床边，目不交睫，衣不解带地照看。  
Ben没头苍蝇一样四处奔走，请了一个又一个医生，各种药物都用过了，依然不见成效。  
后来，酒店里一位热心的保洁阿姨建议请女巫驱驱邪。病急乱投医之下，Ben也请来了她极力推荐的吉普赛女巫。  
女巫来到了，目光多数情况是落在Peter的身上。对于正紧病人，她只是站到床边摸了摸May滚烫的额头，然后轻描淡写地说了句“没事，过一阵子就好”，然后不顾Ben的诸多疑问，像来时一样飘然而去。  
幸好May真的像她所说的，持续四天的高烧之后，热度慢慢退了下来，每天清醒的时间也逐渐加长。就是大病之后精神委顿得很，还归心似箭。  
一等她的情况稳定一点，Ben立刻取消行程飞回纽约。  
熟悉的环境，体贴的丈夫，懂事的孩子，让May的心情慢慢疏朗，身体也日益好转，恢复到健康时活力十足的状态。  
经历过这个之后，Ben和她已经没有太多的要求，也决意不再理会那无端被窃取的四天。只要一家三口依然团圆，依然身体康泰，其他的事情，真的一点都不重要。  
误入Latveria的那短短又长长四天的时间，足够一个本来天真的，还有点爱娇的孩子成长了。眼睁睁地看着把自己当成亲生孩子来教养和疼爱的婶婶从Latveria出来之后一度病危，好不容易才恢复过来。本来想着要把真相和自己身体上的变化告知亲人的Peter害怕这会给他们招来更多的厄运，也默默地选择了守口如瓶。  
他决定独立地，秘密地做自己能做的事情。  
首先，他得尝试更深入地了解Tony，譬如家在哪里，亲人近况如何等等。  
考虑到他们可能和自己家的情况一样——极其热爱孩子，却也只是一个普普通通的家庭，承受不起太多的冲击与变故，失去Tony这样一个聪明、善良、热心、勇敢的完美孩子已经是最不幸的事情了。他不能把他们拉入更大的不幸中，知道自己的孩子还活着，却是活在一个自己永远无法与之抗衡的存在的折磨之下。绝对不能这样。他自己不忍心做这样的事情，Tony回来之后，如果知道自己曾经这样对待其亲人，也会怪罪的。何况，关于Latveria，他只能说自己去过，自己知道，却连它大概在什么位置都无法提供出来。  
所以，他未必会把Tony的情况说出去。  
但是，他应该找到他们，应该帮着Tony先看一看他们。  
这想来不是什么难事。  
毕竟现在可是信息时代，想要找出一个人存在过的痕迹应该比以往的任何时候都要容易。  
而且，他要找的不是别人，而是Tony。  
想想，那可是Tony！  
像Tony这么完美的一个孩子绝对是能够有幸拥有他，抚育他的家庭爱之如命的宝贝。他的无故失踪，肯定让他的亲人们心彻底碎了。他们肯定费尽一切心思在找他，只要稍微搜索一下，那些过往，那些祈求，那些等待肯定就会出来了。  
Peter在搜索引擎上键入“Tony Stark”点击搜索，一搭眼扫下去，并没有任何一个搜索结果可以精准对应，关联词重合的倒是很多，像“Howard Stark”、“Maria Stark”、“Stark Industries”…  
往下还有很多与这三者相关的，包含着“Stark”的新闻资讯。  
他重新点开一个搜索引擎，再次键入“Anthony Edward Stark”进行搜索，然而得出来的结果和搜索“Tony Stark”时的并没有什么不同。  
因为他在短时间内的两次搜索中都出现了Stark，所以智能的后台似乎认定了这是他最关注的关键词，没过几秒就跳出了一个小窗口，给他推送Stark夫妇联袂出席一场慈善晚会的新闻。他扫了一眼小窗口里的照片之后 ，眼睛登即定住了，立马移动鼠标点击，在放大了的窗口里看那张吸引了他的注意力的照片。  
他想，他找到Tony的亲人了——照片里的男士风度翩翩英俊无匹，女士端庄典雅高贵美丽。他们身上最好的那些部分，都完美地集中到了Tony的身上。  
Tony一定是他们的孩子！  
这个所得一下子就振奋了Peter的精神，他赶紧重回刚才的页面，点开搜索结果里位于首位的“Howard Stark”，看到物理及机械工程领域泰斗、全球最大的军工企业的CEO、亿万富翁、慈善家、天才……  
越看他就越欣喜若狂，觉得像Howard这么厉害的人，所能够掌握的和调动的资源绝对不是寻常人家可以比拟的，说不定可以找到Latveria的所在，早点把Tony带回来。  
于是他当场推翻了自己之前的打算，决定要把Tony的情况告知他们。  
接着，他就搜寻Howard Stark的家庭住址，这点毫无所得。不过，他倒是搜到了Stark Industries在每年7、8月份都会有一个对外开放参观的活动，今年也如期举行，就定在8月17号，也就是两天之后。  
他决定去那里见Howard。  
TBC


	28. Chapter 28

17号这天，Peter早早地起床了。  
吃过早餐，往自己前几天新得的生日礼物背包里放好了水、三明治、一包巧克力豆、足够自己坐地铁来回的零花钱和一份欧洲地形地图，很快就准备就绪，可以出门了。  
尽管他一再表示可以独立地完成这个。欧洲之旅后，Ben和May也很欣慰他显而易见的成长，不过他们还是执意要开车送他去曼哈顿，亲自看着他走进了Stark Tower才放下心来。  
Stark Industries的开放日吸引了各方人士，有专门的工作人员负责接待、引导和介绍。Peter先是随着人群跟着带领他们参观一个又一个项目的工作人员在Stark Tower的三、四层之间移动。  
如果不是他在Doctor Doom的大厦里面曾经见过各式各样的机械，曾经惊鸿一瞥一些工作人员妙手回春将奄奄一息前来治疗的机器修复完好；如果不是他曾经见过了灵活、高效、具有战斗力的装甲，曾经被带着飞越了千山万水；如果不是他今天来开放日完全是醉翁之意不在酒。  
如果不是因为这些，Peter很有可能会被在开放日里展出的这些机械惊艳得不知所已。  
他没有忘了自己今天来这里的目的。  
临近中午的时候，所有的项目已经介绍完毕了，参观者们四下散开找自己感兴趣的项目仔细研究。Peter一等引导员的身边没有了其他人，就赶紧拿着手中的开放日宣传小册子过去，“Miss Potts，可以打扰您一下吗？”  
“当然了。”被他称作Miss Potts的女士还是一位刚刚大学毕业应聘进Stark Industries工作不到一年的脸上长着俏皮的雀斑的美女大姐姐，看到一个衣着整齐，言行礼貌的可爱的小男孩来到自己面前，脸上的神色比之带领参观者介绍时有如训练出来的得体的礼貌，要带上几分真诚的喜爱，她还微微弯下腰屈就Peter的身高，“请问有什么可以帮到你呢，Emmm…”  
“我叫Peter。”Peter把手中的宣传册翻开，给她看其中的一页，“这里写着Mr.Stark会亲自介绍，请问我什么时候可以见到他，是在下午吗？”  
“事实上，这一环节已经过去了，你已经见过他了。”  
“不……”Peter刚刚想否认，但是之前的历程在脑中快速地回闪，“就是在那个会飞的汽车视频那里？”  
见Miss Potts点头，他觉得无限失落，“原来宣传册里所说的亲自介绍是这种亲自介绍啊？”  
“恐怕是的。你需要再看一遍吗，如果你还想看的话，我可以单独给你再播放一次。”  
看视频有什么用，他是需要面见实实在在的Howard Stark，把Tony现在的情况告诉他啊，“Mr.Stark今天上班吗，我可以去见他吗，我有很重要很重要的事情要告诉他。”  
“Mr.Stark每天都上班，但是，Peter，想要见他的人太多了，就算你的预约被接受，估计也要排到两年之后才能见到他。何况……”  
何况，一个普通小孩的预约根本就不可能被接受。  
Peter听出了言外之意，心情更加低落。正无奈时，突然又想出了一个办法，“现在快接近中午下班时间了，Mr.Stark会外出用餐吧，我在一楼大厅是不是就可以等到他？”  
“你真的是超级想见到Mr.Stark啊。”Miss Potts被他一时天晴一时雨的表情逗笑了，“你是我目前见过的他的粉丝里面年龄最小的一个。但是，我必须很遗憾地告诉你，Peter。Mr.Stark的工作特别特别特别忙，他的时间比我们的要宝贵很多，所以，他不会外出吃午餐。另外，他离开Stark Tower是直接从停车场坐车走的，多数情况下不会经过一楼大厅。所以，你如果参观完了，就回家好吗，不要花太多的时间在这里，免得让家人担心了。”  
“谢谢你，Miss Potts，我明白了。”Peter乖乖地点头致谢。  
可是，等到参观结束，随着人流折返一楼时，他并没有就此走出Stark Tower，而是借上厕所的功夫，一看大厦的工作人员没有留意到他，就偷偷溜下了地下停车场，准备在那里守株待兔。  
这一等，就一直从正午等到了傍晚。  
期间他把背包里的三明治吃完了，水喝光了，巧克力豆一颗一颗省着含在嘴里也全部消耗了，带来的那一份从回来之后就一直在研究的欧洲地形地图，也细细地看了个遍，依然不曾能够推断出Latveria可能在哪个位置。  
看看手表已经接近六点，下班高峰早就过去了，停车场里的车由满满当当到开走了七七八八，这里空一块，那里空一块。  
可是迟迟不见Howard Stark的身影。  
这个时候如果叔叔和婶婶已经回到了家里，却没有看到自己的话，肯定会急死了。自己从中午开始躲在这里，连个电话都没有打给他们稍微说明一下情况，说不定他们又会开着车从皇后区过来找人了。Peter蹲在角落里，暗暗祈祷Howard Stark不像很多的成功人士那样工作繁忙需要加班加点到深夜，至少不要在今天这样。  
似乎是上帝听到了他的祈祷。  
就在这时，安静的停车场里传来了电梯到达的提示音。  
Peter抬头看去，就着明亮的灯光，看到两个西装革履的男人一前一后地从电梯里出来。其中走在前面的个子要矮上一些的那位就是他今天要见的人——Howard Stark。  
“Mr.S…”狂喜之下空气呛到了气管里，Peter咳个不住。他不敢稍有耽误，边咳嗽着边飞跑向听到了响动立在原处看着他的两人。  
“Mr.Stark，我是Peter，Peter Parker。我等了您好久了。”Peter一捋顺气息就赶紧把最重要的事情说出来，“我见过您的儿子Tony Stark，他……”  
“Jarvis!”Howard一听到Peter提及这个名字，脸色登即就变了，根本没给他机会说下去。  
旁边的那位男的也特别快地上前扶住Peter的肩膀，用完美的英式发音礼貌而疏远地说，“这位小先生，这不是您应该呆的地方，请您立刻离开。”  
“Mr.Stark，您听我说完，这特别特别重要，请您赶紧去救Tony……”  
“够了，Jarvis，你赶紧带这个小孩子出去。”Howard留下这句话就自顾自往前走，Peter想要跟上去的举动被他身边这个叫做Jarvis的男人拦住了。他奋力挣扎起来，Jarvis都拦不住，最后不得不启动手腕上的微型电击器，用微弱地电流乘他不备将他电晕了抱起来走回电梯里面。  
他在被转移到大概是前台的位置时清醒过来，扫视了一眼身处的地方再次挣扎，“放开我，我要见Mr.Stark。我有重要的事情和他说！”  
“先生，请不要逼我报警。”Jarvis实在扛不住这个力气奇大的小男孩子，只能将之放下，招来值班的守卫的同时，脸色平淡地传达自己的最后底线。  
“求求您，先生，你让我见见Mr.Stark，您让我和他说。Tony在Latveria，他在Latveria！他正在受苦，那里有个叫做Doctor Doom的坏人，Doctor Doom对他一点都不好，您让我和Mr.Stark说，您让他赶紧想办法把Tony救回来。”Peter一听大厦安保跑过来的声音越来越清晰，想抓紧最后的时间冲破Jarvis的防线再冲回停车场找Howard。  
只是，在Jarvis的全力防范之下，他不能如愿，等六七个安保同时赶到，十几只大手抓住了他的手手脚脚之后，那就更加不用说了。  
“先生，您相信我，赶紧叫Mr.Stark想办法啊，请你们赶紧把Tony救出来了吧。”  
“我的小少爷，他是个天使，天使被上帝带回天堂了，永远不会再受苦。”Jarvis低着头翻出一个皮夹，从里面掏出几张大面值钞票塞到Peter的口袋了，却没有再看他的眼睛，只是嘱咐控制他的安保人员，“给他叫一辆出租车，亲自送他上去。还有，以后要是看到他再来这里的话，坚决拦住。”  
这就是Peter今天的所有成绩：见到了Tony的父亲，却没有得到一个可以把话说清楚的机会。  
除了口袋中几张给他作为打车费用的钞票和Stark Tower的永久禁入，他什么都没有得到。  
他借司机大叔的手机拨给了自己的叔叔，他们果然已经回到家了，正在不断地联系Stark Industries打听自己的踪迹，也打算着亲自开车过来一趟。  
听到那边叔叔的如释重负和婶婶的喜极而泣，挂掉电话之后，他忍不住对着车窗外渐渐亮起的霓虹无声地张大嘴巴任由眼泪肆意流淌出来——是怎样的父亲，会连自己失踪了那么久的孩子的名字都不愿意听到啊……  
TBC


	29. Chapter 29

“欢迎回来，Sir.”  
“久等了，Jarvis.Maria已经休息了吗？”  
“推测到您事务繁多，无法按照原定计划返航，我已经在四个小时前致电夫人，请她先行休息。她对于不必要且耗时过长的应酬可能会对您的健康造成消极影响这件事情，表达了第我已经没有能力数是多少次的忧虑。”  
“真是体贴甜蜜……不过纠正一点，那是工作，不是应酬。说到这个，你先别忙着启动飞机，今天见到的一个重要人物有意愿进一步了解Stark Industries的产品，麻烦你帮我备忘一下，尽快安排到我的日程里面：Victor Von Doom,Latveria的国王，注意拼写，不是Latvia，而是L-a-t-v-e…Jarvis,what happen?”  
Jarvis顾不得钢笔折断溅得满手的墨水，无礼地，鲁莽地一把抓住了Howard的左小臂，“Sir，请把您刚刚所说的人名和国名再告诉我一遍！”  
“Victor Von Doom，Latveria，这有什么问题吗？”  
“哪怕是动用国家最高级别的数据库里的资源，也没有办法查到这个人和这个国家，Sir，您确定这个Victor Von Doom是真实存在的吗？”  
“我也是第一次听到他们。但是，是的，他和它都是真实存在的。虽然我只和他聊了十多分钟，不过已经可以确定他是个学识特别渊博，在科学研究方面也有独到的成就的人。至于他的国家，与会人员都有看了他带来的宣传片，小、神秘，之前也一直处于封闭状态，但是发达程度、文明程度都很高，而且计划着和我们建立外交关系。这都是真实的。另外，我和他只是初步谈谈，还不一定会有生意上的往来，你可以相信不管是谁，想要骗取我的信任都不会是件容易的事情了。”  
“我相信您的判断。所以，Sir，无论如何，请您在准备和这位Latveria的国王再见面之前，先见一个人。”  
“谁？Jarvis，这里面有什么联系，有什么是我不知道的？”  
“Peter Parker,五年前在大厦的停车场里等您，说有关于Tony少爷的消息要告诉您的那个小男孩。天啊，我究竟做了什么，我就这样把他赶出去……”  
“Tony很早就已经死了，Jarvis。当年是你陪着我一起赶去阿富汗，两个月前去墓地里看他你也是一起。为了我的Maria，我希望你永远永远不要再提这个名字。”Howard忍着听到爱子名字时的心如刀绞，力求强势，冷硬地看着从Jarvis掩住脸庞的指缝间淌下的淡黑色泪溪。  
“不，在阿富汗我们只是凭借着一些模棱两可的所谓证据推断Tony少爷摔下悬崖死亡并且葬身野兽之腹了，是我们自以为他死了！”Jarvis猛地抬头，带着半边脸被泪水沾染得一塌糊涂的墨迹飞快地从旁边拿过一个平板，打开一个视频窗口递给Howard。  
Howard接过一看，发现那是一个实时监控视频，视频里一个小伙子伏在已经自动休眠，只有图标在屏幕上缓缓移动的老旧电脑前沉沉睡去。看着那个倒伏着的深色天然卷发脑袋和还在发育的属于少年人的结实肩背，他的心没来由地一阵狂跳，带着希望回视Jarvis。  
“这是Peter Parker，也是纽约的秘密警察和好邻居Spider-Man。我已经数不清有多少个晚上，他是这样子带着困倦倒头入睡……”  
听到“Peter Parker”时，Howard内心的期待瞬间被浇灭，自己也觉得有种悲凉的好笑——难不成，就是因为Jarvis骤然提起Tony，然后拿出平板展示一个年龄相仿的小伙子，自己就可以妄想这是他已经失去多年的孩子了吗——对于如此轻易就知晓了近一两年来越来越成为大都会传说的Spider-Man的真实身份并没有太大的兴趣，反而是自己管家的行为让他震惊不已。  
“Jarvis，你是从什么时候开始监视他的？”  
“五年前，他出现在我们面前的时候。准确来说，那个时候，我只是调查他，我只是想知道究竟是谁，会在那么多年以后，还用Tony少爷的名义过来Stark Tower想要伤害您和夫人的感情并谋取私利。  
结果，在调查中我发现了，他是一个出身在清白人家的孩子，不管是他还是他的两位监护人，在社区里面得到的都只是好评。  
而且，在他来找您之前不久，才刚刚结束了一场欧洲之旅。在旅途中，他们足足有四天的时间完全空白，不管是加油站、旅馆、饭店还是景点都完全不见踪迹。他们像是突然之间凭空消失了，四天后又突然凭空冒了出来。他的婶婶还大病了一场，严重到请遍了附近所有的医生都毫无好转，后来还请了吉普赛女巫去帮忙救治，并神奇地好了……  
这些事情用常理很难解释得通，我才决定继续‘看着’他。”  
Jarvis对于Howard“你这是侵犯别人的隐私权”的眼神控诉泰然处之，却也没办法在骤然间得知确有Doom其人时控制住内心的感情激荡，“前来寻求您无果之后，这么多年来，他都是靠一己之力独立调查，一般的网络上找不到，他就尝试搜罗往年的报刊杂志，甚至想要黑进Stark Industries的系统，本国以及外国的数据库。”  
“他想要调查什么，想要做什么？”Howard听到一个小毛孩子竟然如此胆大妄为，铤而走险，眉头不禁微微皱起。  
“Tony Stark、Anthony Edward Stark、Doctor Doom、Latveria、魔法、全球卫星地图……我猜他想要去Latveria救出Tony少爷……”  
“What？”Howard本来疲累地瘫在座椅上的身体不由自主地坐直，定定地看着Jarvis的翕动的嘴唇，似乎不依恃这个就无法理解他正在说着的究竟是什么。  
“四年前，Peter还是个十一岁的小孩子的时候，就已经往前翻找并集齐了Tony少爷出事当年的报纸，从中读到了死讯，和您出于夫人的健康和安全考虑，毅然封存Tony少爷的相关信息的报道。  
可是，在知道了这些之后，他还是一直试图搜集Tony少爷的资料，搜集Doctor Doom和Latveria的资料，试图通过卫星地图甚至通过传说找到这个。他一直尝试通过各种方式提高实战能力，一直在偷偷练习一种神秘的语言，他早就已经开始攒钱想要再去一趟欧洲。  
五年前我把他赶出Stark Tower时他就和我说过，Tony少爷被一个叫Doctor Doom的人控制在Latveria……Sir，请您无论如何，都要先见一见他！”  
Jarvis的突然披露在Howard的心海投下了一枚千万吨级别的核弹。  
感情上他特别愿意立刻相信这个说法，相信自己的独子还活在这个世界上。  
可是理智上，自己结交多年的好友和十戒帮里应外合联手绑架并杀害了Tony的过往还惨痛如新。如果自己从青年时代就已经以心相交的朋友，从Tony出生之日开始就大方给予他作为生父也觉得过于宠溺的关爱的朋友，都可以在利益的诱导下长时段包藏祸心，时刻伺机而动并真的忍心下此毒手，他又怎么敢再相信一个外人？  
何况，从他们赶去阿富汗只看到一个昭示爱子身亡的事故现场之后，到不得不向还满心期盼着涉案分子高抬贵手，放自己的孩子回来的Maria披露这个真相之前，有大半年的时间差。在那段时间里，世界各地的不法分子都像是闻到了腥的苍蝇似的，纷纷前来用各种各样的假消息谋取厚利，其中就不乏有训练天真可爱的孩童作为伪目击者的。最严重的一次，不但大量的钱财化为乌有，甚至连Maria都被骗了出去，差点遭到绑架撕票。  
他怎么知道这不是又一个处心积虑，不怀好意的骗局？  
对于Howard的顾虑，Jarvis愿意赌上一切担保自己足足调查监控了五年，几乎是亲眼看着其成长的孩子的清白、稳妥和可靠。  
而Howard即使有一天会沦落到连自己都不会再相信的地步了，也绝对不会不相信Jarvis。  
于是他当即改变行程，直接飞回Stark Tower查阅Jarvis这些年来监控Peter得到的一切讯息。  
不得不说，即使是在Tony的身亡已经成为认定事实的多年之后，为了几乎也可以说是妄想的希望，Jarvis在调查Peter方面也下足了死力——几乎是从他一出生到现在的所有资料，所有能够得到的音频视频，都被纳入到了Jarvis的私密数据库里面。  
Howard看着Peter从小到大的学习成绩、操行评定，全A全优，毫无瑕疵；看着他送报纸、送牛奶、送外卖、当门童，踏踏实实，一点一滴地积攒着来源正当的资金；看着他穿上自己秘密改制的紧身衣，在一个又一个夜幕里静静地守卫着，不止一次从悍徒的利器下抢回了一些收入仅够维持生活的工薪阶层的钱包，从色狼的淫爪中抢回了熏熏然不知所以的女子的清白，从人贩的汽车里抢回了骤遭变局嚎啕大哭的孩童……  
当然也看着他无数次用东拼西凑出来的老旧电脑学习着当一名黑客，不知天高地厚地尝试着从Stark Industries的内部网中，从国家安全数据库中获取数年来孜孜以求想要获取的信息——Tony Stark、Doctor Doom、Latveria——无数次挫败，却又无数次尝试，似乎从来不知道世界上还存在着“放弃”二字。  
Jarvis是对的：这个孩子清白、稳妥、可靠，而且绝对知道一些关于Tony的消息，那是他们本来也可以知道，但是却因为感情，因为抗拒，因为无知，在五年前就断然拒之门外的。  
希望他现在去了解这个还不算太晚。  
上帝，请让这一切还不会太晚。  
TBC


	30. Chapter 30

下课了。  
Peter一如既往地婉拒了Ned一起吃午饭的邀请，把书本拿回储物柜里放好，背上背包就赶往学校后门。  
这个时候的后门周围一如往常不见人迹。稳妥起见，Peter还是细心观察了一会，确定是真的不会有任何的目击者后才朝着铁门的方向助跑了几步，轻轻地一跃而过，瞬间跳到了学校的范围之外。  
然而……  
他关于自己的行为没有任何目击者的判断，在今天却出错了。  
刚刚落地向右转身，才往前走了两步，他就看到了Howard Stark最得力的助手，最亲密的朋友，最信赖的家人，几年前亲自把他赶出Stark Tower的Edwin Jarvis正仪态优雅地站在巷口边一辆门正敞开着的豪车边上，干净的，感情淡漠的浅蓝色眼睛还一直定定地看着他，很明显把他刚才的举动看了个一丝不落。  
他心头先是一突，接着，抗拒、埋怨、慌乱等等的情绪一起涌来，几乎立刻就要主导着他重新跳过铁门回到学校里面去。但是，紧接着压着这些情绪直击心头的想法让他的精神一振，整张脸登时亮了起来，万分期待地拔腿跑到Jarvis身前，“是不是Tony回来了，是不是他让你过来接我？”  
这句话瞬间就让水意加深了Jarvis清浅眼眸的色度，除了一个“请上车”的优雅标准的手势之外，并不给他任何一点肯定的回答。  
“我上车了是不是就能见到Tony了？”  
“从某种意义上来说，是的。”Jarvis看着Peter一脸得不到肯定答案绝对不上车的坚决表情，知道在他全心戒备的情况下，以自己的能力根本上没有办法将之制服塞进车里，又想想自己来之前Howard的打算，也就只能斟酌着给出了这样一个答案。  
什么叫“某种意义上是的”？  
一听到这个说法，Peter的脑海中瞬间涌现了多年前在Mr.Fantastic的房间里所看到的那个血泊中生死一线的Tony，登时心神大乱，手脚发软，想赶紧冲到车里面，却在二再三地撞到横栏上，不得其门而入。  
最后是Jarvis一手护住车门，一手微压着他的脑袋，才协助他坐到车后座，“别担心，是Sir请你过去。”  
怎么可能不担心？  
Peter把Jarvis递过来的奶昔和一个从他午餐时间都会光顾的店铺买来的三明治胡乱放到一边，用力逼迫着自己看向窗外，看着沿路的街景像后现代画派的创作家绢布上被随手抹开了的混色，以此避开往前看时和Jarvis的目光在后视镜里相遇的可能，生怕会从中读出任何一丝昭示不祥的信息。  
可是那句“某种意义上是的”如阴霾般盘踞在心头，无法不理，又始终不得其解。  
现实似乎还嫌对他的折磨太少了点。  
等他再次置身于五年前就已经严厉禁止他进入的Stark Tower，跟在Jarvis身后来到需要权限最高，经过层层验证才得以进入的地下工作间，等在那里的就是巨大的虚拟屏上投影出来的两张黑暗照片——陡峭的悬崖边几条明显是孩童小手大小的凝固在坠崖前一刻还奋力挣扎着，攀扯着求生的带血指痕，和与之对应的悬崖底部一滩飞溅出相机摄像范围的血液，周围泥地上凌乱的野兽爪印和被肉食动物利齿撕碎的衣服边角……  
“Peter，请原谅我自私地假设Spider-Man的心理素质可以承受这个。”在右后方的灯光昏暗处静静站着的Howard褪尽了素日里运筹帷幄的天才企业家的光芒与魅力，纯粹只是一位心碎的父亲，“这是当年Tony被绑架三个月后，我们找到线索，追到阿富汗的全部所得。法医验证血液的DNA和Tony相吻合，而根据悬崖的高度和底部的血液飞溅状态以及出血量估算，他已经……”  
“不，Tony没有死！”Peter无法就这样听着Howard说下去，无法接受Tony和任何不祥的词汇联系到一起，“就在五年前，我见过他。我牵过他的手，那是暖的，上面还有很多的硬茧。我还抱过他，他是身体也是温温的，软软的，他绝对没有死！您一定被骗了，你们所有人都被骗了！Tony还自己动手制造了装甲，他穿着装甲飞去很远很远的地方接我……他会眨眼睛，他有着一双全世界最漂亮的眼睛，他会笑，会叫我的名字，他还给我做了一个三明治。他救了我一家，他答应我他会回来，他答应我他会找我……”  
“你真的见过他？”Howard不顾礼仪地扑过来抓住Peter的肩膀，打断他拼命地，语无伦次地叙说自己珍藏在心底的记忆的过程。见Peter用力点头的频率都快把脖子折断了，才在Jarvis带有提示和安抚意味的阻拦中收回自己的手，“Peter，如果你真的见过我的Tony，那么能请你从照片中把他找出来吗？”  
为数更多的照片取代了之前的那两张挤满整个屏幕，那都是……Tony。  
准确来说，这些照片里面处于幼龄的不同阶段的人，一搭眼看上去，都像Tony。  
这大概就是“某种意义上是的”的含义了，Peter情不自禁地朝着虚拟屏迈近。  
五年了。  
这五年来，他锲而不舍地尝试过无数的途径想要获得Tony的资料，最好的情况就只是从泛黄的，变脆的，带着油渍、咖啡渍或者是其他说不好是什么污渍的陈年报刊杂志中剪下来的一点点可怜的重复的讯息。  
那天使的容颜，却只有在梦里才会如此清晰。  
Tony啊……  
触目所及都像是，却触目所及都似是而非。  
Peter的目光在虚拟屏上逡巡，最终定格在了一张小小的孩童欢畅的笑脸上。  
他见过Tony这样笑，他见过Tony这样快乐的眼睛，那是一种终于得到了长久以来最渴望得到的东西时纯粹的欢喜。  
Tony终于想起了自己是Tony Stark的那天，就是这样欢欣。  
这是Tony。  
他那年看到的Tony比这张照片里的要高一点，瘦很多，双颊远远没有这么红润饱满。  
但是，这就是Tony。  
满屏的照片里，只有这才是Tony。   
听到如此肯定的回答，Howard的神情说不上是放心，哀伤还是骄傲，“是的，这是Tony，我的孩子，我一生中最伟大的，最自豪的创造。那天，他终于解决了自己独立制造的机器人的飞行问题，你看，他笑得多开心！我们还没来得及好好地为他庆祝一下，第二天，他就在中央公园做测试的时候被绑架了……”  
Peter如遭电击，打断Howard的声音里满满都是颤抖和水意，“那天，他被绑架前，是不是还从湖里救出了一个溺水的小男孩？是不是就是那天？”  
“Peter…”  
“求求您告诉我这个，我想要知道这个。”  
Howard沉默了一会，拧头去看Jarvis。Jarvis又审视了Peter一会，最后在他再次开口恳求前走去最近的电脑旁调出一个文件夹，从里面选择一个视频文件点击打开。  
TBC


	31. Chapter 31

那应该是公园里配置摄像头捕捉到的图像。  
视频的分辨率并不高，声音更是别想。  
可是这没有妨碍Peter把自己父母在湖边来来回回呼唤自己，寻找自己的狂乱模样看得清楚。  
很快，画面里就有越来越多的男男女女聚集又散开，其中很有很多开始沿着湖边搜寻，摄像头偶尔捕捉到的其中一些人的唇部活动，Peter也能够准确地读出是在喊自己的名字。这是正在周围活动的人们都闻讯赶来，并帮忙寻找。  
突然，有一个金属色泽的飞行物从影像中高速掠过，直直地插入水中。  
随即，还是刚刚看到的照片里看到的那般模样的Tony就捧着一个类似遥控器的东西就走入了摄像头的拍摄的范围内。他的头微微低着，目不转睛地看着手中的遥控器，遥控器的中央微微反光，似乎有个实时图像显示器，于此同时，他右手灵活地操控着控制按钮。  
最多也就是一两分钟的时间，他突然叫了起来，嘴上最速地说着说什么。  
Peter忍不住再走近一点希望可以分辨出来，也只能判断出其中不断重复的那些是在喊自己的名字而已。  
紧接着，一个机器人就两手架在了自己的腋下，把自己从水中带出，缓缓地飞向了岸边……  
“就是那天？Tony救了我，他自己却再也没能够回家？”  
Peter眼前一阵阵发黑，踉踉跄跄地后退，直到碰上一张金属桌子的桌沿才终于稳住身形，他盯着鞋子上不断掉落，接连晕开，全归无迹的水滴，问一个其实已经不需要Howard和Jarvis回答的问题。  
“事发后我调取了周围所有的监控录像，没有任何一个记录了他们动手的过程……总之，他们不是在那时，不是在那里动手的。这群人和Stane里应外合，蓄谋已久，不管Tony有没有救你，都改变不了他被绑架的命运。”  
道理Peter都懂，可是只要一想到自己脱离死神的怀抱和Tony被恶魔扯入深渊竟然就发生在同一天，他又怎么能不心痛？  
自从重拾那段在水中被救起，可以重新自由地呼吸的记忆之后，他曾经想从自己的叔叔婶婶那里得到更加详细的信息。  
然而，事发时他们都不在场，对于救他一命的小英雄的追忆只能是摘取自自己父母转述，加上年深日久，细节早已缺失，叙述自然语焉不详。  
且自己被救上来时说不上是清醒还是昏迷，送到医院抢救之后还重病了一场，父母的注意力全部都放在了自己身上了，似乎都没有认认真真地当面感谢过Tony。  
这对Peter来说本来就已经是很遗憾的事情。不过，想着Tony在那么小的年纪就已经可以凭借自身的才能帮助有需要的人，挽救了一条生命，维护了一个家庭的完整，他的父母一定特别为他骄傲。虽然事主有所亏待，但是他回到家里，一定可以得到很多激赏的拥抱和亲吻。  
谁承想，Tony让他有惊无险地生还，自己却在恶魔的蓄意谋划之下与平安回家无缘……  
怪不得即便是被Doctor Doom夺去了姓名，他也还是能够清清楚楚地记得自己的名字是Peter。  
原来，他的人生急转直下得如此泾渭分明：优渥的家世,无边的宠爱,幸福的生活,自由的阳光……  
那天之后，本来应该属于他的这一切都被孤独、恶意、折磨和恐怖所取代。他对于那些美好的过去最后一点记忆就仅仅是那片遥远的，自由的，模糊中能记取是故土的天地里，有一个叫Peter的小男孩沉溺进一片湖水里，需要帮助……  
而这点记忆，让他在时隔多年之后，再次帮助了自己，拯救了自己一家。  
在自己身上，世事竟然可以这般巧合。  
那为什么不一碗水端平一点，把这种巧合分一点给Tony，让他可以不用被恶魔绑架，即使是被绑架了，也可以在第一时间被救回来？  
为什么不是这样？  
如果上天是真的会偏心的，那不应该更加偏爱Tony一点才对么？  
如果上天始终是自古的无情，那人还是应该有心的啊，谁会忍心对Tony下手，忍心让落入人间的天使横遭厄运？  
“Stane和十戒帮。Stane已经得到了他应该得到的报应，但是十戒帮当年兵强马壮，即便着意追捕多年，直到现在还是有为数众多的人逍遥法外。Peter，你在Latveria是否曾经见过其中的某些？”Howard示意Jarvis点开另外一个文件夹，给Peter展示依然在逃的十戒帮余孽资料。  
Peter揩干眼底的泪水，以免阻碍视物，他边一个一个地看过这些人的相貌，边摇头，“我在Latveria停留的时间不长，仅仅是四天，Tony很快就帮我和我的叔叔婶婶逃离了那里。鉴于您已经不知道调查监视了我多久，相信这点您也已经了解。而这四天里，我所见到的绝大多数都……不是我们正常认知里的人。”  
“那关于Latveria的统治者Doom，你有近距离接触过吗，知道他长什么样子吗？”  
这个倒是真的有，Latveria也随处可见其统治者的雕塑，Peter记得那噩梦一样的披风、那噩梦一样的金属面具，那噩梦一样的全是森凉凉的黑的眼睛。  
但是，这能够算得上是Doctor Doom的样子吗？  
而且，Howard为什么会在长长的五年后突然态度转变，接自己来这里，给自己看了那么多讯息，还问到这个？  
Howard刚想解答Peter的疑问，工作间里就传来了请求通话的声音。  
在老总已经事先打过招呼说清空下午的全部行程的情况下，如果不是特别重要且紧急的事情，秘书组是不会贸然打扰的。因此，Jarvis不等Howard表示什么就径自走去门边接起电话。  
不到一分钟的功夫，他就拧头朝Howard说，“Sir,是夫人，Miss.Potts正在陪着她。”  
Howard一听，连忙朝出口走去，走出了Jarvis为他打开的大门好几步才想起Peter还在这里，折回来说，“我先上去一下，所有我知道的，Jarvis都知道，他会告诉你。关于这个Doctor Doom的底细和Latveria的准确方位这些事情，我们容后商量。”  
于是，Peter把求知的目光转向了被留在这里的Jarvis，希望他可以为自己解惑。  
而Jarvis，确实没有让他失望，“Sir昨天在华盛顿遇到了一个自称是Victor Von Doom的人，他的另外一个身份是Latveria的国王。”  
TBC


	32. Chapter 32

不，不失望不足以形容Peter听到这个的心情。  
这劲爆得过分，离奇得过分，也不真实得过分。  
“您确定Mr.Stark所见到的的那个人说他来自Latveria，而不是Latvia？是L-a……”  
“L-a-t-v-e-r-i-a,Latveria，我小学的时候就上过拼写课，而且监视了你五年，期间见你写过这个单词无数次，完全知道这个词怎么拼。”Jarvis对于Peter陡然变得严厉，带着鞭挞的目光完全无感，还进一步强调，“是的，是我，只是我，而且，五年。”  
眼看着Peter白净的面皮瞬间紫涨，他特别对症下药地补充，“为了Tony少爷。”  
这刻意加重语气的“Tony”，让Peter瞬间软了心肠，没了脾气，强迫自己把注意力放回本来应该放的地方，“你们有那个自称是Doctor Doom的人的图像资料吗？”  
Jarvis刚想从资料库里把Doom的照片找出来，工作间再次响起了铃声，而且这次还不等接听就在整个工作间里响起了Howard急促的话语，“Jarvis，赶紧把工作间里的资料全部收起来，装作你们在研究个随便什么东西，Maria坚持要给你们送点小蛋糕下去。我们两分钟后就到了。”  
接到这个指令后，Jarvis立刻把关掉所有的虚拟屏关掉，电脑直接关机，指挥Peter在其中一张工作台前坐下，把一个类似机器引擎的东西摆到他的前面，“待会夫人来了，切记不要在她面前提起Tony少爷的事情，她的身体不好，承受不了这些。”  
世界上所有珍爱孩子的母亲都应该得到全力的维护，何况这位母亲已经失去了自己的孩子这么多年。Peter没有任何迟疑地点头答应下来，在Stark夫妇双双来到工作间请他和Jarvis吃蛋糕时，激动归激动，却总是记得谨慎地遵守自己的诺言。  
倒是Maria，眼神一掠过他就不由自主地有一瞬的恍惚，而这种恍惚在看到工作台上，他力求表演逼真已经拆开了盖子的引擎时，不可抑制地演变为失态。  
虽然这很快就被她多年形成的涵养掩盖下去，但是Howard不敢冒这个险，连忙以“再不回去，下午上课就要迟到了”为理由，让Jarvis带着Peter光速消失。  
本来Peter以为这只是个幌子，他最多就是跟着Jarvis到大厦的其他地方躲一躲，等Maria离开了，就会立刻回到工作间。  
谁知道Jarvis真的是老老实实地开车载着他从曼哈顿回到了皇后区，刚好在下午上课前三分钟稳稳地停在了他的学校门口，并在他开口前抢先先一步进行了友好提醒，“别迟到了。”  
Peter看着Jarvis一直没给车熄火，手也始终放在方向盘上，一副一等他下去就立刻会开车走的样子。而单向可视车窗外面，已经有很多的同学被这辆豪车吸引了目光，正远远近近三三两两地聚集在一起密切观察着，心里害怕自己再迟一点下车会引来更多关注的目光。反正，今天是他们主动邀请自己的，Stark Tower对自己的禁令应该算是打破了，要进入那里不再是不可能完成的事情。  
因此，他也不再多说什么，赶紧拿起自己的背包麻溜下车，低着头企图躲避周围同学探究的目光快速溜回教学楼。  
可是现实总是不尽如人意。  
他刚刚走出去几寻路，还没来得及进到校门，就被一只胳膊横着搂了过去一副哥俩好的样子，同时，一个唯恐大家听不清楚的大嗓门就亮了出来，“Wow，Peter Parker！南瓜车上的灰姑娘！”  
周围腾起的哄笑声一下子就烤热了Peter的脸，他又羞又恼，强压着怒气低声对紧箍着自己的那只胳膊的主人说，“Flash，这不好玩！”  
“所以，大家就别打赌Parker究竟在哪条街区当口活10刀一次的低级应召男了，你们的猜测全部都是错误的！”Flash不为所动，大着嗓门宣告完毕，附在Peter的耳边低声说，“是的，大家都以为你是牛郎。以及，不用感激我在维护你的名声。当然，也许你可以告诉我你的金主是谁作为回……”  
“Mr.Parker.”  
Flash接下来要说的话被一把温和有礼的声音打断，他维持着箍着Peter的姿势转过身去，看到一位高大英俊的男人正端着真诚优雅的微笑，用无可挑剔的姿势站在豪车边上， “Mr.Stark对您今天中午提供的帮助表示感谢，他很高兴您愿意接受Stark Industries的实习职位。如果您不觉得冒犯，他还特别热切地希望您在下午放学后再次莅临Stark Tower。”  
出色的外表，令人印象深刻的英式发音和故意引起重视的话语，让周围看热闹的小年轻立刻就认出了出现在这里的这位是虽则身为管家，但在Stark Industries和Stark家族内部都地位超然的人物。而这样一位平时只能在各种平面上看到的人物竟然甘愿充当一个毫不起眼的中学生的司机，言里言外还透露出传说般遥远的Howard Stark对其的引为上宾，高度重视！  
Peter身上立即聚集了更多的或羡慕，或妒忌的目光。他自身的感官特别敏感，周围人的目光和窃窃私语让他就像在大热天里被烈火烘烤般不自在，对于Jarvis的话只能唯唯作诺，希望可以快点结束一切离开这里。  
“那么，下课时间我会在此恭候，祝您学习愉快。”  
愉快一词从何谈起啊！  
校门口前这短短一两分钟的一幕没等他走到教室就已经传遍了整个校园，在Stark Industries这个闪闪发光的金字招牌的诱惑之下，便是教师队伍里也有自认才能杰出，可惜不遇伯乐，在机遇感召之下把持不住，趁着课间时间抢他去办公室，企图拉关系让他在Howard面前推销自己的手工发明的，年纪和修为要低很多的同学们就更加没有定力了——他从毫不起眼到万众瞩目，一向稀疏的座位周围成了整个教室人口最密集的地方。  
Ned作为“贫贱之交”一样的存在，更是整个下午都在他的耳边不断聒噪：你握过Mr.Stark的手吗、他有给你展示比Stark Industries开放日更多的发明吗、Mr.Stark秘书组的金发碧眼大长腿们的联系方式你都拿到了吗……  
“我刚刚才拆了他的机器。以及，如果你肯让自己的嘴巴和我的耳朵休息一下，我就把Mrs.Stark亲手做的小蛋糕分给你一半。”  
耳边那个聒噪的声音骤然安静让Peter有点奇怪自己的好朋友今天竟然如此听话如此配合，结果一拧头就看到Ned维持着嘴巴微微张开的姿势带着羡慕，带着感动饱含深情地看着他，并在他疑惑的目光中旁若无人地搂了过来，“Oh,God,Ave Maria! Peter，你果然是我最好的兄弟！”  
“……”  
Peter只为这个下午终于过去了感到愉快。  
TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Jarvis特别不受待见地一诺千金。  
一下课，Peter胡乱地把Maria执意给他带走的小蛋糕塞给Ned，赶在又被人潮湮没前冲向校门，远远地就被一辆静静地泊在校门路边的比两个多小时前更夸张，更疯狂的豪车粉碎了所有的侥幸心理。  
而Jarvis似乎还嫌这样不够出风头似的，老早就立在了车后门边，一副恭谨等候多时的样子，看到他来了，薄唇微微弯成一个被媒体追捧为“黄金微笑”的弧度，还用教科书般的动作打开了车门……  
不用回头Peter都可以从身后的窃窃私语和咔嚓咔嚓的快门声中推测出自己再次成为了全校的关注焦点——在同一个下午。  
他只恨变异过的身体没给自己多长两条腿出来，一溜烟似的要钻进车里，结果刚伸进去的上半身被坐在里面的更大的“惊喜”给骇得又弹了出来，这短暂的过程中后脑勺结结实实地撞到车顶上，冲击带来的疼痛中声音更是惊疑不定，“Mr.Stark？”  
Howard反过来也被这没有半丝水分的响动给吓了一跳，作为一个举世皆知的天才，他比任何人都理解脑袋对于一个聪明人究竟有多重要，连忙探过身去关照Peter，让他赶紧坐进来，又让Jarvis别再摆谱，正名事小，赶紧开车去医院检查一下会不会出现脑震荡才更重要。  
Jarvis深知这点子小冲撞对于Spider-Man来说根本不算什么，即使Howard下令了，他也不曾稍微放下自己坚持多年不变的“优雅、从容，泰山崩于前而色不变，麋鹿兴于左而目不瞬”的人设，依然端着被上流社会奉为圭臬的花架子，帮忙关好车门后，优哉游哉地走回驾驶座坐好了，像对待女士般温柔地启动车辆，优哉游哉地滑离学校，让后面的同学拍得足够过瘾。  
Peter也果真如Jarvis所料想的，什么事都没有。那阵子见到Howard骤然出现的惊吓过后，立即揪心情况严重到什么程度，才会让一位事务繁多的大企业CEO出现在一所中学的门前。  
“别担心，我只是听Jarvis说你长期遭受校园霸凌，所以过来看看。”  
“没有，没有这回事，更加没有长期。”  
“你们学校不是有传言说你当应召牛郎，而且，你那个同学……”  
“我没有当应召牛郎！”这个词让Peter瞬间面红耳赤，下意识地捍卫自己的清白。话说出口后，他突然醒觉在车里的这两个人这里，自己几乎没有隐私可言，他们当然知道自己是不是应召男，于是立刻改口，“没有这样的传言！”  
“当别人——不管这个别人是谁——说的话和Jarvis说的不一样的时候，我只从来相信Jarvis。”  
而正在开车的Jarvis通过后视镜传给了Peter一个“你大可以继续这么蒙骗自己”的呵呵哒眼神。  
Peter当即挫败地捂住了自己的脸，发出了不堪其扰的叹息，“我在学校里那么不起眼，怎会还会有人议论我？”  
“别这么妄自菲薄，你绝对是那些碌碌无为的庸庸之辈平淡无奇的人生里，乏善可陈的经历中所见过的最聪明的人了。而这个最聪明的人总是独来独往，不参加任何的社团活动，迟到、早退的次数又如此频繁。你觉得以他们从还是受精卵状态开始就从来没有得到充分发育的脑细胞能够想出什么好的理由？”  
Peter听得目瞪口呆，拧头看旁边，见Howard微笑不语，大概是习以为常，过了好一会才搜刮出委婉一点的措辞，“您对中学生的要求是不是高了一点？”  
“出类拔萃的人在任何年龄阶段都一样出色，像Sir在很年轻的时候就已经接棒Stark Industries并把她发展得更好，Tony少爷三四岁就已经能在Sir的工作间制造一些有趣又实用的东西，你也是几岁的时候就已经有自己独到的想法，展示了极强的学习能力。那些已经载入史册的天才就更加不用说了，所以，你想我怎么评价你那群吃饱了没事干的同学？”  
听到Jarvis提起Tony，Peter的神色瞬间柔和起来，也不再在意他是怎么一竿子打死自己不乏优秀人物的同学群体的，“Mr.Stark，Mr.Jarvis说您不久前才见过一个自称是Doom的人，他的图像资料您有随身带着吗，虽然我从来没有见过他的真面目。但是，我想看一下，看看能不能做点什么。”  
“请叫我Howard，为了Tony，你已经做了很多。我特意过来，就是想要正式地向你道谢。本来，我应该更有诚意一点，但是，请原谅一个失去孩子多年的父亲礼数上的疏忽。所有对你的歉意和谢意，等这件事情了结之后，我们再作补偿了。Tony能有你这样的朋友是他的幸运。”  
“您已经确定了他就是Doctor Doom了是吗？您已经知道了Latveria在哪里了是吗？您……你们什么时候过去把Tony救回来？”Peter欣喜若狂地握住Howard伸出来的手，“请把具体时间告诉我，我可以早点做好准备，向学校请假，编个好的理由和我叔叔婶婶……”  
“目前还没有什么进展，但是，我会调动一切资源追查下去。”Howard把另外一只手也搭到两人相握的手上，直视Peter的眼睛郑重得像是一个承诺，“Peter，我会调动一切资源追查下去，只要我的孩子还活着了，我会不惜一切代价救他回来。而你，我只斗胆请求你把你这些年来的调查资料悉数转交给我，我只要这个。你继续上你的学，关于你秘密的纽约好邻居身份，我很佩服你的勇敢和无私，但是更希望你是在不影响自己的生活和学习的情况下去充当。至于去Latveria救Tony回来的事情，交给我就好了，等过些时候也许我还会需要请你帮忙，了解多一些细节，甚至可能会占用你的时间，比如说请你当个教授Latveria语的老师。但是我不需要你离开纽约，更不需要你冲锋陷阵，你就乖乖地留在家里，等Tony回来了我会第一时间告诉你。”  
“让我参与这个，我可以帮忙，我想帮忙！”  
“你已经帮了Tony，帮了我，帮了整个Stark家族很大的忙了。”Howard松开两人相握的手，转而拍拍Peter的肩膀以示激赏和安抚，“不管在外界的眼中，Stark Industries有多无良，我们依然有着自己的底线——不招童工，不奴役未成年人。”  
“我不是一般的未成年人啊，我能够感应到即将到来的危险，能够徒手拦下飞驰的汽车，能够单挑十几个大汉的，我是Spider-Man！而且，我见过Doctor Doom，我在Latveria生活过四天！”  
“Jarvis看了你五年，也就相当于我看了你五年。他相信你有能力帮更多的忙，对此我也绝不怀疑。就像我刚刚所说的，如果觉得你的那些资料还不够直观，不够清楚，我会再联系你当面了解Latveria的细节。但是，Peter，在亲临现场营救我的孩子这件事情上，我不会考虑你。因为你也是别人的孩子。将心比心，我不会希望我的孩子置身于危险之中，更别说是瞒着我将自己置于危险的境地。所以，我们为什么不就此达成共识，我想办法救Tony，你继续你的学业？”看到Peter沉默不语，Howard很欣慰这个小年轻能够听得进长辈所说的话，又再次赞赏地拍拍他的肩，“也许你愿意在收拾资料之前，先介绍你的叔叔婶婶给我认识？毕竟，我相信等Tony回来了，你们的情谊还会维持下去，我更希望这种友谊发展成为两家人的。”  
Peter听到这话，才发现车不知道什么时候已经停止行驶，拧头朝窗外看，周围是熟悉的社区建筑，近处是熟悉的小院子，熟悉的家门，他的叔叔和婶婶和此时在家的邻居们一样，都站在门廊处打量着这辆车子，只是神色中的好奇成分较少，惊疑的成分居多。  
所以，自己的渴望不曾被认真考虑，而平淡安稳的校园生活和日常生活却被扰乱了，就在这短短的半天时间里？  
TBC


	34. Chapter 34

事实证明确实是的。  
而且Howard还从车里出来，亲热地搭着他的肩膀走向他那两位已经完全呆住了的监护人，风度翩翩地问好致礼，在等待他把资料整理出来的过程中，用不吝啬篇幅的对他的大肆夸赞来肯定他们这么多年的教育得法，人格伟大，等他抱着积年所得的一整箱东西下来了，不忘意有所指地让他好好听从长辈的训诫，临走时还说话不用负责任似的，十二分真诚似的约定“以后有机会再聚”。  
这么一通行云流水般的操作下来也就用了短短的，不到半个小时的时间，却让自己的叔叔婶婶欢喜得不知道怎样是好，一直在远远近近观望着的邻居也全都艳羡不已，纷纷登门打听具体情况。  
巨大的惊喜之下，叔叔和婶婶都没能够维持素日里的低调，骄傲地开放家门展示了他改进的家用小电器、自调的植物营养液、组装的监控和警报系统……  
如果不是他在关键时刻劝阻了，May还会打开他的房门，展示他用从跳蚤市场淘来，甚至是从垃圾堆里捡来的零件拼凑而成的电脑，以力证他当得起大名鼎鼎的Howard Stark如此的看重。  
大概也不能指望时间可以冷处理，更别说可以让他们忘了这件事情。眼看着时间将近十点，Parker家唯一的女性每晚必追的热剧都已经快到达尾声了，这夫妻俩兴奋难抑的交流依然没有停下来，他们甚至还目光长远地商量到要挪一挪家里的开支，给他购置一套像样的正装，让他在进出Stark Tower的时候可以更加精神一点……  
只要有意识，集中注意力，Peter的感官可以延伸到所在社区之外的地方，接受广阔区域里的各类求助信息，这扇薄薄的房门自然拦不住叔叔婶婶在近在咫尺的客厅里所作的打算。  
而他们的无条件付出和疼爱让他那么愧疚，那么心酸——为那些花样找借口搪塞迟到早退无故旷课的白天；为那些互道晚安之后偷偷从窗口溜出去见惯了都市阴暗面的黑夜；更为今天这个被浮夸的虚词掩盖真相，却让不明所以的他们欢欣至今，激动至今的黄昏。  
“我该怎么做？Tony，如果是你，你会怎么做？”Peter的手指虚空轻轻抚过自己私心留下来的笔记本里端正严整地贴着的从陈年旧报上小心剪下来的那寥寥的，泛黄的，珍贵的照片。  
照片里面那个小小的孩童，似乎也在静静地和他对视，无声地回应他的疑问——用酱渍、时光和比鬼神更可惧的人心都沾染不了的清澈眼神。  
是了。  
自然是这样。  
本也应该是这样。  
“Uncle Ben, Aunt May,我能和你们说一些事情吗？”  
“当然，宝贝，当然可以！来，快来我们身边坐下。”  
Peter慢慢地走过去，在叔叔婶婶给他空出来的位置和他们对面沙发凳之间踌躇了一会，虽然很想坐在他们中间，但是考虑到自己接下来要说的事情，最终还是选择了对面，以免当一切说开时，下意识的抗拒会加重伤害彼此的感情。  
不过，他还是忍不住把凳子挪到离他们更近的地方才坐下来，将自己珍视的笔记本递过去，“其实，Mr.Stark今天找我，并不是真的因为我‘在红外线感应器方面的想法对于Stark Industries接下来要发展的项目多有裨益’，而是……”  
听了他的话，May和丈夫对视了，接过笔记本打开，看到第一页里贴着的附图报道时，神情登时流露出一种共情的心碎，“他是Mr.Stark的孩子……”  
“是的，他是Tony，Tony Stark.把我从湖里救起来的那个小哥哥。”  
“我知道他，我们都知道。他被绑架的消息传来后，Mary把饭前祷告和所有礼拜都改成了祈求上帝庇佑他无恙。可是……”  
“Tony还活着，活在一个不为人知的地方。今天Mr.Stark找我，就是为了这件事情。”  
这句话里面的每一个信息，分量都重到足够让Ben和May神色凝重，他们对视了一下，最后由May首先斟酌着词汇开口， “Peter，你确定你没有在开玩笑吗？我知道你是个正直善良的好孩子，绝对不会骗人。但是，你确定这不是你太想要报答小Stark当年的救命之恩，Mr.Stark又太思念自己的孩子而造成的一个……”  
“臆想？”  
“……我想说的是误会，但是……好吧。”May顿了一下，觉得Peter自己用的这个词似乎更加合适，“所以，你确定吗？如果真的像你所说的，小Stark还活着，却活在某个不为人知的地方。那怎么可能会让你知道了？你只是一个才十五岁的中学生，活动范围狭窄得一目了然，除了家，除了学校，除了皇后区，除了纽约，除了……God…”  
“是的，Aunt May，Uncle Ben.”Peter深吸一口气按捺住那股想要倾身上前握住长辈因为想到同样的事情而无意识地彼此寻求着相握在一起的双手的冲动，狠着心无视婶婶眼神里流露的祈求和叔叔脸上写着的劝阻，“我知道那个不为人知的地方，是因为我们在那里呆过四天。  
当年你们快我一步进入那里的地界，很快就受到诅咒异化变成了金属人，不再记得之前的事情，也不再记得我。我在金属化的过程中得救，成为那里最小的劳役，连自己的名字都差点忘记……如果不是Tony，这无智无识，任凭摆布的下场就会是我们的一辈子。Uncle Ben, Aunt May,Tony救了我们，救了我，再一次救了我。他还活着，他就在那里。”  
“你一直记得那四天，却瞒了我们这五年。”Peter删减再删减，简短再简短的叙述也让他的长辈们一时之间承受不住，Ben伸出一只手臂搂住开始默默流泪的妻子。  
“我不想为自己的刻意隐瞒找借口，我们终于逃离那个地方，Aunt May却病倒了，还病得特别严重，我吓坏了，害怕那里的诅咒还在延续，害怕知道更多会给你们带来更大的厄运。所以，我想自己解决这个……”  
Ben只是忘了那四天，并没有忘了之后在妻子重病的那段愁云惨淡的日子里，侄子的彷徨、心碎和尽力分担。回想起这些他是心疼的，却又被那句不知天高地厚的“自己解决”气笑了，“你当年还是个小孩子，不管有什么事情，不管是大事还是小事，都应该第一时间找你的监护人，也就是我和May来帮忙处理，而不是自作主张，想什么自己解决。你拿什么解决这个？”  
“我找了Mr.Stark.”纵然家境不算宽裕，Peter也一直都是作为掌中宝被呵护着长大，第一次听到向来极其疼爱自己的叔叔用这么严厉的语气说话，十五岁的小伙子也骤然变回了一个无措的，娇气的小孩子，“可是他以为Tony在很多年前已经被歹徒杀害，把我当成了不怀好意的钓利之徒，并不相信我的话，还把我赶了出来……”  
Ben和May记得这发生在哪天。  
那天，迟迟没有回家的孩子几乎要吓疯他们，这是Peter十五年的成长经历里绝无仅有的黑历史。  
幸好，那之后他依然乖巧听话。  
甚至，更乖巧听话。  
谁知道这乖巧听话的表面之下，竟然有那么多的秘密动作在不间断地进行着。  
“……所以，我只能悄悄地自己来。我只能靠自己一座又一座图书馆，一家又一家旧书店，一个又一个资料库地找。可是这五年来，我只能找到您手里拿的这个和今天下午Mr.Stark带走的那箱。我也许还尝试过去黑联邦的主机……”敏锐的感官察觉到叔叔和婶婶瞬间变得更加混乱的气息，Peter赶紧表达自身的清白，“但是我没有黑进去！一次都没能够黑进去……”  
“所以，这就是全部了对吗，Peter？我和Ben相信你没有骗我们，相信你说的一切都是真的。不过，既然你已经把资料都交给Mr.Stark了，这就是全部了对吗？”  
“Aunt May，我知道您和Uncle Ben都希望这就是所有。事实上，Mr.Stark也是如此劝诫，所以他接手了我所有的调查资料，企图完全把我排除在外。如果我想的话，这就是全部了，我可以安安稳稳地做一个不起眼的中学生，等着他把Tony救出来。”  
“然而你要说但是？”  
婶婶的泪眼依然在祈求。  
他心疼，却无法再欺骗。他无论如何都无法放下那四天——五年前不能，现在也不能；无论如何都无法在经历过那四天之后依然选择只是做一个天真的、爱娇的孩子——五年前不会，现在也不会；无论如何都无法只是毫无作为地等着——五年前没有，现在也不想尝试；无论如何都无法做到不去思考Latveria究竟在哪里——在他思考了五年之后。  
那一个同样可以被阳光照耀到的国度是寻常人的噩梦都无法创造出来的恐怖，他当然不会有多想要在进入一次。  
如果不是那里有着Mr.Fantastic，有着Karen，还有着Tony。  
那里有着Tony。  
所以，他只能诚实地向全心全意爱着他，他也全心全意爱着的亲人坦白自己的想法。  
“是的，但是我想帮更多的忙，我知道我可以帮更多的忙，我不想只留在纽约，我想跟着过去把Tony救出来，我想要这个，我想要做得更多。  
十年前，Tony救了我们家一次，我不敢想象如果我当年我真的溺水死亡了，你们和爸爸妈妈会有多伤心，毕竟我知道你们有多爱我。  
五年前，他又救了我们一次，我看到你们变成完全不认识我的金属人的时候，觉得整个世界都崩塌了，是Tony帮我重新把天地扛起。他帮我记住了我是谁，帮我们消除了不幸的诅咒，帮我们逃离了那个恐怖的地带，让我们一家三口可以回复正常生活。  
我不会说这是我欠他的，因为我的想法里没有半丝基于报恩的身不由己，我只是……我只是心甘情愿，我想跟着Mr.Stark去救他，我想亲自去陪我的英雄回家。”  
对面的一双长辈沉默了良久。Ben开口时，语气几如一贯的和缓，“Peter，我和May都很清楚你是一个很好的孩子，你有着一颗善良的心和很棒很聪明的头脑。可是，光靠着善良和聪明，还是不行的。不然，小Stark不会一直没有办法逃出来。不然，Mr.Stark不会接手你的调查资料，告诉你你做的到此即可。那还需要绝对武力的支持，这个Mr.Stark有，而你……”  
“而我也有。”Peter伸出右手弹射蛛丝从厨房里粘来一瓶番茄酱，”I am Spider-Man.”  
TBC


	35. Chapter 35

如果说之前对于过往五年的坦白是点燃了火线。那么，这句〝I am Spider-Man〞，无疑是在这根长长的火线那端接上了一个巨大的火药桶。  
当唯二的听众终于消化完这个信息，火线燃到了头，炸开的瞬间爆发出来的杀伤力可想而知。  
Ben和May抓狂得同时无意义地咆哮了十来分钟，等住得最近的邻居闻声前来敲门关心发生了什么，才勉强拉扯出那么一两丝理智去应对，牵强的笑容堪堪能够支撑到目送放下心来的邻居步下台阶。等重新锁好大门转过身来面对Peter，夫妻俩的神色一样霜重风寒。  
作为严寒气氛的中心攻击对象，Peter此时竟然还是忍不住走神稍稍感叹一下自己郎才女貌，神仙眷侣一样的叔叔婶婶竟然能够珠联璧合到连怒意勃发时都这么有夫妻相。  
不过，他这个时候胆怯又带有些许恍惚的样子，倒让Ben和May的心不由自主地软了一软，理智回笼一点，不再像刚才那样闹出那么大动静。  
“你刚刚从手腕里射出的那个是什么把戏？”  
“成分和蛛丝类似，从我的身体里面出来的，我在那里的时候被蜘蛛咬了一下，就变成了这样……”  
闻言，两人都遽然失色，不约而同地奔过来一左一右地执起Peter的手腕察看。  
May更是担忧得都快带上了哭腔，“疼不疼？你的身体有没有哪里不舒服，这么重要的事情你怎么也瞒了我们那么久？”  
“我不敢说……”他们的关怀让Peter胸口发烫，再也没办法忍住泪水，“一说这个就会牵扯到那个地方，我不敢和你们说。如果连你们都不能说，我就更加不能和其他人说了，我怕会被抓起来解剖研究。但是，我的身体没有任何不好的问题。非但没有问题，反而体能、反应等各项素质都有很大的提升。Uncle Ben,Aunt May,对不起，我知道我不应该瞒着你们这些，我也知道我不应该经常在晚上偷偷溜出去。只是我感觉到了有人需要帮助，而我有能力提供这个。如果我不去做的话，我会觉得他们所遭遇的不幸是我的责任……你们能不能原谅我？”  
“你今晚还会出去吗？”对于Peter的祈求，Ben选择避而不理。  
“我不是每晚都……”  
“那你今晚还会出去吗？”  
“不会？”Peter怯怯地看了叔叔一眼，见他听到这个不肯定的回答所流露出来的不肯定的神色，决定还是做个诚实的孩子，“如果没有人需要我，我就不出去。”  
“那么我祈祷纽约今夜平安。你现在就回你自己的房间吧。”  
Peter想磨一下，见叔叔神色坚决，此时没个商量的余地，想转向去攻略婶婶。然而侄子再亲亲不过夫妻，May现在和丈夫完全是针插不进，水泼不进的统一战线。无奈之下，他只能乖乖地磨着回自己的房间，寄希望于自己潸然欲泣的眉眼，一步三顿的回头，垂头丧气的背影能够消弥他们的怒气，唤起他们的心疼，动摇他们的立场，让这一切赶紧过去，也好再次开口求来他们首肯，给自己随Howard远行Latveria，救回Tony的机会。  
也许纽约今夜真的平安，凌晨时分的城市正是罪恶发酵的最佳温床，往日的这个时候他自制的电台和自身的感应都会应接不暇地叫嚷着告诉他哪里有恶意在蔓延。  
而今晚，两者都是一片静默。  
纽约今夜也许真的平安。  
只是这个没有得到长辈晚安祝福的黑夜，哪怕不需要Spider-Man潜伏守护，不需要Peter Parker多方调查，也不是个适合酣然入眠的良宵。  
Peter不能欺骗自己这是习惯的力量，是生物钟使然，鉴于他现在烦乱到几乎什么也听不到，什么也看不到，什么也感觉不到，他不能用其他理由来欺骗自己。  
他是在害怕。  
害怕叔叔婶婶被自己伤透了心，害怕他们从此对自己彻底失望，害怕傻子一样坚持了五年，瞎子一样摸索了五年，疯子一样执着了五年，最终却还是没有办法为Tony做任何的事情。  
Tony…  
Tony呢？  
他这才惊觉自己落了一件重要的东西，连忙在黑暗中坐起，摸索到门边贴耳倾听了一会，听得外面一片寂静，便缓缓地旋开门锁，先像蜗牛探出触角一样探出脑袋侦查，见叔叔婶婶的房间的门缝里透出微光，显然也是一样无眠，心里的担忧、愧疚和警觉不禁都加重了几分，像在太空迈步一样力图轻巧无声地朝着起居室的地方摸去，想凭着记忆找回自己的本子。  
偏偏越是想小心，越是要出乱子，本子还没有摸到，他却在转身时碰到了自己表露身份时从厨房里粘来的番茄酱，瓶子磕在茶几上的声音在这个死寂的夜晚里被无限放大，下一刻长辈的房门就打开，两双眼睛和起居室骤然亮起的灯一起让他的行动无所遁形。  
“Uncle Ben，Aunt May，我一直在自己的房间里，哪里都没有去，我只是睡不着，所以才出来找Tony，我习惯看着他……”Peter害怕这会让他们更伤心，更失望，赶紧剖白自己。可没说完就已经明白这个并没有办法挽回什么，因而恹恹住口，挫败地低下头，等着接受他们的训诫。  
然而May只是折身回房，拿着他在黑暗中摸索着寻找却毫无所得的本子出来交给他，末了还顺手摸摸他的胳膊，“回去睡觉吧。”  
这个简单的触碰里包含着的难以割舍的疼爱像冬夜的炉火一样再次烘暖了Peter的心头和眼眶，融化的感情却像粘稠的糖浆糊住了所有的话语，他只能重重地点头，把本子按在胸前，像两三个小时前一样在他们的注视下回到自己的房间。  
也许是因为明白了不管如何，叔叔婶婶总是爱自己。也许是因为搂着本子总能把Tony编织进安稳的梦里。回到房间在床上又辗转了一段时间之后，迟迟不肯露面的修普诺斯竟然降临并接管了一切。   
这一觉说不上安稳与否，是不是短促。  
模糊中似乎有一只手帮忙按掉了响个不停的闹钟，还过来轻柔地抚摸他的头发，让他继续睡，力度和声音都是母亲的温柔，有让人心安的力量，他不作任何思考就跟随着这个指引满足自己的意愿。  
TBC


	36. Chapter 36

皇后区森林山的治安、环境都算不错，特别是在工作日的上班，上课时间，更是路巷行人皆无，只见白日浩浩，一片静谧中时光漫漫悠长。  
今天其中的一座房子里竟然传来了一长串接近惨叫的惊呼，打破了社区的一贯的宁静，吓得一只正立在屋外的树枝上梳理羽毛的小鸟也跟着发出一声慌张的叽喳声振翅飞走。  
“啊啊啊……”屋内，一头乱发，满脸睡痕的Peter还在奔走哀叫，又想找裤子，又想拿书包，又想换睡衣，弄得本来就不甚整洁的房间越发乱到找不到此时就想要的东西。  
这时房门开了，Ben和May双双站在门口带着一丝好笑的神色围观。  
一向温厚的Ben甚至搂住了看不过眼想回应求助过去帮忙的妻子，“行了，又不是第一次迟到早退，别整得这么没见过世面似的。”  
Peter被噎了一下，知道自己的好学生、乖孩子形象也已经随着蜘蛛侠身份的揭露而一去不返，“可是……”  
“自己收拾好。”Ben唯一的帮忙，就是帮忙把房门关上。  
被独自关起来的Peter呆立了一会，又恢复了之前手忙脚乱找东西的状态，只是尽量稳重地不再像之前那样哀嚎尖叫。  
十多分钟后，他算是勉强收拾好，背着书包出来，看见婶婶正在厨房里忙碌.他的嗅觉神经能够从抽油烟机的运作中抓取到煎培根的香气，叔叔坐在餐桌边看着报纸，面前的咖啡袅绕着稀薄的水汽。  
这幅动静相宜的生活剪影，在周末的Parker家是常见的，是能让目击者心生温馨的。然而，今天却是工作日，上班的要上班，上学的应该在上学，这个时候的家里应该是空无一人的。叔叔婶婶还在这里，自然是因为他。  
Peter小心翼翼地清清喉咙，“Uncle Ben,Aunt May,我先去上学了。”  
Ben从报纸上部投给他一个注视，May还维持着煎炙食物的动作转头，“Oh，宝贝，我以为你从三岁开始就已经是一个可以独立保持自身整洁的好宝宝了？”  
Peter这才意识到自己牙没刷，脸没洗，赶紧放下书包跑去浴室花了几分钟来解决完这个，接着又花了几分钟时间吃掉May特意给他做的培根三明治，一口气干完整杯牛奶。  
这个时候终于可以去上学了。  
Ben利落地放下报纸，喝完面前杯子里的咖啡，拿起了车钥匙，俨然是一位随时待命的司机。而May也摘下了围裙，拿起手提包，瞬间从居家的闲适变成了可以出门的得体。  
Peter什么也不敢说，什么也不敢问，对于一个十几岁的中学生还需要长辈齐出动接送上学这个事实自知理亏地很是顺受，乖乖地背着背包跟着他们出门，熟门熟路地钻进车里坐在自己专属的后座，心里面只庆幸现在已经是上课时间，没有多少同学会滞留在校门目睹这比昨天还要畸形很多的“盛况”。  
“Uncle Ben,我们这是要去哪里？”车子昂然驶过第三个可以通往自己学校的路口时，Peter已经隐隐觉得不对劲，只是觉得叔叔如此南辕北辙自然有其道理，而关于这个道理，自己现在并没有胆子去询问，所以一直忍着没有出声。但是，现在眼看着车子已经快驶出了皇后区，他远远未臻化境的修为自然也随之破功。见叔叔只是哼哼两句作为敷衍的回应继续专心驾车，而婶婶更是随着车载电台里她最爱的旋律在轻轻唱和，对于男人之间的对话恍若未闻，不由得更加着急，“Uncle Ben,Aunt May,你们这样我会连下午的课都要迟到的！”  
“迟到？”恰逢旋律的尾声，May回到地球的注意力有效地抓住了关键词，因为优越而更是光彩照人，“不，没有迟到这回事。Jarvis说了，我们任何时候都不必预约，可以随时造访。媒体是不是说过，他的意思就是Howard的意思？”  
“Jarvis,Howard?”Peter机械地跟着重复，等咀嚼出这句话后面的含义，直接兴奋地跳了起来，“我们这是要……啊！”  
“天啊，Ben，快停车！”May被Peter脑袋直直撞上车顶的巨大响动给吓得花容失色，下意识就想解开安全带探身去察看那一撞之后瘫在后座捂着脑袋了无声息的侄子。  
“别乱，坐稳了，我们立刻去医院！”Ben很明显也被吓坏了，幸好还有一两分理智制止了妻子行车途中的危险动作，开始狂按喇叭，踩紧油门。  
“别……我没事，我只是……”Peter腾出一只手往前在虚空中做了一个阻拦的动作。  
“宝贝，你确定真的没事吗？”May听到Peter再次开口，顿时松了一口气，但是刚刚那脑壳撞在金属上的声音犹在耳边，她转过头来认真研究他的脸色。  
“真的没事。”Peter立刻昂然坐正以安抚长辈受到惊吓的心灵，一双眼睛闪着兴奋的光芒，“我只是不敢相信你们竟然要带我去见Mr.Stark！是我想的那样吗？Uncle Ben,Aunt May,是我想的那样吗？”  
“我的宝贝已经长大了，很多时候我们并不知道他正在想什么，正在做什么，正在经历着什么……”May顿了顿，在侄子怯怯地叫着婶婶的声音中阴谋得逞般一改之前忧郁的语调，“我们今天只是以合法监护人的身份，带着我们的未成年人去参观一下他要‘实习’的地方。”  
“啊啊啊……”  
Ben和May在这兴奋的尖叫声，不可控地持续拍打座椅声中微笑着对视了一眼，无奈地摇摇头，“果然还是小孩子，始终是太毛躁了点。”  
TBC


	37. Chapter 37

May如今的优越感不是没有来由的。  
Ben向地下停车场入口的安保人员前报上了姓名立即就得到了通行许可。在停车场里停好车后，已经有Jarvis派遣的秘书组成员在电梯前等候。这位美丽干练的秘书小姐在周到的接待之余还郑重转达了他和Howard因事物缠身无法亲自迎接的歉意。  
这种重视让Ben和May既不好意思，又忍不住特别开心，丝毫不介意需要等待，反而很会利用时间地拉着Peter一起跟着秘书小姐参观大厦 。  
他们四处转悠了一个小时左右，再次折返总裁办公室所在楼层时，电梯刚刚停稳，门开始缓缓滑开，一阵森寒的刺痛感就袭向Peter的后脑勺，让他顾不得礼仪，也等不及门完全打开就抢先一步窜出去，想要探知身体感应叫嚣着提醒的危险究竟来自哪里。  
结果一出去，在这一已经足够眺望无数广厦高楼的高度里所看到的外面曼哈顿和他所身处的Stark Tower皆无异状。这一楼层里，远远近近的工作人员的都在安静忙碌，唯一的响动来自于正往他这个方向行进的人群，为首的Howard和一个眉目英俊的陌生男子言谈甚欢。  
一切看起来都再正常不过，那种令人不安的刺痛感却依然盘旋不去，甚至随着人群的走近而越来越清晰，似乎正在提醒他，这里面有危险分子。  
Peter朝从电梯里出来，正要就他刚才的举动予以批评的May微微摇了摇头。后者不知道是准确领会了他的意思，还是单纯地因为看到外面有一群派头十足的人物，不好在大庭广众之下教孩子所以及时噤声。总之给出了Peter时间来观察筛选可疑分子。  
自Howard和Jarvis以下，随行的秘书和员工都佩戴着Stark Industries工作人员的胸牌。这立刻就帮Peter把另一帮佩戴访客胸牌的人员区分开来，他的注意力更多地是放在这群访客身上，目光再三在他们的身上打转，却也无法从这群不管男女都穿着得体的职业正装，端着一脸专业的微笑的人身上看出端倪。  
直到他们在电梯口稍停，Howard和那个陌生男子握手道别，Peter看到那只为表郑重附搭上去的左手上戴着的一枚红宝石样式的戒指！  
“看来您还有客人。”想来是他的情绪过于激动，目光过于放肆，陌生男子拧头看了过来，带着品评的目光扫过一直站在电梯旁的人等，扫过Peter时，瞳孔更是微微放大。  
“是的，这是我的朋友和他们的孩子，我们约好了今天一起吃午餐。”Howard微笑着点头，笑意却没到达看向Peter时带着严肃的眼睛，“Ben，请你们再等一下，我送客人下去。”  
这边Ben和May忙不迭地点头，那边那位男子也通情达理地极力阻拦，让Howard陪朋友即可。  
Howard见他如此坚定，也就不作过多的坚持，“那么，Jarvis，有劳你代我送Doctor Doom下去。”  
Peter忍到承载着Jarvis和客人们的电梯开始下行，才冲到了Howard的面前，“Mr.Stark…”  
即将夺口而出的话被Howard止住了，他朝负责接待陪同的那位秘书点点头，“Thank you , Miss Potts.接下来交给我就行了”，然后带着Peter三人回到他的办公室，似乎是随手挪动一下桌面的相框，Peter却敏锐地觉得这个空间发生了某种变化。  
“现在可以说了。”  
“他就是那个Doctor Doom！我认得那个戒指，他有一堆戒指，Tony说过那叫……Makluan Rings！这是其中一个！Mr.Stark…”  
Howard立即点开桌上的电脑，十指翻飞地在键盘上操作。Peter和身边的叔叔婶婶对视了一眼，然后拿出蜘蛛侠的业务能力，收敛气息，压低存在感走到能够看到屏幕正面的地方壮着胆子偷看。  
屏幕里分出了几个窗口，中央的大窗口里实时抓取的是Jarvis和Doctor Doom一行在一楼大堂行走的画面，而且镜头还在不断拉近不断聚焦到Doctor Doom左手的戒指上进行扫描，多个小窗口的数据在翻滚，应该是正分析着扫描结果。  
“啊，他们走了！”Peter正看得紧张，见中央窗口里的人已经走出大堂的监控范围，在大厦门外停留，虽然还有画面可以看得到，不过设备已经不再支持扫描分析，不禁大为着急，“快通知Mr.Jarvis，想办法让他们重新回来！”  
“Peter，怎么跟长辈说话！”Ben忍过了侄子挪过去偷看的无礼行为，还是忍不过这过于冒犯的祈使句。  
“没事，我有过更着急，更激动的时候。”Howard不以为忤地淡笑，还优容地招呼手足无措的Peter到他身边，让坐在自己的专属位置上，可以更方便地察看依然在滚动着的各项数据，“Doom这次骤然出现似乎事务很多，我了解过他的日程，他还会在美国待上一段时间。今天过来只是简单看看，之后肯定还会过来详细了解一番的。到时候我可以引他到地下工作间趁机做更详尽的扫描。如果有兴趣，你可以在这里看着数据。”  
一番话把Peter哄得如承大任，而Ben却更加不好意思了，见Howard走过来，忙握住朝自己伸着的手，“Mr.Stark，没把小孩教好……”  
“Howard.”Howard加大握手的力度，辅之以真诚的笑眼来表达自己对此的坚持，见Ben已经接受，而May也含笑直呼他的名字来问好致意，笑容不禁在加大，亲自指引他们去沙发上就坐，“Peter绝对是个值得抚育他的长辈骄傲的好孩子，我很感谢他为我的孩子和我的家庭所做的一切，也很感谢你们愿意提供如此慷慨的帮助，同是为人父母，我知道要做这个无私的决定需要多大的决心。所以，哪怕是现在，哪怕是之后的任何时候，你们决定收回这种帮助，决定让Peter过一种更简单，更安稳的生活，我都可以理解，而且我的感激也不会因此折损丝毫。”  
“可能您认为我们从知道真相到做出决定之间所花的时间过短了，尚不足以冷静思考，做出一个正确的抉择。但实际上，我们只是在做我们一直以来都在做的事情——尊重Peter，在他无法抉择的时候推动他，在他行为不妥的时候匡正他，在他做正确的事情时支持他。这是他的决定，我们只是尊重他。”  
“我还是那两句：谢谢，以及你们可以随时收回这个决定，真的，随时可以。”Howard从来不是拖泥带水的人，领会到Ben和May态度的坚定之后，不再客套，“事实上，有Peter的加入对我来说绝对是好事。虽则时间有限，我只是稍微涉猎一下他变身Spider-Man时的一些行动资料。但是，我不能说我能拒绝一个具有相当战斗力的人加入。当然，在他必须接受专门训练的前提下。对于Latveria的情况和Doctor Doom的实力，我们几乎可以说是没有任何把握，一旦真的出现纠纷，更多的时候，Peter必须先自保。”  
对于这点，Parker夫妇都再同意不过了。  
“Peter确实需要专业的指导。不然，以他现在这个跳脱的性子，别说随您远行，便是在纽约的小打小闹，我们都不放心。”当Ben把街头巷尾，茶余饭后的议论热点蜘蛛侠和自己疼爱的侄子联系到一起后，只要想起媒体上曾经播报过的紧身衣神秘英雄在匡扶正义时所遭到的险情，即使是在如今一拧头就可以看到专注地看着分析数据，丝毫不理会同一个空间里的其他事情的本尊的情况下，依然会心有余悸。  
“一眼看去，他那件破烂衣服就无法让人放下心来。更别说他的身体，我昨晚查了一下，被蜘蛛咬到了严重的话是会死人的，这么多年了他一直瞒着我们不说，都不知道会不会有什么后遗症。”说起Peter的身体，May秀丽的眉眼间隐隐写着担忧。  
“这些问题我们这边也考虑过了。今天斗胆叨扰请你们过来也就是想当面和你们交代一下事关Peter的计划，请你们提提意见。说到这个，当事人也应该听听才对……”Howard拧头朝直直地盯着电脑屏幕的人，“Peter，你也过来这边。”  
“可是，这些数据……”  
“这说明了那枚戒指绝对不简单，可能在这里也无法分析出来，还需要去地下工作间进行。你先过来。”  
Peter看看他们，又不舍地看了看电脑屏幕，还是听话地转移阵地，走到Ben和May中间坐下，还像个小男孩那样依恋着自己的长辈，这让他的叔叔婶婶心里都一片温馨。May摸了摸他的脖项，“Mr.Stark有些关于你的事情要说，你好好听一下。”  
“请和你的叔叔婶婶一样，叫我Howard。”见Peter顺从地点头，Howard露出了一丝满意的笑意，接着把话题引入正轨，“格斗和实战技巧方面不用说，在去Latveria之前，Peter绝对需要一个专门的速成训练。事实上，相关人员已经在路上，午餐时间应该就可以和你们见面。下午我们会先粗略测试一下Peter能力阈值大体在哪里，给他量身订做一套方案。他们中有在生物学领域成就突出的科学家，如果你们愿意的话，他们可以帮Peter做一个细致的身体检查。当然，这点不需要也不可能在今天完成，毕竟这类检查肯定需要空腹抽血什么的，你们好好考虑一下，我会尊重你们的决定。”  
May和Ben最担心的就是Peter的身体，几乎不需要怎么考虑，就是很后悔让Peter睡了那么久，还给他吃了一顿这么好的早午餐才出门。  
“那我们挑周末的时间，你们不用上班，Peter也不需要上课，时间足够，你们可以亲自跟进所有的检查项目。”   
两位监护人对此都没有异议。当Howard表示他早前对于轻薄防弹材料稍有研究，如今库存里还留有样品时，May更是当即拍板表示要全权过问蜘蛛侠紧身衣的外形设计事宜。  
只要能够亲身去Latveria接Tony回来，Peter对于所有的事情都没有任何意见，Howard的建议得到在座所有人的认同，就等着他所说的相关人员到来，制定初步的方案。  
TBC


	38. Chapter 38

午餐设在Stark Tower顶层。  
Howard口中的相关人员不多，才三个。  
Peter对此颇有微词。  
当然不是因为人数少，毕竟前面已经说过他的底线是只要能去Latveria，什么都可以。  
只是……  
说实在的，相关人员是Abraham Erskine和Bruce Banner这种事情，不提前打个预防针给人点心理准备这种做法真的好吗？  
而Howard还生怕错待了他似的，亲自向他的监护人详细说明Doctor Erskine和Doctor Bruce在人类基因改造以及生物化学等诸多方面的不世成就，请他们来帮忙研究他的身体变化问题绝对是专业对口。  
Peter当然知道专业对口！  
为了了解自身的身体变化问题，他拜读了多少这两位人物的相关专著，连做梦都想得到他们中任何一个的解惑，只是顾虑于其中利害，这么多年了连封匿名电邮都还在犹豫着要不要写。谁知道如今不但梦想成真，还是双倍的，一来就来了俩。  
这直接导致了他从见到这两位科学家开始，就像卑微的小粉丝见到了自己仰慕已久的偶像，激动得哆哆嗦嗦，连话都说不利索，再三再四地组织语言才能将自己读他们的著作时的体会和疑问表达个大概。  
好在他们私底下都是脾气非常温和的绅士，给予十二万分的耐心听取了Peter的问题，并尽可能详尽地回答，甚至在应付他之余，还愿意匀出精力来交际，席间以及饭后小憩时屡次向他的叔叔婶婶夸赞他。  
Ben和May听了也不深究人家是不是在客套，直喜得眉开眼笑。稍后在Stark Tower的个别武器测试室里，Howard联同两位科学家测试Peter的体能，近距离亲眼看到他能够轻易举起近十吨的重物，便是单根手指也能抓停重量可观的运动物体，Howard亲自上阵驾驶的攻击器所发射的虚拟攻击中的百分之七八十也能够有惊无险地躲过，测试者们据此得出了他具有超人的力量、速度、敏捷性、反应能力等等的结论，更是让他们欢欣鼓舞到几乎要摇旗高呼。  
Howard很能理解为人父母心情地等他们激动完了，才继续往下说，“但是，我刚刚的只是虚拟攻击，Peter还有很多没有躲过去，若换成真枪实弹，后果可想而知。接下来先沉下心跟着Natasha学习格斗和实战技巧吧。”  
什么？  
听到Howard的话，Parker一家家族默契般愕然，都疑狐地把目光转向一直在旁边默默观战的面容美艳，身姿娇小的女子。  
“没有冒犯的意思，Howard，你所说的Natasha应该不是我身边的这位吧？”真正的美人如英雄般，总免不了惺惺相惜。May一看到这位女子就已经颇有好感，见她亲密地挽着Doctor Banner的臂弯出现，也被介绍为其女朋友，立刻自动把她归结为和自己一样的眷属，在其他人讨论科学时还私下和她对服装饰品，流行前线等进行了一定程度的交流。想来，可以教授格斗技巧的女性，应该不是她这种纤袅的美人儿。  
“不然呢。”Howard一脸的理所当然，随后即像明白了什么似的，撑不住笑了起来，“也是习惯和环境使然，我一下子倒是没有想起Natasha在外面时要面对多少刻板印象了。说实在的，如果不是机缘巧合，她刚好处于休假期间，我还没办法请到她呢……”  
见他们一家三口还是维持着“我虽不相信你说的每一个字，但是我绝对会让你面子上过得去”的尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，Howard转而对那位女子说，“好吧，Agent Romanoff，我的女士，看来你还是得用行动证明自己了。需要拳击擂台吗？好像大厦十楼的健身室里有。”  
Natasha表示不用麻烦，几秒钟的事情，在这里就可以，又转头朝Ben和May说了一句“多有得罪”才走向Peter，在离他不到一英尺的地方站定，“攻击我。”  
“什么？”  
“随便你用什么，攻击哪个部位，总之，打我。”  
“不，Miss Romanoff,我不打女……啊！”  
“天啊！Peter，宝贝，你怎样？！”May一见侄子话都没有说完，就被Natasha一个快到看不清的拳击打得整个脑袋往后仰，登即惊叫起来，当看到他重新摆正头部时鼻血直往下淌，更是心疼得要命，想都没想就要冲下去看护。  
“May，我说过你们随时可以收回这个决定，如果你现在要收回，那请下去照顾Peter。如果……”  
“别！Aunt May，别下来！”Peter朝着心都揪起来的亲人们摆手，随手抹掉脸上的血迹，给出一个安抚的笑容，“这一点都不疼，我可以应付。请让我继续做这个。”  
May的泪水在眼眶里打转，却还是因为他的话和Ben挽留的臂膀而留在原地。  
场地之上，Natasha还是像之前那样气定神闲地对Peter说，“攻击我。”  
“OK，你也看到了我刚刚的测试成绩了，我的力气特别大，速度也特别快。但是，我会尽量收着点的……”第一次攻击女士，还是身姿面相看起来都特别娇柔无害的女士，Peter自己心理那关有点难过，尽可能细心体贴地安抚Natasha，才斟酌着力道和速度朝她的面门出拳。  
紧接着，他能够感觉到自己出拳的手腕被扣住翻拧，与此同时一阵香风袭来，一双修长有力的大腿夹住了脖子，却还没理清楚她是怎么做到的，就已经被一股巧妙的力道带得翻倒在地，依稀能够听到叔叔和婶婶震惊得差点就咬到了舌头的惊呼，可是他怎么尝试，也只能像脱水的鱼儿一样在地上徒劳地蹦跶，却无法挣脱钳制。还是Natasha自己松开，他才得以重获自由。  
“这不可能……”  
“要再来一次吗？”Natasha见Peter的眼睛滴溜滴溜地把她从上到下，从下到上地来回打量，身上的每一个毛孔都流露出“这绝对是个意外”的怀疑气息，便挑了挑眉，朝他伸出手。  
“好！”Peter没有半点犹豫，立刻握住她的手借力站起来，采取攻守皆宜的姿势站好，两个拳头都端了起来，凝神戒备，随时准备进攻，“这次我会来真的。”  
“那么来吧。”  
然后等待着他的还是刚才的结果。就算他集中了更多的注意力，也用上了自己摸索得来的心得技巧，结果几乎还是没有什么差别，他甚至依然没有办法在Natasha主动松开钳制之前自主挣脱。  
这下可由不得人不服气了。不用Howard再长篇累牍地介绍Natasha的格斗技巧如何高超，Peter也已经亲身体会到她的实力非凡，当场毕恭毕敬地拜下了这个格斗师父，并约定好从明天开始正式进行学习训练。  
TBC


	39. Chapter 39

当天晚上，他们九点差十分才回到森林山。  
车子刚刚停好，Peter就跳下车飞也似的跑过院子，充当开门小将。他心里头的高兴只持续到门打开，一只脚踏进了玄关，就被毒蛇粗粝冰凉的尾巴划过裸露皮肤似的危机感所取代。  
“Hey,guys.我好像不见手机了，你们帮忙看看在不在车上，好吗？”  
听到Peter对他们的称呼，夫妻俩都不由自主地停在院子中央，此时玄关处的灯还没有被打开，走廊里的灯光无法照彻Peter脸上的神情，却让他们觉得有些什么东西很是凝重。  
May没有半丝迟疑地接口，“当然，宝贝。我们这就去找找。”  
不一会，回到车里作势翻找的两人就大声告诉他翻遍了整个车后座也没看到他要找的东西。  
“我想那是落在刚刚吃饭的地方了。”Peter重新把大门带上，锁好，“我们必须多跑一趟，你们知道的，我得在MJ等得不耐烦之前拿回手机给她电话，不然她一定又会三天不理我……”  
“谁是MJ？”眼看着Stark Tower的标志已经在视线内，Peter的神情也不再像之前那么凝重，May终于掏出了心中的疑问。  
“May…”Ben有些无奈。  
“Oh,Aunt May…”Peter更无奈，“这个时候您不应该是问我为什么又拉着你们来曼哈顿，不应该是担心么？”  
“这个问题我相信很快就会有答案，我们也能处理这个。难不成你想先对着我俩解释一遍再来一次这里的原因，然后待会见到Howard了又重复一遍？”  
“……我不想？”  
“很好，我和Ben也不想在短时间内听取重复的信息。所以，谁是MJ？”May锲而不舍，余光扫到了丈夫又想开口，还先声夺人地堵回去，“别说你不想知道这个！哈，我们的小男孩终于长大了，有女朋友啦！”  
“没有！”  
“那是友达以上恋人未满？”  
“不是，没有！”  
“那是暗恋对象？需要意见、建议和助攻吗？”  
“不是，没有，不需要。”  
“那MJ是谁？”  
……  
他们已经抵达Stark Tower的地下停车库，May还在纠缠这个问题，大有不得到答案誓不甘休的意思。Ben也由着她去，分明就是有着同样一颗八卦的家长心。  
“什么MJ，MJ是谁？”Howard半个小时前才离开办公室打算回家，在路上一接到Peter的电话就往回赶，比他们要早一点回到这里等着，听到May口中来来回回，喋喋不休都是这个词，也忍不住开口问。  
“Maybelle Jameson Reilly.我婶婶做姑娘时的名字。”  
“Oh!Oh?Oh…”May的神情经历了“你别说还真的是”、“真的只是这样吗”、“为什么只是这样”等等的变化，最终定格成一种淡淡的失望。  
这不知道怎么的竟然让Jarvis忍俊不禁，使得其他人全都行注目礼，Howard甚至忍不住在心底叩问自己是否真的了解自己最亲密的朋友，为什么从来不知道他的笑点会如此莫名其妙。  
“办公室还是工作间？”Jarvis的自控力一等一，前后只用了几秒钟的时间，就在大伙儿的目光中回复专业的、高冷的常态。  
“他去了我家。”一进到工作间，得到可以说的保证，Peter立刻把自己憋了一路的问题摆出来，“Doctor Doom去了我家。虽然我没有亲眼看到他，也没有进屋里面去查看，可是我有一种感觉，我觉得就是他，他去了我家！”  
“你没有进去，而是立刻和Ben他们过来找我是对的。”Howard对这样的做法给予了肯定，“如果你们愿意，我现在就派微型无人侦察机过去看看。”  
“我们家的走廊和大厅装了监控，我手机里有一个终端。不过只能看实时的，保险起见，在路上我并没有查看，现在这个时候，他未必还在那里了。”Peter拿出自己的手机，“而且，我觉得，就算真的还在，他也不会让我们的监控摄像头拍到他的。”  
Howard接过手机连在加密设备上点开里面的实时监控，可以看到正常的视频图像，不过Parker家的门外走廊只有细小的飞蛾群在追逐灯光，大厅在一片昏暗和寂静中，都不见一丝人影。  
早在几年前，Jarvis已经黑进了他们的监控，保留了所有的历史监控视频。他找出今天的从下午时分开始往后看，果然，差不多八点的时候，本来正常的图像突然有了一个不易觉察的跳动，看起来还是像之前那样的没有人迹的大厅静态场景，不过通过数据深入一分析，就可以得出这个时候视频已经被做了手脚，一直到大约八点三十五分的时候才再次恢复正常。  
这帮助他们知道了人大概是什么时候潜进去，什么时候离开的，却没有办法让他们知道在这差不多四十分钟的时间里，他在屋子里做了什么，会对自己的家人造成怎样的威胁。Peter为此掩饰不住忧愁。  
而Jarvis打开自己专属的电脑，特别坦荡，特别淡定，没有任何一丝道德和心理压力都点开了一个文件夹，里面立刻就跳出了Peter房间的高清监控。他用刚刚得出的时间段定位历史视频，从八点十六分开始，视频就将他们今天已经见过的Doom本人的一举一动看个一清二楚。  
“还真的就是他，他去我们家是要做什么？”监控内容让May不寒而栗。  
“这么多年来，我就生活在一个透明的罐子里？你居然在我的房间里也装了监控！”Peter昨天就已经被明确告知，自己被监视了五年。可是，他以为的监视只是路上的跟梢，最过分也不过是黑黑自己家的监控而已，谁知道所谓的“监视”竟然监视得如此彻底。受冲击之余，他似乎还想到了什么，一下子就从椅子上跳了起来，眼睛定定地瞪着Jarvis，一整张脸都涨得通红，不知道是羞的还是恼的。  
在场的所有人，包括Howard不管是在感情上还是道义上都不倾向Jarvis。Jarvis却因为有所恃而无惧千夫所指，“你们是想继续用目光来挞伐我的道德低下，还是秉持一点理智，把它们放到如今重要最紧急的事情上？”  
一语中的。  
Peter看不惯他，却不能弄死他。非但不能弄死他，还得忍辱负重，忍气吞声照着他所说的去做！  
“Peter，他在找什么？”May率先问了其他人也想问的问题。  
“他今天应该是认出我了。”当然，还有另外一个可能，就是他来到这里了解了纽约的暗夜都市传说，好邻居Spider-Man，又知道Spider-Man就是Peter Parker，所以上门打探一番。不过，是因为这个的可能性要低一点，毕竟，自己不是今天才成为Spider-Man，Doctor Doom也不是今天才来到美国，他要是想打探，大概早就开始打探了。  
Peter回想起Doctor Doom今天下午看向自己的眼睛，觉得还是今天上午在Stark Tower碰过面这个原因比较合理，“他认出我了。我想，他是想找证据。想得出一些讯息，用以判定我是否还记得Latveria，是否还记得那四天，是否还记得Tony。毕竟，我们今天碰面，就在Stark Tower，他需要以防万一，及时应对。”  
“幸好我和Jarvis昨天就已经接管了全部的资料。”Howard忍不住庆幸。  
“不，没有全部！”May失声叫了起来，“还有一个本子，里面全部都是……”  
TBC


	40. Chapter 40

“噢！那个在我这里。”Peter把自己随身背着的包包挂到身侧，从里面掏出May所说的本子，“这个本子我总是随身带着的。”  
Howard好奇地起身去取过本子翻开，见里面都是自己儿子的剪报和资料，一时之间，胸中涌现的感情不知道是悲伤还是Peter没有把它放在家里给Doom看到的庆幸，“这个就留在这里了。”  
“不！不能，我给了您所有，只剩下这个了，我需要这个！”Peter的反应很激烈，虽不至于扑过去抢夺，但是已经足够Howard被吓一跳。  
Ben和May忍不住教育的侄子拈不清轻重。  
反而是Jarvis帮忙说了一句话，“Sir，给他吧。他不看着Tony少爷连觉都睡不着。”  
有这回事吗？Howard先是用怀疑的眼神看了眼Jarvis，见他往高清监控视频方向偏偏头，表示自己这句话的含金量是足够的。又用求证的眼神看向Ben夫妇，他们想想昨晚Peter暗中摸出来找本子的经历，也拿不出实证来反驳Jarvis的话有哪里不对。何况Peter还在旁边，声声哀求着要拿回本子。  
Howard无奈地叹了口气，“Jarvis，帮我找找我的钱包在哪里了。”  
Jarvis效率特别高，在Peter还慷慨激昂，义正辞严地表示概不出售Tony，不管Howard出多少钱的时候，他已经拿着一个钱包回来。  
Howard打开钱包从里面抽出了一张照片递给Peter，“本子我留着，这个给你吧。”  
Peter接过来一看，照片里的Tony穿着合身的正装，双手捧着一个少儿机械模型大赛的冠军奖杯对着镜头露出兴奋又有点不好意思的笑容，眉眼比之他的剪报里的那些年代久远的纸质图像不知道清晰到哪里去，心里当即就肯了，嘴上假惺惺地推辞一下，手指却把照片捏得死紧，怕是Howard真要下手抢，在没有外力援助的情况下也没有办法抢过去。  
“拿着吧，为怕Maria伤心，Tony的东西我都收起来了，还剩下这个，我自己也不经常看。何况，我的孩子很快就会回来了，给你吧。”  
Peter巴不得这一句，立刻掏出自己的钱包，小心翼翼地把照片放进去，带着满意的笑容旁若无人地仔细端详，直到May伸手打破了他的个人世界，让他回答Howard的问话。  
“Peter，你电脑里面是不是还有很多资料或者浏览记录之类的？”  
视频里Doom已经坐在Peter的电脑前。  
“没有。我怕Uncle Ben和Aunt May会发现我做的事情……”Peter看了看自己口中的防范对象，见他们并没有责怪的意思，才往下说，“所以，我设定好电脑每次关机时都自动清理所有的浏览记录和非特定盘里的资料。Doctor Doom也无法从那里得到什么。”  
如果，从Peter的房间里都找不到任何东西，那么，在此之外的其他地方就更加不会有了，因为在昨晚之前，他所有的行动都是秘密的。  
也就是说Doom此次的潜入毫无所得，从监控视频了也没有发现他留下任何东西在Peter的房间。Howard又遥控微型侦察机进入他们的屋子进行仔细的扫描，同样没有发现任何安全隐患。  
不过，为了安全起见，Howard还是希望终止关于Peter的一切计划，并提出让他们所有的人都请假一段时间，入住他所提供的安全屋，接受全天候的保护，直到Doom离开美国。  
对于他的提议，Parker一家默契十足，礼数周到地表示感谢并态度坚决地拒绝每一个字。  
而且，他们给出的理由还让人无从反驳：小不忍则乱大谋，如果他们现在就一反常态从各自的正常轨迹里消失无踪，那无疑就是告诉Doom他的所作所为已经露馅了。这样一来，其他的先不说，起码绝对会加大他们去Latveria营救Tony的难度。  
无奈之下，Howard征求意见，要把除主人房和洗漱间之外的其他地方都用连Peter的蜘蛛感应都无法察觉的监控设备监控起来，并当场设定Stark Industries的同步卫星全天候监控Parker家外围，以期一旦出现异动可以快速做出反应。  
为了自由或其他，Parker家只能接受这个虽则让人窒息，不过已经是退而求其次的操作。  
Peter看着Jarvis当即调动一架无人机，载着纳米监控设备进行远程安装，心里面想几年前自己从来没有见过类似的东西出现在自己房子的周围，当时Jarvis又是怎样把监控装在了自己房间的呢？  
“把车开到你家附近，遥控伪装成能从窗缝钻进去的小动物的机器进去把纳米监控器安装在合适的地方，当时是没有像现在这么大动作，不过从技术上来说和现在做的都是那么一回事。”Jarvis竟然还好为人师地开起了揭秘科学小课堂。  
直到所有的监控器都安装好了，Howard亲自做了测试，确定所有人的移动终端都可以收到实时的画面直播了。他才把气苦的受监控对象房间的监控器掌握权，连同这几年的历史监控视频全部交出来，由其自行处置，却也实事求是地说，“我知道这对你很不公平，不过我无法向你道歉，因为即使时光倒流，我始终会做同样的事情。”  
这其实也算是一种道歉了，Peter只能既往不咎，用清除数据庞大的监控视频来宣泄自己的郁闷。  
TBC


	41. Chapter 41

第二天中午下课，Peter一跳出后门，看到Jarvis不但早就等在巷口。而且，因为昨晚的突发情况，还开了一辆外表看起来毫不起眼的车辆，心情不禁更好，蹦过去打招呼，自己打开车门坐到后座，兴奋地等着去场地开始格斗学习。  
考虑到Peter的学业和生活，Howard昨天就已经和Ben商量过，会在皇后区就近找个安全的场地以供他训练之用。Peter看街景在窗外缓缓滑过，就着这样的车速，也就是十来分钟的时间，就已经到达了一座看起来像是库房的大建筑。这建筑周围的行人和车辆都稀少不说，而且位置还刚好就在自己家和学校之间，两边跑起来都很便宜，自然不能更满意了。  
同样满意的还有Ben和May。他们虽然各自的工作地点虽然比Peter远，但是几乎是前后脚到的，还端着从谍战片里学来的反追踪花架子，左顾右盼地侦查一番，确定没有任何“尾巴”，才一起跟着Jarvis从一扇不起眼的小门进去。  
一行人在寂静的，大白天也需要电灯提供照明的曲折走道里七拐八拐了好几分钟，才终于到达一扇双开的大门前。Jarvis伸手短促地轻叩几下才把门推开，Howard和Natasha已经等在里面，看到他们进来都含笑打招呼。Howard还迎上来亲自介绍了这里的防外界侦查做得绝对过关，但是到底时间紧急，所以场地布置粗糙，并诚挚地向他们征询改善建议。  
最大的要求已经初步被满足，Peter对于其他的一切本就无可无不可。  
Ben和May只是考虑到这是侄子第一天受训，相携前来围观一下，并没有准备着要挑刺。  
何况，这个训练室里有些器械他们连名字都叫不上，就算真的想要精益求精，所谓的建议也无从给起。  
所以最后，一家三口都是摆手摇头，自以为很圆滑地表示“先专注正事，这个以后再谈”，而后各就各位。  
Natasha今天穿了一身黑色紧身连脚训练装，完美的身体曲线被勾勒得性感袅娜，但是也一扫昨天依偎在男朋友身边的那种温柔，变得肃杀冷艳，让人只敢远观，丝毫不敢起非分之想。  
她完全不顾忌Peter的长辈亲临现场旁观，先做一套标准示范，然后让他自己照着样板活动腰，活动腿的，这准备运动就做了差不多有半个小时。好容易终于结束了，又让他抱着一个有他的肩膀那么高的沙袋来回摔打，自己只负责在旁边优哉游哉地来回晃悠，偶尔使个长枪短棍什么的从各种他想都没有想过的刁钻角度把他撂翻，然后让他从准备活动开始再来一次，甚至还会变本加厉地让他在做腿部的各种活动时背着那个大沙袋进行……  
May坐在椅子上小小地打了一个呵欠，觉得这样的训练非但不热血，反而枯燥无味，乏善可陈，就悄悄捅了捅自己丈夫，用唇语和他商量着要溜。  
Ben见侄子训练得满头大汗，却也不像是吃不消的样子，便不作过多的反对，拧头将要离开的意图告知旁边比他们看得倒是有兴致很多的Howard。  
Howard听了，看看手表，又朝那边的Natasha打了个手势。Natasha会意地暂停训练，让Peter去他们身边。  
May从包里找出纸巾帮连额前的头发都已经往下淌水的侄子擦了擦汗，叮嘱他专心受训。下午下班后他们都有去处，会在外面停留到他受训完毕再一起回家，让他不用记挂。  
Peter乖乖地点头应允，还让Howard和Jarvis也一起离开，不用在这里守着，毕竟他们在这里，其实目标会更大。这里离学校并不是很远，他可以自己回去，而且保证不会迟到。  
所有的长辈都拗他不过，只能结伴离去。Jarvis在临走前把出入这里的钥匙和磁卡交给他，由他自由使用空间，自由支配时间。  
感觉到自己被视作平等的，有自我行动力、自我约束力的大人，Peter很高兴。这股精神头鼓舞着他目送他们出去后很自觉地回去背起沙袋继续训练，完全不需要师父开口。  
Natasha挑挑眉，嘴角有一缕若有若无的笑意，不过在挑到破绽可以撂倒他时，手还是又快又黑。  
午休时间在这重复的训练中飞逝，Peter只来得及冲一个澡，换上Jarvis准备好的干爽衣服，口里囫囵着三明治模模糊糊地和Natasha道声下午再会，就匆匆忙忙地赶去学校，好歹踩着上课铃声冲进了教室。  
之后的日子都是这样度过：中午和下午放学后来到这个秘密基地，在Natasha不错眼的监督下做准备活动以及扔沙袋。  
他当然有质疑过。  
事实上，在第二天下午的训练还是这些他做梦都能精准重复的活动之后，他就已经提出了自己的质疑——委婉、礼貌，但是很明确的质疑——他想快点学到最有用的，能够切实地帮到Tony的技巧，而不仅仅只是这些傻子都能做的动作。  
但是Natasha的教学节奏丝毫没有因为他的质疑而改易，该怎么来还是怎么来。有时候她甚至会在教学过程中去用手机传简讯，却能在Peter因为愤愤而懈怠时像后脑勺长了眼睛似的飞来一棍子把他撂倒。  
直接向Natasha提出要求无果，他也在电话里和前去Stark Tower使用各种设备钻研自己的小想法时把握机会先后向Jarvis和Howard清楚地陈述自己的训练现状，并表达加快训练步伐的热切盼望。  
然而，他们两个像约定好了那样，都花样表示尊重Natasha的节奏，让他全盘接受其安排。他又不想和叔叔婶婶说，一则因为Doctor Doom潜入家里的事情已经给他们的正常生活造成了很大的困扰；二则怕他们会因为心疼而让他打退堂鼓。  
所以，根本没有人站在他这边。  
刚开始训练的那个周六，他暂停一天的训练空着肚子和叔叔婶婶一起跟着Howard以及Jarvis去了一个说不上神秘还是不神秘的机构做全面的身体检查——顺便通过视频认识了即将要跟随他学习Latveria语的成员——说不神秘吧，这个自称是S.H.I.E.L.D的机构强悍到能够吸纳Abraham Erskine和Bruce Banner这个高度的科学家作为其研究人员，连Natasha都是这里的高级特工，他们在此之前却连它的存在都不知道，身在这里也被客气但坚定地要求要为所看到的一切保密。说神秘吧，作为升斗市民，他们的到来竟然劳动了这个机构的最高负责人亲自迎接。  
这位明眸皓齿，烈焰红唇的美丽女士态度亲切随和不说，还放下全部工作陪同他们整个检查过程，并用自身超凡的社交能力让刚刚到达一个陌生，处处透着神秘的环境的他们感觉越发轻松自在。  
互相熟悉一点后，她甚至还开起了玩笑，“我不敢相信Howard竟然邀请Natasha而不是我，明明我才是整个S.H.I.E.L.D里最想做Spider-Man的授业老师的那个！而Nat?只是个热恋中的小女生。”  
“得了，Peggy，你只是想扩充自己的行动队伍。在我个人看来，你坐镇总部，统筹全局，Steve亲任指挥，冲锋陷阵这种夫妻档组合在未来的二十年内都是完美的，不需要即刻未雨绸缪。而我需要有个人在最短时间内给Peter最好的训练，试问如今整个S.H.I.E.L.D没有出勤的特工能够担此重任的，除了Natasha，还有谁？当然，完全没有怀疑你的能力的意思。不过鉴于你教得最好的那个学生已经成了你的丈夫，而他也是我的好朋友，我总得为他操心一下。”  
“去你的！”Peggy笑着啐了Howard一口，还是坚持在Peter做完全部检查，准备回去的时候塞了名片给他和他的监护人，表示任何时候都欢迎他加入S.H.I.E.L.D.，在更广阔的空间里施展才华与能力，帮助更多的人。  
他倒是真的升起过念头想请Peggy接手训练自己。毕竟她能够做Natasha的上司，能力就算没有胜出，那肯定也不会不如。可是看着Howard一副很满意给自己找了一位这么好的老师的样子，而Doctor Banner今天更是放下手头上的一切工作亲自检测他的各项数据，末了还送他们出大楼，他实在不好这样对人家的女朋友，就默默地把念头吞回自己的肚子里。  
又过了几天，Peter再次忍不住哀哀求问这种没完没了的简单训练何时才是个头。  
这次Natasha终于回答他了——在又一棍子把他撂倒之后——等你在做这些“简单”的训练时不会再被我一棍子撂倒的时候。  
好吧，起码他有了个盼头和最低的奋斗目标了。  
TBC


	42. Chapter 42

“Howard，我希望你如此匆忙地叫我和Nat过来是真的有很重要很重要的事情。因为，我们正在处理特别特别重要，特别紧急的事情……”  
“他来过。”  
“谁？”  
Doom潜入他家的事情才刚刚过去不到一个星期，Peter听到Howard说“他来过”就下意识地往这方面想。  
果然不出所料，紧接着，Howard就回答Peggy的疑问，“Doom，他昨晚来过。”  
“Howard，现在已经是中午，你为什么现在才说！”Peggy腾地跳了起来，又细又尖的鞋跟在地毯上刺出了深深的印子。  
“抱歉，分析数据需要时间……”Howard用手掌搓了一下脸部，这个动作导致话语有点模糊，“事实上，虽然在他潜入Peter家之后我多长了个心眼，提升了Stark Tower的安全等级。但是，如果不是因为他进入Stark Industries主机访问了某些数据，而我在这部分设置了一个很小很巧妙的代码，甚至完全不会发现他来过。”  
“那是关于什么的数据，需要启动紧急战备方案吗？”  
“……”  
“Howard，别隐瞒我，也别骗我，这么多年了，我了解你胜过你自己，这可能事关整个国家的安全！”  
“时光机器。关于时光机器的数据。”  
“Howard…”  
“别，Peggy，别。起码不要在现在进行那些关于疯狂科学有多大隐患的说教……事实上，我甚至不够格真的称之为疯狂，那些数据，那些算法还有很多的问题，我总是在出错，总是无法解决……而且，既然我的孩子还活着，我也不需要这个。Peter，我的Tony是真的还活着，是吗？”  
被点到名字的Peter花了几秒才从听到的话语所包含着的信息中反应过来，他迎上那双属于一位父亲的眼睛，从里面读到了渴望得到一次次肯定的不确信。他知道Howard十二万分愿意相信他，也真的相信他。可是他关于Tony的那些讯息，毕竟都已是五年前，感情上再怎么全盘倾向，理智总会提醒一个阅历丰厚的成年人，五年时间足够人事更改，谁也不知道其中会不会有更残酷的变化。  
然而，Peter当然知道。  
他当然知道Tony会一直坚持，一直活着。  
当年飞跑出Latveria时，他被再三告诫绝对不能回头，也听话地始终不曾回头。  
可是，就算他没有回头，又怎么会不知道Tony一直静静地站在河的这边默默地目送着他？他怎么会不知道，就算没有金属装甲的支撑，Tony也会挺着瘦小的身子坚定不移地站着，像一座山，像在瘦瘠的山顶上凭借一坯薄土，少许雨露顽强生长，遒劲的生命之根牢牢地，深深地植在心中的信念之上的苍松，无惧Latveria荒凉凉的白日，浊险险的黑夜和所有的威逼与强权。  
他怎么会不知道？  
“是的，Howard，Tony还活着。我不能骗您说他过得好。但是，他一定还活着，比坚强更坚强，比奇迹更像奇迹地活着。”  
这话给忆起爱子伤痛颓唐的Howard注射了一管强心剂，让他重新振作起来看向Peggy，“虽然数据被盗了，不过也不是没有好消息。”  
“嗯哼。”Peggy表示纯粹因为你是老友，所以我才听你为了挽回些许颜面而胡说八道。  
“我说过了，我在主机上编入了一个很小很隐蔽的代码，它可以将检测到的非法入侵告知我和Jarvis。而神奇的，可能是24小时都醒着，并随时准备着出动的Jarvis一收到消息立刻操纵纳米机器人进入当时还连在主机上的硬盘。  
Doctor Doom当然会有意识也有能力在入侵别人的系统的时候保证他的硬盘不被追踪病毒反噬。但是，他未必会在意硬盘上的一些小小灰尘污渍。何况，我的纳米机器人比灰尘还要不起眼，而且稳妥起见，一进到硬盘它们就立刻被关闭，等到需要的时候再行激活。那时，就可以通过异频雷达定位他……”  
“太好了！”作为Stark科技纳米技术长时间的“受害者”，Peter听到这里，便失声欢呼起来。  
“可不是么。我之前还在发愁Stark Industries有什么东西可以入他法眼……别笑，只要真的有人比我厉害，我并不是一直都那么自命不凡。不管怎样，我都不得不承认他是个很厉害的科学家，是的，甚至比我还要厉害的科学家。所以，我有什么东西是他愿意自降身份偷偷潜进来拿走的。我在发愁这个，结果，他来了，他拿了，同时也留下了一条可以让我们追踪的线索。所以，绝对是个好消息。  
以及，不用客气，我也帮你破解了一个月前那个地方的怪异读数之谜，只是顺便。”  
“是他？”  
“是他。我推测如果当时他能够拿起那个锤子的话，那么，他未必会改道美国，他这个人，他所统治的国家可能还会继续不为我们所知地存在下去。这，不得不说是上帝在庇佑。”Howard把两组读数投影出来给所有人看。  
Peter不知道他们言谈中所涉及的那个地方究竟是哪个地方，不过也可以清楚地看到两组读数的相同之处，想来Howard的判断并没有错。  
“他还不死心，见锤子已经在S.H.I.E.L.D.的监控之下，想来这里摸清底细，达成目的。他既然可以在我们二十四小时不间断的巡卫之下尝试拿走锤子而不被发现，既然可以进入Stark Tower的机密地带而不触发任何安全警报，那很大可能也有能力在不被发现的情况下潜进S.H.I.E.L.D.的总部……”Peggy沉吟了半响，“Steve和Clint不能动，不光是Doom，Hydra那边也不能放松警惕，他们这两天甚至还在尝试入侵S.H.I.E.L.D.的数据库。除此之外，还有很多人，很多势力潜伏在暗处蠢蠢欲动，前两天甚至还有个人单枪匹马明目张胆地直接硬闯。如果把他们调回来，那么那边会群龙无首。”  
Howard对此表示同意，“我已经根据这两个读数编成了一个预警系统，待会就和你回一趟局里把它装上，直接连在你的优先警报里，顺便也升级一下你们的防火墙。  
既然Doom对那个锤子颇有兴趣，我们还可以造一些虚虚实实难辨的最高机密等着他去S.H.I.E.L.D.偷，拖住他的脚步，给我们争取更多的准备时间。我相信他是一定会造访三叉戟的。  
虽然，我们可能要同时面对Doom和Hydra，不过，这边有你，Natasha一直在纽约也可以随时待命。中等层级特工里面也有一些可以委以重任，像Invisible Woman她的那个三人小团体我就很看好，真到那个地步，可以尝试放胆让Human Torch制空。实在不行，我们还有Hulk这张王牌。”  
“Barnes的任务似乎也接近尾声了。”一直在旁边安静听着的Natasha忽然插话。  
Howard一听，立刻点头，“那就行了。如果到时候还需要一个人承担Barton的任务，我会把Jarvis借调给你们，第无数次。”  
“我以为这些年是你在长时段不合理地占用我最合拍的任务搭档。”应对方案已经有了雏形，Peggy的心情稍微放松下来，听到Howard这话，忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“当初，我只是怜惜好好的一个大美人儿，却因为能力出众备受排挤，只能当个孤胆特工只身闯荡龙潭虎穴，连个接应的人都没有，才把我最信任的兄弟借出去。但也仅仅只是借出去，本质上来说，Jarvis一直都是我Stark家族这边的人。  
还有，我以为Jarvis这个最合拍的任务搭档称号只在你还云英未嫁的时候适用？别告诉我你和Steve已经结婚十几年了，他还是没能够挤掉Jarvis拿到这一殊荣。”  
“哪怕再过十几个世纪，能够称得上我最合拍的搭档的那个人也会是Jarvis。”可能是想起了自己当年亲自奋战在前线的那些时光，Peggy的眼睛里带着些许怀念，给了Jarvis一个温暖的笑容。  
Jarvis被感染得不若往常高冷，“总是为你待命。”  
Peter老老实实地坐在沙发上，随着他们的部署和聊天不断转移注目对象，听着他们运筹帷幄兼追忆往昔峥嵘岁月，作为状况之外，时光之外的旁观者，还是觉得很有意趣的。  
直到他们全部都站了起来，打算去实行之前的计划了，才终于反应过来——不对呀，我今天虽然只是过来借用Howard的工作间，不过也已经得到了与会资格了呀，起码算得上是半个被请过来的人，不至于除了回答关于Tony的问题之外只能干坐冷板凳旁听，在他们的计划中完全没有姓名呀。  
“Howard,Mrs.Rogers,那我呢，需要我做什么？”  
“噢，差点忘了。今晚的Latveria语学习我可能需要请一下假，放心，过后我会补回去。你的训练进程Jarvis全程跟进，我也有所了解，进步很大，但是不足还是明显。所以，我需要你继续跟着Natasha训练，服从她的教导。回见，Peter。”Howard拍了拍Peter的肩膀。  
“我需要你叫我Peggy。回见，Peter。”Peggy拍了拍Howard刚刚拍过的地方。  
而Natasha没有跟着Peggy回S.H.I.E.L.D.，她只给了Peter一个眼神示意他跟着自己，“半天的假期结束了，先把你的科学研究放一边，迫不及待的Spider-Man，我想你在被委以重任之前，还需要跟着我好好速成一下基本技能。”  
TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Natasha的要求和原则没有因为Hydra最近这段时间的多重动作使得她已经不得不取消休假和Doctor Doom潜入Stark Tower这件事情以及Howard他们的一系列部署而改变。在待命Peggy随时可能出现的紧急召唤之余，她还是妥善安排好时间来训练Peter。  
Peter只能沉下心来咬紧牙关加强训练，争取尽快达到她的最低要求。  
如是又埋头奋战了两天后，他终于把自己摸索到的心得应用自如，在背着沙袋进行活动时将Natasha企图撂倒自己的长棒踩在脚下——任何时候，任何角度，每一次。  
Natasha终于不吝啬地显露一个带着些许欣赏和满意的笑容，当即放下长棍亲自上场和他过招，时不时地给予言简意赅的心得指导。  
在面对面实操中，Peter更加直观地了解到了Natasha近身博斗技术的精湛绝对当得起Howard的青眼有加，赞不绝口；更加深刻地体悟到之前那将近两个星期自己屡屡嫌弃是过于乏味，过于简单的训练所打下的基础有多重要；同时也更加清醒地认识到，即使自己身负超常的速度和超常的力量，如果不深入琢磨，结合自身情况加以针对性练习，那么在面对经验丰富的实战高手时，还是不能保证每一次都能取胜。  
嗯，其实现在的真实情况还要更惨烈一点——相互过招时，他只能保证自己不会被Natasha用之前已经用过的方法撂倒，可是她似乎有一个资源无限大的攻防点子储备库，新办法总是层出不穷。  
不得不说这个师父真的很强悍，不管他怎么努力，怎么着急，短时间内可能还是没有办法达到她心目中的合格标准。  
所以，当听到远在其他地方的Howard致电Natasha，请她赶往长岛保护Maria时，哪怕他想要帮忙的心情再急切，在自告奋勇地请求加入后，心里还是一直都在打鼓。  
没想到Natasha只是挑了挑眉，几乎不曾犹豫就应允了他的要求。  
“到了那里，我应该做什么？”  
“表现正常点就行了。”Natasha保持着狂飙的车速，遇到车辆较多的路段更是不顾规则，绝不礼让，长按着喇叭穿插所有能够钻进去的空档，还有余暇用眼睛来瞟一下坐在旁边的Peter。见他在用自以为很是秘密的频率做着深呼吸，便额外开恩地多说两句，“这个组织已经不是第一次挑事，S.H.I.E.L.D.有一整套应对方案。实际上，不管是Stark Tower还是老宅，都已经启动方案部署了行动队。Howard只是因为如今形势比较微妙，他和Jarvis又都不在纽约，实在不放心Maria才叫我过去而已。所以，注意表现得正常一点，不要扰乱Maria的日常生活就行了。”  
也不知道是因为情况真的不严重，所以Natasha才轻描淡写。还是因为她的实力摆在那，再大的事情也自信可以应对从容，所以一派云淡风轻。  
不过，不管是哪一种，起码都在一定程度上缓解了Peter心里的紧张。车驶上Stark大宅门前的圆形停车道时，他已经看到有几个穿着各色服装的男女在大宅主体建筑里走进走出地忙碌。看到他们的车，还有人上前招呼一下。  
Natasha问好Maria现在的位置，就带着他一路带风地直奔后花园。  
Peter远远地就看到了幽静的花园里，一颗高大的银杏树下正坐着两位金发女性。虽则她们都背对着后门，不过其中挽着一个端庄的低髻，正微微低着头的很明显就是在各类媒体中寻常可见的Maria Stark。而另外一位及肩直发，侧坐着的很敏锐地感知到他们的靠近，看到Natasha的第一秒眼神里就有了足供分辨的笑意和放松，还当即偏头向Maria说话，应该是在通报他们的到来。  
果然，一听到她的话，Maria立刻转头，看到Natasha的一瞬间脸上露出了惊喜的笑意，随手把正在读的书放在椅子上，迎上来和她拥抱着互说好久不见，看来也是老朋友了。  
Natasha想把自己这段时间带的小弟子介绍给她，她同样热情而不唐突地率先握住了Peter的手，“我们之前已经见过了。Mr.Parker,很高兴再次见到你。”  
“日安，Mrs.Stark，如果您愿意叫我Peter，那将是我的荣幸。”这段时间的专心受训和自己的刻苦锻炼之后，Peter已经颇有长进，不再像在Howard的工作间里第一次相见那样激动得不能自已。然而这位是Tony的妈妈，想到这点他还是止不住生出自然的热情，不想放开那温暖柔软的手掌。  
Natasha带着微笑开口，“既然这样，那么我想你和Peter也许可以在这里先小坐一会，我和Sharon去厨房准备一点饮品和点心作为下午茶。我已经很久没有尝过你亲手做的小蛋糕了，真希望你今天有做这个。Sharon，Maria今天有做吗？”  
Sharon还没来得及开口，在师父的目光之下按照礼仪收回自己的手的Peter还没规矩上一分钟，听到这话就忍不住接嘴，“是的，Mrs.Stark做的小蛋糕真的美味得不得了。”  
Maria见新朋旧友都这么追捧自己做的小蛋糕，当即回厨房准备。  
刚刚开始时，三人都跟在厨房里帮忙打下手。在他们准备材料的时候，工作人员就把Sharon叫走了。到了把蛋糕糊倒进纸模的时候，又有工作人员过来把Natasha给招走了。  
临去时，Natasha给了Peter一个眼神。  
Peter会意，更是坚决不离Maria半步，跟着她满厨房里转悠，连她坐下来休息，自己也把椅子端到离她更近同时又是在出现突发事件时可以快速作出应对的地方坐下。  
对于他亦步亦趋的亲昵，Maria全不介意，还温声细语地和他聊天，问他的年龄，在公司里实习了多久，有没有习惯，有没有什么难以解决的困难。  
他的所谓“实习”从开始到现在也就两三个星期，不过收获确实很多。日间他要上课，要跟Natasha学习格斗，晚上多数时候要开班教授Latveria语，偶尔赶上大家都没空的时候，他也不肯放松自己，或者在训练室里训练，或者造访Stark Tower，去那里观摩Howard的一些秘密的发明，或者尝试着制造属于自己的专属小物件。六天前Howard和他甚至已经开始讨论设计蛛网发射器，以期可以让发射出来的蛛丝得到更好更科学的运用。  
虽然这些都不能和Maria细说，不过他在掩饰性地说起自己的“小发明”、“小构想”时，依然是胸中有热，眼里有光，越说还越是兴奋，不禁手舞足蹈，停都停不下来。  
直到很有兴致地听他絮叨的Maria含笑的双眼突然冒出泪水，还极力压抑地伸出双手紧紧捂住脸部，在无声中哭得身体微微颤抖，他才在被吓得咬到了舌头的疼痛中刹住车，本能地嘶着凉气缓解，还语无伦次地试图安抚。  
“对不起，我吓到你了。这不关你的事，你很好，我很喜欢你的陪伴……我只是想起了我可怜的孩子……如果他还在，现在应该也是一个像你一样聪明、漂亮又活泼的大男孩了……”  
Peter能够猜到究竟是什么会让一位金尊玉贵，仪态万方的贵妇人失态得在刚刚认识没多久的人面前泪流满面，但是真的听到她的话，听到那声音中的母亲想起亡子的哀切，还是被泪意哽得喉头微微发硬，千言万语堵在胸中不吐不休，也只能从眼中出来。  
“瞧瞧我做了什么，你本来说得那么开心，我却害你陪我一起难过。”看到Peter这样，Maria顾不得自己，赶紧拿手帕给Peter擦泪，内疚万分地想要补偿，“除了小蛋糕你还喜欢吃什么？冰箱里好像有刚刚采购的冰淇淋和布丁，或者你想要吃其他的我也可以现在给你做……”  
Peter握住Maria帮他擦泪的手，摇头，“Mrs.Stark，世界上没有人比您更有资格想念Tony，您不必因为想念自己的孩子而对我如此愧疚，我也很想他。”  
“你知道Tony…”一听到这个名字，Maria的眼泪再次奔涌而出。  
“我怎么可能会不知道Tony？我是他救下的那个小男孩啊，Mrs.Stark.”  
闻言，Maria用近乎失控的力度反过来握住Peter的手，张着泪眼来来回回地打量他，似乎想要从现在的他身上找到曾经在视频里见过来的那个溺水的小男孩的痕迹，“你已经那么大了，真好……”  
不管自己遭受怎样的厄运，都不会丧失为别人得以逃脱苦难感到庆幸的能力。这么善良的母亲，自然可以拥有一个那么善良的孩子。  
“是的，我已经长大了。因为Tony，我才有可能长成这样，才有可能在今天，在这里，等着吃您做的小蛋糕。可是，之前有很长的一段时间，他只在我的记忆里潜伏着不被想起；后来我想起了，也是很长时间连他的一张清晰的照片都找不到。我连想他都想得不够踏实……”  
“我有，你想要看一看吗？”  
“当然！我特别特别想！”Peter迫不及待地说，Howard的数据库里有很多Tony的照片和音像资料，可是考虑到Doom仍有再次潜进他们家的可能，他并不被允许备份这些。如今，关于Tony，他只有钱包里的那张小照片。每每坐车的空档、上课的间歇，或者训练累了的时候，他都会拿出来看看。  
Natasha大概是从开始当他的师父没多久就已经知道这个，等她稍稍有点满意他的表现，因此和颜悦色之后，还有感而发似的卖弄着从他这里学的Latveria语调侃过不止一次：“这可真是消磨时间，麻醉疲累的好方法，不是吗”、“还是这张，不打算换换”、“说真的，真不腻吗”……  
光Tony的一根头发，他都觉得可以花上一辈子去细细地看，当然不会烦腻。不过，如果可以看到更多和Tony有关的东西，他来者不拒！  
幸好，他没有被渴望冲击掉所有的理智，还是能够看到Maria眼中挥之不去的哀伤，“我是说，如果您方便的话……”  
“我有什么不方便的呢，整天在家里，除了发发呆，看看书，我还能做什么？”Maria看看烤箱，“我们可以趁着蛋糕出炉的这段时间过去看看。”  
TBC


	44. Chapter 44

从厨房里出来，一路上遇到了一些工作人员。  
他们中的一些想要跟从，连Sharon都是如此，Maria对此很不愿意，最后还是Natasha闻讯过来，做主给两人一个清净的空间。  
“我知道他们的难处，也尊重他们的付出，可是就是喜欢不起来。”走到看不到其他人的地方，Maria才低低地和Peter说，“当然，我明白这些都是因为Howard。他对我的保护总是太过了，像个惊弓之鸟似的，害得他们也跟着疑神疑鬼。虽然会很伤害他们的感情，但是，我还是觉得这很烦人。”  
“您知道？”  
“这么多年来，Howard先是找来Peggy，接着是Natasha，现在是Sharon，让她们几乎寸步不离地跟着我。还有一大群陌生人不定期的在家里进进出出，我要是什么都不知道的话，那这个女主人就真的太不称职了。不过，Howard不愿意我知道，我自然应该装作不知道。毕竟，我也不是什么事情都对他和盘托出……”  
Maria带着Peter走到大宅三层的尽头，在一扇不起眼的小门前停下，“比如说，这个房间。”  
Peter跟着走进去，环顾才八九平米，应该是由存放少量杂物小房间改造而成的空间里错落有致地放着小扳手、小汽车、奖杯、钢铁装甲的涂鸦、还有很多很多Tony的各种照片，一时之间不知道看哪个好，“这些是……”  
“这些都是Tony的。只是其中的一些，我瞒着所有人放到这里，想他想他受不了时就偷偷过来坐一坐，看一看，想想我曾经有过一个这么可爱的孩子……”许是读懂了Peter眼中掩饰不住的疑问，解释时Maria哀伤中夹杂着柔情，“你说得对，想念自己的孩子是一个母亲最理所当然的权利，我当然可以光明正大地想我的孩子。可是，我不能不考虑我的丈夫，他这辈子都不可能从失去Tony的打击中走出来了，我怎么可以再往他的伤口上撒盐？”  
Peter想起Howard也是如此小心翼翼地防范着任何会勾起妻子哀思的可能，想起自己造访Stark Tower时曾无意中撞见过的一个父亲对着虚拟屏里的影像孤独地思念孩子的场景，想起以打击全球恐怖主义活动为己任的S.H.I.E.L.D.建立的初衷，想起那个总拟着要构建，但是数据总是出错的时光机器设计……  
虽则人在少年，可是因为看到的这些，他也能够理解夫妻间为对方考虑要远远多于自身，费尽心思地想要给对方安稳，一力承担难以承受的苦难的相互爱护与相互扶持。  
他轻轻握住Maria的手，心疼触碰中感受到的凉与颤以及其中所包含的来源于灵魂深处药石罔效的痛。  
那年他和叔叔婶婶在Tony的帮助下侥幸从Latveria回来，在网上查找资料时打算得还是很好：他先帮着Tony打听他们还在不在，如果还在，而且已经没有那么伤心，那么他就先帮着Tony偷偷多看他们几眼；如果他们一直走不出来，他就代替Tony去做他们的孩子，直到Tony回来。  
然而如今对着Tony的母亲，他能够做的也就是握握这双冰凉的手。  
更让他惭愧的是，他如此稀薄的付出竟然能够得到Maria真诚的感谢。她还坚强对从内里生出力量，让心脏泵出更多的血液缓缓地淌暖指尖，用这指尖爱怜地摸了摸他的头发，然后拿过搁在旁边的小茶几上的一本相册打开，还细心地往他的方向倾斜，方便他观看。  
他想多照顾一下Maria的感受，可是挣扎不了几秒，注意力就被照片里连坐都还没有办法坐稳，半趴在地毯上埋着头入迷地玩着扳手的Tony吸引过去了。再看看同一个画面里，同样趴在儿子旁边讨好地拿着一个精致的小球企图吸引他的目光却得不到半点关注的Maria脸上的愤愤和背靠着沙发坐得闲适的Howard炫耀到几乎要飞起的得意洋洋形成了鲜明的对比，觉得这种新上任的父母竞相争夺孩子关注的行为好笑又温馨，傻气又可爱。  
看到照片的拍摄日期，稍微推算一下，发现那时的Tony甚至连百天都还不到，他更是咋舌， “那时Tony还那么小，你们竟然给扳手他做玩具？”  
“Howard固执对认为那才是一个男孩子应该玩的东西，而Tony也真的喜欢一个冷冰冰的扳手多过我给他准备的两大屋子各种各样的玩具。  
不仅如此，任何一首安眠曲在他那里都不讨好，一听打铁的声音，他就会笑着睡着了。我们的屋子那么大，花园那么美，他最喜欢地方却是他爸爸的工作间，有事没事总要人抱着他去那里，等到他学会自己爬了，就更让人拦不住。有一次Howard工作入迷没发现他偷偷溜进去了，正在试验的机器掉下来差点砸到他，他还以为那是在逗他玩，笑得特别开心……  
等长到了三四岁，他爸爸的工作间已经要匀称一个不小的空间给他捣鼓自己的小发明，遇上两父子都呆在那里的时候，更是较劲似的废寝忘食，吃个饭也要人三催四请。  
我笑他生来手里就拿着把焊枪，结果他们两个听了都觉得理所当然，又特别高兴。Howard还不止一次说过，他以后或许也会子承父业，成为一位机械师。”  
Peter想起当年救助自己飞出窒息的湖水的机器，想起曾经帮助自己隐藏踪迹的装置，想起带着自己飞过千山万水的装甲，想起Mr.Fantastic的地下层里的那些机械臂，不由得由衷地说，“他是，他是一位很了不起的天才机械师。”  
Maria被他的郑重其事的捧场引出了一丝笑意，轻轻翻过这一页，给他看“天才机械师”更多的小时候。  
下一页还是一家三口的甜蜜定格。照片中的背景是他刚刚到过的后院里的那棵银杏树下，Howard双手捧在儿子小屁股的两侧，带着一脸求表扬的笑将之送向对面的妻子。而精致的小娃娃向妈妈伸着两条嫩嘟嘟的小手臂的同时，也笑得特别开心，似乎是觉得她吃惊得张大嘴巴的样子很有趣。  
“那时Tony七个月，他学会了叫Mama.Howard献宝成功了还取笑说这管得上至少两年的生日礼物和圣诞礼物……”

“Tony本身就是上帝送出去的最阔绰，最美好的礼物。”Peter忍不住伸出一根手指，轻轻触碰照片上的小人儿，似乎是要感受一下那圆圆的，看起来很柔软的小肚子。  
用母亲的视角看待自己的孩子，Maria对此自然是发自内心的认同。  
这个近乎暗潮汹涌的午后，他们两人就窝在大宅这小小的一隅，一起看着Tony的那些个小时候：看着他专心致志地耗在工作间里；看着他无拘无束地站在太阳底下；看着他故作镇定地矗立在镁光灯中……  
如今诸事未定，Peter不能对Maria披露更多，不能让一位长久以来处于心碎状态中的母亲为自己的孩子在一个叫天不应叫地不灵的地方备受折磨着长大而愈发肝肠寸断。  
可是，他同样做不到无视她脸上骄傲、温馨又悲伤的神情。  
“Mrs.Stark，您的Tony是世界上最聪明，最漂亮，最善良的孩子，只是世事古难全，变故把他夺离您的身边，让他在一个不为人知的地方独立地，慢慢地长大，长成一个全世界最好的，值得您所有的骄傲的大男孩。您可以把最好的期待，所有豪华的梦想都放在他的身上，Mrs.Stark，终有一天，您的漂亮宝贝会回到您的身边，您从来不曾，永远不会失去他。”  
“Maria,叫我Maria.”  
TBC


	45. Chapter 45

傍晚时分，Stark家的主心骨和比主心骨要靠谱得多的副主心骨一起匆匆地赶回大宅。  
Howard见Peter 竟然也在，不禁一惊，却不好当众责怪Natasha自作主张。又见妻子安然无恙，精神颇好，笑容比以往要多些，对Peter更是喜欢得不得了，百般称赞不休，那些微恼和害怕妻子会触景伤情的顾虑也随之烟消云散，还在旁边解说道Ben和May都是特别好的人，所以潜移默化之下，Peter也好得无可挑剔。  
这引得Maria起了结交之心，向Peter询问找个时间请他的长辈们过来吃晚餐这种做法会不会过于唐突。Peter首先看向Howard，见他微笑着点头表示欢迎，虽然觉得自己的叔叔婶婶接到邀请多半也会很高兴，不过稳妥起见，还是表示自己回去后会请示一下他们。  
当晚回到家里，他就向叔叔婶婶传达了这个询问，他们果然不出所料地应之不迭。另一边，Maria认识他们的心情也很热切，得知他们的意思后，第三天就让Jarvis亲自送来了邀请函，请他们前去大宅作客。  
因为双方对于这次会面都很重视，宾主两边都是做足了功课。甚至在车即将抵达大宅的时刻，Peter都还在叮嘱：什么话题都可以尽兴，但是涉及Tony的，一定要小心斟酌。  
就这么一个前提条件，Ben和May也都是会设身处地为他人着想的人，自然记得特别牢固。因为彼此真心相待，各自的界限又拿捏得很精准，那天晚上的会餐气氛闲适，宾主尽欢。May和Maria一见如故，很是投机。  
出于安全考虑，Ben夫妇短时间内并没有回请Howard和Maria过来做客的打算。不过，第二天，May就专门烤了一个派连同Ben买的一束鲜花和Peter亲手写的卡片由Jarvis转交Maria表示感谢。  
之后Maria似乎还去May工作的地方送过小蛋糕，May好像也在周末独自去长岛和她喝下午茶。  
总之在Peter看来不过几天的功夫，尚不足够让自己的科学研究和格斗训练取得很大的进展，她们却建立起了一段彼此都很享受的友谊。

第五周的星期三下午，Peter正在训练室里和Natasha对练，已经有差不多一个星期没有见过的Jarvis突然出现，要接他们去开紧急会议。  
Peter下意识地就能感觉到这究竟意味这什么，心里面又是兴奋，又是激动，草草洗刷更换衣服的简单动作在迫不及待中反而做得越发不利索。  
前去三叉戟的车上，他掏出自己的钱包，静静凝望里面的照片。坐在他身边的Natasha微微偏过头看了一下他，不像往常一样多是忍不住调侃一番，只是把目光往前移，和Jarvis在后视镜里对视了一下，露出一个类似温馨，又类似被萌到了的笑容。  
纵然从面上看不出端倪，不过Jarvis此时的心绪大概也是不平静，直接的体现就是在车流量比较多的时刻，他驾驶车辆从皇后区到S.H.I.E.L.D.总部的时间较之往常还有所缩短。  
Peter跟在他们的身后通过重重关卡来到Peggy的办公室时，除却主人，Howard、Ben、May还有四位在这段时间的集体视频学习中已经很熟悉的特工。  
于是他快速地，一溜烟地招呼过去，“…Susan、Johnny、Grimm、Sam.”  
“Hi, Peter.”第一次真人见面，四人也回馈给Peter足够的热情，又很有分寸地不会占用太多时间，就把主场完全交给话事者。  
Peggy也直奔主题，“已经没有办法再往下拖延了，Doom似乎已经察觉S.H.I.E.L.D.最高情报的虚假性。我刚刚接到情报，他们一行打算两天后启程回国。所以，你们的计划必须开始倒计时了。”  
“Finally!”Peter第一个沉不住气，“我们早就做好准备了，随时可以出发，就等着这一天……”感受到屋子里所有的目光都集中到自己的身上，特别是Johnny看他的眼神直白得像在看壮士，他才意识到自己振奋得有点忘形了，而且言论很明显已经背离了Howard以及Peggy这段时间以来的努力——通过各种手段让Doom滞留在Latveria以外，为己方的准备争取更多的时间——连忙敛住神气坐回沙发上，尽量让自己的语气转换成讨论的模式，“我们已经争取到了起码三周的时间了，已经足够我们做好准备了不是吗？”  
Howard点点头，“Doom的智力非比寻常，能够拖住他这么多天已经很不容易。能准备的，我已经准备好了，他要回Latveria,那就让他带路吧。”  
Peter听了，激动得再次跳了起来，“那我们后天就要出发了对吗？”  
“事实上，我们明天就出发。Doom来美国已经一个多月，我和他之间不管是私底下还是场面上的交际加在一起不少于五次，可是不管是他还是他的随从，底细都如同云山雾罩般不清不楚，虚实难辨。可见，他们的戒心不是一般的重，能力也不是一般的强。  
何况，除了高科技之外，他还精通魔法。这就更是一重优势和保障。如是，我们要长距离跟踪他而不被发现的可能性可以说是极其微小。相比之下，还是守株待兔来得更保险一些。”  
“可是，我们并不知道Latveria在哪里……”  
“我们只是不知道Latveria具体在哪里，或者说通过怎样的方法才能够进去，所以才需要Doom带路。你过往五年的研究不是完全没有用处的，把这些和你们当年在欧洲旅行时的遭遇以及Doom递送给国务院的资料结合起来，我可以做一个大胆的推测，随便哪一种假说，虫洞、微型宇宙、另一维度还是仅仅是高科技隐形防护罩，不管是这其中的哪一种，或者是我们还没有考虑到情况，Latveria都有一个固定的入口，就在这个地方……”说着，Howard调出一个虚拟屏，在上面的欧洲地图上圈了一个圈，范围就是Peter自己思考再三，推断出来的在匈牙利、罗马尼亚和塞尔维亚之间的未知地带。  
“所以……”  
“所以，我们明天就会飞去欧洲，在这附近等着Doom回Latveria。如果Ben和May依然同意的话，你可以向学校请假了。”  
Peter祈求地看着叔叔和婶婶，他们不约而同地表示，明天上课时一定会为他向学校请假。  
与此同时，Howard还希望Ben和May也向各自的公司请上几天假，转移到S.H.I.E.L.D.的安全屋以防万一。夫妻俩再不喜欢受到束缚，为了让即将奔赴欧洲的侄子没有后顾之忧，也只能先忍受几天没有自由的生活。  
不过，当晚他们就得到了比安全屋更好的待遇。  
原因是Maria刚好打电话过来，一时之间May也想不出什么借口可以圆满解释自己必须缺席这个周末的知心下午茶活动，并且在未来的几天内连通话都不方便这种情况。便咬咬牙把事情“江湖化”，告知她自己得罪了大人物，需要收拾包袱出门避几天风头云云。  
结果Maria一听，立刻表示如果真要避风头，没有哪里比一个全球第一大军火商的老巢更有安全保障，极力邀请他们入住大宅，还很贴心地让他们不用担心Howard会有不同意见，男主外女主内，这个家一向是她说了算……  
到了更晚一点的时候，Maria再次拨通了May的电话，告诉她这个决定不出所料的已经得到了Howard和Jarvis的支持，让他们随时过来，如果需要，还可以派人过去接。好像生怕她不相信似的，Maria还把电话让给了Howard，让他亲口把附议说出来。  
Howard先是装模作样地对May一家的遭遇表示了“慰问”，接着感叹无巧不成书，自己刚好打算带着Peter出差几天，最后把Maria欢迎他们入住大宅的意思再重复了一遍。末了，Maria又拿回自己手机，和她约定好明天派人接他们去长岛的时间，这件事情就这么简单快捷地定了下来。  
相比于通过特工电影脑补出来的那种没有温度的安全屋，May当然会毫不犹豫地选择具有人情暖意的Stark大宅。  
况且，Howard的演技还这么让人可乐，直到第二天送行时，May还忍不住拿这个来当面取笑，甚至在过后很久，还盖章认定Maria才是Stark家族里最仗义的那个。  
TBC


	46. Chapter 46

第二天，晨光熹微时May就起床，做Peter最爱的早餐样式，夫妻俩带着一时之间难以道明的情感陪着他吃完。  
之后，夫妻俩向Peter的学校请假，向各自的单位请假，再三检查他的背包，确定所有他们认为有必要带的东西都已经带齐，却还是没有办法让心中的担忧和牵挂散去——这是他们的认知里孩子第一次离开他们远行，还是往危险的、神秘的、未知的地方去。  
Peter能感觉到他们极力想要隐藏的深愁和惧意，在他们第五次为他检查行李时招呼他们过来在沙发上坐下，自己坐到对面握住他们的手并在一起，直视那两双给了自己最多关注的眼睛，“你们知道，如果不是深信我能够完成比保护自己更好的事情，你们在一开始就不会答应让我加入Howard的队伍的，是吧？  
我的经验确实不足，毕竟纽约好邻居过问的也就是一些寻常事。但是，有Howard，有Jarvis，有Natasha，还有其他像Susan这些从S.H.I.E.L.D.精挑细选出来的优秀外勤特工，我保证我会服从他们的调遣，绝对不会自作主张。  
是的，我们有可能需要和Doctor Doom正面对抗。但是，那也没有什么可担心的，Aunt May，您亲自参与了我新款紧身衣的全部制作过程，你们不止一次见我演示过，在训练室、在Stark Tower，甚至在三叉戟的模拟实战室。你们知道有了这身衣服可以提供很多：防弹、潜伏、滑翔、近身搏斗……  
大家都承认我把这些运用得很好。再不济，还有Howard的各种军工设备，全球第一大军火商的名气可不是盖的，我们总有可以克敌制胜的武器。  
况且，我们在Latveria有强大的内应。只要Tony知道，一定会策应我们。他可是……”  
“Iron Man.”Ben夫妇异口同声地插话，倒是把正要滔滔不绝的Peter给噎了一下。  
看到他这样，May的心终于像夜里紧闭的小窗在明光中开启，揽进朝阳，“接下来的那几百上千字，这一个多月来我们才听了不到一百次，太少了。”  
“Aunt May…”这下Peter还真的没有办法再长篇大论了，抿着唇边的一缕不好意思的笑，头微微低着，仿佛还是那个凡事仰仗长辈的孩子。  
“我们当然相信你，宝贝。我们只是舍不得你。担心你？是的。不过，我们也相信你。”May摸了摸侄子柔软的卷发，“我们相信你可以顺利地完成这次任务，然后平安地回来，回到我们的身边。”  
“和Tony一起！”得到婶婶的鼓劲，Peter又像被打了鸡血一样，看着他们的眼睛亮得厉害，“还有Karen姐姐，还有Mr.Fantastic，还有其他被骗进Latveria的人，他们只要想出来，都能够逃离那里！”  
话音刚落，恰逢三个人的手机同时响起。那是之前Howard设定好的统一提示音，当监控显示有人靠近他们的房子时，就会响起。每天他们都会接到好几次：送奶送报的工人、借还东西的邻居或者许久不见突然造访的老友……  
而这次响起，是因为来接他们奔赴长岛和曼哈顿的人都到了。  
May首先把侄子抱在怀里，在有限的时间里尽可能久地抱着，尽可能多地说着，关于祝福、关于鼓励，关于等待。  
直到敲门声响了又响，她才把这个分离前最后的亲昵机会让给丈夫。  
Ben同样给了一个结实的拥抱，微微松开之后，像有千言万语，但是最想说的那句从未百转千回就从心底里溜了出来，“你的爸爸妈妈，会特别为你骄傲。”  
不知道是成长，是认可，还是这眼前的小别哽住了Peter的喉咙，压过了这几年心心念念的宏愿终于成行所带来的持续的兴奋感，让他湿了眼眶，“Uncle Ben,Aunt May,我从来没有说过，不过你们知道你们一直都是最完美的父母，我永远想要你们为我骄傲的，对不对？”  
May和丈夫一样又是欣慰地笑着，却又有泪想涌出， “让我们更骄傲吧，小老虎，去接Tony回来。”

“最佳航线已确定”  
“全部引擎运作情况良好。”  
“继续增大动力。”  
“输出上升至最高，进入全速模式。”  
“Sir，QuinJet到达预定高度，已开启第529号安全协议。”  
“很好。让我们就此消失。”  
“开启反光板。”  
……  
有很长一段时间，Peter都说不出话来——一下子接收过多的全新信息需要可观的脑细胞和注意力。  
准确来说，从他随着其他人员走下了在Stark Tower顶层起航的私人飞机，在太平洋一处的孤岛上换乘这架铁黑色的大块头开始，就只管滴溜着眼睛看各种设备，看Jarvis和Sam操作，再也没有说过话。  
QuinJet平稳地飞行在平流层。  
Howard见一切正常，终于有时间关注不管是和往日还是和机舱内其他各有忙碌的人员比起来都有点不一样的Peter。  
“我没事。不，我很好。我只是……”Peter解开安全带，从座位上站起来环顾了一下所在的机舱，斟酌着选了一个最能够表达自己心情的词汇，“我只是被震撼到了，这绝对是我见过的最赞的飞机。”  
Peter赞叹中的真诚让Howard觉得自己应该更尽地主之谊一点，“那么，也许你愿意参观一下这架‘最赞的飞机’？”  
反正自己在这里完全帮不上忙，正有打算要四下转转，好好探索一番。此时听到Howard有亲自当向导的意思，当然巴不得这一声。  
同样迫不及待地想要跟着见识一番的还有连同正担任着驾驶员之一的S.H.I.E.L.D.的三位男特工。他们对于这架刚制造出来不到两周的，局里的其他同事可能连皮毛都未曾有幸得以一见全新的战机表现出了完全不亚于Peter的傻劲儿和热情,并极力邀请两位女性一同参加。  
两位女士对于参观S.H.I.E.L.D.的幕后金主和科技大触亲自研制的最新型号战机这种事情自然也不会抵触，何况熟悉整个战机对于他们接下来的行动也是有利无害，所以也欣然加入到参观的队伍中来，留下从QuinJet在草图阶段就已经见多了的Jarvis独自驾驶战机往着预定的目的地前进。  
TBC


	47. Chapter 47

“两位亲爱的女士，你们愿意从哪里开始？”因为女士在场，所以Howard很有风度地率先征求她们的意见。  
“也许，除了休息舱和休闲娱乐区以外的其他地方？”  
Natasha的话引得在场的人们心照不宣地笑了起来。  
“对，我们应该先看其他地方，把休息舱和娱乐区留到最后。不然，我怕我再也没有办法挪开腿了。”Johnny笑嘻嘻地接口，“无意冒犯，Mr.Stark，您的战机通身上下，从里到外都赞透了。只是娱乐区里的设备实在是太齐全了，而我的身体对于享受这件事情，有它自己的一套想法。”  
这话分毫不差。  
QuinJet地休息舱和休闲娱乐区他们在安顿行李的时候已经去过，行动迅速的男士们还见缝插针地享受了一番，在里面喝上了两杯。连Peter都被递上了一瓶冰到恰好的啤酒，只是还没来得及有什么反应就被Jarvis收走了而已。  
Howard对于这些发生在眼皮子底下的事如何会不知情，便指引他们走向与休息舱相对的另一端，“我想我能理解，Storm.那么我们就先从这一边开始吧。”  
“Mr.Stark，您可以叫我Johnny。方便区分嘛，毕竟您知道的，我们这里有两位Storm。”Johnny一手搂着和他有一样的金发和碧眼的胞姐，一手搭在Grimm的肩膀上，左拥右抱地跟在Howard后面热情洋溢地“出谋划策”。  
可惜，Howard对此似乎并不是特别领情。他回头看了Johnny一眼，又朝他旁边的女性眨眨眼，“为了方便区分，我想Miss.Storm并不会特别介意我叫她Susan.”  
Susan一时忍不住，扑哧一声笑了出来，十分配合地唱和，“我的荣幸，Mr.Stark，您还可以叫我Sue.”  
“我的亲姐姐呀……”Johnny为骨肉至亲的“背叛”浩叹了一句，他故作懊恼的样子逗乐了大伙儿。  
被他搂着脖子求安慰，寻温暖的Grimm幸灾乐祸地赠言一字曰“该”。  
站在Peter的Sam更是笑得腰都弯了，很顺手地搭上他的肩膀为自己维持站姿借力，倒是完全没有不久前因“向未到法定年龄的小孩子提供酒精”受到呵斥而迁怒他这个当事人的意思。他觉得自己加入的这个临时组合氛围很好，通过视频沟通时已经觉得有趣的人在现实相处中更加有趣，不禁也在一旁跟着傻乐，等大家都笑够了，闹够了，才继续跟着参观战机。  
他们之前已经稍稍转过一圈的休息舱和休闲娱乐区已经算得上是在有限的空间里尽量给乘客以人性化、舒适性观感的典范。而QuinJet这边的空间设计得更加巧妙，有具备防核爆等级的保护功能还可以兼作逃生舱的会议室、武器室不说，甚至连健身房和训练室都能够安排出来，供乘客在10英尺的高空尽情挥洒汗水，保持运动量。  
参观者因此啧啧称奇。  
Natasha作为S.H.I.E.L.D.的高级特工，对于机密之事知道得比在场的其他特工多了不是一个档次的差距，她看着身处战机的桩桩件件，“这是你和Director一直以来想要建立的流动总部的……Emmm,雏形？”  
“流动总部，什么流动总部？”Johnny本来正以亲姐也拦不住的热情和Peter他们摆弄着各种各样的武器，听到Natasha的询问，立刻就从中嗅到了高级别机密的味道，连忙追问，“这是流动总部？也就是说，以后我们有可能会在这上面办公？Cool!”  
“这些年来，S.H.I.E.L.D.的队伍在不断地壮大，这有利有弊。全球恐怖分子固然会半夜为之惊醒，狗急跳墙之下也总想着铲平三叉戟而后快。  
为了应对形势的发展，Peggy和我确实一直都在构想要建立一个流动的总部，依托在一个类似于航空母舰的载体上，但比航空母舰要有更强大的机动性，可以入水，可以升空，真正做到无所在而无所不在……”Howard在在场的小年轻崇拜的目光中话锋一转，“但是，到目前为止，这依然只是个构想。我始终还是没有能够解决让一个可以容纳S.H.I.E.L.D.多数特工和部门同时工作、生活的大块头的能源供给问题。  
这艘QuinJet也并不是我们设想中的移动总部的雏形。它固然可以垂直起降，可以悬停，也配备了大量的高射火箭炮和导弹，比之寻常的战斗机具有更快的速度，更强的作战能力，更好的隐秘性。  
可是，她终究是太小了，作为一个十数人的行动队的移动大本营，可以。但是，想要以它为原型，扩展为可以容纳整个S.H.I.E.L.D.机要的流动总部，远远不行。”  
鉴于这辆QuinJet已经足够让人惊艳，Howard的那通行不行的说法，Johnny完全不在意，他更关心的是，以他们三人小队伍的资历，什么时候可以申请一架这样的战斗机作为移动大本营。  
“你知道的，我只是责造点小东西，修修补补，偶尔出点小钱，Peggy才是说了算的那个。你们以后如果想要驾驶QuinJet出任务的话，应该可以向她提交申请。鉴于除了这架综合性战斗机，其他更加专门的战斗机、运输机等也已经在生产，数量并不真的那么稀少。这应该不算是什么难事，我猜？”  
Johnny听了，立刻和身边的人击掌庆贺，仿佛不远的将来可以驾驶QuinJet出任务这件事情已成定局似的。  
Natasha抿着一丝笑意又带着点嫌弃地往旁边挪，站到大伙前进的方向外侧，以免这些随意挥霍精力与情绪的后辈特工影响自己元老级别的形象。  
Peter倒是很替Johnny等人开他日之心，击掌、祝贺无不发自内心地配合。然而到底是局外人，很快就走出了这种开心与兴奋，反而是对接下来的参观更加期待——登机的时候，他走上舷梯就看到了不远处的场地上静静停着一辆外形特别让人惊艳的汽车和一架帅炸了的小型飞行器。  
那时候行色匆匆，不允许他停下来细细观赏，如今这边的区域已经差不多参观完毕，离机尾也不是很远，顺便去哪里欣赏一下应该不是什么问题？  
Howard对此自然应允，并表示乐意陪同。由于QuinJet就那么大的一个地方，参观到此已经接近尾声，他还很体贴地让其他参观者就地解散自由活动，尤其是两位女士可以先行回到休息区休整。  
而他们都很愿意继续一起行动。尤其是Sam， Peter口中“帅炸了”的微型飞行器就是他的，他当仁不让地充当了向这支临时小队的队友们介绍自己的心肝宝贝战斗伙伴”Redwing”的讲解员，历述飞行器的各种功能、设备、战斗性能，和自己引以为豪的战斗经历夹杂在一起，Howard也在一旁帮腔“Sam是S.H.I.E.L.D.最出色的新生代飞行人员之一”……  
这些使得整场讲解高潮迭起，异彩纷呈。  
不过，当对微型战机的了解告一段落，Peter将自己的爪子伸向停在战机旁边的皇家蓝色酷炫汽车时，Howard很扫兴地制止了他的动作，“我想，在Jarvis允许之前，我们还是不要碰Anna。”  
“这是Jarvis的……”  
“老婆、情人、心肝宝贝、永恒不变的爱、唯一不可触及的底线……随便你怎么定义，反正怎么定义都不过分。”  
“……车……”Peter的一个字和Howard的一长串可能已经说过很多次的介绍几乎同时收音，然后两人相对无言，彼此间似乎都有点不理解——Howard固然不满意Peter的如此轻率，Peter也不怎么掩饰自己对他的夸大其词的无力赞同。  
和Peter的态度刚刚相反，听了Howard的话后，其他的男士心情更加激动，本来对着车辆跃跃欲试想要染指一番的行为却收敛起来。  
“这真的是Anna，那个传说中的Anna，能一秒从零加速到750极速，能起飞，能进行强火力打击的Anna？”Sam依然有点不敢相信，当得到了Howard的确认之后，他的表情虔诚得几乎要跪了下去，“传说中的神车啊，我今天居然能够亲眼看到了……”  
“Mr.Stark，我听说，即便是您，也不能碰这位辣妹，是吗？”在这个千载难逢的历史性时刻里，Johnny把握时机，请当事人核实在S.H.I.E.L.D.口耳相传的逸闻。  
“不完全正确，她的维修和例行检查都是由我亲自进行。当然，得在Jarvis的严格监督之下。”  
连Howard尚且如此，其他人就愈发不敢造次了。  
然而，他们如此小心谨慎的行为依然没有得到Jarvis的允许，没等他们好好地欣赏上几分钟，正在驾驶战机的Jarvis就通过机上的广播，客气而直抒胸臆地请他们该干嘛干嘛去，只要离Anna远点。  
Sam等狂热男士对此虽稍有遗憾，不过，休闲区里的各种娱乐设备很快就让他们乐不思蜀。他们极力邀请Peter一起进行这种“任务之前的放松”。  
Peter看得出来他们的轻松背后是一次又一次任务锤炼出来的应对能力。而他虽然也已经成为Spider-Man好些日子，却并不能确定自己是不是真的就具有相应的实力。  
由是，相对于在休闲区里放松，他觉得QuinJet的训练室要更加适合自己。  
他在里面刚刚做完热身运动，身着训练套装的Natasha过来像往常一样和他对练。之后，Susan也进来询问是否可以加入。这是Peter第一次见识到这位Howard很是看好的S.H.I.E.L.D.外勤特工的能力，原来“Invisible Woman”真的可以是一位让人看不见的女人。  
饶是Peter有极强的感应能力，可以应对她各种出其不意的攻击，也不能保证没有纰漏。  
为了可以更好地对练而又不会因为触碰到不该触碰的地方冒犯到女士，哪怕Susan表示对完全不会介意，Peter跑回休息舱翻出自己的战衣穿上才继续。  
Spider-Man“大战”Invisible Woman很快就引来了其他人的围观。大家都在为年少的蜘蛛侠叫好，而Peter也更深刻地感觉到S.H.I.E.L.D.真的是奇才辈出。  
八个小时后，一直采用低中速飞行的QuinJet到达预定地点，保持着隐形状态悬停在5千米的高空。  
与此同时，运行于所有轨道的Stark Industries卫星也都二十四小时不间断监控以他们所在的QuinJet为中心的广阔地带，随时可以读取在其中运行的每一架飞机，每一趟列车，每一艘轮船的数据。  
等明天，Peggy在Doctor Doom启程离开美国后发送准确的消息给他们，Howard开启此前一直关闭的纳米机器人，只要卫星扫到相吻合的数据，他们所有人都会第一时间知道。  
而在这之间，是纯粹的等待时间。所有人都保证自身健康的饮食，合理的睡眠，一定量的训练。他们也利用这时间多次核对作战方针，Peter更是将自己印象中的Latveria说了又说，画了又画，并对这段时间的Latveria语教学进行最后的大总结。  
所有的人都在努力确保万事俱备，万无一失，可以握着胜券等着东风到来。  
等着Doctor Doom回来。  
TBC


	48. Chapter 48

对Howard等无法探知Latveria究竟是何种存在，具体又在何处的人来说，Doctor Doom回来时，是他们的机会。  
而对于被禁锢在Latveria久矣的人们来说，他们的机会，在于Doctor Doom去国尚未回来的这段宝贵时间里。  
Latveria又一个寂静的，状若平常的白天。没有一丝人或机器人活动的迹象的大厦负3层的一个隐蔽角落里，一扇不起眼的门突然被悄悄地，慢慢地从里面打开。  
接着，一位身材高瘦的青年从里面闪出来，边将里面不同寻常的光亮和声响重新掩个严严实实，边用警惕的眼睛四下观察，确定没有任何可疑的迹象后，立刻迈开长腿悄声而快速地穿过长长的的过道来到出口，循着楼梯一路往上。  
他看起来对于大厦的环境很是熟悉，而且举动也足够小心谨慎，在每一需要警惕的岔口边上都会稍稍停顿，细心聆听，确定安全才继续赶路。然而，他在攀爬时不断抻长，可以一下子跨过半层楼梯的双腿还是暴露了其内心难以抑制的急切。  
也因为这个，在经过二楼时，他正在收回的后脚跟被一个刚刚从一个房间里出来，也正打算往楼梯的方向走的人看个正着，并开始远远地，悄悄地尾随。  
而他对身后的这个小纰漏却一无所知，三下两下迈到五楼后，恢复原来的体型转身往右手边的过道走。期间前进的路线几经调整，还如往常那样屡屡停下来警戒，不过始终没有发现，更没有摆脱身后远远吊着的尾巴。  
终于他在一扇有着闲人勿进的标识的门前停下，最后一次往身后不断延伸，最后消失在大厦外的浩荡日光中迷蒙不清的过道看了一眼，伸出手尝试着拧了拧门的把手无果，右手从口袋中掏出一张磁片，往把手边的过磁口轻轻一划拉，同时左手缓缓地旋开了把手将门打开了一道可以容纳自己通过的宽度就立刻闪身进去……  
一踏进里面火热的空间，迎接他的就是一记不遗余力的猛棍和一声咬牙切齿的“去死吧，色魔”。他捂着自己受到重击之后，瞬时火辣辣生疼的半边脑袋，示意惊掉了手中铁棍，正在尖叫着“Mr.Fantastic，怎么是您”的袭击者冷静下来。  
“我……我真的非常非常抱歉，Mr.Fantastic，我向天发誓我真的以为是Molos……”  
Mr.Fantastic被协助着走到这个狭小的空间里唯一的地铺上坐下，摆摆手安慰正带着不知所措的哭腔语无伦次地道歉的人，“你完全不需要道歉为自己必要的小心谨慎道歉，Karen。这对我来说根本不算什么，你亲眼看到过护卫队的子弹打在我的身上都没有给我造成任何伤害的，对吗？”  
闻言，Karen的唇边升起了一丝稍微有点放松的笑意，眼中却依然泪光闪烁，坚持要察看Mr.Fantastic受到重击的地方有没有流血或者肿起来， “您确定您真的没事吗？”  
“是的……”  
Mr.Fantastic的话还没有说完，门就被撞开了，脸上挂着险恶的，森冷的笑意的Molos像是从天而降般出现在他们面前，淫邪的目光在他们的身上以及他们身下的铺盖间转了又转，“我就知道，我就知道！哈哈……”他扬了扬手中的握着的一个通讯器，“只要我一摁下这个按钮，整个Latveria都会知道你们的丑事。猜猜……”  
Mr.Fantastic的手陡然伸长，一手掐住了Molos的脖子，一手抢过了那个通讯器交给Karen。  
Karen没有迟疑地将它从锅炉的一个通气口里扔进去，“你真应该按下那个按钮再跟我们嘚瑟，Molos.”  
Molos被掐得呼吸困难，脸上的笑却不减阴险，看他们的眼神就像看着自己的囊中之物那般。  
Mr.Fantastic见状已觉不妙，又隐隐约约听到大厦远远近近的警报声，连天不佑我都来不及感叹，当即用力将Molos拍向墙壁将之摔晕，一把捞起Karen夺门而出，“我们走！”  
在亡命的过道里，警报以及各方人员快速集结的声音更是真切。  
这种情况下，也不再需要警戒什么了，Mr.Fantastic带着Karen一路飞奔回负3楼，喊着“Iron Man”疯狂地敲那扇他也就十多分钟前才小心翼翼地锁上的房门。  
一等里面松开门栓，他立刻闪身进去，放下Karen，边把门锁死边对眼中还写着惊疑的Tony说，“你知道么，择日不如撞日，既然我们已经团聚了，我觉得现在就逃最好。”  
大厦里的人声和脚步声越来越清晰，很明显正在往他们的方位逼近，除了搏一把之外他们也没有其他出路了。  
Tony只用了短短几秒的时间来消化这突发情况，就折身跑到房间另一端飞快地翻找，“立刻执行Plan B！先教Karen用她的装备！”  
几乎没有时间差的，Mr.Fantastic推着Karen往Tony那边靠拢，还腾出一只手照料着身后，把屋子里面的桌子、柜子全部堆到门后，以期可以起到一点缓冲作用。  
Karen被应接不暇的情况搞得精神紧张不已，一会看看Tony，一会看看这个混乱的屋子，一会又往后看那扇总会被强大火力攻破的房门。  
屋子里的另外两个人却不允许她走神。  
Mr.Fantastic一把捞过Tony抛过来的大包展协助她穿上，“什么都别想，Karen，你只需要知道我和Iron Man计划着要逃出去，而且准备得还算充分，然后，集中注意力听我们说。这是飞行装置的简易操作按钮，左手边的是上下左右前后，你可以随意调整高度和位置。右手边的是速度和启动防护力墙的装置，因为能量有限，这个力墙最多只能抗击8次打击，你需要在力墙失效之前飞到你当年藏飞行摩托的地方。”  
“好……前后左右速度……”Karen既想稳住自己颤抖的手脚和呼吸，又想更多的记住Mr.Fantastic的话，还想淡定一点回应扶住她的双臂带着点担忧看着她的Tony，“是的？我不紧张，我在听。”  
“你还记得怎么调整火房的气阀，怎么踩动风箱吗？”  
“当然，这项工作我做了三年多，连梦里都会牢牢记得。”  
“那么，你可以做到这个的。我给你的摩托进行了改装，转动圆形的阀门可以调整方向，右脚的踩档是油门，左脚的是防护力墙，摩托表盘正中央的绿色按钮可以让Latveria的边界防护罩暂时失效，你冲到边缘时再按。你一定可以做到的!”护卫队特有的金属脚步声越来越近，时间已经不允许他们有更多的交流，Tony急忙跑回去将自己还没来得及调试完毕的装甲穿上，对身后的两人说，“找好掩护，看准时机冲出去！”  
“什么时机？”之前被完全排除在外，对于计划一无所知，一被招来就必须面对即刻出逃这等大事，Karen怎么想要强迫自己镇静都免不了心里在打鼓，忍不住想要得到再多一点的信息。  
可惜，她话音刚落，房间的大门就被先头部队轰开。她在第一波攻击到达之前，被Mr.Fantastic塞到了一张侧倒的桌子隔成的掩体里。  
之后的一切，像是发生在一辈子那么长的时间里，又像是电光石火般短暂。  
在强激光和真枪实弹造成的纷乱中，她貌似真切地看到身边的Mr.Fantastic冒着被爆头的危险端着武器时不时地反击；看到穿着装甲的Tony满屋子里乱窜，受打击的时候多，有效反攻的时候少。  
相似的场景，她在三年多前才亲身经历过。  
也是他们三个人面对要强大数十倍的敌人，毫无胜算，却毫不退却。绝望，也痛快。  
如今无非是再来一次。  
她看着最是招摇，也吸引了最多攻击的Iron Man，看着狂轰滥炸之下，连固若金汤的大厦墙壁都有了被轰得洞开的征兆。他们这些血肉之躯，又怎么可能会幸免？  
清楚地看到这一点，她的心反倒坦荡而平静。没有多余的武器给她，她就随手摸了一根残破的，类似棍棒的长条形物体在手，想要和朋友们一起，在轰隆隆乱纷纷的环境中战斗，在不屈不挠地对自由和光明的向往中不妥协地、决绝地就义。  
可是，迎面而来的攻击太强，而时间太快。她还没有来得及践行自己誓要抗争至死的意愿，几乎已经贴到了他们坚强得不可思议的桌子掩体的攻击声就在再次攻打Iron Man时把那扇受到攻击最密集的墙壁轰开了一道口子。  
紧接着，她觉得自己腰间一紧，人就被Mr.Fantastic的大手抱起，从那个还灰尘弥漫的口子里塞到了光线强烈刺眼的室外，随即失去所有的凭借，直往比大厦的最底层还要深得多的神秘深渊坠落……  
TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Karen歇斯底里地尖叫着往下坠了差不多有三层楼的高度，惊惶无措的手无意中抓住了在强气流中乱舞的按钮并胡乱地按动了其中的某一个。她背后绑着的装置立刻启动，把她的方向由向下折向了朝着大厦越往底层越粗糙的外壁冲！  
如果说刚才的坠落只是看到了死神不详的经幡，那么这分明就是死神在狞笑着面贴面！  
强烈的求生欲主导之下，Karen的手指比脑子行动得更快，立刻按下相反的按钮，整个人当即调转，朝着与墙壁相反的方向飞离。  
这下被迭出的意外刺激得快要跳出胸腔的心终于慢了一点，给了她思考的可能，“OK,上、下、左、右、速度、保护……”  
她不断地深呼吸着调整方向往上冲，“这难不倒我，现在……”  
惊天动地的爆炸声打乱了Karen的思路和呼吸。其时她离自己从扔出来的那个洞口还有差不多两层楼的距离，却被巨大的震波推得像戈壁大风中的蓬草一样颠倒错乱地飞射着远离。  
“Iron Man,Mr.Fantastic…Mr.Fantastic，Iron Man…”终于在空中摒除晕眩，重新掌控了左右手中的按钮稳住身形，她的人已经在离大厦差不多400英尺的地方。  
大厦的红外线戒严罩已经开始降落下来，被爆炸波及的上下几层楼依然烟尘滚滚，隔离着视线的探寻，只有她熟悉无比的属于Doctor Doom的护卫队的攻击射线穿透其中。  
像是接收到了她绝望的，空洞的，情不自禁的呼喊。下一刻，一队机器人就出现在重霾边缘四下扫描，并将搜索视线投向了她的方位。  
“Dame it! Dame it! Dame it…”骂到最后Karen声音里已经浸满了泪与痛，深知如果再开口，自己就会忍不住嚎啕大哭出来，于是死死地咬住嘴唇，按动左手的按钮调整方向，同时右手狠狠地掐住速度键，往自己当年偷藏飞行摩托的地方飞去。  
她的身后跟着一队四个机器人，紧追不舍的同时还不断发动攻击，最靠近的那道射线切掉了她的一撮飘飞的长发。她对此心无旁骛，只是调整手指，同时按下速度键和力墙键，发狠似的往自己眼中的目的地冲，发狠似的在心里咀嚼着朋友已逝，自己被孤伶伶剩下的绝望和对于造成这一切的人和地方的恨意。  
由于种种原因一直到出逃计划开始实施还依然被蒙在鼓里的Karen不知道的是，这场爆炸是Plan B里必不可少的一环。计划的制定者和实施者，她在心里哀悼着的朋友们，都还活着。  
起码目前是。  
借着爆炸带来的冲击和混乱，Mr.Fantastic成功避开了机器人的侦查，从爆炸造成的天花板破口中翻出，就地翻滚到一个晦暗的角落，堪堪躲过了几个惊叫着跑过的大厦工作人员。  
等周围回落到可以分析形势的静度后，他先是掏出了怀里的信号干扰装置检查一番，确定它依然正常地运作着，才从那个角落里出来，循着刚才那群人逃离的方向走上了一段，随即隐身到一个平时很少有人走动的进出口。  
他需要利用爆炸为他们赢来的可贵时间一路往上，到达大厦的第33层Doctor Doom存放飞行器的地方。他和Iron Man已经改装了其中的一辆。  
取得它，对于解脱他们目前的困境，对于后面他们长时间反击以及远距离的逃亡，都至关重要。  
他需要做到这个。  
他必须做到这个。  
现在，他已经做到了其中的2/33。  
接下来的路程，他抱着小心、谨慎但是充满希望和乐观的态度继续。  
怀中的信号干扰器可以让他无惧所到之处的各种监控摄像和侦查器械的探寻。  
而对于活人的眼睛与耳朵，前车之鉴才在不到半个小时前，他自然比去找Karen时更要留心上好几倍。而且他们精心挑选的这条通道因为素日里走动的人员真的很少，又比较狭窄晦暗，如今在紧急情况之下，能够想起它的人也不是很多，偶尔踉跄着往下的人逃命的人都被他适时躲过了。  
如此行进到24层，眼看着目标楼层越来越近，他的好运却用完了——Doctor Doom的替身大概已经下令整座大厦封闭搜查，迎面而来的是一队十个机器人，他们的眼中不断间断地射出侦查光波，从各个角度侦查分析一切障碍物的成分，一旦发现不妥立刻启动攻击。  
他的身上虽然有着信号屏蔽仪器，可是敌众我寡之下，也不敢冒这个险，只能慢慢地倒退着往下，到达了23层的台阶，眼睛看着走在最前面的机器人发出的侦查光波也还有一段距离，便偷偷地旋开楼梯门出去，打算先躲过这一阵再考虑是否要更换别的路线。  
结果，他刚刚踏进23层的走道，立刻就被左右两边的侦查光波照个无所遁形。  
一时之间，走道中响起了被程序设定毫不迟疑的攻击。  
这些攻击不会给Mr.Fantastic的生命造成威胁，但是如此绵密的射线和子弹穿过他的身体，造成的疼痛还是让他无从忍受。何况，这里发生的响动已经吸引了其他就在附近侦查的机器部队的注意。他现在最不需要的就是无休止，无意义的缠斗。  
于是他忍着手臂不断被洞穿的疼痛，朝着走道的两边不断伸长手臂，将这些机器人捆在一起，上下前后一下一下狠狠地往墙上、天花板和地板哐当哐当地狠砸。  
几下之后，这些机器人的金属身躯和它们混乱了的攻击就砸穿了墙壁，打通了这个空间，给予Mr.Fantastic更多的活动范围。他当即将两手的机器人狠狠地一拍，在它们即将要启动自爆玉石俱焚的时候砸破窗口将它们扔出去。  
外面的风随即从洞口里猛地灌进来，他的余光看到在机器人于空中自爆的火光中震得大厦的防护罩都似乎在失效，还有点奇怪Doctor Doom的技术没有这么弱，是不是自己看花了眼。  
但时间不允许他深究，其他的机器人已经赶到，有些隔着刚刚砸出的缺口朝他开火，有的则在乱纷纷的射线和子弹中飞过了缺口，蚁群一样压向他。  
“知道么，你们这些可恶的Doombots并不能使我害怕。但是确实让我不胜其扰！”Mr.Fantastic无可奈何而又恼怒地再次伸展肢体，将机器人们往各个破洞口里面塞，能互相攻击的就让它们互相攻击，角度不对没有互相攻击的，起码也帮着自己抵挡了外层攻击带来的困扰。  
这样使得又一批的机器人自爆之后，Mr.Fantastic为自己赢得了短暂而珍贵的一刻清静。如今也不需要考虑从哪个通道往上，他的顶上就开了一个大缺口，上面的机器人不知道是不是被混乱的射线击中 了电路板指令错乱了，似乎正在互相混战着。  
Mr.Fantastic决定自己不想要忍受又一场被刺个洞穿的零碎之苦，于是先从缺口处伸出手，摸索着要抓住一些机器人，将它们甩到爆炸或者扔出窗外。  
总之，能减少一点是一点。  
他一伸手，就有所得。不过，传到大脑中的触觉却不是机器人的冰冷坚硬，而是温暖柔软，就像个活生生的人。  
如果触觉还不足以让他肯定这点。那么，紧接下来传到耳边的尖叫呵斥和手中躯体的不断扭动加以想要重获自由的肘击就清楚明白地告诉他，他无意中捉到的是一个人。  
大厦里的绝大多数同事都不讨他喜欢。但是，不讨喜并不是把一个人扔回一大堆正在进行无差别攻击的机器人堆中的理由。  
Mr.Fantastic就着握着那个人的姿势，把手从缺口中收回，看到一个金发碧眼，漂亮得超乎他的见识与想象的女人维持着双手前伸的姿势在他的掌中慢慢现形，脸上带着红晕却还算淡定地看着他，“Mr.Fantastic?我想你应该放我下来。”  
闻言，Mr.Fantastic才发现自己变大的手掌将这位陌生女性从胸部到大腿握个结实，本来已经隐隐发烫的脸不禁烧得更热，连忙把她放到地上，语无伦次地道歉、赌誓这是自己的无心之失。  
“不用介意。这里是Invisible Women…奇怪！Mr.Fantastic，小Stark和Karen呢，他们现在在哪里？”  
“你是谁？”Mr.Fantastic看着她说话间不断地在隐形和现形中变换着方位用一种透明的力墙抵挡、反击源源不绝的机器人，还抽空扶了扶右耳，漂亮的眉头带着点恼意狠狠地皱了皱，而后又拨冗将目光转向了自己，想来是想联系其他人，但因为和自己的距离比较近，受到了信号破坏装置的影响无果，所以转变策略要从自己这里得到更多的信息。  
“不要误会，Mr.Fantastic，我是反恐组织S.H.I.E.L.D.的特工，代号Invisible Woman，我和我的队友是来救你们出去的。你还记得Peter Parker吗？噢，据说他在这里的时候叫……”  
“Spidey.”Mr.Fantastic立刻放下了他本来就不多的防备，伸长双手帮忙处理从各个缺口里源源不断地冒出来的机器人。  
“是的，就叫Spidey!我们正在到处找你们，除了你之外，小Stark…”Susan这时才发现自己犯了一个小小的错误，俏皮地吐了吐舌头立刻改口，“Iron Man和Karen呢，他们为什么没有和你一起？”  
“Karen已经逃出大厦了，如果顺利的话，她可以逃得更远。Iron Man和我分开走，他需要先去最底层……”  
TBC


	50. Chapter 50

爆炸发生的前一秒，Tony就已经从所处房间战损的破洞跳到下一层，飞快地滚到了之前已经考察过的相对安全的角落。  
之后，巨大的冲击又把他往更低的楼层压。  
不知道是上帝的庇佑，还是他们的计划做得还算可以——即便装甲里面全身的每一缕肌肤，每一块肌肉，每一寸骨头都在用疼痛叫嚣着存在感，他却连一秒的晕厥都没有，立刻从躺着的地方爬起来，利用还没有开始散去的浓烟重霾掩护着自己从已经烂熟于胸的路线一路往底层赶。  
比几乎是同一时间开始行动，但是路线是向上的Mr.Fantastic幸运得多的是：大厦的两极分化由来已久，越是往底层或者顶层走，哪怕是在工作时间里，遇到其他人的机率也就越小。  
如今紧急状态之下，Tony也不需要考虑趋避逃难人员的问题。至于Doctor Doom的护卫队，他稍微调整一下装甲的频率，把自己伪装成机器人中的一份子并不是太难的事情。  
所以，即使是保险起见没有乘坐电梯，他也没有花过多的时间就到达了当年是属于Mr.Fantastic的天下的底层，然后用比他赶路少得多的时间电晕了如今掌管整个底层被警报惊扰了美梦不过还拿不定主意往哪里逃的一众人，将他们全部扔进房间里面，毁掉了所有的通讯设备，把房门焊死，又瘫痪了接收到不同寻常的响动从另一边的小门进来拟进行平乱的护卫队的系统。  
这一系列事情他做得顺畅而快捷。  
再转过身时，他一眼就看到对面的一个洞口有一个机械臂在自以为隐蔽地探头探脑。  
“Dummy…”  
那只机械臂听到自己的名字，立刻伸长爪子，似乎想看得更清楚。  
“Dummy，来这里！”Tony边张开双臂边往机械臂的方向冲，而那只机械臂也立刻从洞口里歪歪扭扭地滑动着扑出来，哐当一声扑到他张开的双臂间开开合合爪子小狗一样蹭了良久。然后，像想起了什么似的，他又调转爪子朝着洞口的方向发出隐隐带着某种规律的声音。  
这似乎是一种交流或者召唤，很快，伴随着一种物体在布着灰尘与沙砾的地板上摩擦滚动的声音，两个机械臂争先恐后地挤过洞口，朝着Tony扑了过来。  
“Butterfingers,You!”Tony努力把双臂长得更开，将三只都拼了命想要往他的怀里挤的机械臂搂住，眼睛还粘在他们出来的洞口上， “其他的呢，叫他们都出来，不用怕，都出来让我瞧瞧！”  
然而，再没有别的机械臂从那里出来响应他的期待，挤在他身边的这三只机械臂此起彼伏的叽叽声中似乎带着孩子向父母哭诉自己所遭受的苦难的那种撒娇和委屈。  
泪水瞬间模糊了Tony的眼睛，他张开嘴巴，喉咙像被塞进了一个青生生的柿子，哽得又苦又硬，脖颈处的青筋在不断地跳动。过了许久，他才找回了自己的声音，同样找回了转动本能的眼珠子摧毁了咸涩的湖泊已经岌岌可危的堤岸，“只剩下你们了呀……”  
他的泪水不断地滴落在Dummy他们脏兮兮的身体上，却冲刷不掉任何已成事实的苦难。  
对于自己的艰难，早在五年前，执意要送走Peter一家，甚至不惜为此公然与Doctor Doom对抗时，他已经有了心理准备。  
当年，站在那白天总是处于干枯状态的神秘河道边，目送Peter小而矫健的身影飞奔着离开这个噩梦似的地方，终于消失在他视线的尽头，他就已经开始执行之前匆忙间筹谋的后路——让Friday安全下线。  
他可以坦然接受之后Doctor Doom加诸己身的任何困厄。  
他接受不了的是，不管怎么准备都永远没有法子准备好的是：陷于困厄中的，远远不止自己。  
Doctor Doom御下有方，深知法不责众，纵然对他，对Mr.Fantastic，对Karen都心存不满，最开始的时候也只是拿他一个人开刀。  
他也以为自己能够摸得准Doctor Doom，以为和自己的公然逆反相比，Mr.Fantastic他们仅仅处于好心的相助并不算什么，以为只要自己受的折磨够多，他们就会无恙。  
所以，不管是Doctor Doom销毁了他的装甲，没收了他所有用来制造装甲、器械的材料工具，将他投入牢狱加以长达数月之久的刑罚，还是之后让他继续执行所有肮脏的任务，他都无不顺受，或者表现得无不顺受，令行禁止。  
然而，Doctor Doom并没有因此而放过他们。  
或者，这位Latveria的强权统治者从一开始就没打算放过所有胆敢忤逆自己的人，只是有些忤逆的程度过深，所以发作也早也狠，像对他；而有些的程度相比起来没有那么深，所以可以稍微忍受，发作得要慢一点。  
慢一点，其怨毒却不见得少到哪里去——距离Peter一家逃出Latveria一年半之后，Doctor Doom决定将Karen许配给Molos。  
Tony被掳来Latveria几年，期间不是没有见过Doctor Doom给适龄的男女青年指婚。可是，不管那些男女青年是大厦里的员工，还是其他的平民，他们之间大抵都门当户对，堪称佳偶。每逢Latveria的节庆之日，一对对年轻的夫妇或抱着，或牵着各自的孩子依次前来向他们的国王媒人致礼，是他对这个地方为数不多的觉得温暖的印象之一。  
同时，也是因为见过，他才认识到Doctor Doom此场婚配的用计与阴毒：其时Karen刚满二十，青春少艾，明媚鲜妍，如同桃花李花开到正好；而Molos已经在奔六的路上不说，其品行不端，居心不良，更是整个Latveria黑暗面的最好具象之一。他不止一次看到过此人淫人妻女，欺下瞒上，对待玩腻的姘头像对待用脏了的抹布一般丢弃。  
Doctor Doom将Karen许配给这样的人，自然不会是想着促成良缘。  
Tony可以忍受施加在自己身上的任何一种酷刑，却无论如何也忍受不了一个年华正好的女孩子无辜受累，被毁掉一生。在所有的苦苦哀求都无法让Doctor Doom收回成命之后，他选择了孤注一掷的暴力反抗，中途Mr.Fantastic也打晕安排在底层里监视他的一举一动的同事，前来驰援。  
那个时候，三人抱着但求一死的决心以血肉之躯对抗整个Latveria最精锐的国王护卫队，孤注一掷得无所畏惧，因为死亡对他们来说已经是最好的结局。  
Doctor Doom显然摸透了他们的心理，所以偏不如愿，偏不给一个痛快。  
之后，Latveria的独裁者虽然收回了之前的婚配决定，却给了三人更漫长的煎熬：Mr.Fantastic被永远调离底层，在大厦里做最低等的侍应，任何时候，响应任何人等的任何指令；Karen被发配到暗无天日的火房，吃住都只能在那里；Tony自然总是免不了又一通的刑罚，而且，因为他近一年多以来做事时的阳奉阴违被坏了好事怀恨在心的Molos捅到了国王那里，新账旧账叠在一起，这次他在监牢里呆的时间比以往的任何时候都长。再被放出来后，也只被允许日日夜夜，来来回回跪着擦拭大厦的地板，从最底层，到最高层，从这一端，到那一端。  
从那时起，他们的人生像是一条咬着尾巴的蛇，在这无止境的看不到出路的晦暗中循环，都拼尽最后一口气熬着，只是因为知道其他的两个伙伴也在咬紧牙关熬着。  
大概也是从那时起，先是没有了自己时不时的检修与养护，后来随着Mr.Fantastic的调离，更是失去了最大的庇护，他的机械臂们也就只能任人宰割，最后只剩下这残破的，可怜的三只……  
这些年来，一次次受辱，一次次被投入监狱，一次次接受刑罚时，他没有哭；和Mr.Fantastic，和Karen被完全隔离，连道路以目都不允许有时，他没有哭；眼看着Mr.Fantastic这样一个儒雅温和的青年和他一样受众人折辱，看着Karen这样一个纯洁美好的少女被邪恶觊觎时，他也没有哭。  
甚至，当发现坐镇在大厦顶端的末日城堡里的Doctor Doom只是一个机器人替身，他们有了一个值得冒险的机会，也抓住了这个机会，真切地感受到每一天都比前一天要更加靠近自由时，他也能忍受希望在胸腔中一下比一下更强烈地痛跳，不曾允许自己透支来日好景来流下一点点没有苦涩的泪水。  
可是如今，站在这个已经几年没有造访的肮脏而杂乱的最底层，抱着他仅存的三只机械臂，他以为自己能忍住的，能忽略的所有泪水，都突然重得再也无法承受，压得他直作呜呜声。  
TBC


	51. Chapter 51

相比于Tony的哭得不能自已，倒是他的机械臂们要更懂事，更识大体。  
他们纷纷用舒缓的嗡嗡声和轻柔的磨蹭给予安慰。  
Dummy还挣脱他的怀抱，歪扭扭急冲冲地滑回洞里紧紧抓着一个小盒子出来围着他转圈献宝，想以此哄他不要哭。  
他也因之想起了如今他们的处境，赶紧胡乱摸了一把泪水，接过盒子按出屏幕输入掌纹和密码打开。  
里面的芯片还是他当年放进盒子里交给Dummy保管时的模样，从里到外没有受到一丝损伤。他打开胸甲，将芯片放进卡槽内再阖上，亮度稍高一点的光圈在胸甲中运转了两周又四分之三圈，装甲随即将他全身覆盖，目镜亮起白光，一个又一个分析界面协助他用另外一种方式观察偎在自己身边的机械臂们。  
同时，一把熟悉的声音在耳边响起，“Good afternoon ,Boss.”  
“好久不见，Friday.准备好和我一起战斗了吗？”  
“总是如此，Boss.”  
“扫描大厦，找出机器人部队的薄弱环节，规划路线。”  
Friday立刻执行指令。  
Tony觑着这个空余时间打开面甲和手甲，一一抚过三只机械臂，“这几年来你们做得很好。现在，你们回到洞里面像你们保护Friday那样保护你们自己，不管发生什么事情都不要出来，等着我回来接你们，好吗？”  
三只机械臂纷纷上下摇摆着爪子，他们听话的样子让Tony的神色松了松，温和而郑重地说，“我一定会回来接你们的。好了，现在回到洞里去，保护好自己，也要互相照顾，知道吗？”  
把他们送到洞口，听着他们滑动的声音越来越往深处去，最后完全静止了，Tony才阖上面罩读取Friday通过扫描获得的情况，折身从旁边已经没有护卫队把持的小门出去，走过灯光一明一灭的过道，站在年月推移愈发斑驳的金属台阶上，开启腿部及背部推动器，照着Friday规划出来的最佳路线起飞，盘算着先去33层察看Mr.Fantastic那边的情况进展如何。  
随着高度地不断上拔，时时刻刻为他监控着机甲外部所有情况的Friday立刻传达了新获得的信息，“Boss,数据显示大厦曾降落过禁闭罩，却在三分钟前失效，而且内外有多处Doombots受打击的现象，边境处也有战斗。”  
Tony快速扫过好几个小窗口，看到热成像显示的人体正呈紧张地作战的状态，边境处更是战火正紧，隐约中似乎还有个着了火的人在天际翱翔，不禁大为奇怪，“这是什么情况？”  
这是什么情况？  
大概就是即使千谋万虑，也总有些事情会超脱人意的筹谋。  
往近了说，在Tony的身后，最底层那再次安静下来不久的偌大空间里突然又传来了轮子滑动的声音，刚刚乖孩子一样钻进了洞里的三只机械臂又出现在了洞口。  
他们兵分三路展开侦查，确定了没有敌情之后，都很雀跃地滑出来，循着Tony消失的方向来到小门前，费了好些力气打开小门，互帮互助着要滚上那个台阶，却多番尝试都没有取得想要的结果。  
绝不认输的机械臂们摆动着头部发出如同私语的嗡嗡切切声，随即把摄像头的位置对向了房间另一面的出口，然后有志一同地排成一列纵队向着那里进发。在半路，You还捡起散落的枪支前后传给自己的伙伴，把他们的小队武装起来。  
电梯居然还能用，而且来得相当快捷。Dummy戳戳刺刺中触碰到了墙壁上隐藏的一个按钮，几秒过后，电梯门就打开了。他率先进去，把持着里面的扳手型制动，一等走在最后的Butterfingers像挥舞棍棒一样挥舞着爪中的激光枪警惕地察看完身后滑进来站好，他立刻压住扳手往下，电梯门应声关闭启动，载着他们往上运行……  
很明显，这些机械臂们并不曾如同Tony所意愿，所叮嘱的，乖乖地留在安全的地方静静等待。  
往远了说，有惊无险地到达预定地点，取得了飞行摩托一举反杀一直在身后紧咬着的四个机器人的Karen，关掉了Tony提前录好的为无法尽可能早地向她通报计划道歉，叮嘱她不要回头赶紧逃出去，想办法逃到美国纽约找Howard Stark或者Edwin Jarvis的音频，用颤抖的，粗糙的左手抚过身下被改造一新的伙伴，烈得在燃烧的眼睛始终盯着在硝烟中依然无恙，早先降下戒严罩也开始收回的末日城堡，“你知道么，我改变主意了。我不需要你带着我冲出Latveria，我需要你和我一起摧毁那个残酷的暴君，让他给我和我的朋友们陪葬！”  
所以，Tony和Mr.Fantastic在计划中斟酌又斟酌的，殷殷期望着不管是作为第一个还是唯一一个，都能成功地，安全地冲出Latveria的那位姑娘，显然也并不作如他们所愿逃出生天的打算。  
而不管在时间上还是空间上都更远的那些，就更加不用说了。他们甚至都不在Tony和Mr.Fantastic制定计划时最大胆最奢侈的期待里，却实实在在地，巧合得像是排练过千次万次那样发生了。  
QuinJet是在悄无声息地悬停了21个小时又19分钟后，将那串意义非凡的提示发到每一个人的通讯终端的。  
正在训练室里独自摔着沙包的Peter立刻飞扑到驾驶舱。  
Jarvis在他出现的第一时间投影了一个虚拟屏，里面显示着一个越来越靠近QuinJet探测范围的小红点。  
“是他吗？”Peter在心底里祈求这千万要是，他不知道自己还能用什么熬过更长的等待时间，在明明离Latveria已经比过去五年中的任何时候都要近的时刻。  
“纳米机器人的数据符合潜入Doom硬盘的那批，确定是他，做好准备吧。”Howard神态沉稳，声音平常，目光不见太大波动地扫过Peter，扫过跟在Peter身后鱼贯到达的其他人员，最后还是回到那个不断移动的小红点上，搭在Jarvis座椅扶手上的左手也只见青筋微微跳动，等转移到了Jarvis的肩上时，力度已经是看得见的温和，郑重地给他们的“要小心”的叮嘱，也只是在传达关怀，而不是在施加压力。  
“Yes ,Sir.”Jarvis解开安全带站起来，率先走向QuinJet的出口。  
其他人也连忙跟上。队列颠倒，Peter排到了最后，Howard又把刚才的叮嘱拿出来格外对他说一下。  
他感觉到血液在身体内升温，郑重地点点头，“放心吧，Howard，我会和Tony一起平安回来。”  
即将走出飞行舱时，他又回过头看了一眼那个红色小点。  
终于啊，Latveria.  
TBC


	52. Chapter 52

终于啊……  
Anna的特制安全带规劝不了Peter的几要突破胸腔的心跳，他的手习惯性地摸裤兜，摸了两下无果后，才后知后觉地发现自己从昨晚开始就一直不曾脱下这没有特意设计口袋的紧身衣。  
“Hey，你还好吗？”坐在旁边的Susan用女性的直觉和细腻察觉到了Peter的坐立不安，犹豫着要不要在现在，应不应该由自己进行心理疏导。  
毕竟，一次重要的行动即将展开。  
而且，两位前辈就在前面，大Boss也在公共频道里。  
收到了Susan询问的目光，副驾驶座上的Natasha微微调转头来先是示意她不用在意这件事情，然后带着一丝调笑的意味看向Peter，“你是确实知道不久之后，就可以看到实实在在的小Stark了，对吧？”  
Peter的脸腾地就红了，紧张升级的同时，也升起了万分的期待：是啊，用不了多久他就可以看到Tony了，不是在剪报或照片里过往年月的定格，而是真真切切的，已经随着时光长大的十七岁的Tony。  
只要计划能够成功，他们能够顺利跟着Doctor Doom冲进Latveria，他就可以见到Tony了。  
而到目前为止，他们的计划进展得那么顺利。  
Howard将Doctor Doom的位置信息实时同步到Anna，那个红点比他离开飞行舱最后看到时要缩短了一大段距离。  
Jarvis的各项操作熟练利落。  
在他们旁边，Sam和他的Redwing也已经准备就绪，等待起飞，还朝着左右护法似的对坐在离机舱出口处不远的椅子上的Johnny和Grimm竖起拇指致意，并耍帅似的保持着这个姿势慢慢地启动了隐形模式，引来他们轻松随意的笑骂。  
……  
他们都已经做好了所能够做的一切准备，只等一个最有利的时机冲进Latveria接Tony回来。  
这个时机也已经唾手可得了。  
很快，Jarvis就响应Howard的调配，驾驶Anna从QuinJet缓缓打开的出口飞出。  
Peter看了虚拟屏上的那个小点，又下意识地往窗外看，蓝天在上静美如璧，底下是大块大块刚刚用成熟的力量挤爆表皮袒露在风日之中的棉花一样洁白的云朵在铺陈绵延，无边无际。   
除了这大片的蓝与白，肉眼所见再无其他。  
这是自然，先不说Doctor Doom的专机还在人眼视物的距离极限之外，即便它已经近得不能更近，恐怕也是和他们一样采用潜行模式，如果不是因为之前埋下的纳米机器人，可能连使用先进的探测器都未必能够侦查出来，何况是肉眼。  
他只能放弃那个异想天开的想法，又转过头看着前面的虚拟屏，生怕一个不错眼，最重要的东西就不见了。  
“……距离目标5英里，保持现有高度……”精神高度紧张的自然不止他一个，纵然已经将Doctor Doom专机的实时位置信息同步到Anna和Redwing，Howard还是坚持全程跟进。  
Peter听着Jarvis和Sam的回应，目光始终黏在虚拟屏的红色小点上，看着和它之间的距离在5英里、4英里、3英里地不断缩短。  
缩至最近时，两者的距离只有不到2000英尺。  
那时，Peter把手中的面罩攥得死紧，除了自己的心跳声什么都听不见，红点却没有再持续靠近，而是朝着他们的三点钟方向飞，又把距离缓缓地拉开。  
“Anna、Redwing,跟上，注意保持隐蔽性。”  
Jarvis早已保持着原有的航速调整航向，如今得到Howard的指令，立刻提高速度紧紧咬在那个红点后面，“Anna收到，距离目标1600英尺。”  
“Redwing收到，距离目标2100英尺。”  
“QuinJet距离Redwing500英尺，我会紧紧跟在你们后面。”  
“Cool！Redwing的探测器没有探测到任何QuinJet的信息！”Sam的声音里满是不可思议和兴奋。  
“那说明，我们还可以更近一点。”Jarvis斟酌着再次提高速度，“Anna距离目标1100英尺，目前没有异状。”  
在Howard的再三叮嘱下，Anna和目标之间保持这个距离飞行了十二分钟，确定Doctor Doom方面确实没有觉察，才再度进行尝试，最后将距离缩短至700英尺。  
700英尺的距离，Anna采用极速的话可以在0.3秒内走完。而Latveria肯定就在他们航程前面不远的地方了，在此为山九仞之时，人会更加汲汲戚戚于成败，Howard和Jarvis一致认为他们没有必要冒着可能会被发现的危险尝试着把距离缩得更近。  
事关Tony，Peter全力赞同稳妥为上，其他人也没有异议。  
紧跟在后面的Sam开始在Howard的指挥下对Redwing的航线进行微调，以免出现在需要极速飞行时撞上前面的Anna的情况。  
他们就保持着现有的距离和速度，在各自的航线里紧紧跟在那个始终闪烁的红点后面飞行，倏忽在白云之上，倏忽在白云之下，倏忽在白云之间。  
当看到蓝天白云镶为穹顶，莽莽山林铺陈似锦，Peter有预感他们就要到了。他才半个小时没有启用的喉咙如同生铁被置于潮湿的空气中月月又年年，开口时粗糙艰涩得像是有尘锈从中喷涌而出。  
“各单位做好准备，QuinJet就在你们后面，随时提供任何你们需要的援助。”Howard的声线较之往常也有足供辨认的紧窄，不过其中的坚定始终不改。  
闻言，Peter立刻把自己攥得皱巴，微带潮气的面罩戴上。  
旁边的Susan隐形又重现，似乎是在自我检测，又似乎是在告诉队友她已经做好准备。  
Natasha轻轻按了一下一直戴在左耳上的装置，瞬间变脸为Doctor Doom身边的其中一位女随从。  
Jarvis和Sam也最后一次检查了各自操纵的座驾的所有设备，向Howard通报一切正常。  
即使没有面对面交流，仅通过公共频道也能够听得出来Howard还有话要说。  
可是时间已经不允许这个。  
底下的陆地的面貌在Peter的眼中细节越来越清晰，清晰到小路与溪流都有了蜿蜒的轮廓。忽然，前面的山林如平静的湖面被山间的微风拂碎了倒影般不断地晕开、重叠，露出了属于现代文明的一鳞半爪。  
“Latveria！”他失声叫了出来。  
“Anna30度角俯冲！”  
“Redwing9点钟方向直行！”  
Anna瞬间冲到了极速时，车里面的空气似乎也凌厉起来。  
Peter下意识地一手紧紧抓附着侧座椅光滑的皮质，一手拦在Susan前面，完成一种心理作用远远大于实际作用的防备状态。  
亲眼目睹虚拟屏幕里绿色小点奋起直追，和红色小点几乎是轻擦而过的时间漫长得像每一微秒都暴涨成八辈子。然而，又好像只是一晃神的功夫，之前只是管中窥豹的一丝城市景象，如今毫无保留地呈现在他的面前。  
自当年匆匆逃离至今，五载时光飞逝。  
曾经的绵延山岭绿草鲜花荣茂如昔，那边的城市民居闾阎比之往日似乎更显严整，建筑群中最高耸的大厦依稀就是一千八百多天以前的那个样子。  
终于啊，Latveria.  
TBC


	53. Chapter 53

只是，现实并不允许Peter放纵心中的感慨。  
在Anna顶上不到100英尺的地方，一架飞机解开了隐形模式，同时，一个听起来像是电脑合成的声音发出警告，“你即将进入Latveria空域，请立刻掉头，否则将被视为入侵者击落！”  
糟糕，被发现了！  
如果不是安全带禁锢得紧，听到声音的一刻Peter几乎就要跳了起来。  
Jarvis到底稍微镇定一点，抿着薄唇点开Anna的操作界面，调出外面的实时监控，看到无数的枪口炮口已经从那架飞机的机身伸了出来，却不是向着他们如今身处的方向，而是对向他们的身后。  
“Redwing,立刻报告现在的位置。”Jarvis通过加密渠道联系Sam。  
“On your left.”一个绿色小点登时出现在小窗口化的虚拟屏幕上，此时悬停的位置离他们并不远，很明显也不是Doctor Doom此时防范的对象。  
一时之间，大家都似有所悟。  
果然，实时监控透过Doctor Doom打开的防护罩一角，抓取了QuinJet慢慢现形，调取所有武器针锋相对的场景。  
同时，Howard的声音清晰地传来，“Doom，我无意入侵Latveria，前提是你把本来就不属于你的交出来。”  
Jarvis一见如此，便将冷怒不已的Doctor Doom留给Howard解决，自己按照原计划行事，提点Sam一起朝大厦飞去。  
Doctor Doom升起怒意时接踵而来的可怖后果可以说是让人记忆犹新，Peter担心地往后看，不确定把Howard他们三人扔在那里是不是一个好的决定，“Jarvis?”  
“Sir可以应付这个，我们最需要做的是尽快找到Tony少爷。”  
是啊，没有什么比赶紧找到Tony更加重要的了！  
Peter立刻定心凝神，重复之前已经说过很多次的信息，“Mr.Fantastic在最底层，Karen姐姐在89层，我们得……”  
他想说赶快。  
赶快把要找的人都找到，回来协助Howard对付Doctor Doom。  
可是，人心的着急，人力的迫切在今天似乎总也快不过变化。  
他们才刚刚飞过界河，还没有到达那个巍峨阴森的城门，作为他们目标的大厦突然传来了一声巨响，在死寂的白天里遍闻整个Latveria。  
这绝对会引起Doctor Doom才刚刚被Howard吸去不久的关注。最好的例证就是他们身后，两架飞机已经开始交火。  
更严重的情况是：那声巨响已经触发了安全警报，大厦顶端城堡的塔尖骤然爆发红色的亮光，这亮光在空中散成网状并不断地生长，迅速往下，有将整座大厦笼罩起来的趋势。  
这无论如何都不是一个好兆头！  
目睹此情此景，一向好礼仪的Jarvis无法再维持往日端凝的风度，从牙缝中挤出一声咒骂，登即把Anna的油门踩尽冲向大厦，企图争分夺秒，尽力一搏。  
可惜不管是Anna还是Redwing，能够得到的来自幸运女神唯一的眷顾就是在距离红外线网罩几英尺的地方及时刹住了车，没有撞个灰飞烟灭。  
但大厦，却可望而不可即了。  
这下连两位女士都忍不住咒骂出声，力度和内容丝毫不输频道里的Sam。  
Jarvis设定好自动悬停，手脱力地松开方向盘，头往后抵在座椅的背枕上，挫败地闭上眼睛，一时之间再不见半丝起伏，仿佛连呼吸的力气都生不出来了。  
Peter还不敢相信这一切，或者说不肯相信这一切——他明明熬过了上千日夜，明明飞过了万里航程，明明大厦就在眼前，而Tony就在里面，如此唾手可得，却如此无力，如此无计可施。  
怎么可以是在这个时候告诉他过往的苦苦求索得来只是虚妄？  
即便是命运之神诚心恶意取乐，也断不能嘲弄凡人至此。  
“既然我已经来到了这里，我就一定可以进去。”无名的愤怒蒸腾掉了眼眶里所有的水分，他胸中有块垒，喉咙却闭塞了所有宣泄的可能。一时之间，悲愤、失望、不甘……所有的情绪在他的胸腔里面快速交织、震荡、混合、发酵，生成了死也不会放弃，死也要到达大厦的偏执决心。  
他只需要一个稍微可行一点的办法。  
这个办法很快也被找到了——他甚至不需要等待下一秒的到来，就看到一只金属鸟从城堡中飞出，在空中盘桓。防护罩内的飞行空间对于一个羽翼可以用巨大来形容的机器鸟类来说有点逼仄，有几次它的翼尖已经伸到了防护罩之外，却安然无恙，反而是那个网罩被暂短地破开了一触即合的符合它羽翼形状的空洞。  
他记得这只邪恶的金属鸟，哪怕是离开Latveria几年之后，他还有一些噩梦和它有关。  
作为Doctor Doom的爱宠，它有一些特权还真的不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情。这也让它在当下变得可爱起来。  
Peter想都没想就启动战衣的隐形功能，悄悄打开车门翻到车顶。  
车里的都不是等闲之辈，一感觉到有一丝不同就立刻摒弃所有还有待宣泄的情绪反应过来。  
“Peter，你做什么？赶紧回来！”Jarvis的声音在公共频道响起，隐隐带着紧急情况下力求快速使人服从的威严和压迫。  
若是平时，Peter肯定就听了。可是眼下，在他的心中没有任何事情比到达大厦更加重要，更加没有任何困难能够让他退缩。他听到Jarvis的话，反而立刻就从车顶往下跳，在空中张开战衣的滑翔翼控制高度和方向，“各位，不好意思，我发现了顺风车，所以先走一步了。”  
“Peter！”  
Peter觉得耳鼓膜被震得有些发痒，不由得在面罩里微微苦了苦脸，速战速决地说了声“再联系”，就毫不犹豫地关掉公共频道，低低地自说自话，“好吧，我绝对惹恼了Jarvis.惹恼了Jarvis也就是惹恼了Howard.不过这些都不是大问题，我有Tony，他可以帮我解决这个。”  
由是，赶紧找到Tony变成了一件更加迫切的事情。他估摸着自己飞出了这段距离，大概不会再让Anna和Redwing受到牵连之后，就解除隐形模式，同时朝那只在网罩之内打算飞到大厦的其他方位视察的金属鸟大喊，“嘿，怪物！”  
金属鸟应声转头，随即调转方向朝他飞来。  
他要的就是这个，也调整双臂张开的角度控制滑翔的方向向金属鸟冲过去，在即将相撞的时候稍稍一偏，和它相擦而过，并立刻回身射出蛛丝粘住它，瞬间回复隐形状态的同时以此借力跳到它的身上，飞快的用更多的蛛丝勒住它的脖子和利喙，像个西部牛仔控制狂飙的公牛一样控制着这勃然大怒，桀骜不驯的邪恶体，“现在，劳驾带我去进大厦！”  
金属鸟只是在刚刚开始的时候尝试了几次用红外线网罩摆脱他，发现无果后，还真的如他所愿载着他直直地冲向大厦。  
撇开在空中控制一个恐怖的机器怪物的那些个不容易，这简直顺利得不可思议。  
他本来以为这是运气之舵的再次回转，是希望之帜在风中招展，是胜利女神在前方殷切的召唤。  
然而，当金属鸟带着他飞近城堡，他在猝不及防之下手上、脚下陡然一空，整个人凌空飞过重重门户摔在时隔数年色泽如新的地毯上，抬头看见王座中和多年来的噩梦中并无二致的形象，才知道这更像是命运又一个不怀好意的玩笑。  
“Damn.”  
TBC


	54. Chapter 54

“Damn.”Natasha用45秒的时间完成好内容多达几百字的俄语咒骂，然后世界通用的交流工具一言蔽之，以给听众回应她的机会。  
谁说不是呢。  
Jarvis现在已经一丝情绪都没有。  
4分钟前，Peter胆大妄为地从车里出去挑战一只金属怪物鸟，身上的一切电子信号在金属鸟靠近城堡时完全丢失，对于他们希望借此判断他是生是死的尝试没有任何帮助。  
年轻人有冲劲，但到底历事少沉不住气。  
如果Peter愿意再等上一两分钟，其实就等来了整个队伍的转机——那声巨响本来就已经惊扰了整个王国，作为策源地的大厦更是人心惶惶，早就已经开始秩序堪忧的疏散。就在Peter的信号丢失后不到30秒，一队金属护卫队已经来到网罩的边缘打开一个出口，扫描通过者的身份标识，放他们出去。  
凭他们的身手本事，要利用这个机会从中穿过又能有多大的难度？  
偏偏Peter自作主张的骤然离队且从此杳无音讯打乱了所有人的节奏，大家在短时间内都乱了方寸，把之前制定好的计划扔到了爪洼国去。  
Susan接踵做了第二个反叛者，一个会轻柔地、平和地向他们道歉，礼貌地保持着公共频道的畅通，但是坚定地打破计划一去不回的反叛者。  
态度比Peter要好一点，但是性质一样恶劣。  
所以，Natasha 45秒的劲爆咒骂他们一样应得。  
Susan也自知理亏，边默默地承受着来自被扔在外面的队友们的怒意，边做自己应该做的工作。  
她在大厦前的广场上搭乘工作人员操控来接高层的尊贵客人快速疏散飞行器抵达91层后，基于就近原则先是直奔Peter口中的89层女员工集体宿舍寻找Karen，发现那里只剩下满屋子混乱的铺盖、衣服和鞋袜等生活用品，不见半丝人影，才终于开口，“Karen可能已经随着其他人员往下疏散了，大厦里面同样搜不到Peter的信号，我是该去寻找他，还是先尝试破坏红外线网罩？”  
频道那边的三个人集思广益地讨论了一下，最后给出了统一意见，“Doctor Doom一直被Sir拖延在边境上，Peter在城堡里应该没有什么危险。网罩的事情Natasha会解决，你负责往下找人，我们目前还没有监控到任何一个符合Tony少爷、Karen或者Mr.Fantastic特征的人，他们应该还滞留在大厦里面，找到他们。我和Sam会在外面继续监控，一旦有新的情况会立刻通知你……Invisible Woman,万事小心。”  
Susan连忙应下，从女员工集体宿舍里出来一路往下，如果不是遇上正在大厦里进行地毯式搜索的护卫队，为了避免被扫描到不同频率的信号的话，她也随时保证通讯的畅通，让外面的队友可以随时知晓自己的情况，省得又一个队友如泥牛入海般踪迹、音讯全无会给他们更糟糕的情感体验。  
被扔在外面的三人也已经针对这种突发情况调整计划，准备快速展开行动。  
Sam驾驶着Redwing依然停在较高的地方全神贯注地监控着从大厦疏散出来的人。  
Jarvis慢慢降低Anna的高度，悄悄尾随上了一个从大厦里出来，走过了长桥就独自往偏僻的地方走的蛤蟆脸怪物。  
再三确定怪物现在所处的位置不被任何机器人注意到之后，Natasha打开车门一跃骑到了他的肩膀上，下手一个狠狠的肘击即把人敲晕。然后立刻翻出他的身份验证据为己有，堵住他的嘴巴，把他的手脚捆得严严实实地扔进更深的角落里，随即将身上的套装和发型弄得更狼狈一点，便从偏僻处出去，装作气喘吁吁的样子出现在可监控的地方，逆着人流跑向大厦。  
长桥即将跑过一半时，她开始嘶哑地、上气不接下气地奔走号告，“帮帮我，随便来一个人帮帮我……”  
本来，她行色匆匆，逆着人流走的举动已经够惹人注目。如今，再这么一嚷嚷，很快就有一个人从人流中出来回应她，“Lady Pereira ! 您，您这是怎么啦？”  
Natasha扫了一眼关切地扶住她的手臂的这个长着类似食蚁兽的鼻子的中年人，当即给足情绪，让自己的眼睛中布满脆弱和泪水，分明就是一个心神大乱，惊慌失措的弱女子形象，“……我们的飞机在国境上受到了袭击，敌方火力强大……国王危在旦夕……”  
“国王？可是国王……”  
刚好此时东边国境隐隐传来了炮声和火光，Natasha立刻仗此和着更多的眼泪疯狂地尖叫， “来不及了，国王需要拱卫，帮帮我，谁来帮帮我……”  
边境起烽火是证据确凿的事情，那个人也顾不得心中的犹疑，扯着Natasha往大厦跑，“赶快，Lady Pereira,我们得赶快，国王有具体的旨意吗？”  
Peter才在Latveria四天，对其的了解还没有深入到清楚国王的旨意是如何下达，自然也无法转授给他们。这种信息的缺失被Natasha用更多的慌乱情绪所弥补，她只顾着一边踉踉跄跄地跟着狂奔，一边呜呜抹泪，没有人会心肠硬到向这么脆弱的女士询问什么国王的旨意。  
这样一路跑到红外线网罩的出口关隘，她更是像满腔陡遭变故之后的惊惶和愤懑终于有了宣泄的出口似的，逮着排队疏散的人员和坚守岗位的机器人臭骂了一通，指控他们不顾国王的死活和Latveria的安危，丝毫不给别人开口盘问的机会。  
那个陪她奔到门边的人也帮着她说话，“外敌入侵边境，高级别危难，都让一让，我们进去……”  
挤在门边的人们被眼中所见，耳中所闻的内容镇住了，纷纷避让，瞬间清出了一条通道，护卫队扫描过两人身上都有身份验证后，也随他们挤进来奔向大厦。  
“Lady Pereira, 您先不要哭，国王有没有旨意给您具体应该怎么做？”  
Natasha见已经混过了网罩，当即假旨意之名指向自己的下一个目标，“国王有令，派遣战机！我需要打开这个网罩，派出大厦里面的战机去支援国王。现在，没有任何事情比得赶走入侵者，保卫Latveria更重要！”   
那个人对此表示赞同，同时也很遗憾自己只是一个普通的员工，在这方面再也没有办法帮上什么忙。不过他还是很尽心地将这位神志依然慌乱的女士托付给安抚型机器人，输入指令由它带领着前往大厦的安全枢纽中心。  
TBC


	55. Chapter 55

枢纽中心在32层。  
有机器人的协助，安然抵达那里并不是什么难事。  
怎么达成关掉网罩的目的才是一个问题。  
这个枢纽中心面积巨大，里面有数不清的机器人在守着大大小小的实时监控屏幕，其间还有各种各样的操作按钮，要在短时间内找出防护罩的开关所在并不容易。  
何况，Natasha眼下连机器人的那关都未必过得了。  
她一出现在这个地方，就有一个和带她上来的机器人型号有明显区别的机器人走过来，眼睛部分的光芒带着某种规律闪烁，似乎正在和她身边的这个机器人交流什么秘密机器语言。随后，又把头低一点，面朝向她，“Pereira，出现异常生理数值，进一步……”  
Natasha立刻感觉到了不妥，根本没给面前的机器人进一步扫描她的机会，立刻摸出两枚微型电磁脉冲弹，一枚谋得先手，摆平了它，另外一枚飞向了11点钟方向背对着她监控边境上的战况，正拟远程打击在空中协助作战的Human Torch的机器人，“永远不要明目张胆地在一个人面前暗算她的队友。”  
透过屏幕看到QuinJet和Doctor Doom的专机战况正烈，自己如今已身处大厦的安全枢纽中心，其他的机器人已经闻讯为了过来，这一番行动的成败对于网罩外的和边境上的乃至大厦中的其他队友都至关重要，Natasha也立刻专注在自己的任务上。  
她的丰富的，所向披靡的攻心之计对于机器人完全不管用。出色的近身格斗必然也抵不过它们的射线攻击和车轮战。好在Howard根据Latveria的特点，给队伍里面的每一个人都配备了足够的电磁脉冲设备，用来对付这些没有生命的机器人最是合适不过。而且，客场作战，她也不需要考虑什么战损问题，越发可以为所欲为地来一场大破坏。  
不过，在放出更多的电磁脉冲弹之前，她先把那个带她上来，如今看到变故试图徒手协助伙伴们制服她的机器人踢出去。  
将炸弹掷向枢纽中心的各个角落，她自己也被冲击波贴着后背撵着躲到了门外。身体倒只是微疼，没有太大的伤害，但是杀敌一万自伤八千，随身携带的所有电子设备也受到波及失灵了。  
“反正我也受够了这些愚蠢的伪装了。”Natasha干脆站起来卸除身上所有报废的装置，扯掉套装露出里面的作战服，看了一眼在彻底瘫痪的最后一刻还试图爬过来制止她的机器人，掏出一把枪握在手上贴着门边凝神静听片刻，而后闪身进去检查。  
枢纽中心在这场爆炸之后一片狼藉，靠近爆炸源头的那些机器人已经一动不动，远一些的体内也闪着短路的电光，尝试动作也只是手脚的微微抽搐。所有的监控设备如今也处于黑屏状态。  
这个空间没有窗，她翻出粘贴型炸弹试图轰出一个口子了解外界的情况，但是一阵震耳欲聋的声响和烟尘弥漫之后，发现墙体内还有一层炸弹摧毁不了的金属墙。  
也是，这毕竟是枢纽中心，安全设施总该比别的地方更到位一点。  
于是她没有再浪费自己的炸弹，而是毁掉了这里所有的电源，赶在其他楼层的护卫队赶来之前补刀了所有能够补刀的机器人，然后迅速撤退。  
撤退的过程中路过一个有窗口的地方，她看到之前阻碍他们进入大厦的那层红外线网罩已经消失殆尽，终于露出了进入Latveria以来的第一个稍稍舒缓一点的表情。  
只可惜她通讯设备也在电磁脉冲爆炸中失灵了，无法和队友联系，进行实时交流和调配，了解哪个楼层的护卫队会相对少一点。  
这不，没等她转移到其他的方位以了解多一点的外界情况，就和一队机器人狭路相逢了。  
确定身上并没有漏网的电磁脉冲弹可以让自己讨巧后，她微微叹口气，认命地端着枪迎接一场硬碰硬的苦战，“Hello,there.”  
TBC


	56. Chapter 56

一直等在外面的Jarvis和Sam一看网罩失效就立刻潜行至离大厦更近的地方尝试定位队友的位置，以准备随时进行掩护和接应。  
几乎前后脚地，The Thing也在QuinJet和Human Torch的掩护下躲过了Doctor Doom专机的打击前来相助，试图尽快找齐要找的人结束战况。  
可是今天的行动意外频出，总不能如他们所愿。没过几分钟，Susan着急惊惶的声音就在公共频道里响起，“Jarvis,我已经找到了Mr.Fantastic，他说Doom留有一个替身机器人在城堡里，战斗力不容小觑……”  
这话如同惊雷在Jarvis脑中炸开，几乎是下意识地边猛拔Anna的高度，边狂吼，“ Thing、Falcon,接手打击，负责接应，我去找Peter！”  
感觉上升到城堡的高度所用的时间特别地漫长。  
他不知道晚了多少，反正就是晚了。  
透过新破损的门窗可以看到城堡里面凌乱得仿佛飓风肆虐过一样，随处可见的蛛丝昭示着蜘蛛侠曾多尽力，多艰难地孤军奋战过。  
但是，不管是Peter，但是Doom，都不见踪影。  
这只是一座战斗过后空荡荡的城堡。它用有迹可循的激战之后的空无一人暗示的各种不容乐观的可能摧毁着一个大风大浪里过来的人所具有的心理调适能力。  
Jarvis的手脚和一颗心都因之泛起了冰冷，脑袋也隐隐出现了冰原的旷白。所以，当有一个流弹从城堡深处迎面袭来时，如果不是Anna的预警不间歇的轰鸣，他几乎就要被打个正着。  
也是这个堪堪避过，在车后不远的地方爆炸的流弹再次唤回了他的神志，身体也快速做出反应，又一把拔高Anna的高度，跃到了城堡的顶端。  
没有了大面积建筑的阻隔，他一打眼就看到了前不久才见过的那只金属鸟正在用它的两只翅膀制造的狂风和从身上各个出其不意的角落里射出的射线、子弹猛烈攻击一个驾驶着飞行摩托的女孩子。  
那个女孩子被卷得在空中向陀螺一样旋转，围住她的防护罩也一下弱似一下，随时可能会被不间歇的打击攻破。但她明显已不在乎这些，不在乎自己的死活，甚至可以说是义不求全地、顽强地、近乎宣泄式地不间断射出炮弹反击。即使命中目标的少之又少，更多的是射入城堡造成更多破坏，或者在空虚中徒劳地引爆。  
只这一眼，Jarvis就觉得自己不经意间已经找到射出那颗几乎要了自己的命的元凶，更可能找到了此次的Latveria之行所要解救的人之一。  
他立刻瞄准金属鸟遮天蔽日的羽翼发射两颗微型导弹，同时向女孩子的方向弹射一个应急防护罩，恰恰在导弹爆炸，冲击波殃及她之前将她和她的座驾保护起来，然后向下俯冲至离她更近的地方，用Latveria语询问， “Karen?”  
已做必死打算的Karen看着从天而降的防护罩外在未尽的硝烟中慢慢现形的飞车，几要以为是天人降临， “你……你是……”  
“Edwin Jarvis，Stark…Iron Man家的管家，我是来救你们的。”  
“Jarvis,你是Jarvis?”Iron Man叮嘱她去找的人竟然就如此 凑巧出现在这里，一瞬间，不可置信的狂喜涌上Karen的心头，下一刻又被巨大的悲痛淹没殆尽，“没有我们了，Iron Man和Mr.Fantastic都……”  
“我的其中一个队友找到了Mr.Fantastic，他没事。”Jarvis只能祈祷Tony同样也潜行在大厦的某一个角落，他尽力咽下涌上喉头的恐惧，“你在这边有见到Peter吗？”  
“Peter?Peter在城堡里？”Karen一听，刚刚亮起一丝光彩的眼睛再次被阴郁所取代，急得眼泪又往外冒， “我在网罩收起的时候冲过来，还没来得及飞到正门那边进去Kristoff就从一个窗口冲了出来阻止我，我没有时间留意里面……”  
也就是说Karen在这里的时间并没有比自己早多少，提供不了什么有用的信息。Jarvis拧头看了一眼在Karen和金属鸟的混战中千疮百孔的城堡，其中一个硕大的洞口往里延伸成了一个光线晦暗的通道，想来就是金属鸟冲出来的地方。  
这座城堡面积巨大，从前后两个方向都看不到尽头，Peter肯定就在其中的某一个角落里。  
Jarvis再不迟疑，“我要进城堡里面找Peter，你的飞行摩托还能运作吗？”  
Karen连忙检查一下自己的座驾，发现除了自带的防护罩已经完全不能用之外，其他的各项功能都还算正常，就表示完全没有问题，并否决了Jarvis让她趁着应急防护罩依然有效的时机先行离开，找一个安全的地方避难的建议，坚决要求同行，一起进里面帮忙找人。  
Jarvis见她泪水混着硝烟糊满了整张脸，眼神却分外坚决，只能满足她的意愿，叮嘱她跟在后面多加小心，又加大了Anna的防护功率，以期能够把后面的人给挡住，才率先从金属鸟开出的通道进入城堡。  
城堡里面更显得森寂寂，Jarvis打开了Anna配备的所有的探测功能，收益只是先发制人地轰掉了好几个致命机关。但是，没有发现任何人的踪迹。  
一路找到了正殿，Karen的忧切与仇恨终于再也按捺不住，从Anna后面冲出来将已经在不为他们所知的战斗中被轰掉了一只脚，还糊满了蛛丝，已经不复昔日威仪的王座轰个稀烂。  
Jarvis的内心也越来越灰，越来越冷。他不愿意表露自己的绝望与疯狂，但也不阻止Karen发泄。直到看到探测显示正殿的西北边角落有一个通往下方的井口，深度极其惊人，趋近那边一看，边缘残存着大量的蛛丝，还有被轰掉的边角，算是找到了Peter和Doom的去向，才叫停了她继续拿其他东西泄愤的举动，通过公共频道联系此时应该还在大厦里面的Susan。  
Susan那边似乎也被战斗缠身，无暇回应。再联系Sam等在外面战斗的人，给的回应也是暂时没有遇见此前失联的队友。  
他听了，不认为自己能够再拖延一秒，便决定从井口往下搜寻。  
这次Karen还是执意要跟从，甚至还反过来提议应该是他另寻出路，因为很明显飞车在这里完全没有飞行摩托的机动性。  
“在这个世界上，没有Anna到不了的地方。”Jarvis示意她进入防护罩，随即飞向井口，用车底的武器轰出通道在一路震耳欲聋的炮声中往下，开始一层一层地轰炸护卫队，一层一层地搜寻，希望尽快找到境况不明的Peter和其他同样联系不上的队友。  
TBC


	57. Chapter 57

所以，如果意外能频出到连之前已经定好计划的行动队伍暂时都无法掌握己方所有队友的情况，Tony又如何能够在短时间内了解在他们启动Plan B之后不长的时间里大厦究竟发生了什么以至于斯。  
不过，这没有妨碍他快速地做出决断。  
敌人的敌人就是朋友，既然外逃计划已经完全败露，有更多的人一起将局面搅得更加混乱，削弱护卫队的战斗力无疑可以增加他们成功的机率。  
他当即决定让Friday 尝试搜索并黑进正在作战的这些人的通讯频道，取得共识和实时联系，并打算先行对付大头，“Friday,同时数据搜索Makluan Rings和Doctor Doom替身，定位它们的位置。”  
“Makluan Rings位置未知，数据显示机器替身现在51层。”Friday在装甲的内部界面放大其中一个实时扫描窗口。  
Tony一看热成像显示出一个人正手脚并用地倒挂在天花板上飞快挪动变换位置，突然一个转身，蓄势往前一扑，似乎正在发动反攻。然而，那个势头在空中骤然顿住，双脚凌空乱蹬，双手捂在脖颈的位置，显然是在一只把控了咽喉的强手中挣扎。  
“Friday，破甲弹！”他立即抬起双手，右手的斥力炮轰开了侧上方的墙壁，同时左手的臂甲处飞出了一颗炮弹，从烟尘弥漫的破洞中射入，循着路径一路飞向51层的既定目标。他本人也紧随其后快速绕过大厦的侧方，想从另外一个方向飞去救人。  
可是，刚飞过了十楼，内部界面的小窗口就显示那个热成像被狠狠甩了出去，下一秒他就看到一个红色的物体从那个楼层破窗而出，没有任何本能挣扎地向下掉……  
“No…”Tony被吓了一跳，立刻加大功率朝之冲过去，想要接住下坠中的人。然未至半途，和着Friday着急的警报，身侧的大厦里面突然射出了好几道射线，道道正中目标，将他轰得在空中翻滚着往下落。同时，好几个机器人一起扑了出来。  
“弹射手甲！”  
“可是Boss…”  
“照做！”说话时，Tony已经被一只机器人从后面搂着脖子控制住，双手还是顽强地伸向那个人下落的方向。  
“3,2,1，手甲弹射！”  
他配合地用后面的机器人作为支点借力抬起双脚，用脚底的斥力炮攻击前面的机器人，给飞出去的手甲开道，“好姑娘，加油，去把人救了。”  
同时卸去两只手甲，他的机动性、攻击能力和防御能力都大打折扣。  
幸好为防万一，这副匆忙中赶制出来的装甲依然极尽所能地武装到牙齿。他当即让Friday发射装甲肩部的小导弹对付周围的机器人，同时收回脚尽力蹬在止住他的机器人的腿上，头部死命往上顶，防止它眼中射出的射线落到自己的身上，还冒险脱落右臂的装甲，虚空一阖一抖，迅速组装成一把刺刀状锐器，双手绕到它的后颈熟练地打开能量补充接口，咬牙稳住身形把锐器往里狠狠一插，几要把他的颈部装甲勒变形的机器人力度应声松弛，但是依然带着他往下掉。  
他用了下坠三层楼的时间才彻底摆脱这只已经失效的机器人，之后又用了数倍于这个的时间解决锲而不舍地追上来缠斗的那些。  
其时内部界面的小窗显示他的手甲终于在离地面八层楼的高度追上了那个下坠的人，又被其下落的速度带得直线往下坠了五个楼层楼，才开始缓了下来。  
“Friday，能不能把他带进楼里面？”  
“无法完成指令，Boss.事实上，您牺牲了自己的安全，却有60%的机会没有办法挽救他。”Friday把手甲沿途的实时扫描发送到Tony面前的界面——为数众多的机器人正在往那个方向狂奔着要进行拦截。  
“我知道这几年Doctor Doom生产了很多的Doombots.可是，这也多得太夸张了。”Tony接连往那个方向发射了四颗导弹，也顾不得没有手甲连平衡都没有办法维持得很好的问题，启动胸部能源，加大脚部的喷气功率，朝着那个人飞去。  
这样做的结果就是他朝着地面几乎收不住地俯冲而去，幸好手甲到底早一步将那人送到地面，又即刻回归，他才得以挣扎几秒缓冲一下再狠狠砸进地面，着陆在离那个背对着他一动不动地侧卧在地的人不远的地方。  
“Friday，他还活着吗？”  
“生命体征正常，不过正在昏迷当中。”  
“谢天谢地！”自己连穿上装甲都未必能够保证在被具备了Doctor Doom的多数能力的机器替身如此残暴地对待时安然活下来，这已经是万幸了。  
此时四下并没有机器人出没。但是，即便没有Friday的协助，他也能够听到战斗的声音在各个方位此起彼伏。这里绝对不是一个安全的所在。他赶紧连爬带滚地跑过去，想把人转移到其他起码不用明晃晃地做靶子的地方。  
谁知Friday不到一分钟前才报告说正在昏迷中的人竟然在他的手刚刚搭上其肩膀时骤然醒来，一手顺势揪住他的手臂，一手进行格挡反击。  
他赶紧升起面甲，让对方看清自己是一个实实在在的人，“Hey，我不是Doombot，放心，我没有恶意，不会伤害你。”  
感觉到本来用力揪住自己的手应声收回，下一刻，那人还一把揪下了面罩，露出一张和面罩色差并不大的脸结结巴巴地说，“Hey，I,I,I’m Peter.”  
Peter!  
看着这个眼睛滴溜滴溜，带着些许怯意和强烈的渴望在他脸上打转的少年脸庞，并不难将之与记忆深处的那张属于小孩子的脸重合在一起。  
这是Peter！  
一瞬间，刚刚看到Peter被机器替身从高处扔下的那种害怕用更大的力度反涌上心头。Tony下意识地想问他为什么这么不知天高地厚地面刚Doctor Doom的替身，想问他知不知道刚刚他离死亡有多贴近，想问他为什么在好不容易逃出Latveria后还要回来。  
可是，Peter就在咫尺之内近乎哀求地看着他，喃喃地，害怕到声音止不住颤抖却坚持重复那句“I’m Peter ”。  
他突然就懂了，也释然了所有的害怕与纠结，放纵自己从心底里面为这个并不是好时机的重逢欢喜，“Tony.”  
TBC


	58. Chapter 58

“Tony! Tony! Tony!Tony…”一听到Tony果然还像当年所承诺的，并没有忘记自己的姓名， Peter心头的大石终于放下，立刻轻快地跳到了他的身上紧紧地抱着他的脖子，不需要歇气也不需要回应地喊着，大有把这五年来所有或独自咀嚼或当众提起这个名字的次数再来一遍之势。  
可惜形势不允许人如此奢侈。  
不久前才让Peter死生一线的51层突然传出了今天最大的爆炸火光和声音，数不清的建筑体残渣化作伤人利器朝着各个方向发射。  
Tony赶紧阖上面甲，一手护住Peter的头脸，一手保持着平衡飞去远离原地。  
Peter也终于恢复了些许理智，虽然还是不舍得从Tony身上下来，不过起码已经重新戴上面罩，也仰着头通过目镜观察爆炸源，“那里发生了什么？”  
Tony快速地浏览着Friday分析的数据，“似乎是Doctor Doom的替身被炸毁了……”  
“哈，太好了！”Peter欢呼雀跃，“肯定是其他的队友干的！”  
似乎是为了印证他的话，一辆飞车从事发楼层的滚滚浓烟中飞出，他一见即惊喜地扯着喉咙大叫，“Jarvis！”  
“Jarvis？”Tony一听到这个名字，透过面罩的声音都有了可以辨别的变化。这更加坚定了Peter要赶紧引来Jarvis的注意的念头，偏生他连叫了几声Jarvis都没有回应。  
这时他才后知后觉地发现自己的通讯器早在见到机器替身地第一秒即被毁掉了。  
Friday倒是早就服从指令尝试着要黑进他们的通讯频道，不过到现在都还没有成效。而Tony已经等不及了，带着Peter朝着悬停在空中的汽车飞去。  
Anna在他们一进入探测范围即发出了警告。此时Jarvis从顶层寻找Peter至此未果已经不可抑制地有些狂乱——由不顾是否会鱼死网破，在室内动用强武器将Doctor Doom的替身轰得只剩渣渣这件事情可见一斑——他收到警报的下意识反应就是出击，将这些比下水道的蟑螂还多且总打不死的机器人们全部轰个干净。  
事实上，他的手指已经触碰到了发射炮弹的按钮。万幸的是，在施加压力之前，他目光再次扫过了虚拟屏幕上的来者武器扫描数据——其中一组固然完全陌生，不过另外一组却是他见多了的——那来自Peter的战衣！  
Peter可能被挟持了！  
Jarvis立刻通过公共频道通知跟在他后面还没出来的Karen继续潜藏在大厦里面静候指示，自己一边着手尝试扫描Peter的生理数据，一边照着虚拟屏幕的提示偏头往窗外看。  
在弥漫的尘霾中，他看到一个与目前见过的所有形制的机器人都不一样的金红配色人形装甲正在迅速靠近。其身上还挂着全手全脚且还能自如地做着狂热的招手的动作的，目测是蜘蛛侠的物体！  
“Tony少爷……”Jarvis不需要任何确认就能够瞬间笃定地知道装甲里面的是谁，当即既想为这分量过大，等闲承受不住的惊喜放下一切包袱骂娘，又想不顾一切地匍匐在地献出一切感谢上帝。  
上帝却不屑他陡然迸发的虔诚——眼看着两位少年和他之间只剩下最后50英尺的距离，他摇下车窗几要触手可及了，一颗带着火焰的炸弹却骤然凭空出现在Anna的正前方，根本没有给他反应过来开启防护罩的机会。人生里的最后几秒却又格外开恩地无限拉长，他下意识地拧过头看向不减速飞来的金属装甲，嘶吼着让他们赶紧离开，胸中的强烈的不舍被更强烈的骄傲盖掩，即使没有办法透视冰冷的金属里面，那个曾经甜蜜的小男孩现今的模样，也并不怎么遗憾了。  
然后，他就看见本来挂在装甲身前的Peter瞬间翻到后面，装甲前胸位置的光圈射出了冲击光束，准确地打在近得头部细节已经清晰可辨的炸弹身上，使得其弹道发生偏离，从距离Anna另一侧几英尺的地方飞过射入身后的大厦里面引爆。  
这场爆炸的动静比两三分钟前他轰掉机器替身的那一场还要大，爆炸产生的冲击波把Anna推到了离大厦更远的地方不断地打转，其转速之大之急，几乎让车和躯壳都成了离心机器，能把人的脑细胞全部都甩掉，触目所及全都变得支离破碎，光怪陆离。  
“Jarvis，are you OK?”  
一把熟悉的声音在贴着耳边响起才唤回了Jarvis短暂空白的神志，他微一侧头，几乎就要和不知道什么时候已经转移到他的车顶上的Peter倒挂着的脸来个贴面礼，下意识地在安全带允许的范围内往后撤一点，刚刚恢复运作的脑细胞立刻把最紧急的事情搬出来，“Karen…”  
“什么？”  
“Karen在里面……”   
Peter一听，立马从车顶上站了起来，想冲进大厦里面，发现这个距离之下自己的蛛丝派不上用场之后，转而朝正在空中对付后续出其不意地从各个角度凭空冒出来的炸弹的Tony大喊，“Tony，紧急事件，我和Jarvis要先进大厦一下！”  
说完，他就翻身从已经解锁的车门进来，刚刚沾到座椅，还没来得及系上安全带，Jarvis就启动防护罩，调转车头踩尽油门往浓烟滚滚的洞口冲，“系好安全带，尝试用通讯频道定位Karen！”  
频道里并不是一片无从联系的空白让他们极度紧张的心情稍微松了松。Jarvis通过Anna一直开着的探测仪器探寻可行范围内的生命体征，Peter双手颤颤地不断调试频道。  
一阵长长的，急切的心情几乎要忍受不了的杂音之后，Karen的声音在一片正胶着的混战声中还算清晰地传来，“Jarvis，需要我出动？那大概要等一两分钟。”  
这是Jarvis在这短短的几分钟里面第二次想要跪在全能神的面前。但是，短时间的大起大落之后，他的力气只够自己踩着刹车把Anna悬停，然后短暂地闭上双眼，在心底默念上帝的称谓。  
Peter倒是始终精力旺盛，反应也一如既往的敏捷，冲着车里的扬声器就像看到了真人那样感情外露而充沛地大喊“Karen姐姐！”   
“…Spidey!”那头回馈的狂喜和热情也毫不逊色，“Peter!我们到处找你，你还活着，这真的太好了！”  
“事实上，Karen姐姐，现在是我们在找你，刚刚大厦又发生了一场爆炸，Jarvis说你就在这里，我们以为……”  
“噢，几分钟前Jarvis叫我暂时不要离开大厦，我想只是不要离开大厦，又不是不能离开51层，就决定先单独行动去找你，顺便多毁几个Doombots…”  
“谢天谢地你离开了！”Peter环顾光线受杂尘所阻，既破败又晦暗，几无完好之处的空间，无法想象有任何人能在此种破坏性的爆炸中侥幸生还，当即后怕到带上了哭腔，“你现在在哪里？”  
“45层，我猜？”像是遇到了什么困难，Karen的声音有一点吃力。  
Jarvis一听，再次操控Anna从洞口里出来，快速降到45层的位置破窗而入。Peter在副驾驶上依然坚持联系Karen，取得她的准确位置。  
这次Karen的报备和探测器的搜寻结果几乎同步。  
Anna带着一股“魔挡杀魔，佛挡杀佛”的野蛮精神一路用炸弹开路朝着新得到的目标前进，一到达那个机器人高度集中的地方就转换为扫射模式，和借助掩体进行反击的Karen里应外合，用了四五分钟的时间就把眼前数不过来的机器人都解决了。  
紧接着，灰头土脸的Karen就在Peter殷切的声声呼唤中驾驶着摩托从藏身处飞出来，并兴冲冲地发问，“Peter，我能不能当你的管家？”  
“管家？”分别经年之后在兵荒马乱之时重逢，Peter没有料到Karen一见面就问了一个无论如何都不会出现他的想象里的问题，一时之间不禁有点反应不过来，只能傻乎乎地重复，仿佛连“管家”一词是啥意思都没办法想起了。  
“对，管家！像Jarvis一样能开飞车，能一把把Doctor Doom轰到渣都不剩的管家，能在任何时候从任何地方冒出来帮助别人的管家！Jarvis是Iron Man的管家，我能不能当你的管家？”  
TBC


	59. Chapter 59

呃……  
Peter不知道该先给Karen科普在外面无奇不有的大千世界里，像Jarvis这样的“管家”可能也是仅此一例，绝少雷同；还是该先澄清一下，不管是自己还是自己的家庭，都远没有到达能拥有管家的高度。  
这边，Karen还在一脸热切地等着Peter肯定的答案；另一边，Anna与QuinJet联系的特别频道突然蜂鸣般响起。  
Jarvis一按接通按钮，Howard紧张的声音就传了出来，“Jarvis，我们这边拖不住了，你们那边各方面的情况怎样？”  
“目标全部找到，队员过于分散。重复，目标全部找到。Sir，我看到了Tony少爷……”Jarvis的声音止不住哽咽。  
不过，此时没有人会取笑他不淡定。  
无线通讯另一端的Howard感情同样激荡，还不可抑制地爆出了哭声。虽然很快就被极强的自制力压制住，但是回复的声音还有着不可控的哽咽和颤抖，“Human Torch已经飞去大厦，QuinJet紧随其后，正在尝试调试频道联系其他队友。”  
“Doom随时可能出现。Peter，帮忙联系队友。Karen…”  
Karen本来是贴在Anna副驾驶的那一边和Peter执手热切庆贺重逢兼等着管家差事的，这时候听到Jarvis的话，当即激动得立刻甩掉Peter的手，一把将摩托的功率加到尽头，从这个空间窜了出去，“没问题，交给我，我现在就出去帮忙拦住Doctor Doom！”  
“……到车里来……”Jarvis后面的话大概只有和他大眼瞪小眼的蜘蛛侠，和被疾驰的飞行摩托扰起的灰尘听到。  
“Shit！”也就十多分钟前才刚刚和Doom的替身鏖战过一轮，且胜算渺渺，九死一生的Peter反应过来之后，当即抓狂地大叫起来，“快，快，快，快追上去！”  
哪还用得着他提点，Jarvis早在他爆粗的时候就已经解除Anna的静止悬停状态，边轰炸开路边极速飞出去，一举冲进了室外的枪林大雨中。  
这些被高空中的Doom所操控的杀人锐器中心，是火力全开，不间断反击的Iron Man。  
Karen正把持着被防护罩包围了的飞行摩托在边缘处尝试给予火力支援，一看到他们立刻激情昂扬地打招呼，“Hey,Jarvis，我正想叫你，赶紧把这个怪物轰成渣渣！”  
相隔更远的Doom却比Jarvis的反应更快，Karen的话音刚落，他就抽空往这个方向回赠了更多的打击性武器。Anna的防护罩足够坚强还可以支撑，这一番打击之下，Karen的那个临时性的却失效了。  
Jarvis连忙驾驶Anna趋近，同时调大防护罩的功率，将Karen连同飞行摩托一起纳入到保护范围里面。  
因着Karen胆子大，路子野，还一心想要和Doom决一死战，这也只是个权宜之计。为了转移她的注意力，Jarvis只能交付给她集结时到如今依然分散活动在大厦不知道哪个角落里的队友的任务。  
Peter很快就明白了Jarvis的意思，便在旁边帮腔其他的队友有多重要，如今可能有怎样的困难，正苦苦盼着来自友军的解救云云。  
这让Karen有些动摇，不过看着Iron Man和Doctor Doom战得正酣，还是舍不下正面对抗罪魁祸首的诱惑。最后，还是Peter福至心灵，搬出了一个管家必须时时刻刻以自己的服务对象为优先，服从其调遣作为理由，才终于让她点头，拿着Jarvis补充给她的临时防护罩，去执行自己走马上任管家职位的第一个任务。  
支开了Karen，两人都稍微松了一口气，把全副心思放在眼前的战场上。  
他们看得出来Tony身在其中承受着Doom的绝大部分的攻击已经越来越吃力，想要给予支援却屡被Doom抽空操控着飞过来的炮弹拦住脚步，不得不先谋求自保。  
和如此强大的敌人比起来，Anna所配备的武器到底是相形见绌了。  
幸好，在他们气急败环又无可奈何之际，强大的火力援助隔着纷纷扰扰，四下横飞的炮弹出现在视线里。  
“Human Torch! Howard!”Peter喜得在公共频道里大叫。  
“我知道我总是格外受欢迎，但是，多少照顾一下我的耳朵，OK?”  
相比于Johnny全然的沾沾自喜，Howard的声音带着一种类似狂喜、类似骄傲的不可置信，“天啊，Peter，这就是你说的……”  
“是的，Howard，尽情骄傲吧，这是Iron Man，是Tony Stark，是您的孩子。”  
一得到Peter肯定的答案，Howard立刻护犊地将QuinJet所有的武器都调到随时可以发射的状态瞄准正明目张胆地企图用武力压制他的孩子的Doom，“Doom，立刻解除武装放开我的孩子，我会考虑放过你和你的国家！”  
这通过广播散布出来的话语固然让Doom勃然大怒，一时失准，但是也让正在专心应付各个角度的攻击的Tony瞬间分神，一个不慎让其中的一颗炮弹击中，立刻失去平衡直往下坠。  
“Tony！”来自不同个体却同样肝胆俱裂，魂飞魄散的嘶吼交织在一起。  
所有人都不顾一切地想要相救，最后是机动性最强的Human Torch率先在Doom的炮弹中炸出重围直追而下，咬牙硬生生接住了重量可观的装甲，确定里面的人并没有生命危险之后，才在公共频道里不怕死地吐槽Howard，“我说Mr.Stark，您这是爱孩子还是坑孩子？”  
Howard的心依然在疯狂地跳动不休，也不管能不能命中Doom，一味宣泄性地倾倒各种武器设备，对Johnny的话恍若未闻，只关心自己最看重的问题， “Tony怎样？快，快把他送来我这里，让我看看。”  
Johnny本想依令而行，把这个沉甸甸的铁块带给Howard，安慰一下那个估计魂都吓没了的父亲。谁知怀里的铁块伸着一只铁臂指着上空，似乎正在面罩里面说些什么。  
他赶紧附耳贴在上面细听，“呃，各位，小Stark说，拦住Doom，不要让他得到戒指……是你们提过的那个戒指吗？”  
“是那些戒指。”Peter纠正，立刻让Johnny帮忙给Tony喂定心丸，“不过，不用担心，我在和Doctor Doom的替身对战时已经毁掉了一枚紫色的。其他的后来也不知道掉到了哪个角落里，照着大厦现在的情况，他想要快速找到它们可不容易。”  
TBC


	60. Chapter 60

然而，作为中介的Johnny还没来得及把这颗定心丸转交给Tony，大厦不同楼层就突然冒出了多如蚁群的机器人，一批分袭众人，一批直奔Doctor Doom.  
“拦住它们，它们要把戒指交给Doctor Doom！”幸好此时Tony的装甲也恢复了运作，当即调整姿态直冲向离Doom最近的机器人，同时带着机械感的声音通过装甲附带的广播系统传出，提醒其他人。  
Peter坐在副驾驶上看着Jarvis打得快意，一门心思要帮忙，在这里却没有用武之地，不用一会就再也坐不下去，打开储物箱翻找出一个备用的通讯器调好频道戴上，又蒙上了面罩，就在Jarvis气急败坏的叫喊中故技重施地打开车门翻出去，“Jarvis，帮忙打开顶部的防护罩。Human Torch，顺路带带我。”  
“你给我回来老老实实坐好！”Jarvis狂吼。  
“Peter，回去！”Howard也加入公共频道帮腔。  
“Tony一个人对付不了Doctor Doom和一堆机器人，他需要帮忙，你们都帮不了他，我必须过去！”  
两位话事者知道他所言非虚：此前Tony对付Doom一个已经毫无胜算，如今除了Doom之外，还加了那么多的机器人，更是性命堪虞；而他们投鼠忌器，完全不敢向Doom或者那群机器人进行任何远程攻击……  
他们深知Tony需要帮助，却都不肯松口答应Peter的请求把他往虎口里送。  
这时，公共频道里传来了一把感觉是久违了的声音，“答应他，Howard.你要相信我带出来的人没有这么弱。”  
“Natasha!”Peter在车顶欢喜得几乎要跳了起来，朝下扫视看见之前分散各处的队友已经出现在远处的空地上对付着同样不可胜数的机器人，Sam驾驶着Redwing也已经现形，正从大厦的一个拐角飞出，在空中支援他们。而在频道里声援他的Natasha正与Karen背靠背坐在摩托上，通力合作，于机器人丛中昂扬击杀。  
看见所有人都在行动，他想要帮助Tony的心思愈发热切，“Howard，Jarvis，让我去Tony那里吧，我保证会小心的……”  
“Guys,不管你们的决定是什么，我想最好要快点了。小Stark坚持不了多久。”一直在Anna周围盘旋着帮忙解决机器人，等待接应Peter的Johnny也开口了。  
也就在他说话间，Doom已经成功获取了其中一枚戒指戴上，周围大风骤起，各方视野中心先是被一个机器人轰中，接着被龙卷风夹裹的Tony拉扯着众人的心脏。  
Howard和Jarvis终于拍板，将顶部的防护罩打开，Johnny立刻伸手拉着Peter毅然顶着失控的蜜蜂一样的机器人的夹攻，朝Tony飞去。  
“不行，风力太强，虱子也太多了！”越是靠近风暴中心，阻力越强，Johnny身上的火焰被风刮得忽明忽灭，人也因之在空中上下颠簸。  
“松开我，注意随时准备接住Tony！”Peter说完，即松开之前紧扣Johnny手腕的手，同时顺着风的方向射出蛛丝就近粘住其中一个他们紧咬不放机器人。  
Johnny也会意地随之松开他，由他在风中飘荡着用力卷起腰腹伸脚紧扣住这个机器人的小腿并射出蛛丝粘住它的双眼，自己咬牙维持火力在周围猛蹿着解决其他要发射激光的机器人。  
在Johnny的掩护下，Peter很快就攀援着这个机器人，用蛛丝捆住了它的双手，迅速躲到它的身后，把持着它的头部对着Doctor Doom的方向，利用这些机器人判断处于敌对性紧急状态时不断发射射线的设置进行反击。  
“就是现在！”这时，Howard的声音突然在公共频道中响起。他和Jarvis任由周围的机器人疯狂的攻击他们的防护罩，都纷纷调取武器瞄准Doom给予支援。Sam也调转航向往这边冲来，在他的火力掩护下，地面上有两只大手不断地朝着高空伸长，其中一只手发散着使周围气流变道的能量，配合着另外一只手抓住的机器人以不可忽视的万钧之力抡向Doom……  
这多方配合，不顾一切的尝试作用微乎其微，攻击中心的Doctor Doom依旧好整以暇，他甚至又拿到了另外一个戒指，顷刻间滔天巨浪在空中出现，被风裹夹着化为利器袭向众人。  
但是，期间有近乎零点零几秒的暂停对风力的操控却足够一直在想尽办法摆脱风眼桎梏的Tony飞射而出。  
“Friday，强电力防护罩！”一出来就看到风高浪急，还有几道隐藏杀机的浪尖迎面袭来的场面，上、下、两侧和身后还有机器人夹驰而来，除了就地升起防护罩根本没有其他躲避的方法。  
能穿透血肉之躯的浪尖击在电光隐隐闪动的防护罩上，朝各个方位迸溅无数或大或小的水箭，电光以此为导体传递到了周围被溅到的机器人身上并窜入其内部，导致它们纷纷短路下坠。  
“Boss，检测到其中一只Makluan Ring的踪迹！”Friday将侧下方一个正在下坠的机器人放大在Tony面前。  
Tony不顾Doctor Doom的又一波攻击直逼而来，立刻关掉防护罩调整姿势朝下猛冲追上那个机器人，从它的掌中掰出一枚绿宝石样式的戒指，当场毁掉。  
刚刚做完这个，一股热风就从侧上方袭来，随着一声“走你”，那道火影中身伸出一双手往他的腰部一拦，带着他飞离原来悬停的位置，恰恰避过了紧跟在其后的袭击。  
“谢谢你，再一次！”  
“乐意为你服务，小Stark先生。如果真要感谢我的话，可以帮我向你老爸……Shit！”还没套完近乎，Johnny就被在那只神奇的可以硬生生扛下来自Doom和机器人的攻击，坚定不移地朝着目标靠近的大掌中陡然现形，聚集着全部能量快其一步朝着Doom猛扑过去的Susan吓得咬到了舌头，连招呼都不打就一把撇下Tony往上冲，试图援救自己脑子不知道想什么的姐姐。  
Tony在空中颠来倒去了一会，稳住了身形之后也想冲上去助力。  
“Boss,检测显示Spidey现在更需要帮助。”Friday将一个画面放大在Tony面前，里面的Peter陷入机器人丛中，怎么也无法凭一起之力挣扎出来。  
“Peter，往上看！”他立刻朝那里弹出了一只手甲，又大喊，“Jarvis，Daddy!”  
Peter听到广播里的机械音，下意识地抬头，下意识地弹射蛛丝准确地粘住了那只手甲，立刻就被带离机器人丛，朝着Doctor Doom的方向飞去。Jarvis和Howard发射的导弹雨随即不分先后地命中那里，一举报废了整堆机器人，让它们四下散开。  
“Hey,Doctor Doom,看脚！”被手甲带着的Peter拟往Doom的面门踢上一脚，可惜被避过，自己被惯性带着又朝前飞了一段才折回来，“再看！”  
之后的十多秒的时间里，Peter的“看拳”、“看脚”、“看组合拳”、“看连环踢”都特别打脸地招招落空。  
对此，其他队友自是不忍卒视，Natasha更是自觉丢脸地在公共频道里勒令他闭嘴。  
幸好皇天不负有心人，Tony也紧跟着加入核心战斗圈，几个战斗力围着Doom使出全部修为各逞能事终于给了Peter一点点的便利，让他好歹有一拳落到了实处。  
与其深究这一拳的实际打击力度，毋乃将之视为“长己方士气”的象征更为合适。  
反正Peter作为今天第一个和实体Doom近身作战，又不像Susan一样秒被反杀的人，浑身上下，话里话外都带着掩饰不住的嘚瑟。手甲回归Tony的手部时，他也跟着心满意足地趴在金属装甲的背部，边射出蛛丝响应斥力炮的攻击方向，边得意洋洋地自我标榜，“这真的太赞了，Tony，我们配合得真好！”  
“Oh，真好，Spider-Man的眼睛已经瞎了。”一直在使出浑身解数谋求成功攻击的Human Torch忍不住吐槽Peter这种“Peter Tony，钢铁蜘蛛，一朝合体，天下无敌”的现实虚无主义鼓吹。  
“就赶紧……”被队友合力协助，从Doom的钳制中重得自由就立刻在Mr.Fantastic的掌中升起力场屏障，以便让里面的队友可以全力对付Doom而不被外界的各种打击侵扰，也方便Howard和Jarvis对付机器人部队的Susan从牙缝间一个字一个字地挤出来，“我坚持不了多久，他太强了！”  
“再加把劲，Susan，你可以的，我们还需要更多的时间！”Johnny看到姐姐的疲于应付的神色也是很着急，咬牙尝试着各个角度，一击不成就寄希望于下一击可以得手。  
Tony边不间歇地发动斥力炮，边快速的浏览内部操作界面里各种各样的资料分析，急切地想要一个能够更快出实效的计划。  
让他宽心一点的是，Friday经过这么久的努力尝试，终于黑进了这支从天而降的队伍的公共频道。频道里各种声音嘈杂不休，他又花了一点力气才弄清楚了他们的计划——想办法让Doom下到地面，以便让更多的队友可以参与进来，增强己方的战斗力，更快地结束战斗。  
目前的僵局维持不了多久，Doctor Doom很快就会摸清路数将他们碾压，他立刻认同了这个计划，而且决定了要快人一步，“女士，请您再坚持一下；Mr.Fantastic，控制Doctor Doom的下盘，这位火人先生，请您负责他的左手和头部；Peter，帮我粘住他的右手；Friday，单束光炮凝聚为最窄设定，瞄准戒指。Now！”  
TBC


	61. Chapter 61

几个人完全服从指令的无条件配合只让Tony毁了Doctor Doom的一枚戒指。  
不过，这暂时也就够了。  
正在运作的Makluan Rings会和其使用者形成一种链接，戒指被毁的瞬间也让使用者出现不可抑制的痛苦抽搐。空中的汪洋就此失控，以倾尽天下江海之势左右蔓延着砸向地面。  
Tony利用这个有利时机和这种便利与其他人一起把暂时无法集中注意力反击的Doctor Doom往地面拉。虽则Doom在半途就已经恢复了攻击，不过，Peter射出蛛丝粘住Renwing借力，Thing也逆着水势狂奔起跳帮忙扯了一把，最终还是把他扯到了地面上，一起在滔滔水势中载沉载浮。  
他到底还是调整得更快一点。  
在Mr.Fantastic等人还想方设法地从水中打捞被激流冲到各处的队友时，他已经稳住了身形，又慢慢升腾而起，一手不断地比着花式繁多的手势，另一手则举向了驾驶着摩托，方便坐在后面的Natasha把念叨着“我最恨水”的Human Torch救起的Karen等人。  
“No！Karen姐姐，Natasha，Johnny，你们小心！”紧身衣湿漉漉的目镜放大了这种险情，Peter来不及向把他救起的Mr.Fantastic道谢，就狠狠地一脚踩在了人家的身上，以此借力往Doom的方向尽力一跃，同时射出蛛丝，想要制衡Doom的手臂，却未至半途即被对方化解，带累得Mr.Fantastic又从水里救了他一次。  
幸好另一边，Tony带着Susan从水中斜斜冲出，直逼Karen的方向而去，在攻击到达的前一秒升起了一个屏障。虽然屏障一击即溃，可是好歹让他们躲过了致命的一击。  
“赶紧散开！”Tony一听到Friday警告说自己正是Doctor Doom瞄准的对象，立刻将暂时生不起火的Human Torch放到Natasha身后，又将Susan甩给三点钟方向正拟赶来帮忙的Sam，自己立刻顺着这个方位往远离Doom的方向飞，希望以此降低受伤害的程度。  
而Doom的这一波打击还没来得及发出，自己就受到了混乱但密集的攻击，其中一束激光还恰恰打在了他举着的手臂上，使得他的武器应声熄火。  
他立刻升起防护罩，拧头朝攻击来源看去，三只机械臂正挤在一个不堪一击，也没办法把它们的身体全部遮住的掩体后，歪歪扭扭地端着的实弹枪或者激光枪还在明晃晃地对着自己拼了命地发射。  
“男孩子们！”Tony在空中看到，失声叫了出来，“快点走开，快点离开那里！”  
三只机械臂打得正是尽兴的时候，完全没有听到相隔遥远的警告声，也没有理会周围已经在压近的机器人部队，更无惧正式转向他们的Doctor Doom，打得忘形了甚至还想着从掩体里出来，迎上去正面对抗。  
Tony见状又气又急，失控得在公共频道里尖叫，“Daddy，Jarvis，还有其他所有人，快想办法救救我的孩子们！”  
Howard和Jarvis一直在空中轰炸或远或近的机器人掩护地面的队友，听到Tony的求助都是一愣。  
在另一边的Howard没有读取QuinJet操作终端收集到的数据前，倒是因此激动了一下子——我的孩子也有孩子了，我已经是爷爷了？  
因为方位便利更快一步清楚看到这些“孩子们”是个什么模样的Jarvis却在扔下一个保护罩将他们暂时庇护起来的同时，也将他们从头到脚扫描一番，确定了他们没有任何一丝有机生命的痕迹不禁失笑于Tony还像小时候那样将自己的机械造物当成有生命能思考的宝贝。  
Tony见他们没有什么危险才稍微松了口气，加速朝Doom飞去，“男孩们，不要乱动，听Jarvis的话，保护好你们自己好吗？”  
如此大的音量终于让机械臂们都听得清楚，他们在安全罩里得意洋洋地举着各自的武器像挥舞荧光棒那样向空中的Tony致意，转而又警惕性很强地指向骤然出现在他们附近的一辆飞车。  
Jarvis当然不惧这种威慑，不过还是耐心地表明自己的身份，“Hello，你们刚刚已经听到了，我就是那个Jarvis，所以，乖乖听话，好吗？”  
三只机械臂凑在一起似乎暗地里交流了什么，之后一起上下点动着各自的爪子，任由Jarvis又在笼罩他们的防护罩外追加了好几重保护，以求万无一失，并默契地作为啦啦队，为Jarvis一次又一次得力的轰炸摇枪助威。  
另一边的Howard也得知了“孩子们”的真相，此时通过监控看到这些机械臂们人性化的表现，忍不住取笑，“总是Jarvis爷爷更受欢迎啊……”  
Jarvis因为这个新得的称号嘴角微微抽搐了一下，“如果不是障碍太多，可行性不强，我相信这些聪明可爱的小伙子们也特别愿意去他们的亲爷爷身边。”  
而作为Jarvis口中的“障碍”的中央战场，恢复了火力的Human Torch在盘旋着分散Doom的注意力的同时，也忍不住就“Latveria和小Stark的怪异审美”持续骚扰当事人。  
Tony还没说什么，Peter就已经率先发作，他将自己再一次没有起到作用的攻击算在了队友的持续聒噪让他分神这个客观原因上，“Human Torch，专心点，现在不是时候！”  
“得了吧，Spidey!别说你一点都不好奇！”Human Torch觑着一个防守空虚朝Doom投了一个火球，又赶紧变换位置躲过其反击，还能气息不变地继续八卦，“说实在的，我还真没看出来他们是男是女，你的蜘蛛感应不是一流么，你能感觉出来么，要不要我带你到上面看一眼？”  
“不！都说了这不是时候！”Peter和Thing一左一右地把持着Doom的左右手，想要为Tony又一次毁掉他的戒指，以止住阻扰他们的行动的飓风制造机会时，还忍不住表明自己的立场。  
眼看着他们都快要成功了，Doom却用实际行动表示他不会再栽在同样的招式上两次，骤然爆发的力场把身侧所有的人都震了出去。  
Peter顺着风势像一颗射出枪膛的子弹狠狠地砸过一个本来立着不知道什么东西的底座，接着被Jarvis之前为机械臂布下的防护罩所拦才终于卸掉了所有力，摊在地上微微呻吟了一会，又和中止啦啦队大业转过来研究他的机械臂们默默相对……  
TBC


	62. Chapter 62

“Spidey，Peter！你还好吗？”离得最近的Karen重整旗鼓，用飞行摩托所能达到的最大速度赶到Peter的身边，却不敢贸然扶起他，“你可以动吗，要不要我协助你上Jarvis那里？”  
Peter随意地摆摆手，从地上站起来，注意力还放在面前的机械臂上，“这些是……”  
“Iron Man造的机械臂，emmm…这么多年了，我也忘了他们是那些中的哪几个了，你们应该在Mr.Fantastic那里见过面？”  
“是的，我们……”  
“Hey,现在不是时候！”远处传来了Human Torch声嘶力竭的提醒，“先来帮忙解决这个，他天杀的又得到了一枚戒指！”  
Peter和Karen看去，见Doctor Doom再次占据绝对主动，连忙答应一声，一起朝战斗中心冲去。  
“大家小心，不要被Doctor Doom击中了，他新得到的这枚戒指可以随意改变物体！”Tony也在公共频道里里面提醒所有人，而那些他堪堪避过的攻击所落在的地方，平坦的地板或者像突然沾到水的干海绵那样发开，或者随之耸起了尖利的冰柱，或者干脆变成了一滩死水就是对这句话的最佳注脚，没有人敢不把他的话当成一回事。  
一时间，他们的所有能耐都只能用于自顾。  
Peter在所有能飞的个体间辗转，从Tony，Johnny，Sam,再到Karen，有时候Mr.Fantastic会搭把手，可是不管哪个方位都无法谋得Doctor Doom的破绽。  
Tony见己方都相对较远，就朝着Doctor Doom发射小导弹。然而，它们多数被打回，即便偶尔有几颗能够在目标附近引爆，所起的效果也如同隔靴搔痒，总挠不到实处。  
Doctor Doom甚至还乘此胜机当着他们的面，又得到了一枚戒指，战斗力再次以倍数上升。  
“Miss，miss, miss…”Peter附在大厦的墙壁上轻巧地跳跃趋避，“我并不是说这有太大的难度，但是，我们就只能这样了吗？”  
“恐怕是的，他现在还会现场造冰了……”Human Torch的又一个火球被Doom的针锋相对的大冰球消弭，周围抖生的严寒还让他的能力不大稳定，在空中忽高忽低，随时有往下掉的可能，不由得挫败地骂了出来，不甘心地大吼，“所以，我们真的没有办法了吗？”。  
办法不是没有，只是真的不多了。  
Tony暗自切换到专线，单独联系Howard，“Daddy，我现在将扫描到的Makluan Rings的数据传送给您，请您尽快分析出频率，协助我发射同频激光炮，这是唯一的希望了！”  
“我立刻处理，一定要坚持住！”Howard连忙将警戒的工作全部交给自动控制系统，自己全身心投入，进行数据分析。  
在下面，Tony也对着队友说同样的话，让他们小心，让他们继续坚持，让他们想办法反守为攻，而且无论如何都不能让Doctor Doom再得到更多的戒指。  
所有人都明白Doom得到的戒指越多，他们离被碾成渣渣的下场就越近，对此都不遗余力。  
Mr.Fantastic在密集袭来的各式武器中随意改变着形体，一点一点地往前挪，身体和双手也在朝着目标的方向伸长。  
Susan和Natasha互相配合，一个负责射击，一个负责用随灭随生的屏障护住自己和队友，缓缓拉进与Doom的距离。  
Thing在纷扰中准确地截住所有往自己的方向而来的冰球，不断的将之往来路砸。  
Human Torch咬着牙生出更大的火势，将自己完全笼罩其中化作进入大气层的陨石在空中快速画圈，和Sam以及Jarvis一起承下了阻止Doom得到更多的戒指的任务。  
Peter从大厦的外壁往虚空一跃，落到Karen的摩托上，用蛛丝粘住迎面而来的冰球再以此承下紧接其后能改变物质的一击，最后将已经化成石头状固体的物体回砸向Doctor Doom，随即再次跃入空中，粘住刚好从附近掠过的Tony，转移到他的身后继续搜寻敌人的破绽。  
……  
大家都有意识地避免问需要坚持多久，以免时间在感觉上变得更加缓慢，一切变得更加难以坚持。  
当老Stark和小Stark同时在公共频道里大喊“注意”时，那严峻的声音对他们来说却是救赎。  
救赎的确到了：两道光分别从QuinJet和Tony的胸甲中射出，在半途中汇做更大的一束，将Doom完全笼罩其中。大家可以看到他在这聚光中挣扎，短短的几秒之后，之前威慑着所有人的狂风、冰球以及需要严防紧守的另类攻击，全部消弭了。  
他们的主场到了！  
Thing在此之前拦截住的最后一个大冰球结结实实地砸得始作俑者往后踉跄了几步。  
Karen的梭梭子弹打在那刀枪不入的金属盔甲上，即使不能造成实际伤害，到底也解气。  
Peter乘弹歇之际从飞行摩托底部飞行往下，终于实现了一脚踢中那之前千方百计也总是落空的脑袋。见接连遭受打击的对象还不改其悍，双手微动，不知想打什么主意，连忙射出蛛丝快走几圈将人绑起，“不，Doctor Doom，没有反击的机会了。”  
Mr.Fantastic也随后赶到，用不断伸长的肢体绕了Doctor Doom一圈又一圈作为保障。  
空中，Rendwing、Anna、QuinJet、Karen以及Human Torch都从不同的方位围近，与地面上的Thing、Natasha、Susan和Peter一起全神贯注地警戒着。  
大家都很默契地把最终的一步留给最有资格去执行的那个人。  
Tony轻轻地降落，缓缓地走向暂时被束缚住无法反抗的Doctor Doom。他刻意放慢的脚步争取来的时间依然不够他想清楚自己究竟想怎么处理这个桎梏了自己整整十年的人。  
不过，至少，他得到了这些年来一直想要得到的机会：一个真正意义上的面对面地询问这位强悍的独裁者为什么要如此对待本是无冤无仇的陌生人的机会。  
于是，他升起面罩，卸下手甲，走到了Doctor Doom的面前，抬起手想让那张面具后的脸毫无遮蔽地出现在朗朗乾坤之下……  
这时，一两处攻击射线混在大大小小的棍棒和石块中袭向众人。  
“放开！你们这些万恶的入侵者，放开我们的国王！”  
伴随着为数众多的愤怒声音，乌压压的寻常民众手执各种各样临时充作武器的东西从北边压来。  
“不，不要开火，他们只是平民！”Tony立刻制止了自己阵营里所有人的下意识的动作，回头看了一眼和他同时开口，恐吓他们尽管开火试试的Doctor Doom，举着双手显示自己的无害，向平民的方向走了两步，对为首的那个人说，“Mr.Boris,我们要对付只有Doctor Doom，和你们并不是敌对关系，更不会伤害你们，请您劝他们回去吧。”  
“放了我们的国王！”  
“Doctor Doom不是什么好人，您看不出来吗，我们是为Latveria推翻了一个独裁者，你们从现在起都自由了，你们自由了！”  
“然后呢？”  
然后？  
然后还用说吗？

“然后，你们就可以过任何你们想过的生活，去任何你们想去的地方，不会再有人让你们生活在恐惧中了！”Tony带着兴奋向这些平民描述自己勾勒了多年的关于自由之后的蓝图，这些平民却始终没有缓和戒备的姿态。  
他简直不能再意外，怎么也想不通如此珍贵的东西就摆在面前，想要获得是如此轻易，他们所有人竟然都不无动于衷，仿佛自由，仿佛自由所昭示的一切，根本上就不值一提。  
“那只是你的然后，并不是我们的。”Boris的声音中带着嘲讽，“Iron Man，你在Latveria这么多年了，难道你就一点都没有感觉到吗？国王他爱我们，他给我们提供了最好的庇护！”  
“不是……”  
“不是？”Boris将自己尖锐干瘦，和鸟类爪子如出一辙的手举起来暴露在所有的视线面前，“那么，请你告诉我，除了Latveria，哪里会收容像我们这样的人。除了我们的国王，谁能保证我们正常生活不受歧视？还是，在你们这些所谓的正常人的心里，我们这些恐怖的异类根本上就没有存在的必要？告诉我，我们有没有不受歧视地生存下去的权利？”  
“我们有没有活着的权利？！”  
所有的平民齐声的呐喊惊起了激战之后已成废墟的广场上渐渐沉寂的灰尘，也迫得Tony往后退了两步。  
Peter赶紧迎上去扶住他的后背想要与他一起面对这一切，他却将蓄满了泪的大眼睛投向了空中自己父亲所在的位置，“Daddy，could we go home now?”  
TBC


	63. Chapter 63

“需要替班吗？”  
“请您入座为失眠人士准备的副驾驶。”  
“我是为了和你替班特意起来的，并不是……”  
虚拟屏幕里重放在几分钟前自己辗转又辗转，终于还是放弃坚持偷偷进到儿子的舱室多此一举地为他和他同样不需要照顾的室友掖被角的监控让Howard很聪明地抓住把柄转换话题，“你知道你这种行为是不光彩的，应该彻底改正吧？”  
“那么，Sir，也许您愿意拨冗为我进行校正，就从帮我关掉这个开始？”  
“别傻了，Jarvis，这可是全新的机型，我们并不算完全熟悉。而且在刚刚经过残酷的战斗后只进行了两三个小时的排查，极有可能忽视了很多问题，正是需要全方位监控，以便及时止损的时候。”Howard一本正经地驳回，说着说着，忍不住和Jarvis一起笑了起来，互相理解了彼此眼中隐隐闪烁的泪光，目光不约而同地投向屏幕里睡得正沉的少年，“Jarvis，我真不敢相信他是真的。”  
“是啊……但是，他当然是真的，是确确实实地存在着的，就在同一架飞机里，就在离我们不远的地方安安稳稳地睡着，醒来时，就已经和我们一起到家了。”  
“他是真的。”Howard喃喃地跟着，脸上的神情既幸福，又辛酸，“我真为他骄傲。”  
“我也是。”  
“这很不可思议。我是说，明明从第一次看到他心脏的跳动开始，我已经无时无刻不为他骄傲。可是，他竟然总是能够让我每一刻，都比上一刻更甚，却怎么也骄傲不完。”  
Jarvis为此莞尔，不同于应付媒体，应付贵客的那种无可挑剔的黄金微笑，这是只有最亲近的人才偶尔能够看到的全然真诚的笑容，代表着他对此的完全赞同。  
Howard很高兴自己不是一个人，“可是，你有没有过不踏实的感觉？你看，他是你的教子，你愿意为他付出一切，然而，你能给的，他完全可以靠自己获得。我们还有什么是能够为这个孩子付出的？甚至，不出几个小时他就要到家了，我却连应该给他准备个什么作为时隔多年后的第一份礼物都毫无头绪……Oh, Jarvis…”  
“No，Sir，您并不想这样。”  
“Come on，Jarvis,我当然想这样，别告诉我你不是这样想！你明明也在为应该拿什么东西给他而发愁！巨大的房子？酷炫的车子？数不胜数的男孩子玩具？无上限随便刷的黑卡？这些本来就是他的。  
作为父亲和教父，我们本来应该给他足够的庇护，可是你看看，他有不容小觑的金属装甲，他靠自己成为了Iron Man，靠着自己在我们完全不知道的恶劣环境中活了下来。  
我们本来应该是他的楷模和榜样，可是你今天已经亲眼看到了他在我们的指引完全缺失的情况下靠着自己成为了何等坚强，何等善良的人！他愿意在亲眼看到所有戒指被销毁，并得到Latveria不会再残害别人的保证之后放过那个Doom，不为自己这些年来吃的苦寻求更多的报复，只因为觉得那些长得不一样的人类也有同等的生存权利，需要这样一个人为他们争取。他甚至还愿意放下前嫌询问Doom需不需要帮忙处理战损问题。  
你看，他已经靠着自己成为了更好的人了。我们还能够给他什么？”  
“No, Sir.”  
“想想吧！”Howard清楚地知道什么样的语气和神情代表着Jarvis的坚持已经摇摇欲坠，“一个被迫离家多年的孩子最最最渴望的是什么？答案当然是他的母亲！有什么可以比得上温柔的，无条件爱着他的母亲？想想啊，如果Tony一睁开眼睛就看到了Maria的话，他会有多开心！而且，一箭双雕的是，Maria方面，我可以从现在到永远都不用再发愁送她什么礼物了，因为这个惊喜足够大！现在的纽约时间只是傍晚，并不会造成任何恐慌，这完全是可行的，想想吧，Jarvis！”  
“……除非Peggy亲自出动，我们得保证Maria绝对安全。”  
“当然！也让Ben和May一起来，他们肯定也担心坏Peter了！”Howard立刻用QuinJet的加密频道联系Peggy，毫无心理负担地指派任务，还美其名曰“这是专属于教母的伟大工作”。  
Peggy抱怨前者毁掉了她正在烹饪的晚餐，不过，言语间的笑意让这一指摘根本就严肃不起来。  
即便断掉了通讯，笑意和期待还继续在驾驶舱里发酵。  
Howard舒舒服服地靠在符合人体生理特征的靠背上，查看了飞行进度，盘算了与Maria会合的时间，最后在妻儿会有多惊喜，多开心的设想中迷糊过去。  
突然，他又在一阵不正常的声响中清醒过来，连声问正在手忙脚乱地要解开安全带的Jarvis出了什么事。  
“Tony少爷梦魇了！”  
这下他也为移到了Jarvis那边的虚拟屏幕里正在皱着眉和被子搏斗的少年失了方寸，手脚也没比Jarvis利索。  
没等他们从各自的座位里站起来，正被监控着的那个休息舱里，Peter已经离开自己睡的上铺，挤进了Tony的小床，在被子底下搂着他，一下一下地抚摸，一下一下地吻在他的额顶，吻在他纠结的眉头，一下一下地做着类似于“Tony，不要怕，我在这里，你很安全”的嘴型。  
屏幕里，Tony的挣动很快消失，眉头也重新舒展，再次进入安稳的睡眠，似乎随后同样睡得人事不知的Peter真的能够让他觉得安全。  
“幸好有Peter在，他可真是贴心，我们都未必能做得比他更好的。”Howard见儿子重归安稳，终于放松了绷紧的神经，重新坐回副驾驶。见Jarvis依然站着，似乎还想去休息舱亲眼看看，便劝其宽心，“放心吧，Tony没事了，你看，Peter很会照顾人。他们今天都累坏了，就留点时间给他们休息吧。毕竟，等Maria到了，估计他们就真的睡不了了。”  
Jarvis嘴角不正常地抽了抽，似乎想说什么，但最终还是选择听从Howard的建议，重新坐好，“您说得对，少爷现在这样就很好。”  
两个小时后，在大西洋的上空，QuinJet与Peggy的专机对接完成。  
“Maria!”  
一看到Howard，Maria本来隐隐带着忧色的脸愁云尽散，快步前趋去就他的怀抱，“天啊，Howard，这是怎么了？Peggy什么都不肯说，我快担心坏了……”  
“是我不让她告诉你的。亲爱的，你还记得我有时候会很冲动，没有给你任何心理准备就把你扯进某些事情里吗？我觉得我又犯了……”Howard往妻子不若往日整齐的金发上印了一个吻，和跟在后面已经走近的Ben夫妇交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，就搂着她在前面带路走向休息舱。  
他通身上下掩饰不住的情绪波动和这一番答非所问的话语无助于缓解Maria心中的紧张，她转而想从Jarvis那里得到一些有用的信息，可是夫妇两人最为信任的管家兼挚友也一反常态地选择不回答她的问题。  
“好了，Maria，亲爱的。”在一扇小门前，Howard的手已经搭上了门的把手，却停了下来，温柔但正色地注视着她，“待会你会很激动，很激动。但是，向我保证，尽量控制一下，好吗？”  
Maria惊疑不定地跟着丈夫走进亮着柔和光线的休息舱，当看到小床上两个额头抵着额头亲密地挤在一起睡得正香的天使男孩时，她短促地吸了一大口气，喉头鼻腔眼角瞬间涌上酸涩，手一捂即满掌湿意，身体也颤抖得像朔风中的枝条。  
可是Howard要给她支撑时，她却无意识地推拒了，凭一己之力小心翼翼地走到床边，小心翼翼地蹲下，小心翼翼地把手伸向面对着她睡在里侧的那个男孩，却在距之几英寸时不敢再往前，不敢确定那和小时候相差无几的睡容，那精致的眉毛鼻子，那细密卷翘的睫毛，是不是都是真的。  
直到有外力推着她做到了这个——被窝里伸出一只属于少年的，却坚定有力得让人诧异的手，带着甜梦般的安稳附上她颤抖不已的手背，稍一用力，最后的那几英寸终于不存在了，触手所及的温软真实得完全不像真实。  
Peter再次给予笃定。他回过身来，带着湿润的笑意，还用刚才帮助过她的的那只手擦拭她恣肆的泪，无声的口型甜蜜地吐露着——“您的Tony”，然后从被窝里抽身出来去拥抱自己的叔叔婶婶，让她和她的Tony之间再无其他。  
她保持着Peter帮她完成的姿势贪婪地感受着手掌下骨肉至亲的温暖，泪水不可抑制地滂沱，又完美抑制地悄悄。  
被窝里的天使在睡梦中自然而然地往她的掌中蹭了蹭，这简单的动作似乎被施加了不简单的魔法，瞬间就把她这十年来零落破碎的心脏重新拼好。  
所以，当天使从睡梦中出来，朝她眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，然后像十年前的每一个寻常的清晨里在她的注视中醒来的那个小男孩一样，揉了揉自己惺忪的，甜蜜的眼睛，迷迷糊糊地坐起来朝她张开双臂喊“mommy”，她终于重新被赋予了母亲的力量，用力搂过自己的孩子嚎啕大哭起来。  
哭声中，是纯粹的欢喜和簇新的希望。  
QuinJet之外，前程与后路，同是星空与星空相连。

END


	64. 番外1

逃出Latveria之后，Tony有了很多很多的安稳觉和两个卧室。  
一个在长岛，和Peter一起。  
另一个在皇后区，也和Peter一起。  
周末雷打不动地在长岛度过，他们或是一起混迹在地毯上捣鼓各种从工作室里夹带出来的小玩意，或是一起吃着深夜罪恶小零食，分享同一本科学性堪忧的漫画，或是和Dummy他们玩各种各样的游戏，或是躺在床上脸对着脸，同时说着又同时听着。  
Stark家的大宅太大，他们可以肆无忌惮。最后，闹到大人终于觉得应该管管了，总是Maria前来将温柔的晚安吻印到他们的额头上，又帮忙关掉房里所有的灯，他们才会安稳睡去。  
需要上学时，一个星期里总有那么两三天是安顿在离学校更近的皇后区卧室。  
这时，两个精力旺盛的男孩子各种闹腾的动静总是“在敲墙警示出现时收敛，随后不久又在得意忘形中放开，直到下一次警示到来”这个简单的链条中循环。  
当然，循环总有被打破的时候。当爆发了又一场明明会引来敲墙的大笑，而熟悉的警示声并没有如期到来时，聪明伶俐的男孩子们立刻就知道情况有变了，当即分工合作地从各个意想不到的角落碴里搬出各种奇形怪状的东西躲进被窝深处，在里面悉悉索索，用气声不断地说话：“这是你的”、“快点，快点装好”、“没时间了”、“敌军还有三秒到达现场”……  
然后，他们会随着一声配合掀开被子的“你们死定了”边惊天动地地尖叫，边熟练地一个叠到另外一个身上，随其发射的蛛丝牵引一下子窜到天花板上离“敌军”最远的角落里。  
而作为 “敌军”的Karen Maybelle Reilly，从开局时的赤手空拳起步，其所持有的武器以让人应接不暇的速度更新换代，转瞬即成了“即使自伤一千，也要损敌方八百”的一代女枭雄，便是打不赢时也足够两位男孩喝上一壶。  
就像现在，她用拒绝了敌方提供的配方，顶着一脸非配方半个月内无法洗掉的紫墨水从皇后区昂首直去Stark Tower施展苦肉计换来的飞行靴、智能面罩和一雪前耻号墨水枪等将自己武装到牙齿，桀桀怪笑着升空朝着正面相贴叠在一起缩到角落里又笑又尖叫的男孩子们逼近的同时，还不忘进行心理摧残，希望不战而屈人之兵，让他们乖乖交出各自的漂亮脸蛋。  
“绝不，复仇者战队永不投降！”两位男孩子慷慨昂扬，宁折不弯，喊着复仇者像是能生出无限的力量，大概和这个名字起源于他们闹腾的第一天，被睡在隔壁不堪其扰的大姐姐杀过来胖揍了一顿屁股有关。  
“那是你们自找的……”  
“跳到木星！”一看到Karen举起了墨水枪，Tony立刻声控自己的人肉座驾躲避。  
是的，为了精准、高效地作战，他们对这个房间进行了精细的的划分，这里面每一寸空间的布置，每一件物品的摆放都经过深思熟虑，具有各自的意义和作用。如今May连偶尔进来帮这两位出门时一片光鲜，居家时粗糙邋遢的男孩子整理一下他们乱成了猪圈的卧室这种好心行为都完全不被允许。  
他们甚至还对经过划分的房间里面的每一个区域进行命名。  
刚刚开始时，因为Karen初来乍到，出个门左拐右拐到看不到自家房子的地方就会迷路，他们很是精乖地以居所为中心，用周围的一些街道命名。所以，Parker家在那段日子，只要是集齐了大的已经蛮大，小的也已经不怎么小的三个孩子的夜晚，总会隐隐约约传出诸如“110th St”、“Jewel Ave”、“69th Rd”等等既快活，又紧张的笑语。  
很快，Karen即看清了他们的路数，也破解了他们的作战密图。他们转而将房间扩展为整个皇后区，而后整个纽约、整个国家、整个北美、整个地球……  
现在命名已经晋级到太阳系阶段。一听到Tony说出“木星”，Peter立刻挪到了天花板上的相应角落，一分不多，一分不少。Tony战损警告的声音却在耳边响起，“啊，我的左脚中枪了！”  
“我这是发散型子弹，想不到吧！”Karen见一举中的，旗开得利，一条浅浅的红色墨溪顺着Tony伶仃荡在空中的左腿往下滑出了鲜明的痕迹，不禁万分得意，立马乘胜追击。  
“缩小打击面！现在去哪？”  
Tony赶紧把双腿牢牢地盘在Peter的后腰上，也伸出墨水枪开始反击，“退，退，退，目标——泰坦！”  
“认命吧，你们是逃不掉的！”Karen在空中轻松地躲过了所有的水箭，刚好谋得一个防守死角，当即调整枪支的出水口，瞄准了Peter的侧脸。  
“我有不祥的预感……”Peter微微调转本来正对着天花板的脸，瞳孔里完美地反射出水箭逼近的影像。  
“不怕！”Tony突然弹出一个能量盾，将已经逼到面前的水箭往回打。  
“Shit!”Karen同时懊丧地叫了出来，扭腰避过了反噬，“你们什么时候多了这个！”  
“Language!”两位男孩心有灵犀地唱着。  
Tony挥了挥又回到他腕上的能量盾，“意不意外，惊不惊喜？”  
Peter更是乐不可支，“既然你每次都有办法从Howard和Jarvis那里得到便利，我们当然也可以从别人那里得到一些研制新武器的灵感！”  
“该把你们的全身都包起来，胆小鬼！”Karen再次发力冲着他们的方向扑过去。  
“太阳，太阳，飞去太阳……”Tony轻松写意地用能量盾格挡着东一下，西一下的水箭。  
太阳？Karen飞快地扫视整个房间，见Peter正往天花板中央的顶灯那里挪腾，立刻会过意来，调整了设计方位，等着命中他们两个的那个美妙时刻的到来。  
谁知道他们竟然使用诡兵之计，目的地根本上就不是所谓的“太阳”，在半途就已经开始下降并迅速分散，藏身在柜子、桌子形成的天然掩体中。  
随着“鸟神星就位”和“妖神星就位”，四把枪从不同方位的掩体里伸了出来，通过Friday智能制导自动追踪Karen的位置，根本不用持有者露脸。  
“Ah,again!”Karen懊恼地大喊一声，“以为这样我就没有办法了吗，你们明天就顶着一张花脸去学校吧！”  
说着，两人视为倚靠的掩体都轰然倒塌，在不大的空间里扬起了细细碎碎地灰尘。  
“Karen姐姐使诡计，不光明！我们的柜子，我们的衣服，我们的玩具……”  
Peter的鬼哭狼嚎和Tony的尖叫已经Karen得意的笑声混在一起，连同轨迹交错的各色墨水糅合在一起，直接将本来还算井井有条的战争推向了敌我不分的混乱阶段。  
“姑娘们，邻居又要上门投诉了！”这时房门突然被推开，May自带圣光地叉着腰站在门口，又是好气，又是好笑地看着他们。  
战争双方都应声鸣金收兵，看到自己固然不能幸免，敌人也同样狼藉，都感觉结果能让己方直面本周战绩总结的史笔如铁，因而各有各的满足。  
Karen笑嘻嘻地收齐自己的武器，走过去亲了一下May的脸颊，“I'm going to sleep .Good night , May.”临去时，又在May的身后朝着两位男孩子得意地做了个鬼脸，比了个青山不改，绿水长流的手势。  
男孩子们当然忍不住，当即还以颜色，又在May提醒性的轻咳中瞬间收敛，俨然就是两个乖乖的男孩，如果不是乱成了鸡窝的同款小卷发，皱巴巴又带着胡闹痕迹的同款睡衣和布着星星点点墨水的脸蛋这些组合元素用事实在说着相反的话。  
“大姐姐已经睡觉了，那么，两位小姑娘，你们呢？”  
“We are going to sleep too.Good night ,Aunt May.”两位男孩异口同声地表态，飞快地回到床上并排躺好，互相帮助着掖好彼此的被角，互道晚安，又很和谐友爱地你给我一个晚安吻，我回你一个，然后额头抵着额头乖乖地闭上眼睛，不出三分钟就睡着了。  
May微笑着拍下他们的睡容发送给Maria，数不清第几次有感而发：真甜蜜，简直像一对双胞胎！  
TBC


	65. 番外2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本更含未成年人18+描述，慎入。

不知情的人还真以为他们就是如假包换，血浓于水的亲兄弟：同样聪明绝顶的脑瓜、同样白白净净的小嫩脸以及同样的深色卷发和眼睛不说，他们从头到脚的日常装备，不管是叫得出牌子的，还是叫不出的，都是明眼人一看即明了是购买者一碗水端到极平的一式两份。  
何况，他们不管是上学、放学、课间活动还是校外消遣，都像连体婴一样黏在一起，感情好到羡煞所有有兄弟姐妹的旁观者。  
也不是没有遇到过萍水相逢的路人少女眼冒星星地对Peter说，也想像他一样能有一个这么漂亮这么亲密的弟弟。  
是的，不知情的人不仅以为他们就是亲兄弟，而且以为Tony就是弟弟——虽则他比Peter大上两岁，但是，十七年的成长岁月中有整整十年都是生活在不正常的环境中。当时在Latveria，刚从钢铁装甲里出来奔向父亲和教父的细瘦身影揪疼了一伙旁观者的心。便是回到了正常的，富足的生活状态，被Maria和May变着花样浇灌，也没有那么快就能追回多年必需性营养的缺失。如是，和正常状态下成长，还有非一般强度的Spier-Man秘密锻炼加持因而也要更加高大结实的Peter比起来，自然更像个小弟弟。  
外人怎么认为都罢了，连交好的亲朋好友也逢着他们就拿这个津津乐道，高朋满座的感恩节餐桌上自然越发变本加厉。  
Peter越听越是沉默。  
“Peter，你要更多的南瓜派吗？”晚上，Tony头一次在收下Maria的晚安吻后继续说话。  
“你饿了？”Peter在被子底下摸了摸他的肚子。  
“不饿，但mommy说南瓜派可以治疗不开心。”  
“你为什么不开心？”觉得这事情比寻常的生理性饥饿要更重要，Peter一骨碌从床上起来，打开床头灯方便看清Tony的神色。  
“是你不开心，我能感觉到。”Tony也坐起来倚在靠背上，回看Peter的眼睛里带着困惑，“但是，我不知道你为什么不开心。我给你南瓜派好像也没有多大的效果，是我给的太少了吗，你要更多的南瓜派吗？”  
Peter一怔，后知后觉地想起今天晚上在餐桌上，Tony还真的给自己递了好几块南瓜派。他本来以为这只是和往日无差的照看，不曾想过这照看比之寻常，有更多的贴心与在意，只知道它引得坐在对面，对甜食有极高热情的神盾局特工再次提起刚刚歇下去没多久的“Tony Peter兄弟说”。  
“他们说我们是兄弟……”  
Tony因为这话笑了起来，如同以前的每一次听到别人说他们是兄弟时一样，甚至连被误以为是弟弟也全不在意。作为见过他的困厄也见过他的狂喜，又和他形影不离地相处了好几个月的人，Peter知道这种笑容里面包含的开心有多纯粹。  
如果是在早些年，有人把他们两个当成亲兄弟，Tony也像现在这样真心喜欢这种说法的话，他会高兴疯的。在他小的时候，他当然会渴望拥有一个像Tony这样的哥哥！  
可是现在已经不是小时候。尽管如同小时候，他的梦里总还是Tony，可是自从迈入青春期开始，这些梦就染上了艳色。他的道德认知可无从说服自己，这是兄弟间的正常现象，“可是我不想当你的兄弟。”  
“为什么？”对面的人每一个毛孔都在散发着受伤的情绪。  
为此，Peter恨不得给自己一个大耳光，直有冲动赶紧承认错误，赶紧道歉，赶紧收回这句话，赶紧去偷来全世界的南瓜派哄得这人破涕为笑。  
他知道只要他道歉，Tony一定会原谅他，会像以前一样对他好。可是，也就是像以前一样了。作为兄弟陪伴着Tony以后的所有日月，有多美好就会有多煎熬，更别说以后肯定会有一位值得的女子，站在那个他梦寐以求想要站在的位置。  
他能够保证自己足够坚强，以后的年年月月日日都承受这个吗？  
他能努力做到不去想全然拥有Tony吗？  
“Tony，你觉得我恶心吗？”  
“什么？”Tony很明显被这个词吓到了，本来已经够大的眼睛瞪得更大，蓄着的泪水被猛烈的摇头动作甩了出来，“当然不！”  
“你觉得和我一起睡在同一张床上，每天一起上课，一起做实验，一起玩游戏，从彼此的餐盘里拿东西吃，总是用同一个杯子，赶时间了连内裤都会穿错……你觉得这些恶心吗？”  
“我喜欢这样。”  
Peter探身过去擦拭Tony越来越多的泪水，然后顺手捧住了他的脸，献出自己的初吻也夺取他的，再克制地退到能够清楚地将他所有表情纳入眼底的距离，“你觉得这个恶心吗？”  
“我喜欢这个。为什么我们以前不这样？”Tony的眼睛全是疑惑，似乎觉得他所有的好东西都和Peter分享，Peter却如此抠搜现在才给他这个这种做法特别不地道。  
为此，Peter激动地一把搂过Tony亲吻他的嘴唇，用比刚才更大的力度和热度。  
Tony刚刚开始时还不明所以，只是回搂着Peter顺从地承受。但慢慢地就有所感悟，在Peter吮吸他的同时学着回吮，然后水准很快就和只在梦里和脑海里想象，从来没有实际操作过的Peter持平。并且，不知道是什么时候，不知道是谁先开始，两个人的温存从唇瓣到舌尖，又从舌尖到往口腔更深处探索。  
而Peter还想要更多。  
恃着Tony允许他做所有的事情，恃着他们正身体交叠，四肢交缠，唇舌胶合，恃着彼此正意乱情迷，他的手从宽松的睡衣下摆钻入，纵情抚摸伶俐的腰线，温柔地描摹掌心感受到的一道道纵横交错，深深浅浅的伤疤，想要给予那些陈年旧事里的伤痛以心疼与安慰。  
身下人敏感的颤抖在这种时刻可不会让他良心发现，就此罢手，反而使情欲和沾染的心思更强更烈。  
他放过那些他愿意用上一辈子的时间去耐心抚平的疤痕，转而往上造访平坦的胸部上那可爱的两个小点。衣服阻隔视线，他也能够从记忆里想起它们的淡粉的颜色和小巧的形状——即便是前面那些他刻意避免和Tony同时使用浴室，避免任何坦裎相见的机会的日子里，它们也经常在Tony大大咧咧地当着他的面脱换上衣时出现他的面前。  
现在，它们不再是遥不可及的了。  
它们就在他的指尖上，就在他的手指间，随着他的动作给出诚实的反应。  
如同它们的主人一样诚实。  
因为这个和肺活量不殆，Tony从深吻中艰难地偏离，喘着气交代他的不知所措，“Peter，我变得很奇怪。”  
“Oh，Tony…”角度的偏离让Tony精致的耳垂就在唇边，Peter求之不得地含住它，手往下隔着衣物轻轻抚过发生让他疑惑的反应的那个部位，在他更急促地喘息，又本能地想要更多时，非常公平地拉过他的手抚过自己不遑多让的，“跟着我。”  
Tony相当聪明，在任何领域，即便是在被Peter专心致志地对待而情不自禁的飘飘欲仙，迷迷糊糊中，也能够做到没有完全掉队，经常打磨各种机械而布满硬茧的手轻轻抚过Peter欲望的头部，就让他快意得直颤抖。反而是自己被吓了一跳，“你还好吗，我伤害到你了吗？”  
“再好不过了，我只是太快乐，太幸福……”因为为我做这个的是你。  
后来他不知道自己还有没有再说些什么，被Tony抚慰所带来的持续快感已经撕裂了所有的理智，他也变着花样要给Tony更多，将自己春梦里一再重复的，将自己在想着这个人自亵时最容易释放的那些手法毫无保留地拿出来，百般抚弄掌中的硬物。  
最后，这些已经让Tony迷失的，还不能让他满足，他更加贪婪地将两人下身半褪的衣物完全剥除，让两人又热又硬的欲望亲密地贴在一起，拉过Tony已经没有思考力的手和他的一起握紧它们，借着已经不分你我的粘液滑润开始急切地磨蹭，唇舌交缠着，厮磨着迎接最高点的到来……  
之后很长的时间里，只被一盏光线清浅的灯点照的床就像平静汪洋中的孤岛，悄悄的，只有喘息是夜潮在轻轻地拍打着沿岛的陆地。  
Peter很想再次亲吻那两颗被激情的云雾罩得迷蒙的星星，可是最终还是忍住冲动，扯过纸巾埋头细心擦拭Tony下身和手上的激情痕迹，等着星星重归清晰，才胡乱擦一把自己的，借着亲吻那只手暂时压制住的强烈情感，抬头看向那双恢复思考力的眼睛，“ Tony，你觉得这个恶心吗？”  
“我也很喜欢这个。”  
他终于允许自己再次贴上去亲吻任何自己想要亲吻的，“那么，我永远的南瓜派，我不想当你的兄弟，我要当你的男朋友。”  
END


	66. 彩蛋

【彩蛋1】关于Tony的出柜  
所以，不到两个月后的元旦之夜，当Stark 家高朋满座，宾主欢腾之时，再次有人因Peter和Tony的情融意洽而万分艳羡与感叹曰“强如亲兄弟”时，情场如意的Peter付诸一笑。  
而Stark家聪明伶俐的宝贝公子用做研究时的严谨态度对此加以纠正，“Peter不是我的兄弟，他是我的男朋友！”  
他的男朋友固然格外惊喜。  
餐桌上却传来了不得体的金属掉在瓷器上的交响曲。  
Tony先是被这声音吓了一跳，见坐在主位的父亲眼中脸上全是震惊，不见一丝笑意，不禁更是惶恐，下意识地拧头看坐在另一边的母亲，又去寻找Jarvis，“Mommy，Jarvis，我做错了什么了吗？”  
瞬间，全餐桌的雌性灵长目再加上一个Jarvis全都向Howard投以谴责的目光。  
Howard对此表示很无辜：怎么，我儿子突然出柜，我还连吃惊的权利都没有了？  
答案当然是没有！  
Peter的长相已经是能够平白无故就让人心生好感，愿意提供各种无伤大雅的便利的那种。  
而Tony？在女性看来，所有让他的脸上出现不是开心快乐的情绪的人，让那双甜蜜的大眼睛蒙上不知所措又小心翼翼地水雾的人，何止没有人权，简直应该被拉去人道毁灭！  
Stark的女主人身体力行地践行这点，当即扔掉没有被儿子的发言吓掉的刀叉，用不得体的拂掉餐巾，推开椅子的动作加重表达情况的严重和自己的生气程度，“Howard，你吓到他了！”  
接着，她快步走到儿子的身边，搂着他软语劝解，“宝贝，你没有做错任何事情，我很高兴你和Peter在谈恋爱，还那么乐意和大家分享。事实上，大家都很为你们高兴。”  
餐桌上该配合演出的宾客们都闻声给出了温暖的笑意，Tony稍微轻松一点，不过还有些犹豫，“可是Daddy…”  
于是，女主人再次进行气场碾压，宾客们也加以沉默的道德绑架。Howard看着儿子的眼睛就已经心软，再加上妻子的逼迫，舆论的压力，当场丢盔弃甲，“我当然也为你们高兴。”  
这下Tony才终于云开雨霁，餐桌上的氛围也重归和乐融融。  
有好事者甚至极力撺掇两位甜蜜的小情侣择日不如撞此一年伊始，万象更新的盛日，当场把婚给订了，到适龄时再扯个证，随便办个轰动世界的仪式，反正不管怎么看都是拿刀都片不开的一生一世一双人。  
Howard聪明地掩饰了自己在极“左”思潮中因格格不入而显得落后腐朽的正常态度。  
幸好，Peter对于他和Tony的未来似乎有着通盘的计划，婉拒了这个提议。  
计划？  
Howard摸了摸自己的小胡子。

【彩蛋2】关于Jarvis的“失准”  
“建议您别浪费您可以用来推动世界进步的时间来做盯着我这件徒劳的事情。”  
“你是什么时候知道Peter对Tony的那些心思的？为什么瞒着我？”  
“大概是在监控里看到他喊着Tony少爷的名字打手枪……”  
“Stop，我不需要知道这个！”  
Jarvis给了他一个“您看吧”的眼神。  
“我只是不需要细节，起码你应该事先让我知道……”  
“这样说好像有推脱的嫌疑，可是您知道，Tony少爷总是能让人意外。而且，我认为多了Peter作为儿子这件事情，您其实还是喜闻乐见？”  
“是这样。”确定自己的管家还是那个管家，Howard终于松了一口气，“但是，我觉得我们是不是答应得太过轻易了，不给他们的感情制造任何障碍的话，他们怎么勠力同心，天长地久……”他在Jarvis的眼神中放弃这个，“好吧，这好像不怎么需要担心。但是，Maria太溺爱他们了，很容易把他们宠坏。她现在有点听不下不同意见，还把所有的时间，所有的精力都花在了他们身上……”  
“您为什么不考虑为Stark家增添一位小公主？”  
诶，一个小女孩？  
小女孩好，不仅是分宠的好选择，还是爸爸的小棉袄。  
Howard表示这干得过。  
于是，10个月后，本应该是Morgan Stark的Aron Stark在各方期待中出生。  
不出所料，这个新生儿确实是分宠的好选择。  
猜猜是谁为数不多的宠被分去了？  
这次Jarvis连续两次失准，既没有想到胎儿除了是小女孩，还有可能是小男孩，也没有想到心肝宝贝大儿子还是那个心肝宝贝大儿子，该怎么溺爱还是怎么溺爱！  
Howard严正批判，在木已成舟时也只能感叹自己错信，早知如此，应该直接去领养一个，不但方便，而且精准。  
“但是，您更喜欢那个过程。”  
！  
当然，最后Stark家还是拥有了Morgan Stark——在Aron Stark成家之后。  
【彩蛋3】关于Peter的计划  
Howard支持多数，反对其中的某些。  
那年的5月29号，Howard指使其爪牙Jarvis在生日party后把Peter和他为了实施计划而准备的某些必需品人赃俱获到重阁深锁的书房里进行了一场男人与男人间的对话。  
“Hey，您不能这样，Tony已经正式成年了！”  
“Tony是成年了。但是，Mr.Parker，您呢？”  
这一仗的漂亮，让他在几年后牵着长子走过红毯时想起了，依然满面光彩。  
【彩蛋4】关于走出者的梦想  
从Latveria出来时，本来，他们都有机会成为一个Stark。  
可是Mr.Fantastic有一个独立的梦想，而Karen有个管家的梦想。  
所以，Mr.Fantastic通过在洋洋的姓、名中捉阄成了Reed Richards。  
所以，Karen深思熟虑地决定从一开始就做Karen Maybelle Reilly，一个被各种精细资料堆砌出来的May Parker的侄女，Peter Parker的表姐。  
后来，Mr.Fantastic有了他一辈子的皈依——一个独立的而紧密的团队Fantastic Four。  
后来，Karen如愿当上了Parker家的管家——为了让她在初出茅庐，懵懂无知时被忽悠着连工商管理都学了的那些知识不会无用武之地，Peter甚至创立了一个庞大的公司，然后效仿他那个在老当益壮的Howard决意退休，老当益壮的Jarvis坚决不接棒，而Aron又尚未长成之时把Stark Industries全权交给Pepper Potts的丈夫，将之与其他事一股脑地扔给她——一个管得比她的偶像Edwin Jarvis还要宽的管家。

全文完结


End file.
